


The What If Harassment Alternative

by portlandborn



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 150,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portlandborn/pseuds/portlandborn
Summary: What would have happened to Peraltiago And our intrepid detectives, if Amy had reported her mentor captains ugly behaviors?





	1. Chapter 1

AMY

It was done, there was no going back, the complaint was filled out and processed, there was nothing she could do to stop it even if she wanted to. Amy Santiago had struggled with herself for three days after the incident, her captain, Captain Groves, had taken her out to dinner to celebrate her passing the detectives exam and becoming a detective. Amy’s elation and pride were soon dashed, and her confidence dealt a severe blow when Groves, a fifty-five year old man, married with children, the same man who had mentored Amy and given her advice as well as assigning her difficult cases to sharpen her skills, forcibly tried to kiss her.

Amy’s horror at this act alone was hurtful and immediately started to mess with her confidence, but when Groves told her that he deserved it, that he was owed reciprocation because she was only a detective because of him, she was sure she could not feel any lower than at that moment. Running from the restaurant wasn’t enough, she ran to her precinct, where she put in for a transfer to a unit known for an apathetic captain in need of detectives, but the pain and frustration of the incident still stung her and was in danger of pushing her beyond her strength, at least in her mind.

Amy Santiago had not called in sick a single day as a uniformed officer, not once, not even for a doctor’s appointment, but she had called in sick for three days in a row after the unwanted and unsolicited advances of her superior, she couldn’t face the possible backlash, she had idolized this man and looked up to him professionally and personally, but now she felt the very foundations of her world being rocked and in danger of falling apart.

Her transfer went though very quickly as the nine-nine was in desperate need of detectives, but she still felt unsatisfied, she was a police officer, her job was to see that justice prevailed, could she sit back and allow herself to be a victim and say nothing? As she sat on the floor in front of her couch on the evening of the second sick day, crumpled up papers were strewn around the floor, each one a different list of pros and cons of taking action and alerting the NYPD.

Regardless of the various pros and cons she had written and read and rewritten and reread, the black and white of the issue was that cops who snitched were seen as problems, an odd fact for an organization that employed snitches and spies, but it was a fact that every officer seemed to know from day one of the academy, and if they didn’t, then it was indoctrinated, teachers at the academy, your first partner, your sergeants, everyone. Occasionally captains would want officers to spill the dirt on other officers, but to go and report a problem, or tattle as her captain had always referred to it, that meant you weren’t a team player and in the eyes of everyone else, that you weren’t cut out to take the heat of being of a cop.

Amy’s phone was on the table in the kitchen, she didn’t want to risk even the slightest temptation of venting to anyone in her family or her best friend Kylie, her dad and brothers would want blood and make matters worse and Kylie would lecture her on not endangering her career. No matter the decision she told herself she would make, she felt like she was letting someone down. If she reported the harassment, she would endanger her plan to be the youngest captain in the NYPD, but if she didn’t, she would in essence be setting someone else up to face the same abuse, which she hated, but the irony of the situation is what stung her the most, her captain could act like a pig and abuse his power, but she would be the villain in the eyes of nearly every police officer for reporting his behavior.

The untidiness of the papers scattered throughout her living room finally pushed her to the limit as she slowly stood up and picked up every paper and placed them in her recycling bin. An exhaustion she had never experienced began to overtake her, she had pushed herself her entire life, but she was spurred on by the knowledge that everything she did was for her benefit, that down the road it would ensure the best life and career for her, but now she felt like no matter the choice, there would be consequences that would be detrimental for her and her career, the consequences of an action she had every right to make, the decision to turn away an unwanted physical advance.

As she finished cleaning up, she walked into her bedroom and glanced at her dresser, there on the dresser was a picture of her favorite niece, Lily, the same little girl who told her aunt Amy that she wanted to be a police officer just liker her. Amy sighed as she stared further at the photo, she wasn’t reporting Captain Groves just for herself, she was doing it so the little girls who dreamed of entering the force could do so without having a man old enough to be their father try to kiss them and then tell them it was their right and privilege to do so, and so the next morning, she filled out the report and waited to see what would come, good, bad, or indifferent, though her gut told her to expect the bad.

JAKE

It was a rare day for detective Jake Peralta, he was actually early for work, he’d fallen asleep on the couch and woken up at six in the morning with a piece of pizza face down on his shirt. He took a sip of his coffee as sat down at his desk, but no sooner had sat down when captain McGinley called him to his office.

“Peralta, did you ever clean up the mess you made in the evidence locker with those damn glitter bombs?”

“Uh, well…”

McGinley frowned, more so, “yeah, that’s what I thought, look, I may not give a shit about a lot of the stuff that happens, but that makes us all look bad, I’ll get custodial to do it, Marge owes me, but you now owe me as well.”

Jake gulped quietly and didn’t know what to expect, McGinley was not a disciplinarian, didn’t care for most rules, so this was entirely new territory for him, “Okay…”

“I’m calling in my marker now, that’s gambling talk, your ass owes me, so now you get the rookie that’s basically being dumped on me.”

Jake groaned, “serious? A rookie? Shouldn’t a more experienced detective do it?”

McGinley grinned at him, “c’mon Peralta, you’re always telling everyone how you’re the best damn detective here, so now it’s time to back up the talk and show me by mentoring and dealing with”...McGinley put on his glasses and read the name, “Brand new detective, Amy Santiago.”

Jake looked at the ceiling in frustration, “c’mon cap’n, that’s not fair.”

McGinley just stared at him, “someone has to, and I think you could have fun, her old captain, Groves, at the six-four says she started out good, but she’s a whiner, she apparently turned him in for something, I think he tried to kiss her after getting her made detective…”

McGinley was still speaking, but Jake had stopped listening, he cringed as the captain explained what McGinley had done as if it were nothing, Jake genuinely liked McGinley, but too many old school cops felt that women detectives had to put up with disgusting behavior, it bothered Jake because he knew his own mom had to put up with it at a few of her many jobs as she struggled to support the two of them. 

“Peralta, you listening?” Jake looked at his captain, his blotchy red face and small dark eyes staring directly at Jake.

“Ten-four.”

“Yeah right…well anyways, just be your immature self and she’ll have to report you sooner or later and give us reason to get rid of her.”

Jake froze, his heart dropped, he was being asked to be cruel to someone, but worst than that, he was perplexed that it would be through his own normal behaviors. “Just act like myself?”

“Peralta, I love you kid, you know that, but c’mon, any real captain would have busted your ass down by now a few dozen times for the shit you pull. Your paper work is honestly the worst I’ve ever seen, and I get complaints from other cops, a lot. So yeah, just do you Peralta and we’ll push this malcontent right out of the nine-nine, she’ll probably go work internal affairs with the other despicable softies.”

He knew he needed to say something, and sooner than later, but he felt at a loss for words, which was exceedingly rare for him, his tongue felt heavy, his mouth dry as he tried to force out any words. “Cool, captain, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. No doubt, I got this.”

McGinley stood up slowly and clapped Jake on the shoulder with his beefy hand, “that’s a kid, that’s why I like you, you’re a goof off, but you can solve cases and show people that you don’t have to be good cop to get stuff done.”

Quickly and with his gaze downward to avoid looking at the few officers entering the bullpen, Jake walked out the door to the outside landing. He stepped out of view and took several deep breaths, his mind was racing. Was he really a bad cop? He knew he didn’t follow the boring rules, but they were boring and didn’t affect how he solved cases, usually. He solved them, but a few guys went free because of errors. His mind then settled on the worst part of all that he had heard, he was supposed to drive out a young detective because she had spoken out against vile behavior, he was well aware that many officers didn’t like working with him, but he always attributed that to his mad skills, not his bad qualities, but after listening to McGinley’s request, it was hard to deny that he was viewed as a talented but bad detective. 

He sat down on the bench and closed his eyes as he saw his actions through a different lens, many things he had found funny or even bad ass, he had always wanted to be John McClain, but not a bad cop, a cool play by his own rules cop, but not one who would turn away other good cops. Confusion was taking over his mind when he heard his name, he looked up and saw Rosa Diaz, a fellow detective and a friend since the academy, they had been together for four years as colleagues.

“Jake, you look like shit.”

“Thanks Diaz, a question for you…don’t give me that face, I know you hate questions, but this is serious. Do you think I’m a bad cop?”

Rosa smacked him, “c’mon, don’t feel sorry for yourself.”

“Ouch,” Jake grabbed his head, “no, not that…” Jake then explained the entire situation, Rosa sat down next to him, a look a horror on her face.

“Holy Shit. I mean, I know people don’t like snitches, but that…that sucks. Why shouldn’t she say something?”

Jake rubbed his face from fatigue and frustration, “I know, I know. But now, I have to make her feel bad, by being me. I know her thing is worse, being punished for not accepting the old school disgustingness I somehow used to think was cool, but on top of that I find out I’m kind of a joke and a bad cop, it’s a lot to take in first thing on a Friday.”

Rosa nodded, also looking down at the ground, confused and disappointed in the situation facing her friend and sometimes partner. “What are you gonna do?”

Jake shook his head, “hell if I know, no, that’s wrong, I do know, but it sucks. One, I have to do better in stuff I normally ignore, but second, I have to make Santiago feel welcome, she’s probably expecting what the captain told me to do, it couldn’t have been easy to say something, she’s young. I know a guy at the six-four, he told me about her, he said she’s annoying, but she’s also always right, super smart, super ambitious, so to say something, I mean, she put everything on the line to put an end to it.”

Rosa hit the bench with her first, hard enough that it made Jake jump a little as she did so, “the crappy part is Jake is that she did the right thing, but her captain will get away with it, he’ll just cast doubt on her career, he told McGinley so she would get the cold shoulder and be put in her place as they see it, it’s such bullshit.”

Jake nodded slowly, “yeah, it is. God damn captains, they want officers to not get them in trouble, but everything else is okay, I don’t get that, shouldn’t we be held to higher standard?”

Rosa stared at him, “really? Jake Peralta, the detective who filled out police reports in crayon and refuses to wear a tie, which is actually required of detectives department wide, thinks we should be held to higher standards?”

Jake nodded again, “I know, but my eyes were slapped open today Rosa, hardcore. If McGinley thinks I’d be happy submarining someone’s career because she spoke out against ugly sexist behavior, then I’m not giving off the vibe I thought I was.” He leaned his head back against the cold brick wall, “or the vibe I want to give off. Am I that bad?”

Rosa hit him again, but softer this time, “Jake, you’re a good guy and a smart detective, but nobody wins if we look stupid to the public and writing reports in crayons can let criminals walk, which is stupid and pointless since our job is to get them off the streets.”

“Yeah, finally seeing that.” He sighed again, “Do you think McGinley will hold it against me if I don’t sabotage her and make her wish she wasn’t here?”

Rosa shrugged, “I don’t know man, I guess it’s your turn to make a decision like she had to, it’s either do what they want or do what’s right, seems like it shouldn’t be a difficult choice to make as cops, but it seems like it happens a lot, way too fucking much.”

AMY

She wanted to cry, the reflection staring back at her had none of the confidence it normally did, instead she saw a rattled woman with doubt written all over her face, in fact every aspect of her demeanor seemed to scream unsure and scared, the exact opposite of how she normally felt and presented herself. She had stopped trembling, the prospect of facing a precinct already taught to hate her and root for her failure was daunting, but she had it seen it before. Detective Kowalczyk had transferred precincts because he called out some cops in his old precinct for not turning in money they confiscated, thousands of dollars, so the word came down that he was not to be trusted and was not a team player. She was only a uniformed officer at the time, but the freeze out towards him was obvious and hard to watch. She could see from the few interactions she had with him that he was a good detective, a nice man, but within six months he left to be a security consultant, working where his honesty would help his career, not sink it.

Frowning at the mirror, she fixed her hair again and took a deep breath, every possible scenario played through her mind, all of them bad, all of them with her as the outcast, a role she was used to, often for her integrity as a kid, but as a cop she had been careful to forge positive relationships and not rock the boat for the sake of rocking the boat, she was feeling increasingly more so that she had made the wrong decision, not only did she now expect nothing to happen to Groves, but she feared it could end all hopes she had for her career as well as the doubt she felt towards her own abilities. 

The short drive to the nine-nine felt long, her heart was beating fast and she felt on the verge major sweating before she arrived. She slowly walked in the building and made her way to the elevator, normally she would have been thirty to twenty minutes early, but today she just didn’t have it in her to arrive early only to face the looks and feel like she had been the one to do something wrong. The elevator opened and she tried to brace herself for the storm she was undoubtedly about to face.

She hadn’t gone more than ten steps when she saw the captain leave his office, a large man, reddish face and big mustache. “You Santiago?”

“Yes, sir Captain McGinley, Amy Santiago.” She reached to out shake his hand, but he turned and picked up a donut from a desk. He turned to face her with a huge bite of his donut in his mouth.

“Well, you’ll be working with Detective Peralta, he will be your partner, getting along with fellow police officers is important to us here at the nine-nine.”

Amy wanted to scream, he was clumsily alluding to what he heard from her former Captain, she forced a smile on her face, “yes sir, I understand, I intend to make it work and do great detective work at the same time.”

McGinley just stared at her for a good five second, “okay, well, your desk is the empty one over there, right night next to the pile of garbage that is Peralta’s desk.”

Amy looked at the desk with piles of papers and various garbage on it, instead of being given a mentor and someone to teach her the ropes, she was obviously being given someone to chase her away and challenge her ability to sit back and just take it. “Thank you, sir.” She sat down at her desk, already thinking she had dug herself to deep a hole, if the detective attached to the desk was anything like the condition of his desk, he would be a disaster and only get in the way of her doing her job, not to mention doing the job to the best of her ability. She was placing a few personal items on and in her desk when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see sad looking younger male detective, he had curly hair and was wearing a hoodie and flannel, no tie, she forced another smile and tried to prepare for man with the garbage desk.

“Hey, sorry if I startled you, I’m Detective Peralta, Jake, your new partner.” He seemed depressed by it, she tried to think if she should be glad about that, at least he wasn’t being outwardly mean already.

Amy introduced himself and stood up to shake his hand, Jake didn’t shy away, he shook her hand and offered a small smile. “Do we have any cases right now?”

Jake nodded silently, he looked deep in thought about something, “sorry, a lot on my mind today, but yeah, we have a few cases right now, but I think we should focus on the most difficult right now.”

Amy nodded, her mind focusing on every word and facial expression, wondering how this would be bad and make her want to quit or report inappropriate behavior. “So, are you from Brooklyn?”

Jake nodded, again, “yeah, I grew up not far from here. You?”

Amy wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know, but at least he wasn’t telling her to go to hell or ignoring her, “uh yeah, I was born here, my dad was a detective here and then got a job in Jersey, where I went to high school, but I have seven brothers, all cops.”

“Wow, all cops. That’s crazy. Do they work here in Brooklyn or in the other burrows?”

Amy shook her head, “no, they all live and work in Jersey, I wanted to do things on my own, away from them.”

“Cool, that takes guts, either that or they drove you crazy.”

Amy smiled, “let’s just say it was a bit of both, I needed to feel I earned everything I received…” as she said the words, the sadness of her situation enveloped her again, she did her best to push through, “but they also drive me crazy and are crazy protective.” These words also brought sadness as she wished she had someone to be on her side during this ordeal, but telling her family or Kylie would only make it harder, so instead she was alone.

“Hey, do you mind if we clean my desk? I know, a crappy first case, but I’ve had this hint and some even less subtle ones very recently make me aware of the fact that I might need to change up a few things, shocking I know, this desk looks like the desk of an organized genius, but it’s actually quite messy.”

Amy smiled, a real smile, “yeah, I actually like organizing, a lot, way too much in fact, but you’ll find out super quick, I’m a dork, a big one, I love this stuff, so doing this, it’s like a crossword puzzle for me, but I also love those.”

Jake shook his head and laughed, “well, we have had some loser detectives, we still have a few, you’ll meet the horrors that are Scully and Hitchcock soon enough, but for now, some expert help would be awesome, then we can start on a murder case, but don’t get excited, I’m the only one who really thinks it’s murder, so chances are you’ll see where I’m wrong, sorry, I’m a little down right now, but that’s not your fault.”

Amy felt relief, his words and actions seemed genuine, “I get it, I’ve had some stuff of my own too, but that’s a long story and not that interesting, let’s get cleaning.”

Jake looked like he might say something, but his facial expression looked thoughtful and kind, not like he was searching for a snide remark, he finally just nodded, “cool, this will help me a lot, and might disgust you, but what are partners for?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake work a case and both prepare for backlash against their recent decisions.

AMY and JAKE

The detective’s bullpen of the Nine-Nine was filling with strange aromas and there were considerably more flies in the room, but Amy couldn’t help but smile as she and detective Peralta worked together to clean his abysmal desk. She nearly gagged several times, but Jake would be there quickly, apologizing to her for the disgustingness and would bag whatever it was that had caused her gag reflex to kick in and quickly escort it out of the room.

An hour had passed by, and Amy had been introduced to several detectives and officers, a few were cold or almost rude to her, but most were friendly and a few were even congenial, Detective Diaz was quiet but told her she was glad to have another intelligent woman with her on the squad, Detective Boyle kept staring from her to Jake and smiling, but was outgoing and seemed genuinely nice, if not creepy. When she met the sergeant, he was intimidating at first, over six feet tall, huge muscles and a sort of Kojak on steroids vibe, but he told her how glad he was the Jake let her help him with his desk and that there might be hope for him yet, he also smiled at her and seemed to genuinely care about his detectives, herself included. Detectives Scully and Hitchcock didn’t know there was a new detective until Jake pointed out that the woman they were talking to wasn’t Rosa.

The garbage was cleared and Amy was spraying disinfectant and scrubbing down some mold spots when Jake was called into the captain’s office, he smiled sadly and sighed before walking into the McGinley’s office. 

JAKE

McGinley was sitting at his desk, a big grin spread across his pudgy, ruddy face, “that’s the way to break her in Peralta, cleaning that cesspool of a desk of yours.”

Jake inhaled slowly and counted to three, “yeah, right?”

McGinley leaned to his left to stare out the window in his office at the rookie detective diligently cleaning Jake’s desk, “she’s not bad looking either.”

Jake had to physically stop his eyes from rolling and his hands felt a twitch as the desire to slap his captain crept into his body. “I guess not, she does seem nice though, intelligent, are we sure crapping on a female for standing up for herself is the way to go?”

McGinley froze, then slowly raised his head until he was looking directly at Jake, “c’mon Peralta, don’t tell me the cop who follows a Bruce Willis movie instead of department rules and common sense is going soft on me.”

Jake shrugged, “captain, you would never try and kiss Rosa, or Gina, right? The guy was a dick.”

McGinley pointed a fat finger at Jake, “look Peralta, sit down.” Jake sat and slumped in his seat, this was it, he had toed the line and finally crossed it, but not doing something idiotic like before, he had crossed the line standing up for someone who was being shit on by the good ol’ boy code of conduct. “I know Groves may have acted stupidly, but we all know cops who rat out other cops aren’t wanted.”

Jake spoke without thinking, “what about when you turned in Sanders and Lang for hiring prostitutes, I mean, yes, that was vile and disgusting, and while they were on duty, but the same thing.”

McGinley rubbed his chin while staring at Jake, “hmmm, Peralta, you need to be careful, this isn’t like you, to argue with me, think about things kid. I have to crack down sometimes, but reporting a captain for a kiss, it wasn’t rape, he didn’t physically harm her, why report it?”

Jake stood up, his rage would soon get the best of him, “yeah, sorry, you’re right, I better get her on a case and show her how things work.”

McGinley was oblivious enough to miss the obvious lack of sincerity in Jake’s words, “that’s the first sensible thing you’ve said in this conversation, good kid.”

AMY and JAKE

As he approached his desk, Amy looked up and smiled at him, Jake blinked a few times, his confusion and frustration levels were sky high, he felt his cheeks going red, “alright Santiago, good job on the desk, let’s get out of here and do a case, see if you you’re any good.”

His tone and sudden change in demeanor caught Amy a little off guard, but the day had already been better than she could have hoped for yesterday, so some grumpiness or hazing would not be unexpected. She grabbed her purse and made sure she had everything else she needed.

The first few minutes of the car ride were driven in silence, Jake didn’t even play the radio, which was his normal routine to get on people’s nerves and to pump himself up. Amy felt more confused than sad or angry at the current mood, the morning had started off well, but he had gone in to see the captain, so she could only imagine what the captain told him and how her new partner may have taken it.

She finally resorted to just staring out the window, this beat trying to look engaged or trying to think of small talk, finally Jake blinked a few times, took a deep breath and broke the silence.

“Look, Santiago, Captain McGinley, he told me what you did…”

Amy sighed sadly, “yeah, of course, I get it, I didn’t do it to win points, I know, no one trusts a cop who reports other cops, today has been better than I thought, but I knew it’d be rough, I get it…the code.”

Jake turned to consider her, at his side was who he considered to be a stunningly gorgeous woman, she was smart, she was obviously kind, but her bravery astounded him, he finally shook his head slightly and stopped himself from gawking at her, “I was told to make your life hell…”

“Okay, I thought as much.” She returned to looking out the window.

Jake smiled, “the thing is, you did what was right, the dipshit of a captain was way out of line, I mean, that should be a no brainer your ass is fired type of action, but instead you, the victim I might add, are put through hell, I was also told my normal behavior and routine would push you to quit or report me…” Jake sighed as Amy turned to look at this man next to her who was opening up and praising her decision, “it made me take a hard look at myself, quickly, I mean fuck, sorry, that was just first thing this morning, the only morning I’ve ever been early.”

“Don’t worry about swearing, I grew up around cops, so I’m used to it. Thank you for being honest, and kind. I fully expected to be working terrible cases and with someone who hated my very existence, I’m sorry he has a low opinion of you, and I’m normally early, another reason people don’t like me.”

Jake smiled, every time she spoke and the more he got to know even a little about her, the more he noticed how pretty she was, the more he noticed her smile, he’d worked with attractive women on the job, but he was good at ignoring it, this was different. He coughed to disrupt his train of thought, “don’t feel bad for me, I guess I deserved it. You know how all cops have their favorite cop movies?”

Amy smiled back at him, “oh yeah, Training Day, Lethal Weapon, and Fargo.”

Jake shook his head, “you like Training Day and Lethal Weapon? They seem a little extreme for you, now Fargo I see, strong and smart female cop in a world of incompetence…that’s pretty on the nose.”

Amy felt herself blushing now, “thanks, but I love the grittiness of training Day, and Lethal Weapon, while farfetched, has the partner dynamic, the good and the bad.”

Jake nodded now, impressed by his new partner even more, “okay, okay, I can see that. Well, for me, I’ve always been about one movie and one movie only, Die Hard, I’ve always imagined being a John McClain, me against the world.”

“I can see that, it is exciting…”

Jake smiled, “It’s okay if you don’t like it, not everyone does, I love it, but today I realized a few things, first, he worked alone because he was off duty, I’m not, I have a partner, I have a squad, my sergeant is not an idiot and I’m not saving hostages at Nakatomi Plaza.” He sighed again, “the thing is, I didn’t come from a big family, my dad left my mom and I, which was good, he’s a nightmare, but it was always me. My mom worked a lot, she’s the reason I feel so strongly about what you did, I’ve always respected strong women, never dated any, the slobby thing and the bad attitude I’m just now realizing I have chase them off, but she was hit on, a lot, lost some jobs for calling them on their bullshit, I just never thought it would be a choice between pleasing my superior and standing up for the most basic of rights and let’s face it, human decency.”

Amy could only stare for a moment, this man instructed to make her life impossible was opening up and sharing things on a level she had never experienced as a cop, she finally shook her head every so slightly to release her from her own intense train of thought, “yeah…that’s what I thought, but I knew that if I reported him, everything about me would be questioned, it definitely made me question whether I was good enough.”

Jake pulled over suddenly, “Santiago, Amy, don’t let them get in your head, they’ve already objectified you and let you know your feelings don’t matter, but don’t let them in your head, that’s the one place where you have to know what you did was right, that will get you through this, this will pass. You met Terry, he’s a strong man, but he loves women, in the good way, his wife is a very strong woman. Rosa is a kick ass terror and hates this shit too, and Charles likes most people, but he also likes strong women, in a respectful way.”

Amy laughed, “don’t worry, I don’t think you’re telling me these guys will hit on me because I’m outspoken and bold.”

Jake laughed softly, “well, Hitchcock might, but he’s beyond creepy. You are here because the cases you solved were done well, and you passed the detectives’ exam, I’m guessing the first time?”

Amy blushed but she smiled proudly, “yeah…one hundred percent.”

Jake blinked in awe, “see, I thought I did well, I got a ninety-two percent, but the point is that a lot of these detectives had to take it several times, Simons, the guy who was pretty rude to you, he had to take it three times, and he is terrible. I don’t know how Scully or Hitchcock passed it, my guess is that they bribed someone.”

Amy took a chance and placed her hand on his arm, hoping he wouldn’t take it sexually, “thanks Peralta, this is more than I could have hoped for, this morning I was wondering whether I would need to quit.”

Jake shook his head, “don’t think like that, we’re in this together now,” he had to concentrate as the scent of her perfume and her soft touch distracted him and he realized he liked it way too much, but him hitting on her was the absolute last thing she needed, “my guess is because of what you did and my refusal to chase you off, the captain will leave us together, as partners, but either move us to nights or to the worst cases, which will be crappy, but Terry will fight it, Rosa will complain, and Charles will send off many angry and anonymous emails about it.”

Amy smiled, “thanks, but what’s our case about? Solving it might get us a little more in the good graces of even the entrenched macho good old boy system fanatics.”

“Oh shit, yeah, we have a case…” Jake sighed, he was beginning to doubt himself on this, but his gut usually served him well, and it was telling him it was a murder. “So…Martin Alberts, sixty-three, retired subway technician, was found dead. The medical examiner said the cause was a really ripe blue cheese, because he had a severe allergy to penicillin, so the mold acted the same way and killed him. His wife said he never ate that cheese, or much cheese at all, so she had no idea why he would eat it. His last meal as far as we know was with his son at the Mile End Delicatessen. They of course serve hundreds of sandwiches and don’t remember anyone getting cheese with the sandwich, the cheese they have there is not the same cheese that killed him.”

“You think someone loaded his sandwich with it because he wouldn’t notice it, the son?”

Jake nodded, “yeah, but everyone else thinks I’m crazy, they just think the cheese aged weird in his system, but I googled the hell out of that subject, doesn’t work that way. The son he ate with is Donald Alberts, age thirty-two, he’s the youngest of three children, the other two live out of state. It could have been for insurance money, but his policy wasn’t great.”

Amy nodded, she loved this part of the chase, and the fact that Peralta was willing to look at this from all angles and ignore the lazy path, she began to think that this situation could be interesting if not fun. “Did you look into Donald’s financials?”

“Yeah…he has had like four jobs in the past three years, he gets fired for his temper, his finances are worse than mine, which is saying something, but nothing else shows he had a bad relationship with his dad, the wife said they argued from time to time, but nothing major.”

“Is it possible that the vic could have leant his son money? I mean obviously the son wouldn’t confess that, and the wife may not have known.”

“Yeah, I looked into that, but there was nothing in the vic’s financials to indicate that, at all, no large withdrawals, everything looked nearly identical month to month. The oldest son, he lives in Ohio, he told me on the phone that Donald didn’t borrow money from people, he thinks he is thief, but nothing has gone missing from the Albers’ home.”

“Where are we headed today?”

“Back to the Alberts’ home, to triple check if I missed anything, I know, wasting time, but my gut tells me it was murder.”

The detectives spent the next hour scouring the house and engaging in friendly conversation with Mrs. Alberts, but the only thing they found out was that Donald would have inherited his dad’s baseball card collection, or shared it with his brother, but the victim sold it. Peralta and Santiago returned to the precinct, Terry called them into the briefing room to talk to them, “Peralta, Santiago, I hate to be the hatchet man, but the truth is captain McGinley is being a dick, sorry, don’t tell him I said that, I already argued with him, but he said if the two of you can’t solve this case, since you insist it’s murder Jake, in the next week, then he’d move you to the night rotation. Rosa kicked a hole in her desk in response, it’s been tense, but people have your backs.”

“Thanks Terry, Santiago and I will do our best, it’s just lame that she’s in trouble for reporting something that should absolutely be reported and I’m in trouble for not making her life a living hell.”

“I think he thought you’d just bug her naturally, he now thinks your going out of your way to be nice to her.”

Jake frowned, “Thanks sarge, but c’mon, I can be nice, I mean…okay, this was a little shocking, but it’s made me look at some shit.”

Terry grinned at him, “geez Peralta, if I’d only known it took a pr…” Terry froze and had an awkward look on his face.

Jake was pretty sure where he was headed, he felt himself go red, Amy just smiled, doing her best to keep it small, “took what Terry?” Jake decided to play dumb.

“Never mind, but I’m glad you’re looking at things about yourself, some self-reflection is good for everyone.”

Gina busted in the room, “hey sarge, boring new girl, Jake, there’s a guy on the phone for you Jakers, something about his brother is a suspect in his dad’s death and cheese.”

Jake and Amy stood up, “c’mon, we’ll do conference call at our desks.” Amy followed after Jake, Terry smiled to himself, he was proud of Peralta for making some changes, but prouder yet that he was not buying into the macho code so many cops bought into and lived, and he couldn’t help but wonder if there was some little spark between the two of them, but then he reproached himself since Amy was coming out of a situation where she was hit on.

Jake hit the button on his desk phone, “Garrett, this is Detective Peralta and my partner detective Santiago, how can we help you today?”

“Hey detectives, thanks for taking my call, my mom called and said you’d been by, which is great, I think my dad was murdered, he would not eat that cheese, he hated moldy things, wouldn’t even touch yogurt, but my mom said she mentioned his baseball cards?”

Jake was about to talk, but then thought better of being old Jake who did everything and dared his partner to keep up, he motioned for her to take this, “Hey Garrett, detective Santiago here, she did mention it, she told us that you and Donald would split them in the inheritance but that it was sold.”

“Hmmm, I don’t know, my dad loved those cards, when your partner asked if there was anything valuable, I didn’t think of those, I hate sports mostly, it was the one thing my dad and Donnie had in common, there could have been some valuable cards there, I just never followed or cared about baseball, he loved the Mets, he bragged that he had every Met player’s card for every year from the first season they were formed until the year they lost to the Yankees in the subway series.”

Jake jumped in this time, this was one of his favorite subject, “Peralta here, that would be nineteen sixty-two to two-thousand, that’s a lot of cards.”

“Yeah, that was just part of the collection, it was the part he was the proudest of, he loved the Mets. I just don’t think he’d sell that, I’m an investment broker here in Cleveland, one of my colleagues heard me talk about or I guess complain about my dad’s cards, he used to spend way too much time admiring them, but that was few years ago, I took some pictures and sent them to the guy, he said he made an offer but my dad refused, I didn’t think much about it, again, not a sports guy.”

Amy was quick to respond, “Garrett, any chance you have those pictures on your phone still or in the cloud?”

Jack snapped his fingers and gave her a thumbs up before Garret could respond, “Uh, yeah, actually, in the cloud, do want them?”

Amy smiled at Jake and motioned for him to jump in, “oh yeah, that would be great, that could help us determine the worth and also maybe lead to tracking them down and seeing what happened.”

“Okay, I have your email, I’ll send them to you as soon as I dig them out the cloud, my wife takes a lot of pictures of our kids, a lot.”

“Thanks Garrett.” Jake hung up the phone, both he and Amy were smiling.

“Let’s hope we can do this Peralta, not that I have a social life, but the night shift is not something I want to do.”

“Same here, with social life and wanting to work nights.” Jake really wanted to ask her out, even if only for a drink, but thought better of it after all she had gone through, so he made work talk the rest of the day as they planned their moves for the next day. The pictures of the cards came in just before they were about to leave for the day. 

Jake whistled as he saw the pictures, “damn, I know for a fact that this rookie stars card with Koosman and the Nolan Ryan is worth like a couple of hundred thousand dollars, by itself. It looks to be in good condition.”

“I have a contact in the world of sports memorabilia, from an old case, he might know where the best places to look would be, I’ll shoot him a text and we can start there tomorrow…” she stopped and turned around, feeling stupid, “if that’s okay? You are lead detective.”

Jake smiled and nodded, “that sounds great, we can’t turn down any leads, even one from a woman with the nerve to turn down her creepy captain’s unwanted advances.”

Amy laughed, she thought she would never be able to laugh at that, but her first partner as a detective and the man assigned to drive her out of the force not only made her feel relevant and comfortable, but at ease enough to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Did I mention he had a lot of hairy moles?”

Jake spit out the drink of water he had just taken, “no, but that creates a vivid picture, thank you, I won’t sleep for nights.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake continue to work their case and fight the injustice of their situation.

The clock on the wall read seven thirty, she knew she was extremely early for work, but since her first day at the Nine-Nine had been so much better than she could dared to hope for, today, a Monday, she didn’t care what others thought of her. She wanted to do the best possible job she could on this case, and she had a partner who was trying to change and be better and was already naturally gifted. She also had a sergeant who had already gone to bat for her and her partner. She finally felt like she was a part of something, her experience with captain Groves had dimmed her view of her fellow cops in such a way that she feared she might be an outsider until she just gave up.

Friday night, after her first day, she had gone to a bodega near the Nine-Nine for a pack of cigarettes, she smoked in secret when she was stressed, and that day, while not terrible, was stressful. As she purchased her shame cigarettes, she was more than a little dismayed to run into Terry buying some protein shakes for the ride home, but he said nothing about the cigarettes and was as friendly as ever. He told her she could do great things with Peralta, Terry explained Jake’s lack of maturity and his disregard for paperwork and protocol really held him back, but when the captain insinuated that his natural behavior would drive a good cop out of the force, he had visibly changed, a lot, in one day. He did mention that Jake would always be late, it was just him, so Amy was more than surprised when she exited the elevator that morning to see Jake at his desk, wearing a tie.

“I hope you didn’t get here early or dressed up just for me.” She regretted saying it or teasing him, because she sort of hoped he did, but now the only thing she was hoping was that she wasn’t blushing too much.

Jake’s cheeks went red, “no…I mean, I’m trying to be professional, and our not working the lonely and terrible night shift for the rest of our career depends on closing this case…” Jake made a few sounds like he was trying to say something, but only random and odd sounds left his throat.

Jake was typing something when he looked at her curiously, Amy felt her face go warm again, “did I do something?”

Jake laughed quietly, “no… I mean, well no…can I ask you something weird?”

Amy made a face and shrugged, “Sure, I guess.”

“Are you also a financial advisor for people trying to get out of debt?”

Amy knew she was blushing now, “yeah, I am, how’d you find that out?”

Jake shook his head and raised his hand, “I’m Mr. Debt, your name was on a list…you know, of people qualified to help and give free advice.” Jake felt stupid for admitting this to her, all night long he had wrestled with his feelings he thought he may be developing for her, he was trying to fight it, and now he thought she’d stay far away from him in a non-work setting knowing his true financial disaster of a personal life.

Amy smiled, “okay, after work, at our desks, I’m staying away from bars for a little longer,” Jake laughed with her when she said this, “but I can show you easy steps, I may have heard some tales about you and your spending habits from some people already.”

Jake bowed his head in mock shame, though he did feel stupid, “damn, sadly they’re probably all true. My mom lived paycheck to paycheck to keep us going and my dad never gave me anything but a complex, so I’ve kind of always lived like that, which is idiotic, my nana used to call it Peter Pan Syndrome about my dad, you know, the fear of growing up, I might have it too.”

Amy rested her hand on his shoulder as she stood behind him, “hey, don’t worry, a lot of people are in debt, that’s why people like me volunteer, I’ll show you some easy tricks, I know how to get some of your debt forgiven.” She took a step back and was about to walk away before inching closer, “your dad abandoned you, you just don’t seem the type, and it’s never too late to grow up.”

Jake nodded, “I don’t know, I never feel very mature, and the finance thing, that would be amazing. I used to keep all my mail in the tub, last night I dug out all the most menacing ones and read them, it’s terrifying, but they want to sell my grandma’s old place, so I need to get together some money to try and buy it, I’ve lived there since she passed away.”

After a long day of calling shops, working some other leads and getting nothing, Amy sat at her desk as Jake came out of the break room drinking from a two liter of orange soda. She shook her head at him, “okay, Mr. Healthy, sit down and let me show five easy steps to get you on track.”

For the next hour and half, Jake listened and nodded too many times to count as Amy laid out for him an easy to follow plan that included making payment plans with creditors, consolidating his debt, and setting a budget. Normally he would have balked at most of the suggestions, but between being called out for his extreme lack of maturity, realizing how it affected his performance as a cop, and his pretty new partner who was willing to work with him and help him, it seemed like logical thing to do.

The next day was also spent calling memorabilia stores and tracking down the owners from the list given by Amy’s contact, but so far, it had given them nothing. Wednesday, Jake was on the phone with a very difficult to understand elderly man who owned one of the stores when Amy hung up his phone, “don’t waste your time, I found them.”

Jake stood up, he was tired of sitting, “serious? That’s great.”

“It’s a bit of a drive, the store that purchased the collection is located in Yonkers. The owner said he purchased a huge collection complete with entire Mets squads from sixty-two up until two-thousand. I emailed him a picture of Donnie, from his license and he was pretty sure that was him, but he has security tape footage, he keeps it for two months, so he still has it.” Amy glanced at her notes, “according to him he was approached by our suspect three weeks ago.”

Jake smiled, “good job rookie, okay, I sounded stupid saying that.”

Amy nodded, “I agree, but it’s okay.”

Soon they were speeding towards Yonkers, traffic was a normal amount of New York terrible, taking them just over an hour to arrive. During that time, Jake was trying his best to just talk, not flirt, but talk. He was finding it difficult, in their few days together as partners, he felt that he had learned more about himself and his new partner than he had about anyone else he had ever worked with at any time while on the force.

As Jake pulled the car into the parking space, he noticed Amy rolling her eyes at a text, “annoying people?”

Amy tilted her head from side to a few times, “sort of, it’s my mom, she’s trying to set me up with a friend of my brother. I don’t want to, I’ve met him, not impressed.”

Jake tried not blush as he thought about how he’d like to date her, he was determined to not let his feelings interfere with a good partnership, “yeah, moms, they’re the worst.”

Amy smiled at him, “don’t you love your mom, a lot?”

“Yeah, good call, sorry, apparently social interactions aren’t my strong point.”

Amy looked at him for a second, acted like she might say something, then continued to something else, “well, never mind that, let’s get a positive ID on Donald Alberts and find out why he would sell his dad’s beloved baseball cards.”

“Cool, you do the talking, let’s see your smarts in there Santiago.”

Amy smiled at him, she wasn’t sure what to make of Jake, he was trying hard to change and be better, and he was also much kinder than she would have expected, she knew personality habits such as being kind or having a temper were not things that could easily be changed, or quickly. Jake held the door open for her, she thanked him and walked into the small store.

The walls were covered in autographed black and white pictures of many hall of fame baseball and football players, the owner only had a few basketball and other sports autographs displayed. Amy approached the counter, “Mr. Murillo?” She showed her badge, “Detectives Santiago and Peralta, NYPD.”

“Detectives, welcome, let me fetch the cards, I haven’t removed them, part of me thought they might be too good to be true, so I haven’t even tried to sell them yet. Sadly, far too often sports memorabilia is stolen or sold against the wishes of the family.”

Jake was nearly hopping up and down with excitement, “holy crap, I love this place, it’s heaven, heaven!” He pointed to a large photo over the counter, “I bet that Keith Hernandez autograph is expensive, he’s still one of my favorite Mets.”

“Hernandez was good, I prefer Gary Carter, he was one of my dad’s favorites, glad he finally made the hall.”

“You like the Mets?” Jake was trying to control himself, he had yet to date anyone who liked the Mets, a couple dates liked the Yankees, but the others hated the sport or knew nothing about it.”

“I’m actually more of a Dodgers fan, my Grandpa used to go to games at Ebbets Field after he came to this country, his allegiance went west with them in fifty-seven, but I like the Mets okay, I was taught to hate the Yankees, as my grandpa felt their success pushed the Dodgers west.”

Jake was beyond impressed, even if she didn’t love the Mets, she wasn’t a Yankee fan, he was about to respond when Mr. Murillo came back, “here we are detectives, this is the collection, and here is the tape, please keep it, the quality isn’t the best, but I think it clearly shows it is the man from the picture Detective Santiago sent me.”

The detectives took several pictures of the collection, Jake didn’t dare touch it, so he contented himself to look over Amy’s shoulder as she examined it. Before leaving, they advised Mr. Murillo not to sell it, as it might be needed as evidence in the case. Mr. Murillo thanked them, and they hurried back to hopefully interrogate Donald Alberts.

As they reached the half way point back to the precinct, Jake felt comfortable with the conversation, they had talked some more about sports, a little about music, and things were good, until Amy took off her jacket to scratch her arm. She had warned Jake that she was always cold and almost always wore a jacket, so this was the first he had seen her without it, her blouse wasn’t revealing at all, but he noticed her shape and felt bad for doing so, like he had done something wrong. Jake was thirty and had dated only a few women for more than a few weeks, he didn’t remember himself ever feeling like this, he had been attracted to women, but this, this was different. Normally he was attracted to their body and then discovered they weren’t a good match, but now, he liked her a lot and then kept realizing how beautiful she was.

“Jake, are you okay?”

Jake mumbled something, he wasn’t sure what, he tried to focus on driving, he was just beginning to feel better about surviving the rest of the trip without making a fool of himself or drooling over her when she started to tell him about her childhood. He didn’t know why, but as she told him that she had been lonely a lot and always felt different, he found her more attractive, his seeing this vulnerable side of her made her seem even stronger and he liked her even more. He knew he was in trouble, he was falling for his partner and it hadn’t even been a week. If he felt like this now, how bad would he be as they continued? He tried to convince himself he would find out something about her that made him change his mind, but everything she did and said seemed to back up what he knew about her, she was extremely intelligent, kinder than anyone else he knew, and braver than most, as she had already shown through her actions.

Jake felt great relief when they pulled up to the precinct, they found a VCR in the media closet, Jake got it going, as soon as it started playing Amy paused it and pointed, “that’s Donny, the picture isn’t great, but a department tech can clean it up for court, but that’s him, notice how he hold his hands, I noticed it in several pictures at his parents’ home.”

“Nice catch Santiago. The question now is how does that turn into motive for murder?”

Amy stared at the tv and then snapped her fingers, “Mrs. Alberts said that her husband sold them, but who told her that? I think our victim found out he did and threatened to either turn him in or wanted the money, the table downstairs in the Alberts’ home had several piles of brochures on cruises and vacations, but they were covered in a fine layer of dust, they have been there at least a week.”

Jake looked at the screen, he wasn’t sure how the stolen cards resulted in murder, but it seemed to make more and more sense. “Okay, let’s visit Mrs. Alberts one more time and we can have some uniformed officers bring Donnie in for questioning.”

A few minutes into their ride, Jake noticed Amy looking at him, she looked away and stared out the window, and a few minutes later, she noticed him doing the same, Jake sighed, he wasn’t dumb, maybe she didn’t like him quite the same way, but she must feel something, or at least…no he told himself, it can’t happen, she will not want a workplace romance after all she has been through.

The next day was Thursday and they reviewed there notes from the day before, Mrs. Alberts was sure her husband was the one who told her that he sold the baseball cards, a few days before his death. Her husband was interested in going on a cruise, but she didn’t think the two items were related. The uniformed officers informed them that Donnie was still nowhere to be found. He wasn’t at his apartment and no one at the bars where he hung out had seen him since before the alleged murder.

Amy started looking into his file to see if there was information that could lead them to him, Jake was about to call Garrett again when Terry pulled him into the evidence locker to talk to him.

“Peralta, Terry hates to do this, but the captain said yesterday that you have until the end of the day to finish this, not the week like he promised. I didn’t want to put too much pressure on you, sorry. I think he realized the two of you might actually do it by the end of tomorrow, you are both great detectives. Again, I’m sorry.”

Jake sat down in the metal chair by the evidence racks, “I always knew he was lax, I didn’t think he was a dick, this sucks.”

Terry nodded, “I know man, Terry tried, but he won’t listen. He wanted to bust you both down to uniformed officers, but I told him the union would get involved then, then he backed down on that. I think he’s been getting a lot of grief from Groves, that guy is a dick, it wasn’t bad enough to harass Santiago, now he has to derail her career. McGinley has been quiet all day, he’s a little moody, not like him. I never thought he’d do this, I mean, he is old school, in a way, but he’s never been unfair to anyone before this.”

Jake pounded one fist in the palm of his other hand, “I never thought my career would come down to me getting shit on for treating a woman who was harassed decently, which is odd, because I’ve been a straight up wreck in paperwork, a total lack of respect for other cops, but when I do what’s right and stand up for a victim, a strong and intelligent victim, my career goes south?”

There was knock on the door that surprised both men, Terry unlocked it and Amy poked her head in, “sorry to interrupt, by the happy looks on your faces I’m guessing the captain is giving us less time to solve this, but I have good news. Mrs. Alberts called 911 about twenty minutes ago, she heard someone breaking into her house, it turned out to be Donnie, two uniformed officers from the nine-one picked him up, and in his possession was the forty thousand dollars he received for the collection from Murillo. Our suspect had given the money to our victim who put it in his hiding place, the back of the piano no one ever played, and Donnie was afraid his mom might suspect him, so he broke in. They’re bringing him in and he’s ready to confess.”

Jake jumped up and hugged Terry then hugged Amy, as he did so, guilt and awkwardness overcame he, he immediately stopped, “I’m so sorry…”

Amy rolled her eyes at him, “Peralta, this was a hug, it’s okay, it was not the same, at all…I liked it…I mean I liked that we solved the case, and this is a normal way to celebrate that.” Jake wanted to probe more and ask a lot of questions, but he was still convinced trying a relationship at work with someone who gone through what she had might be the best way to go, or if she wanted to date any cops after that.

As detectives Peralta and Santiago entered the interrogation room twenty minutes later, Donnie or Donald Alberts immediately confessed to the murder of his father. He was tired of dodging the police and his brother had left him numerous messages telling him he knew it was him that did it, so he thought it was only a matter of time.

Once Donnie was booked and in the holding cell, Jake and Amy were called into McGinley’s office. They sat down in the chairs along the back wall, the captain just stared at them for a minute, then started speaking.

“Look, you guys did great work, there, it’s the truth. Santiago, you are nothing like Groves said, I’ve passed on the emails he sent me to internal affairs, they can use that for their case against him, if it happens. Sadly, this shit isn’t always taken care of well, like what I did.”

Jake and Amy looked at each other in complete surprise, neither one speaking, McGinley leaned back in his chair and spoke again, “my sister,” he pointed to picture on the wall of a tall woman in her forties or fifties in a police uniform, “she’s a sergeant in Buffalo, we went out for drinks last night because she’s in town. She told me that she was filing a complaint against a deputy commissioner, a deputy commissioner, same type of shit. I guess what I’m saying is…I’m sorry, to you Santiago. You Peralta, well Santiago’s been here a week and for whatever reason you’re finally being the cop your instructor at the academy said you would become.”

Both detectives, still in a state of shock, thanked their captain, they exchanged a few more glances, unsure of what to do or say, but the captain again broke the silence. “You two will stay partners, you won’t work shit cases or nights. Dismissed.” He motioned for the door. Jake went out first, as Amy was in the doorway, she heard the captain again. “Santiago, don’t give up. This shit isn’t over, Groves will fight, despite the evidence, but you did what was right. My sister is tougher than me and she was in tears over what she thinks will be the end of her career. I told my wife about your case and she punched me, hard. First time ever in thirty-three years of marriage. Hang in their detective, you will have tough times, but Terry thinks you’re a natural and Peralta is a whole other person around you.” He offered a small smile and turned around in his chair.

“Thank you, sir.” Amy hurried to her desk and finished filling out the paperwork from the Alberts’ case, Jake was already sitting and working on something, Amy waited after she finished until Jake looked up from his work.

“So, that was crazy, right?” Amy’s smile seemed different to him, more relaxed.

He nodded, “so crazy, but good crazy, finally, I think you needed some good crazy.”

Amy wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye, “I did, it felt good. I’d heard he was lax but fair…”

Jake interjected quickly, “he is, I think he just got a lot of pressure from Groves, the thing about these creepy authority types, they can’t face the consequences, so they drag others down with them and fuck over a lot of good people, sorry.”

Amy shook her head smiling, “don’t worry, I appreciate the indignation on my behalf.”

Jake smiled and leaned way back in his chair, “hey, it’s what partners are for, and I’m proud I understood every word in your brainy sentence.”

Amy leaned a little closer, not creepy or flirty close, but close enough that he could smell her perfume and felt uncomfortable because of his developing feelings for her. “Peralta, do you want to get a beer after this? I mean our careers were salvaged and we closed a big case that no one thought we could.”

“Umm…yeah, but…” Some strange sounds came out of his throat, he felt sweaty and at odds with his body, of course he wanted to, but with every interaction he felt himself falling for this woman, his partner, a cop. He forced the phrase no good will come of this into his brain and almost didn’t notice when she answered.

Amy patted his arm, “well said, but I think I know what’s going on. You are not a perv, we can get a beer, and if you want to ask me out, ask me out. The worst thing I can say is no.”

Jake leaned back even further and almost toppled over, he hadn’t even realized he was leaning back again, he was simply stunned, “okay…When did you get so bold, or have you always been like this?”

Amy shook her head, “No, the boldness is new, but after the captain apologized, I feel like the bold thing is working for me, so why not? Do you want to ask me out?” She wasn’t smiling, she looked calm, but Jake didn’t notice her smile, his eyes met hers, he was screwed.

He finally nodded numbly, “well yeah, of course…I mean, I’m not imagining things, right? We have a good vibe or connection…not sexual, as people.”

Amy laughed softly, “yes, we do. I don’t know how I could make this any easier on you. Don’t try to force me to kiss your or tell me that I owe you anything physical because you made my career and we can see where things go, I don’t know for sure that I want a relationship right now, but what the hell, right? ” Amy paused for second and frowned, but answered herself before Jake could, “do you think this could make things weird? Sorry, I’m answering my own questions, I think I like you, I think you like me, so why not at least see what happens?

Jake took a deep breath and waited to make sure she didn’t need to ask or answer any more of her own questions, “okay, Santiago, would you like to go on a date, with me?” He chuckled slightly at the awkwardness of his words, “I don’t expect anything but friendship and beer.”

Amy tucked her hair behind her ears, “yes, friendship and a beer sound great.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake begin to experiment with dating one another and a new complication arises.

AMY

By the time the clock showed the time she would normally have left her apartment to arrive her customary fifteen minutes early to a date, even a casual one like this, Amy found herself in front of the mirror in only her underwear holding up different clothes trying to decide what to wear. She never cared what dates thought of her appearance, she was always confident and had always been of the opinion that an attraction on a personal level was the most important, but this felt different. 

In the six days she had worked with and known Jake, she had reflected a lot on why they had this attraction that felt so strong despite their short time as partners and now friends. As much as she was loath to admit, the answer that kept presenting itself to her was that she presented a vulnerability to him, and he to her, that allowed them to see past the barriers people create to keep others from truly getting to know them. She had heard many stories about Jake’s past from others, he was nothing like this, he wasn’t truly cocky with her, he was confident, but he was a brilliant police officer. He wasn’t reckless, at all, but he had explained to her about the captain’s words making him see his past actions in a way that really hit him like a ton of bricks.

She glanced at her clock again, she thought she should be okay, she had been told by many that Jake was always late, yet she smiled to herself and thought that he wouldn’t be tonight, he had been different with her, like he was excited to be there early because she would be there. She shook her head slightly as she realized she was getting sappy and this was just a casual first date with a new partner at work.

JAKE

He stared at his phone again, he was ten minutes early, he was never early. Usually for dates he’d get wrapped up in a case or fall asleep before and be late, but this date was different. He thought Amy might arrive early as well, she was the perfect cop, her reports were impeccable, her penmanship looked like it was computer printed, and she knew every rule. Jake laughed to himself as he thought of this because had his captain not told him his normal behavior would chase away a good cop who had stood up for herself, he would not be here, he would have been old Jake. He would have been the Jake who made fun of her for doing her job well, who made fun of her because she was new, he wouldn’t have listened to her on the case, and he would not have been on time every day.

The fact was that because he had changed, suddenly and unexpectedly, he now found himself waiting for his partner on a somewhat informal date. Jake was a little worried about dating his partner and having things be awkward, but he couldn’t deny the attraction between them, yes, he found her physically appealing, very much so, but that wasn’t the biggest part of it. While she was very pretty, smoking hot he told himself, but they had found each other while each was struggling with possibly career changing choices, they had supported each other and understood the other. This closeness and vulnerability had somehow fast tracked them getting together, each being bolder than they would have been normally. Jake was notorious for hiding feelings, but as they both had been put upon by the very institution they revered and served, this attraction had begun.

The bell over the door in the bar rang softly and Jake looked up from his phone to see Amy enter, she was wearing blue blouse with very short sleeves, it was a little low cut, compared to what he was used to seeing from her, and she wore a pair of jeans that made him wish she had to wear those every day. She smiled at him and walked over to the table, Jake stood up and made a slight move like he might hug her, then hesitated, but she took the initiative and hugged him anyway.

Jake took in her scent, everything about her seemed to put in him awe of her, even things that would seem small or unimportant to everyone else, but he found himself now nearly speechless and sure he was falling in love with a woman he had known for barely a week. The short time he had known her wasn’t the issue, it’s that he had never been in love, for real. There had been the Jenny Gildenhorn debacle when he was thirteen, but since then, there hadn’t been anyone that he felt strongly about. His mind and heart racing, he finally spoke, “hey.” He winced as he said it, he wouldn’t impress the smartest person he knew like this.

“Hey.” She smiled shyly, they both sighed softly, relieved at the fact that the other seemed nervous as well.

AMY and JAKE

Jake took big breath to try and steady his thoughts, “okay, first, you look really nice, I hope that’s not creepy, with all you’ve been through.”

Amy rolled her eyes slightly yet still offered a sly grin, “Jake, don’t, please. What you and I have is different, he, my ex captain Groves, he was my mentor and was like a father figure to me, I truly thought he just cared about me as a person, but it wasn’t the case. I can’t let what he did ruin everything, it nearly derailed my career, if not for meeting you and working together like we have, I may have tried to hide from relationships for a long time. But then I met you and found someone who was not only kind to me who didn’t have to be, in fact you were told not to be. Relationships as cops can be tricky, we get to know each other so well, so I think this can happen, a lot, and then the facts that we’re both single and normally don’t date a lot because we put our jobs first…”

Jake nodded in agreement and smiling, “yeah, this is one of those perfect storms, but for once, for something good. I think two weeks ago Amy and two weeks ago Jake may have clashed, a lot, but with the timing…”

Amy gently put her hand on his, “exactly, and they say timing is everything.”

The rest of the evening was spent talking, like they did while working, both realizing how comfortable they naturally felt with the other, being able to open up to each other in a way they rarely did with even their closest friends and family. Two hours had passed by and they had only consumed one beer each and shared an order of garlic fries. Amy finally glanced at her watch, “hey, this has been great, but I’m exhausted and need sleep, we still have to work tomorrow.” Jake looked a little crest fallen in a way she found oddly adorable, Amy leaned into him, quickly reaching him as they were seated very close to each other and softly kissed her very surprised date.

Amy pulled back after a few seconds, “I hope that wasn’t unwanted or creepy.” She smiled as she said this, taking in Jake’s expression of surprise and happiness.

Jake blinked several times, “that…that was…that was cool…stupid word, it was great, awesome…”

Amy leaned in slightly, kissing him again, this time taking her time, allowing Jake to get past the shock and get into the moment, their tongues lightly probing, seeing what the other was ready for. Jake’s hands lightly caressed Amy’s arms. Amy pulled back after a minute, “So…I really do need to get home, but…well, what are your thoughts, I think this experiment went well.”

Jake tilted his head from side to side, “I don’t know that I’d call this an experiment, but yeah, it was good, crazy good.” He stared at her a few moments and realized she was waiting for something, he tried to think what she was waiting for, then he almost literally hit himself when he thought of it. “Would you like to go out again, like tomorrow, if you’re not busy and it’s not too much.”

Amy softly placed her finger on his lips to stop any further worries, “I would love that, and you are fine, don’t treat me like I’m broken Jake. I was shaken up, for sure, but I’m not broken and you’re a big part of that. Dinner, tomorrow night at my place? We can order in and watch an agreed upon cop movie, I might have suggested your place, but even your descriptions of it scared me.”

“Good call, it’s terrifying to most people.”

Amy kissed him quickly this time, “okay, I’m parked right in front, I got lucky. See you tomorrow.”

“Cool, cool, I mean, yeah, see you tomorrow.”

AMY

The day had been very pleasant, without the threat of being demoted or placed on the night shift, work had been a lot more fun, especially since she was working with Jake. They had kept the day very professional and had not told anyone about their date. She felt a huge sense of relief that she only had one beer on the date, she knew that the more drinks she had the more likely things could have gone much differently. The date had been low key and friendly, which is what she wanted to start things off. Dating a colleague was tricky enough but allowing it to transpire naturally and at her pace would help her feel better about things since they had known each other for only a week.

She and Jake were investigating an armed robbery at a small coffee shack and had few leads, so they were back at the precinct looking into alibies of off duty employees who knew where the cash was and that the shack only dropped off money twice a week and the rest of the time it was kept in hidden floor safe. Jake was on the phone with the owner of the coffee shack when Amy’s cell phone rang.

She didn’t know the number, but she answered it anyway, “hello?”

“Detective Santiago, how can you live with yourself knowing you don’t belong in the NYPD?” The voice was muffled and deep, a rage in her leapt forward, she felt herself about to shake from anger.

“Who the fuck is this and why aren’t you brave enough to say it my face?” She spoke low and quiet so the caller could here but hopefully no one else.

“Didn’t want you to tattle.”

She was staring at the floor as she tried to be as discreet as possible, “how about you come see me and we can handle this then.” There was no response and then the call went dead.

“Amy, er uh, Santiago, who was that?” Jake was no longer on his call.

She thought about lying, to handle it on her own as she normally did things, but the events of the last week and the kindness and comradery she had been shown by the majority of officers at the Nine-Nine made her rethink this. She sighed deeply, “It was someone telling me I don’t belong in the NYPD and telling me I’m a tattler, probably from a payphone and they disguised their voice.”

Jake thought for a second, trying to answer in a way that would helpful, not condescending or needless angry, “I’m sorry, that sucks. You don’t deserve that and it’s not true.”

Amy smiled through her anger, that was what she needed to hear, she didn’t want someone trying to save her or to think she was a helpless victim. “Thanks, I’ll tell Terry and see what he thinks.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Jake nodded as he spoke.

Amy found Terry in the conference room, she filled him in on the call.

“Sorry Santiago, Terry hates these old school cops who bully good cops who push for necessary change in the NYPD. It’s ridiculous. I’ll let internal affairs know, they’re the ones who will use this for the case and not against you, as we’ve seen, a lot of captains and officers still buy into the old way.”

“Thanks, sarge, I appreciate it.”

“Do you need anything from me?” Amy was pleasantly surprised with the respectful tones and questions from her squad, they weren’t trying to take over or make it bigger than it needed to be nor trivializing it.

“No, you telling I.A. is good, I’ll let you know if any other admirers call.”

“Okay,” Terry placed a firm hand on her shoulder, “be careful, be aware around your place and when out in public, I don’t know if this is more than just an idiotic phone call, but stupid people do stupid things.”

“I will Sarge, thanks again.” Terry nodded and Amy returned to her desk, Jake was gone, so she proceeded to look at the names and files of employees fired from the targeted business in the past year. As she was pouring through the names and information, she jumped a little when a coffee cup was placed in front her. Jake was standing on the side of her desk, looking slightly sheepish.

“Hey, uh, I got you a coffee, from your favorite place, I know you like their strong Guatemalan blend, one Splenda, one cream.”

Amy smiled and nodded, “thanks Jake, that’s very nice.”

Jake blushed and mumbled something while sitting down and drinking from his own cup. Rosa approached them, “hey Peralta, where’s mine?”

Jake looked slightly angry, “why? You won’t even tell me where you buy your coffee oh lady of a million secrets, and you’re not my partner.”

“You bought her a coffee and not me? That hurts Jake.” Charles was now standing next to Rosa.

Jake was about to yell at Charles, but Terry saved him. “Diaz, Boyle, quit bitching about Jake buying his partner coffee and get on the assault case, that guy has political connections, you need to deliver on this, the sooner the better.”

“Yes sir,” both Rosa and Charles said as the left to scour their case, Jake breathed a sigh of relief.

JAKE

Amy was relatively quiet the rest of the day, she didn’t seem extremely worried, but she had definitely been bothered by the call, as anyone normal would have been, but Jake worried their date might be an unnecessary bother for her. His new partner and the woman he had been on one date with wasn’t silent or removed, but she was more reserved than she had been. 

With five minutes to go before their shift was over, Jake stood in front of the mirror in the men’s bathroom staring at his reflection and wondering what he should do. He left when Hitchcock entered, as he always did whenever he or Scully came in. Jake noticed Amy on the phone, looking annoyed, he didn’t think it was another caller, but he wanted to be supportive. He walked to the side of her desk “everything cool?”

Amy smiled, “yeah, it’s my brother, he’s an ass.”

Jake nodded and started to get his stuff together, still unsure of what to do. A few minutes after five, he picked up his bag and approached Amy again, “hey, uh, look, if you need some alone time or space tonight, we can reschedule…not because I want to…I mean, I want what you want…or…shit, I’m not doing well here.”

Amy grinned, then looked around to make sure no one else was near, “you’re fine, I am too, I want our date to happen still. I won’t let this stuff scare me away from living my life. Thanks for being caring without being a macho idiot. I get enough of that from some of my brothers.”

“I hate saying you’re welcome for being a decent person, or at least trying. My mom is flawed, but she’s also one of the strongest women I know, I mean, she put up with me in high school, not easy.”

Amy smiled and glanced at her watch, “okay, so my house, six thirty, don’t be late, is Korean food okay? There’s a great place close by my apartment.”

“Yeah, sounds great, I haven’t eaten a lot of Korean grub, but I’m fairly easy going food wise, despite my terrible habits.”

Amy’s eyes narrowed slightly, “is it true you once tried to go a month only eating gummy products?”

Jake’s head drooped slightly in embarrassment, “truthfully, full disclosure, yes. I made it three weeks before I had to go to the ER at night because I hadn’t crapped in three weeks, sorry, too much info.”

Amy just laughed, “old you was very interesting.”

“Still awesome, but at the same time, terrifying. The doctor n the ER yelled at me for like half an hour about how irresponsible I was with my body and choices, meanest lady I’ve ever met.”

Amy glanced at her watch again, “okay, I have to get going, six thirty, be on time.”

“Of course.” Jake replied while hoping he would not revert back to old habits.

After leaving the precinct, Jake hurried home and showered, then scrounged around to find the cleanest semi-casual clothing he could. Most of what he owned were flannels, hoodies, and semi-inappropriate t-shirts, so it was a challenge. After finally deciding on what to wear, he looked at his phone and nearly tripped over his shoes when he saw it was already six, he swore to himself and hopped out the door while simultaneously trying to put his shoes on. 

It was already six fifteen when he stumbled into the flower shop, he stammered as he tried to figure out what to buy, luckily the attendant was an older gentleman with a lot of experience and upon finding out it was a second date, but with someone very special, he suggested a smaller arrangement. He explained it showed he was being thoughtful, but not over doing it, so Jake went with four yellow lilies, hoping it would not be overkill or scare her.

When Jake rang her apartment, it was six thirty-three, he felt okay about it, but wished he could have been early. He shook his head when he realized he hadn’t bought someone flowers or really put forth effort on a date like this since high school, and that was only because it was his prom.

The speaker came to life, “three minutes late Peralta, sorry, I only date men who are on-time, bye.”

Jake didn’t know how to proceed, he was pretty sure she was joking, but good luck and dating had never gone hand in hand in his life. The speaker crackled again, “just kidding, come up, second floor, 2J.” The door buzzed and Jake quickly opened the door, feeling slightly rattled as he walked up the stairs.

He rapped lightly on the door, Amy answered wearing a yellow dress, Jake stopped in his tracks, “Santiago, I mean Amy, you look gorgeous, sorry objectifying you.”

“Hey, Jake, we’re on a date, it happens.” He took her in again, the dress had sleeves that only came down a little past her shoulders, it had a slight v neck, and the bottom was slightly tight yet somehow flowing as well and went down to her knees.

“I flowers, I mean, I brought you some flowers.” He was out of his comfort zone for so many reasons, mostly because she was about fifty levels above most of the women he had ever dates, okay he thought, probably a hundred above all the women he had dated, put together.

Amy took the flowers and kissed him on the cheek so tenderly that he would have been fine had the date ended at that point. “Thank you, these are lovely, and they match my dress, nicely done.”

Jake laughed, “I’m normally not lucky in my personal life, so this past week, it weirds me out a little, but then I mostly feel like I’m way out of my league.”

Amy kissed him before he could say anything else, it was quick, but it served its purpose, he was now starry eyed and smiling again, “don’t be stupid, yes, you might be immature, your personal finances should scare everyone,” Jake frowned and was about to retort, “but you’re also the best detective I’ve worked with, you don’t rule anything out, but you’re also kind and when push comes to shove, you stand up for what you believe in. Sadly, I saw a lot of people who won’t do that.”

Jake didn’t know what to say, he wanted to hug her, she had kissed him, but he felt so unsure with every choice he made concerning her because he didn’t want to screw anything up. He slowly extended one arm and gently wrapped it around her, pulling her close to him, “thanks and I’m sorry, people can suck.”

The mood quickly changed from somber to happy as Amy served the food that had been delivered just before Jake arrived. They ate dumpling soup with rice and a side of kimchi which Jake could tolerate bud didn’t love, then Amy pulled out the Korean barbeque, which Jake told her was some of the best meat he’d ever had.

Jake was helping Amy clear the table and throw the garbage away when a loud shattering sound echoed through the apartment, both of them instinctively ducked, Amy was the first to see it, the broken window and a large rock on the living room floor with a picture fastened to it with a rubber band. Amy calmly walked over and picked it up, Jake saw her demeanor change when she realized what the picture was, she silently handed it to Jake. The picture was of he and Amy kissing at the bar the night before and written on the back in sharpie was the message, “don’t play innocent Santiago, you get around, slut.”

Jake felt his anger surge in him, “shit, idiots. I’m so sorry Amy, I’m to blame for this.”

A single tear glided down her cheek which she wiped away, “no, fuck them. We did nothing wrong. We are two adults who like each other, we have done nothing wrong and I won’t let them bully me into being ashamed!”

Jake pulled out his phone and texted Terry then started to clean up the glass. Amy pulled his arm as he was about to bend over again to pick up a jagged piece and hugged him tightly, “I hate his crap Jake. They’re trying to slut shame me because I dared to kiss a man I like after Groves tried to force himself on me.”

Jake held her even tighter, “I know, it’s ridiculous, but I’ve seen it so many times, in rape cases too. Like someone’s personal choices make it okay for them to be brutalized. I saw Terry lift up a detective by his collar once who said a prostitute got what she deserved when she was murdered. It was great.”

Terry arrived five minutes later with two uniformed officers from the night shift. As they entered the apartment, Terry gave them some orders and the pulled Amy and Jake aside. “I’ve talked with officers Banks and Chan, they know to not breathe a word about you two dating to anyone, it’s no one’s business.”

“Thanks Terry, that’s how we feel obviously, and plus, Charles would be disgusting about it.”

Amy looked perplexed about Jake’s comment, but Terry nodded, “oh yeah, he told Terry you two should get married, so only tell him if you want a whole lot of weirdness.”

Jake laughed nervously, “that will be a nightmare. Ames, sorry Amy, are you okay, too much workplace weirdness?”

Amy shook her head, “no, just feeling like my personal space has been so violated, this sucks.”

“Detective Santiago, do have someplace you could go tonight, or I could leave a uniformed officer here to keep watch.”

“No, no, I won’t let them chase me away.”

Jake glanced nervously at Terry and then at Amy, “I could stay, on the couch, I wouldn’t mind, not that Amy needs protection…just…um…”

Amy reached over and squeezed his hand, “I accept and no, I don’t need protection per say, but I’m also not super happy that they can target my home and take pictures of my private life.”

The uniformed officers taped up the windows securely, Terry checked with one of them who had gone around to see if there might be a camera somewhere, but as Amy lived in a very residential neighborhood, there wasn’t one.

After Terry and the uniformed officers had left, Jake was sitting on the couch while Amy changed out of her dress, she came back out soon wearing her NYPD t-shirt and sweats, Jake tried to put out of his mind how she looked really hot in that too, but he was only there for support, nothing else. If he had been unsure how to proceed with Amy before, he was ten times as confused now, not sure if he should touch her or what, she had been through a lot and they were very new as a couple, if they were that. 

Amy sat down on the couch next to him, she could sense his insecurity in the situation, so she leaned against him, her head on his chest, her hand on his knee. “Thanks, I know saying you’d stay in front of Terry was weird, for a lot of reasons, but I don’t know if he would have let me stay here alone.”

“Aint no thing.”

“Don’t be nervous Jake, I like you. There, I sound like a middle schooler, but we like each other, we’re allowed to hug, kiss, hold hands. Don’t be so nervous, I’m pissed and a little nervous, but I’m not that fragile either.”

Jake put on Amy’s copy of Lethal Weapon, which he would never like near as much as Die Hard, but he wanted a comedy, not something heavy. They fell asleep before thirty minutes had passed, neither one waking up until the same came through the curtains the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Amy and Jake move into unfamiliar territory, they receive more answers and questions concerning Amy’s complaint against her former captain.

AMY

The sunlight was hitting her directly in the eye, she turned a little and felt something or rather someone next to her, she took a second to remember that Jake had stayed over after the rock through the window incident. She felt a little groggy, but she had to smile at Jake, he was still in his button shirt and jeans, not to mention his socks and shoes. She knew they had fallen asleep on the couch during the movie, yet she couldn’t believe that they had both been so exhausted as to sleep the entire night like that. Jake was still out, she knew from his own stories and from those of many others that he was an infamously heavy sleeper.

Amy got up quietly and used the bathroom and took out her contacts, her eyes were beyond dry and irritable now. She put on her glasses and moved silently back to the couch, she laid back down in the position she had been before, laying next, her arms draped over him. 

She released a contented sigh, while she wouldn’t consider him a distraction, she truly cared for him and wanted to see where things would go between them, yet he had been the perfect distraction from the madness that had occurred. She was still angry about being threatened and vandalized, but she had someone to go through it with, but more than that, she was with someone who made her feel better about things while respecting her and her space.

No one other than Terry and officers Banks and Chan knew they were dating, and the two officers wouldn’t chance getting yelled at by their hulking sergeant. A few people at the precinct said negative things about Jake, but most seemed to like him. She had heard one really negative thing about him from a younger, very skinny, and somewhat flaky office assistant from the first floor. Amy had been checking with the officers they worked the Alberts case with and Darlana had heard them mention Peralta, she loudly told everyone was a lousy date he was. He had shown up late, took her to a fast food place and checked his phone to research a case the entire time. It hadn’t bothered Amy, Jake had been up front about his past, he had told her much more than was necessary, but there existed a strange honesty between them. They shared everything, good, bad, and ugly, and it helped their trust in each other, which was vital for partners and a new couple.

Around ten, Jake finally began stirring, before he had opened his eyes, his back hurt from the position he had slept in, prompting him to yell. “Holy shit! My back.” As he opened his eyes, he was face to face with an amused Amy.

Jake laughed slightly at himself, “oh yeah, hey.”

“Good morning, you really are a heavy sleeper. What do you do if there’s an emergency?”

Jake shrugged as much as he could laying down, “Don’t know, probably wouldn’t be good though.”

Amy nuzzled more tenderly with him, “thanks for staying over, sorry our date wasn’t that great.”

As she spoke, Jake felt a wave of admiration and affection for her, she truly was the kindest person he’d ever met, he finally kissed her first, albeit on the forehead, “the date was awesome, I got to spend time with you, it was a good night.”

Amy hit him softly in the stomach with her elbow, “really? Sleeping on the couch cuddling, nothing else with a woman who has been referred to as a librarian in cop’s clothing was a good night?”

“Well, yeah. I wasn’t expecting anything wild and crazy, maybe it’s me maturing, which sounds terrible, but it was the best second date I’ve ever had. To be clear, I’ve had like nine or ten second dates, it’s the first date that chases them away.”

Amy turned over so she was partially on top of him, but now facing him. “But I bet some of those dates either involved sex or at least some heavy petting.”

Jake laughed, “Heavy petting? I’ve dated some weirdos, a lot of weirdos, but no goats. My normal second date was a sporting event of some sort, I told you, I suck at dating, or I used to, but this has been easy.”

Amy grinned, “yeah, it kind of has, I mean, the rock thing, not necessarily easy, but you and I, we have something…I don’t know.”

Jake tried to sit up a little, “it’s true, I feel it. Look, full disclosure time, I told you about my disastrous bar mitzvah date, that was the last time I truly felt bad about a breakup. I don’t know, I always just thought I was too much of a bad boy, you know, my cop movies always have the loner who’s bad at relationships with everyone, he’s just made for the cop life.”

“That sounds terrible though.”

Jake smiled, “yeah, apparently I’m not as smart as I thought I was, it took until I was thirty to figure that out. Not great, but at least it finally hit me.”

Amy laid her head against his chest again and sighed, “what do we do if people find out about us, you know if we are still…”

“It’ll be awkward, but we’ll survive, I just hope I don’t fuck it up. Hope I don’t sound too desperate or whatever.”

Amy craned her neck forward and kissed him, longer and more passionately than their previous kisses, Jake’s hands slowly wandered up and down her sides, relishing any contact with her warm and soft skin. Amy pulled back after a few minutes, “sorry, but the last guy I made the mistake of alluding to the future as us with broke it off the next day and all I did was tell him we should see a movie that was coming out in a month.”

“That guy was an idiot. Seriously. Of course, I was an idiot, for a while. Like I said, if we’d met outside of these circumstances, we wouldn’t have gotten together.”

Amy leaned on her elbows on him, “I don’t know, you might have come off abrasive at first, but I think eventually I would have seen through all that and realized who you are, for reals as you always say.”

“With an s or a z?”

“Does that really matter?” 

“Well…no, not really, it’s just me being me, sorry.”

Amy poked him, “Jake, I have weirdness too, I’m crazy OCD, I love libraries and organized things, I don’t like you because you’re just like me, you’re not, at all. I like you because I think you’re kind, funny, smart, and pretty damn hot.”

“Not just a piece of meat Santiago, feelings!” Amy poked him again, “ow, fine. Thanks though, I know we’re different, believe me. The thing is, I actually find your dorky stuff,” Jake made the air quotes, “adorable. You care about your job, in a way that made me realize what I was doing wrong, that’s cool. The only thing I ever learned from anyone else I dated was that they were shallow, or I was stupid.”

A few quiet moments passed, the two of them still cuddled on the couch, Jake was thinking about how lucky he was that the woman currently with him on the couch would like him and see things in him he hadn’t seen or believed.

“Jake. Jake!”

Jake jumped a little, realizing he’d been deep in thought, “sorry, just thinking about how lucky I am.”

“Do you think I’ll have to trial or a hearing with this harassment case?”

Jake shifted, he felt badly as he had been contently basking in his new relationship while she was understandably concerned with her current situation which had recently evolved into cowardly anonymous threats and vandalism. “I don’t know Ames, oh sorry, Amy, don’t know why I started calling you that.”

Amy moved her head, so she was facing him, “it’s okay, I like it.”

“Good to know, good to know. I hate that you have to go through this, those bastards are cowardly. I don’t know if the NYPD would let this go to trial, but there’d have to be a hearing. As if it’s not bad enough that women have to suffer the harassment or attacks, but then you have to suffer through the trial or hearing where the lawyers make it seem like it’s your fault for the life you lead or the clothes you where, like men face no responsibility. I’m sorry, not making this better.”

She reached up her arm and gently caressed his cheek, “I did ask you, and I agree, it will be ugly. I’m doing the right thing, right?”

“Ames, do you really have to ask? I know the last twenty-four hours has sucked, well not completely, but you know what I mean, but of course you are. Do you regret it?”

“No, I don’t, but it’s a lot to take on. I don’t know if I was prepared for it all. I’m not as strong as I thought I was.”

Jake sat up, Amy had to adjust to not fall off the couch and stay cuddled next to him, “Amy, Ames, that’s fucking ridiculous! You are so strong, you’ve made me be better and I’m me, and that’s knowing you for a week, one week!”

A weak and sad smile formed on Amy’s face, “I know, but it’s just that, what if I hadn’t met you, what if I’d gone to a precinct where there wasn’t someone willing to stand up to the old guard?”

“Ames, this has been all you. I didn’t want to do what McGinley told me to, but then I met you and realized how ridiconculous all that shiz was, you’re amazeball Ames, amazeballs!”

Amy smiled, a more genuine and happy smile, but hints of sadness and emotional fatigue from the week behind her and the battle ahead were still evident. “Thanks Jake, for just being here. For being you, maybe old Jake and old Amy wouldn’t have gotten along all the time, but we’re still us, you still would have done the right thing.”

The rest of the morning was spent finishing the movie they had fallen asleep to the night before, as the window guy replaced her broken pane. Jake was unable to pay attention to the movie much as he found himself becoming consumed with helping Amy. At first his thoughts had been protecting her, but then he thought of the fact that not only was she a strong person, but she was a good cop, in better shape than he was. A slight guilt also overcame him as he came to the realization that if had not been for Groves’ harassment of her, he may have never known her.

When the movie finished and the window guy had left, Amy remained quietly laying on the couch next to Jake whose nervous energy was finally getting the better of him. “Hey, let’s get up, get some food, walk around or something, but get out. Sound good?”

Amy sighed and then slowly sat up, “okay, that sounds good.” She leaned forward and kissed him briefly, “let me get changed, do you want to go home and get changed?” She then glanced away from him, “or you can just leave, this isn’t very fun for you.”

“No, not leaving, I have an incredible natural body odor, so I’m good. Go change and let’s get you out of here.”

Amy grinned momentarily then kissed him again, her hands reaching up and cupping his cheeks. When she pulled away a minute later, she laughed at the look on Jake’s face which looked like he had taken a hit of something really good. “Okay Mr. incredible body odor, I’ll go change. Hey, I like you.”

Jake smiled, “I like you too, go get changed, or go like that, I don’t care. Your body, your choice.”

Amy laughed, “My choice is to get changed, but thank you.”

The sun and fresh air made both of them feel better and instantly put them in a more relaxed mood as they maneuvered through the streets of Brooklyn on a sunny spring day. Jake felt comfortable holding Amy’s hand as they walked five blocks to Amy’s favorite sandwich shop, he had never been one to hold hands in the past, but everything about his new partner seemed to put him at ease.

Amy did tell Jake she was horrified at the fact that he ordered quadruple pickles on his Rueben sandwich, as she ate her favorite meatball sub. While they ate, Jake thought some of the signs of fatigue and worry were slowly fading from Amy’s face and demeanor. After their meal, they again headed out into the streets of Brooklyn, hand in hand, Jake would make Amy stop at the gadget shops to goof around and try to get her to smile or roll her eyes, both which made her forget about her pressing problems.

As the sun began to fade and the orange and reddish clouds of the sunset appeared, Amy felt happy, not about her situation with her former mentor, but she was dating someone who was able to be happy putting her first when she needed that. Jake had been selfless in his mission to make her feel happy and relaxed, Amy wondered if anyone else knew this side of him, but she also wanted to keep it to herself, let them think he was selfish, she got to see the true Jake, who she knew she was starting to develop deep feelings for. 

The couple turned onto Amy’s street, about four blocks down from her apartment, Amy was thinking about how strange it was that during her most difficult period professionally was when she was finally able to let her guard down and allow someone into her life and to get to know the true her. A smile was working its way onto her face when she saw something familiar, she stopped in her tracks, the immediate stop jerking Jake back a little as they were still holding hands.

“Amy, are you okay?” Jake rubbed his shoulder, Amy was strong, he knew he didn’t want to arm wrestle her.

Amy pointed towards a red Audi parked on the other side of the street, one block from her apartment. “The red Audi,” She whispered, “that’s Emory’s car, the low life son of a bitch.”

“Who’s Emory? Ex-boyfriend?”

“No, not in a million years, Adam Emory. He’s a detective at the six-four, he’s Groves favorite detective, he lives in Manhattan, he’s probably been the one taking pictures and threatening me.”

Without thinking, Jake took off down the street, crossing it and barely dodging a honking taxi, he approached the driver’s side of the car, trying his best to look calm, he tapped on the window. The window went down, the driver looked smug he thought, “yeah, do you have a problem?”

Jake shook his head, “no, I just had a question for you.”

“What’s that?” Emory shifted uncomfortably in his car.

“I just wondered what I.A. would think about the fact that I have several pictures of a detective who is the hatchet man for his commanding officer who is being investigated for harassment. I guess now I can tie you to everything else.”

A smug smirk form on his lips, “you don’t have anything, visiting a friend.”

Jake lifted his phone and took several pictures, “yeah, cause when you visit a friend you need a camera, binoculars, sharpies, and that paper with Santiago’s address on it.”

“Circumstantial evidence Peralta, I know who you are.”

Jake grinned at him, “good you backwards piece of shit, because I will be after you now, and your precinct, and so will Jeffords and Diaz, I know you know who they are. Everyone does. Jeffords could throw ten of you and not break a sweat, and Diaz dated a guy from your precinct, remember what she did when he was a dick to her? I bet that pinky never healed correctly, it was a nasty break, I guess breaks.”

The grin disappeared from Emory, “I’m leaving, but you should know who you’re getting involved with, a slut and a snitch.”

Jake had to use every ounce of his control to not bloody the insulting and ignorant man, “funny thing about that, your captain is spreading lies and he’s okay? And as for the slut thing, she is anything but that, not that it’s your business, but when these old dumbfuck cops get rejected by anyone, that’s what they get called, isn’t it? Listen, you keep the fuck away from her.”

Emory closed his window, started his car and sped off, Amy was seated on the front step of a building across the street. Jake sighed, he wished he hadn’t gone over and threatened Emory, he was being overprotective. He quickly crossed the street and sat down next to her.

“Sorry, I know I shouldn’t have done that.”

Amy gave a tiny nod, “yeah, but it felt good to see it. I’m not mad, maybe I should feel insulted, but I don’t.” A small grin was forming, “you just did it because you LOVE me.” She joked and poked him.

“Well yeah.” Jake’s eyes widened as he said it, the realization of it hitting him. He hadn’t used the L word since Jenny Gildenhorn. “Sorry, that was weird, I mean…”

Amy leaned in and kissed him, her soft lips pressing hard against his, both responded quickly, the kiss began to deepen quickly before she pulled back, “we should go inside, who knows who might be snapping pictures of us.”

As Amy closed and locked her front door, a thought occurred to, she turned to face a nervous looking Jake, “Are you afraid to touch me?”

“No, c’mon, we’ve been touching all day. We slept together, well not slept together slept together, but we were together, and we slept, together…”

Amy rolled her eyes, “no, we touch, I get it, but to initiate it, for you to make a move. I think you have initiated kissing maybe twice.”

Jake gulped, an actual gulp, he rubbed his neck nervously, “no, that’s crazy…okay, maybe a little, but only because I can’t imagine what it’s like to have gone through what you have…that douche just forced his will on you, I…”

Amy interrupted, “Jake, you are nothing like him. Nothing. This is as different from that as it could be, I said yes to date, to two dates now. I did sleep but not sleep sleep with you, so I’m okay with it. I don’t want to feel like I’m broken Jake, I can’t…”

Jake immediately but gently pulled her to him, hugging her and the softly began to kiss her neck, working his way to her receptive lips. As they kissed they moved awkwardly toward the couch, bumping it first and then crashing down on it. Jake felt unsure what to do, Amy’s hands slowly began to pull up his shirt, causing him to pause.

“Ames, Ames, are you sure you’re ready for this? We can go slow, I just…”

“Jake don’t be stupid, I want this. Slow is fine, normally, but you and I, it’s different,” she quickly pulled off his shirt, “unless you don’t want this.” Her coy look combined with the fact that she was undressing him completely disarmed Jake who felt like he would agree to anything she asked of him in that moment, no matter how ridiculous.

“Of course I do…”

Amy stopped moving and looked him directly in his eyes, “if I want this and you want this, then what’s the problem?”

Several responses passed through his mind, each one as stupid as the other causing him to realize he was letting the events of the past few days get in the way of their relationship. His hands quickly went behind her back, drawing her to him so they were pressed up tightly against one another, Amy leaned forcefully so they were now laying down, with her on top. Her kisses now covered his chest and neck, one of her hands soon worked its way down under the waistband of his jeans, grabbing him and making him react as yelled in surprise.

Her hand then began to gently stroke him, the other hand soon undid his jeans, Amy then stopped, she sat up a little, Jake noticed her look was no longer coy or confident as it had been, a small look of doubt, a look Jake recognized well, appeared on her face as she lifted up her own shirt. While Jake knew that Amy wanted this and that she was ready, he knew that she also doubted and second guessed herself now because of Groves’ actions and the accusations he and his men would make.

As she undid her bra and discarded it, Jake kept his eyes on her eyes, his hand pulled her back to him and their lips met in a tender kiss. As she undressed in front of him, he realized that he cared more for the woman in his arms than he had for anyone that wasn’t his mom or grandma in his entire life. He was pulled back to the moment when Amy sat up and quickly took off her remaining clothing and tugged at his jeans.

“I’m on the pill and I trust you, so…”

Jake was speechless as he watched the one person he felt closest to in the world despite only having met here just over a week before carefully take him inside of her. Jake gasped softly, “just a…an FYI, haven’t had…you know…this…for a while…so.”

Amy leaned down and kissed him, “what happens, happens, it’s all good.”

As she started grinding forward and backward without lifting her hips up at all, keeping his length fully inside of her, Jake felt like his eyes might roll out of his head from pleasure, the thought of what about her came to him soon and as he was about force himself out of his pleasure induced stupor, he heard Amy’s breathing change, the rhythm of her movements changing, as he heard her yell “shit, mama like…” he couldn’t smile even though he wanted to, instead he felt his body tense up as he came.

“Fuuuck, Amy, I mean…”

Amy grabbed her t-shirt and a cleaned them both up before laying next to him. Jake felt like he might never recover, Amy laid her head on his chest and pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa, so it covered them. “Thank you.”

Jake, who thought he must look like an idiot with the world’s goofiest looking smile on his face shook his head, “I think I should thank you, that was amazing.”

Amy gently elbowed him, “not for that, I mean, it was amazing, but for being a distraction, a good one, during all of this, and for allowing me to have someone I could confide in, I would have done this alone…” she paused briefly and he thought he may have heard her sniff, “but I don’t know if I would have made it. What you said before, agreeing that you did it because you loved me, I know…it’s way early, but I think I’m leaning that way…you know…I’ve never said it or felt it, with anyone…”

“Me too. It’s crazy, it’s fast, but it feels like it’s natural too…for me.”

She craned her neck to kiss him again, “for me too Jake.”

By the time Amy’s watch rang out that it was seven, Jake was making eggs and toast for them, Amy was wearing her NYU sweats and t-shirt was searching for a movie they could agree on. Jake was about to give in and watch Fargo when there was a knock on her door. They both looked at each other, Amy stood up and walked quickly to the door, “who is it?”

“It’s Terry, sorry, Sergeant Jeffords, can I come in?”

Amy gave Jake a look, he shrugged and wondered why Terry would come over and not call. Amy unlocked the door and Terry walked in side, saw Jake and did his best to hide a smile.

“Sorry to come over unannounced, Terry wouldn’t do this unless it was important.” Jake removed the eggs from the stove and sat next to Amy on the couch, her hand instantly finding his and holding it as she braced for what she thought had to be bad news.

“What’s up sarge?” She forced herself to sound calm, she was tired of feeling angry or scared, Groves didn’t get to win and disrupt her life completely.

“I had officer Chan do several drive bys today to just keep an eye on things, he witnessed the altercation Jake had with Emory. I know him, he’s an ass, Terry hates that guy. Chan noticed a camera from the building by where he was parked, down further than we looked last night. We looked at a lot of footage and noticed five different cars keeping surveillance on you since Tuesday, all of them belonging to Groves’ detectives, including a detective Strauss who was parked there and seen entering and leaving his car at the exact time frame the rock was thrown.”

Amy felt beyond violated, the fact that the man she considered a mentor would stoop so low to cover his despicable actions made her want to scream, but she forced the anger in as she took a deep breath. “Does I.A. know this?”

Terry nodded, “they do, I sent them a report. Lieutenant Driscoll called me, she thanked me and said that she thought this would help, they’ve gone after Groves before, and failed. He’s slippery and he attacks his victims’ personal lives. She thinks your chances of bringing him down are better than the others, but Groves has a lot of friends high up who are on the board in the hearings. I know this is bad news, but because you pointed out Emory to Jake and he confronted him, we have more than sufficient evidence that Groves is trying to intimidate you and make you look bad.”

Jake hit the couch with his free hand, “sorry, I made you look bad.”

Amy squeezed his hand, “I’m allowed to have a life. My choices aren’t on trial, his are.”

Terry stood up, “well said Santiago, look, Terry has to run, Sharon and I have date night, she does not like it when I’m late for that. Don’t worry, keep an eye out, take pictures, what he’s doing is illegal and for intimidation purposes, they didn’t have proof of that the other times they went after him.”

They thanked Terry and Amy locked the door again, “look, we’re brand new…as us…but…”

Jake had been having the same thought that she was hinting to, “oh yeah, would you mind if I stayed the night again? Sleeping only…or what you want…I sound stupid again but give me twenty minutes to go home and grab some things, if that’s okay?”

Amy embraced him, a sense of gratitude and relief over having found someone who was willing to be her support during her terrible ordeal. “I accept.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat is on as Groves steps up his intimidation of Amy. But he and everyone else will find out what Amy is really made of.

JAKE

As Jake scrambled to find clean clothing and his toothbrush in the many piles around his apartment, he was cursing himself for being such a slob. Amy would eventually want or need to see his place, they were dating now, for real. He almost became lost in his thoughts about how much he liked her when he stepped on a sandwich, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He then thought that maybe she could help him and might actually like helping him. They had bonded her first day at the Nine-Nine cleaning his filthy desk, maybe she’d see him wanting to clean his apartment as a sign of further maturity and that he wanted to be better for her. He laughed out loud at that thought, for one, it was true, which seemed strange for Jake Peralta. Second, he didn’t just want to seem better for her, he felt she deserved someone better, which made him shake his head for him of all people to feel that way.

He stuffed his items in least offensive smelling duffle bag he had and was about to head out when there was a knock on the door. Jake glanced at his phone and saw it was nearly eight in the evening, no one ever came to his place at night. Jake glanced through the peep hole and was surprised to see his first partner as a detective, Rich Carlson. 

Rich had been a legend at the Nine-Nine when Jake arrived there, he was a no-nonsense cop, which meant they didn’t get along at times, but it also meant he terrified criminals. The man was six foot three, around two-hundred and fifty pounds, still had one of the thickest on point moustaches Jake had ever seen, was intelligent, and was known for being a team player. He had left the Nine-Nine to become the first black police officer over the rank of sergeant at the Seven-Two when he became a lieutenant. 

Jake opened the door, “Rich, what’s up lieutenant? What brings you here?”

Carlson was never much for smiling, “Good to see you kid, I hear you’re still busting bad guys while making McGinley crazy.”

Jake nodded, “yeah, but I’m trying to change.”

“Good to hear, can we sit down? I have something to talk to you about.”

Jake quickly cleared a stack of magazines off his couch, “sure, sit down. What’s so important you come to my place on a Saturday night?” Jake’s voice had an edge to it now, “My guess is that you must know Groves and be here to talk some sense into me.” Jake did air quotes for the last part.

Carlson scooted forward a bit, “Kid, look, Groves may have been stupid, but he’s a good cop. I’ve known Mel Groves for more than twenty years, he runs a good precinct and shouldn’t be punished for a silly mistake.”

Jake nodded several times while scooting forward in his chair, “Rich, you love your three daughters, right?”

Carlson put up one of his giant hands to try and stop the direction of the conversation, “Jake, this is not about them, this is about one eager beaver lady cop who screwed him over and now has her hooks in you.”

“Bullshit Carlson, it has everything to do with your daughters. If they ever had a man try to make a move on them without their consent and then tell them they were no good and he was the reason they had their job, you would level them with those meaty fists of yours. I’ve seen it when you get pissed at guys mistreating them. How the fuck is this different?”

Carlson nervously rubbed his pants with his now sweating hands, “Kid, I admit, he screwed up, but now she’s got you going to bat for her, don’t you think it’s suspicious?”

Jake stood up, “suspicious? She came to work, we got along, really well. We worked the week together, I asked her out, we went out. If I was a dick to her like I was supposed to, like they ordered me to, then this wouldn’t have happened, so really, this is on me.” Carlson was about to speak again, “You’re an honest cop Carlson, why in hell are you defending this douche? Is the old guard and their ways that precious that you have to squeeze out a great detective and incredibly intelligent person? She scored one hundred percent on her exam, one hundred! Groves didn’t help her, he just used her becoming detective as an excuse to try and get some action, despite the fact he’s supposedly a great man and family guy as well. Sounds fucking amazing to me, he sent people to spy on her, on me. One threw a rock with a threat through her window.”

Carlson sighed and rubbed one eye nervously, “okay, I get it, he’s not great all the time, but female officers wanted to come in and be real offers, to see how we do our work, they’re in, this is what happens.”

Jake picked up a dirty coffee cup and threw it across his apartment, it shattered, and shards flew in all directions as it hit the wall. “We aren’t in the sixties, there are women CEO’s and why should this behavior be okay? He tried to force himself on her and convince her it was for her good and for the good of her career. If you think that’s okay, then we have nothing to discuss because it wouldn’t matter if I couldn’t stand every other aspect about her, I would still defend her against this bullshit.”

Carlson stood up, he was visibly shaken, Jake had never so much as spoken loudly at him in disrespect when they were partners, “Jake, I’m sorry, but a lot of people don’t’ feel the way you do. We’re cops, this is man’s game, a gentleman’s sport if you will.”

“Carlson, you need to go, now. Tell your buddy and all around swell guy Groves that every time he tries to intimidate us and screw Santiago over more, he…” Jake was unable to finish his sentence as a thought came screaming into his mind, he immediately rushed to his desk drawer and pulled out his gun.

“Peralta, what the hell, no need for that!” Carlson looked genuinely shaken up.

Jake shook his head, “not for you, I think you were a distraction, you came to my apartment the only time I’ve been here the past two days. When did he call you?”

“He told me to be ready and he’d let me…oh shit, kid, you’re probably right. God damn, I hate being used! I thought I was doing an old friend a favor! Let’s go, I brought my Charger, you drive.”

Carlson handed Jake his keys and they ran to Carlson’s car.

AMY

A quick shower had felt great, she cleaned up a bit around her apartment and picked up her phone to order some pizza, Jake had been gone for fifteen minutes and would probably be back in fifteen to twenty more despite what he had said. She ordered them a pizza from her favorite place and hoped he would like it as New Yorkers could be very protective over their favorite pizza places. She was about to sit down and find a movie to watch when she heard a loud banging on her door.

Her mind quickly went over the facts, it couldn’t be Jake. It couldn’t be Terry, he had date night. It couldn’t be her family, they had been warned enough about giving warning before coming over. “One second,” she picked up her phone and dialed Terry, hoping he’d pick up. 

“Santiago? Are you okay?”

“Someone’s banging on my door, and it’s not Jake, can you have an officer come over? It can’t be coincidence someone or some people are here right after he left.”

“I’m on it, be careful!”

She set her phone down and grabbed her nightstick she hid for emergencies such as this and walked to the door. “Who is it?”

“It’s Emory, Strauss, and Moreno. We know your little boyfriend or whatever isn’t here. Open up and cooperate and this doesn’t have to get ugly.”

“I already dialed nine-one-one.”

“That’s okay, we have someone looking out for others, we are cops after all.”

Amy felt her anger surge and tried to calm herself, so it didn’t get the better of her, “So, you’re all cops, and you’re here threatening a female officer with force and intimidation. Anything sound wrong about that?”

Emory laughed, “only the part about a female officer.”

Amy winced at herself, she should have seen that coming. “What about my neighbors?”

“Official police business, they’ll stay away and let us do our thing.”

She was unsure what they intended to do, but it couldn’t be good, whether it was a simple beat down or worse, a taste of what real sexual assault was. Sadly, she had heard older cops talk like this at the six-four. Her grip tightened around her baton, “you’re not coming in, and any attempt to do so will damage your career, Sergeant Jeffords has already been informed, and Jake is on his way back.” She hoped her last words were true, she’d never seen Jake in action, but she imagined he was a smart fighter as opposed to physical, but it wouldn’t matter if he didn’t arrive soon.

“Jake, you mean Peralta, no worries, he’s taken care of, someone went over to talk some sense to him, not like what we’re for, but actual talking.”

Amy prepared herself for the worst, the door was chained and bolted, but cops knew where and how to easily take down a door, and Emory was not a small man. A brief silence ensued, but then she heard whispering and knew something was coming, she heard one of them counting and then a loud thud as the door splintered on the side, the chain and bolt giving way as at least two of them had kicked it in together. 

Emory moved in first as he used his should to push through what remained of the door, Amy had the baton ready and brought it up and then down at the precise angle to quickly incapacitate him.

“Dumb bitch took out Emory,” she recognized Strauss’s voice, she glanced to her side and picked up her lamp, quickly taking off the shade, she feared they would now be expecting the baton. Strauss attempted to jump over Emory’s unconscious body, but Amy was expecting this as she swung the lamp at his head like she was hitting a homerun, the bulb broke, shattering on the side of his head, tiny shards embedding in his skin and the heat burning him slightly, but as his hands covered his face, she picked up the baton, brought it swiftly down on his head, again in the precise spot, and knocked him out. She didn’t have time to anticipate what Moreno would do as she felt his arms wrap around her tightly while she struggled to free herself, his grip only tightened as she felt the air being squished out of her.

“You shouldn’t have done that Santiago, they’re gonna be pissed when they snap out of it.” He squeezed her tighter, Amy felt pain now and tried to think of how to get out of it, she knew he would be expecting the basic moves, he was a cop, no matter how dirty and stupid.

“If they snap out of it,” yelled a voice behind him, Moreno was surprised enough that he slackened his hold on Amy who used all her strength to elbow his stomach with a powerful blow and then grabbed his arm behind him like the common criminal he was.

“Thank god you’re here Jake,” she smiled up at him and saw lieutenant Carlson with him, “I was worried, the first two I knew I could take care of, but if they had woken up…”

Jake and Carlson cuffed the two unconscious cops as Amy used a garbage tie on Morales. Officer Banks arrived soon, followed by Terry five minutes later. As the other officers interrogated the three detectives who had attempted to harm Amy, none of them would give up Groves, each insisting they acted on their own to help the captain against unfair claims.

Terry had already notified Driscoll of Internal Affairs, who met Terry at the Nine-Nine when he and Banks brought Amy’s three would be attackers in to be processed. No one was naïve enough to think either Groves or even someone higher up wouldn’t immediately bail them out or try to down play the attack, but Driscoll told Terry she was prepared for that and that at least five different news outlets from around the city would be waiting, aware that three cops had attempted to break in and harm an unnamed officer.

Terry told Amy to wait until Sunday morning to come in and give her statement, they had all they needed for now. Enough witnesses and the suspects were at the crime scene, he didn’t feel the need to waste more of her Saturday night.

Jake now sat next to Amy, who was angry, not scared, not hysterical, he was doing his best to just be there for her in any way she needed. After seeing how she took care of her intruders he realized again who was the stronger one in their relationship, probably both physically and emotionally.

“Ames, can I get you anything?” He held her hand, which she squeezed appreciatively.

“No,” she motioned with her head towards Carlson, “is this who was supposed to distract you.”

Jake swallowed, knowing this could be a tense moment, Carlson had helped him when it mattered, but Carlson beat him to the punch.

“Detective Santiago, Amy, yeah, I was the distraction, only I didn’t know I was. I was doing a favor for an old friend, which isn’t much better since that friend is obviously a corrupt son of a bitch and the cop that he’s trying to ruin is someone I now know I would never mess with. Strauss does some MMA fighting and now he has a quarter of light bulb embedded in his Neanderthal skull, impressive.”

Amy glared at him, “so all it takes for a female cop to earn your respect is to fight three attackers, good to know.”

Jake said nothing, he just squeezed her hand in support, she was obviously fighting her battles fine, he was there for support, though his anger had not abated for the Groves and three men who could have done unimaginable terrors to her. He was doing his best to keep the gruesome what if scenarios out of his mind and just appreciate that she was unharmed and had bested her attackers long enough to survive unscathed.

Groves looked from Jake to Amy, “Detective, I don’t deserve your respect. I acted like an ass. The kid was right,” he motioned towards Jake, “I have three daughters, and yet here I was trying to talk a good cop into not supporting another good cop.” He walked over and faced Jake, “Kid, you were right, about everything, but especially about the old guard, they’re pathetic and don’t deserve my support.” Carlson stepped back so he was facing both of them, “look, I need to go, just so I’m not a third wheel where I’m definitely not wanted, but first, you have to know that I will testify against Groves, and of course against the other three dumb asses, but also that starting Monday, all of my officers, all of them, will be trained in how to respectfully deal with all people, but especially women in the workplace. Sorry I took too long to realize that shit, sometimes an old timer thinks he knows everything.”

Jake stood up to walk him out, “thanks Carlson, for the last part.”

Carlson nodded, “sorry about the first part Kid, take care of her, not that she needs it. But to stand up to Groves in the first place and then to push through all the intimidation shit, that’s one hell of a cop.”

Jake smiled and nodded and then returned to his spot next to Amy, “sooo, crazy night. Are you okay? I mean, I know you’re hella tough, no questions. But that shit is scary. I’d be trippin if three gigantic meathead cops attacked me at home.”

Amy’s face betrayed the beginnings of a slight grin, “Thanks, Jake. You’ve been great through all of this. Not once have you assumed that I couldn’t handle things, which women shouldn’t have to thank someone for, but let’s face reality, most guys do that. Yes, I’m a little shaken up, who wouldn’t be, but I’m also okay. Every time Groves comes after me, through others, he’s too careful to anything himself now, but every time he does, I’ve survived and gathered more evidence for the case against him.”

“Wow, going cop styles on your personal life, nicely done, one of the reasons I love you…” Jake’s eyes felt like they were now the size of dinner plates after his second such mistake of the day, the first was in gest, but this one, this was all on him. His mind was filled with thoughts of how she might react, but after a few seconds, she squeezed his hand again, and with her other hands moved his face so he was looking directly at her.

“You love me?”

Jake was unable to read the look on her face, he was freaking out, he’d never said this to a woman in a relationship as an adult. He swallowed, very aware that he hadn’t anything to drink for a while and his throat was dry, he finally sighed. “Yeah, sorry if it’s early or creepy, but of course I do, I mean…you’re awesome. We met over some shitty circumstances and yet this has still been one of the best weeks of my life.”

Amy nodded, nothing on her face betraying how she felt or was truly reacting, “okay, I agree with that, it has been a shitty week for circumstances, but us, we’ve been good, really good. This is soon though Jake, one week.”

Jake took a deep breath and tried to calm himself so he could respond without sounding juvenile, “I know, I’m sorry if it freaks you out, I didn’t mean to say it, but I meant it, it was the stone cold truth.”

Amy kissed him, her hands gently cupping his face. “I think I love you too…” Jake was happy with that, for only dating a week and him having blurted it out, he could take the I think caveat. “No, I know I love you Jake. We are so different, in so many ways, yet this week has been amazing, and it shouldn’t have been at all. This should have been the worst week of my life, yet because of you, I think it’s been one of my best as well.”

“Wow, wow, wow, wow. Cool, cool, cool, cool…” For many years Jake doubted he would find someone for him, for a long-term real relationship, not because he was a bad boy or such a great cop, but because of his doubts about himself that stemmed from his father leaving his family. Or because every other girl or woman he had ever fallen for in his life always found fault and ended up leaving before anything had really begun, and because deep down he still viewed himself as the pathetic thirteen-year old at his Bar mitzvah with no father, full of doubts, and no self-esteem. Amy was the first person to quickly see past all the bluster and to see who he really was, who he wanted to be. Yes, he was still the goofy guy who loved sneakers way too much and would always worship Die Hard, but he was more than that.

“Jake, words, do you have actual words to say?”

“Sorry, deep in Jake thoughts. It’s weird, I started off last week the same me, the same old Jake who poured orange soda on his cereal, but then my captain tells me I have to tank someone’s career. I hate it, I don’t want to it, I think I probably won’t, and then I meet the person, and by the end of the day I know I’m in love with her. I mean, what the hell? I don’t do that, but then to add to all of this the fact that the person I’ve fallen in love with is you…you’re not a hot mess, just hot, sorry. But seriously, your life is together, and you have more guts than any cop or person I’ve ever met, it’s beyond crazy.”

Before he could ramble further, Amy kissed him deeply, tenderly, “You have some definitely terrifying parts of your life, there’s time to change those, like the spending and the cereal,” Jake nodded, only somewhat scared of the changes ahead, “but you also have a moral compass which is what truly guides you and for me, that has always been the ultimate turn on.”

Jake smiled and glanced behind him at her front door, “shit, what are we going to do about your door. It’s Saturday night.”

Amy grinned, “I have a guy, when I moved in, I hated the doors, they were weak. I talked to my landlord and convinced him of the virtues of some better doors, he paid half, but then he switched out a lot more in the building, so the door guy loves me.” She picked up her phone and made the call, within the hour, Ronaldo was happily replacing the front door and telling her it was on the house and he brought over some sturdier bolts for her, also free.

When midnight rolled around, Jake was exhausted and he thought that Amy must be as well, but it also brought up more awkwardness. Despite their declarations of love and feelings for one another, theirs was still a new relationship and he had told her he’d spend the night, but did she want him on the couch or in the bed? He did not want to presumptive, but he also didn’t want to be indecisive.

Amy interrupted his mind’s battle, “hey, Jake. Quit worrying, we’re a couple, we’ll sleep in the bed, together, like adults.” She read the quizzical look on his face, “you were moving your lips while arguing with yourself, I took a class on lip reading.”

“Of course, you did, of course, you did. Do I bring anything to this relationship other than just always being amazed at everything you know are good at?”

Amy laughed, “I keep telling you everything I love about you and you still don’t believe me. Someone has daddy issues.”

Jake just nodded, “boy howdy, that’s crazy true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are iking this story at all, please let me know. I have done other stories in the past, and just stopped them because I wasn’t sure if anyone was actually liking it other than me. So any comment constructive criticism or anything is welcome, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second week of their time together is much smoother, but end with some ominous news.

AMY

She was freezing, Jake was definitely a blanket stealer she thought to herself as she went to yank the comforter over to her side again. As she pulled it, it came flying to her surprise, as she looked over, there was no Jake in the bed next to her, instead she saw a note on a yellow post-it placed on his pillow.

Ames, went to get something, a serprise. Be right back. Jake

She rolled her eyes, he had warned her about his atrociously bad spelling. In her not very distant past, that would have been a deal breaker, but everything with Jake was different, the areas in which she normally demanded perfection seemed to matter far less when complimented with all of Jake’s good points. 

Amy looked down at her arms, there was some bruising from the constricting hold Moreno had put on her, it didn’t hurt, but it would be ugly and visible for a while. She tried not to think about everything that had gone badly, she had taken down two of the three attackers, and quite easily before being surprised by the third, and they were trained policeman, not common thieves, despite how they acted. She stood up grabbed her robe from the closet. 

As they had gone to bed the night before, Jake told her right away he didn’t’ want sex, which he changed to that he always wanted it, but he refused to do it because of what she had been through, that their sleeping together was about being supportive and together, like an actual couple which was weird for him. Every time he did or said something like that, she wondered how so many people could miss that about him when it was the obvious part of who he was to her.

She didn’t have long to think about it when she heard the door unlock, “hey,” his cheeks were red from the brisk spring morning. “I woke up at six, was about to turn over and sleep, but then thought about bagels, I went to Manhattan to my mom’s favorite place. I got us lox and schmears as well, everything we need to start off a Sunday correctly.”

Amy hugged him, “how did you get up and out so early? I thought you were such a deep sleeper, like the night before.”

Jake shrugged, “yeah, well…last night I didn’t sleep a lot.”

Amy looked perplexed, “did I snore or talk in my sleep? Sorry.”

Jake quickly shook his head, “no, not at all, it was me. I found myself worrying about all this shit, it was stupid.” He set the bagels he was preparing down, “I’ve never had to worry about losing anything before, but now, it’s crazy because of how long we’ve known each other, but now I worry.”

Amy sat down and nodded, “I get it, we’re cops, we face things every day, but then add on the backlash I’ve experienced from Groves. If I were you, I’d be worse, I’d probably have set up a security detail around you.”

Jake smiled, “wow, I’m worth a whole detail. Now I feels bads Ames, I just got you bagels.”

Amy took a bite of one with lox on it, “the bagels are better. These are amazing.”

Jake grinned, “I told you. I hate going to Manhattan, but for bagels, it’s worth it. It didn’t hit me until I had just bought these bad boys that I was stupid to leave you alone, then I got mad at myself for not trusting you enough, and then I got mad at myself for not letting me worry in my own way and ended up driving down a one way street the wrong way, so I stopped thinking about it so much.”

Amy was laughing hard now, “you’re insane, yet it’s oddly adorable.”

“Insane yet adorable,” he nodded, “yep, that’s my sweet spot.”

The relaxed atmosphere of the morning couldn’t last forever as they had to be in to the Nine-Nine for Amy and Jake to give their statements. Amy took Jake’s hand as they entered the precinct and didn’t let go, not caring who saw them, which made Jake realize yet again how lucky he was to be with her.

Terry and Rosa took their statements, Terry had to stop Rosa from interrupting to insult the attacking detectives and Capain Groves. Terry also explained that their bail had been posted, by the Deputy Commissioner over officer relations for the NYPD, O’Leary. Jake marveled as Amy gave her statement, how calm she seemed and also how bad-ass she had been to have the frame of mind to grab her nightstick and use the lamp as a weapon. He made a note to not sneak up behind her anytime soon.

Shortly after one-thirty, they exited the precinct, Jake drove them to his apartment. “So, what you are about to see will be shocking, I’m a slob. But I’m trying, which is really new for me.” Amy kissed him quickly, “Jake, it’s okay. You have helped me through my issues this week, I will help you through yours.”

“Yours aren’t your fault, mine, all self-inflicted, like Scully’s gunshot wound in his foot.”

Amy was mostly quiet while she stood in his apartment as Jake grabbed some items from among his piles. Jake could see her restraint as she looked around the apartment. “I know, shocking, isn’t it?”

Amy nodded, “sort of, but I’m OCD and I admit it. I have some easy pointers and plans for everything. But first, are you sure you don’t mind staying with me…”

Jake stopped her, “Ames, I love you, already said it. As weird as it is for me, I want to do all I can to help. I know you are strong, but it makes me feel better to be there with you. So, let me do it for me, selfish I know, so how about it?”

Amy grinned and wrapped an arm around him, “fine, I suppose I can live with that.” She started to smile and shake her head as she turned around.

“What’s so amusing?” Jake asked as noticed a new pile and walked to it, stuffing several shirts he had just found from a rare pile of clean clothes into his duffle bag.

“Us, we’re amusing, or maybe it’s me, or you. I just can’t believe we’ve only known each other for nine days, nine, yet, I love you, which should be so crazy, but it’s not.”

“I’m just glad you said it’s not, I’m paranoid Ames, I drive women away, and you have now seen how I was living.”

“Oh, this is terrifying, but it’s not even close to a deal breaker when you love someone who is willing to risk their career for you, is willing to take on large cops, and will threaten just about anyone for you.”

Jake stood up and headed for the door, “you do make me sound irresistible.”

The rest of their Sunday was calm and what they needed. They discussed some whether Monday would be awkward or not. Jake thought it might be at first, but Amy thought that the fact that three cops tried to break into apartment and teach her a lesson would be the bigger news, eclipsing their personal lives. Listening to her breathe as she slept that night, Jake couldn’t help but wonder how he had deserved and managed to meet and get together with a woman who was nearly perfect and one that would have scared him to death the previous month. When he finally fell asleep with his arm draped over her, he doubted he could ever top how happy was at this moment in his life and hoped he wouldn’t screw it up.

It took a cup of cold water for Amy to be able to get Jake out of bed Monday morning, he yelled but couldn’t be mad when she kissed him as an apology. He marveled at how organized she was and her strict adherence to a well-researched and rehearsed routine, while she shook her head several times as he had to spot clean dirty spots off his clothing. 

A few officers had seen them hand in hand Sunday and had passed the information along while almost everyone else knew that they were both involved in the showdown at Amy’s apartment. The elevator had just opened, and they were only one step out of it when Charles surprised Jake by hugging him violently on his right side, nearly knocking he, Jake, and Amy down. Terry had to pick him up and move him while Jake explained to Captain McGinley that all of the noise was just Charles overreacting. McGinley nodded and then told Amy, Jake, and Terry to come talk to him in his office.

Terry came in last and shut the door, he sat on the couch while Amy and Jake sat in chairs directly in front of his desk, “so, an exciting weekend?”

Amy nodded, Jake didn’t know if he should speak or just let Amy speak, so he went with nodding as well.

McGinley looked calm, “I’ve been on the phone at least twenty times since yesterday with everyone from that coward of a deputy commissioner, to the mayor, the actual commissioner, and internal affairs. Now, normally I would be upset my people were involved in the hospitalization of three officers and were worthy of several news crews, but let’s face it, those fucking idiots had it coming.”

Amy couldn’t help herself, “thank you, sir.”

McGinley grinned as he read from the papers on his desk, “You’re welcome Detective Santiago. Did you really break a lamp on Strauss’s head before clubbing him unconscious?”

“Yes sir, I know it’s funny now, but they were not in a joking mood.”

McGinley looked at her, “no, you’re right, I suspect things may have gotten ugly. Groves was pissed,” he watched as Jake and Amy gave each other angry looks, “he called me and asked what I intended to about it.”

Jake couldn’t take it anymore, “are you fucking serious? What were you going to do about it?”

McGinley held up one of his large hands, “calm down Peralta, we know he’s stupid and dirty. I told him I intended to put Santiago in for a commendation, which I have, I also told him I intended to testify for I.A. against him. That brought an angry call from the Deputy Commissioner, they were high school friends, so I told him that I would personally come to his house and tell his wife about at least five separate occasions I know he has cheated on her if he didn’t back the fuck down and let I.A. do their job and take down a dirty cop. Then the mayor called and asked me my opinion about all this, which I did. He thanked me and said that Groves was being placed on administrative leave until the investigation and hearing are over.”

Amy felt gratitude that a man she thought she would despise had now shown he had her back, “Thank you, sir.”

McGinley waved her off with his hand. “No need for that Santiago. Basically, the entire NYPD owes you an apology. This has gone from stupid, to dangerous, and now to the fucking ridiculous. Putting a tail on you and sending the three goons to threaten you, but sadly, Groves has done it before. Your courage has helped some others, my sister included. I told her about what has happened to you and she felt better. You know I’m an ass, but I’m a sorry ass who has learned a lot. So, the only thanks are to you, Santiago.”

As she and Jake left their captain’s office, she was beaming, she looked at Jake who was scowling. “Jake, what’s up? You should be happy.”

He turned to her and spoke quietly, “I know, I know, but how many people up top have to be told how to act and taught how be decent human beings? The deputy commissioner wanted you to be in trouble for hurting three officers abusing their position and intent on doing who the fuck knows to you?”

Amy glanced to her side to see who was watching, but then decided she didn’t care and placed her hand on his arm, “Babe, listen, you’re fine. You are allowed to feel angry. You’ve been a big part of this. I’m just glad that people are seeing what goes on, but you’re right, it is ridiculous.”

“Santiago, Peralta.” They each turned to see Rosa approaching them. “I’ve heard about the deputy commissioner and all the shit those idiots have thrown at you. I didn’t get the chance to say it yesterday, but Amy, you have my respect. Jake hasn’t even earned it yet.

Jake nodded, “I know, still hurtful.”

Rosa hit him on the arm, “you’re getting a lot closer with how you’ve helped Amy and the fact that you’re actually dating someone with an IQ.”

Amy tried her best to not laugh too hard and hurt Jake’s feelings. “Thanks, Rosa. It hasn’t been easy, but Jake has helped, a lot.” Amy had only meant to glance at him, but when she looked at him, she knew she was getting doughy eyed over him.

“Eeew, you two, but seriously, I’m happy for you. Especially for Jake because he normally dates losers and you could obviously beat his ass hard if he ever does anything stupid.”

Rosa left and Jake rolled his eyes, “I should get used to this, this is probably how your parents would act if I met them, and your friends, and everyone I know as well.”

Amy took his hand in hers, not caring if any eyes were on them, “Jake, you are amazing. You might be rough around a few edges, but you have kept me sane, safe, and satisfied.” She smirked as she said the last part and turned around and walked to her desk. 

The rest of their day was spent doing actual police work, they had a lead in their armed robbery and believed they were getting close to solving it. Other than what Jake had referred to several times as the ultimate in mind blowing sex with Amy, Monday night and the rest of the week were normal and began to blur for them both as they wrapped up the coffee house robbery, which was done by an angry ex-employee, they finished the work week by starting a new case on Friday. Jake had been spending every night at Amy’s place and they had amazingly experienced only real argument, over which pizza place was the best. While it did get heated, it wasn’t real and did no damage to their relationship.

Jake was on cloud nine as they returned to Amy’s apartment Friday afternoon after getting some stuff from his place. Amy stopped to get her mail while Jake juggled her keys and his stuff up the stairs and to her door. His eyes were partially covered, so he didn’t see the tall, imposing Latino man standing by the door.

“Who the hell are you and why do you have keys to my daughter’s apartment?”

“Shit!” Jake dropped everything as Amy came running, “Babe, what is it?” 

She hadn’t seen her father, Victor Santiago, an ex-detective from the NYPD, but then she heard him.

“Babe? My daughter Amy Santiago called this man I don’t know, babe?”

As soon as the fact registered in Jake’s brain that this man who would have been intimidating to him anyway, but who he now knew was Amy’s father now made the man straight up terrifying. “This is it,” Jake thought, “it’s been good, but now I’m screwed. Relationship ended by strict father.”

Amy, who could sense Jake’s panic, hugged her father. “Dad, what’s up?”

Victor eyed Jake suspiciously, then faced his daughter, still looking stern and intimidating. “I got a call from internal affairs, asking for your mother and I to be ready if necessary, to be character witnesses at a hearing or court case. I told her she must have the wrong home, then I was told about harassment, and an attack, which was last week, and then she mentioned how supportive her boyfriend and partner is. Your mother told me I was overreacting, but this is not like you.”

Jake had managed to open her door and put his stuff behind the counter in the kitchen, he didn’t know where he should sit, or if he should pretend to not know her. 

“Dad sit down. Jake, come over here, he’s not going to hurt you.”

Victor scoffed, “I don’t know about that, it looks like this man was about to spend the night.”

Amy sighed, “Dad, no, you don’t get to pop in and judge me. This is my life, I’ve lived it great so far.”

“What about the other stuff, the hearing or court?”

Amy forced Jake to sit on one end of the couch while she sat between her father and boyfriend. “I was harassed, my former captain tried to kiss me and told me I owed it to him for my career. I left and transferred and reported him.”

Victor’s mouth was open in shock, he had known the basics, but to hear it from his only daughter was still a lot to take. 

Amy continued, “I was assigned to Jake, whose job was to drive me out of the force, but he refused, we work well together, we solved a really tough case and through it got our captain on our side. We also fell in love and started dating.”

Victor stood up and began motioning rapidly with his hands, “wait, wait, wait. You’re telling me this man, who I have looked up already, that you are in love with him?”

Amy stood up and pulled her father down, so he was once again seated, “yes. We were both fighting for our careers for standing up for what was right and realized what we had in common. We are different in a lot of ways, but we both fight for what is right and neither of us dated a lot because our careers are so important. It seems rushed, but I know it’s what we both want.”

Victor craned his neck so he could see Jake, “does this man actually speak?”

“Yes sir,” Jake squeaked, “I do. I love her sir, I wasn’t planning on it, but it happened. I would do anything for her.”

“How did she get attacked then?”

Jake eyed Amy and hoped for his safety, “I left here to go home and get some items, I didn’t want to leave her alone after we spotted a cop from her old precinct watching us. I was about to leave my place when my old partner showed up, it turns out he was being used without his knowledge to distract me. I figured that out and hurried over, but Amy had taken out the first two through the door and when I came in, the third got distracted and she cuffed him.”

Victor stared at them both for a moment, “okay. I don’t like this, but a man who doesn’t mind telling someone that a woman fought off her attackers, that’s a brave man, not succumbing to macho bullshit. Since you both appear to be in an…adult relationship…help her to be careful, Jake is it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You must be a very good detective if she’s impressed with you. When she was in high school and visited my precinct in Jersey where I retired, she solved cases for our less than stellar detectives. She’s the best detective I know.”

Amy hugged her dad, Jake still felt like he could be beat at any second. Victor stayed for ten more minutes then left for home. Amy closed the door and made an apologetic face at Jake.

“Sorry, hope that wasn’t too rough?”

“That guy is bad ass. I bet he terrified your high school boyfriends.”

Amy nodded, “especially because they were all bookish types, he made one cry when he hooked him up to his homemade polygraph.”

“Damn! That’s tight.”

Amy shook her head, “it was not tight, not when you’re seventeen and about to go your senior prom. Then it’s humiliating and depressing. He did buy me my first car because of that though, he never bought one for my brothers.”

“Are you okay with him knowing about us?”

She leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her, “yes, it wasn’t easy, he scares me too still, but I did nothing wrong. This might be fast, but it’s my decision. Plus, my brothers have dated some terrible people. One of them married a terrible person, so he can’t judge me, besides, it’s not like we’re living together or engaged, so he can relax.”

Amy started to kiss Jake when there was a knock on her door, “good grief, who could it possibly be now?” She stood up and walked to the door, “who is it?”

“Natasha Driscoll, Internal Affairs.” The voice was that of a woman, for sure, and she sounded authoritative. Amy opened the door. “Thank you, detective Santiago.” She glanced to where Jake was seated, “you must be Peralta.” Natasha Driscoll was an intimidating woman, about five foot eight, slim but athletic build, a black woman in her mid to late forties. She wore a grey pants suit and was obviously packing and looked like she didn’t scare easily.

Amy invited her in, Driscoll followed her and sat on the couch next to Amy while Jake sat in the easy chair, “I’m sorry to crash your weekend, I just wanted to check in with you, both of you.”

Amy felt confused, she looked at Jake and then at Driscoll, “are we in some sort of trouble?”

Driscoll sighed, “no, but you need to be aware of some things. Captain Groves is a career harasser. He hadn’t done it that we know if for a while, he had been warned and talked to, but all unofficially because he has connections. When your report came in, he went nuts, he wanted to do whatever he could to clear his name. When word got out as it does, as it always does, of what he was accused of, three more women came forward. The deputy commissioner is no angel either, I have worked with the D.A.’s office on cases against each of them, but they are good at evading convictions and actual actions against them.”

Jake shook his head, “well, that’s encouraging.”

“Detective Peralta, it wouldn’t be, but when you confronted Detective Emory and your sergeant found footage, and him and others, we had him, Groves that is. He thinks he can get out of all of this, but then he orders the attack, I can’t believe he was placed on administrative leave. This guy is good at staying just out of reach of punishment.”

Amy hung her head, “I always thought he was a good cop.”

“Santiago don’t feel bad. He was good at his job as a captain and his knowledge of the system, but his actions towards female employees has a history that is finally catching up with him.”

Jake was beyond confused, “well this is good news, the way you came in, after hours and terrifying, we thought it was bad news for sure.”

Driscoll considered Jake for a moment, “you’re not wrong Detective Peralta, I’m here because while we have him where we want in regards to the case, we will go for a conviction in court, I fear he won’t let this rest. I think he will do what he thinks it will take to restore his name.”

Jake looked at Amy in horror, “you mean by getting rid of Amy?”

Driscoll nodded, “and probably you as well. Now, before you get overly worried, Sergeant Jeffords and Captain McGinley have volunteered to lead the detail to protect you themselves, and that’s amazing, McGinley has been referred to as Mount McGinley because he moves for no one.”

Amy was still in a state of disbelief, “you really think he’ll try to hurt Jake and I because we survived what he’s done. He’s done all of this to himself.”

“Of course, he has detective, but he’s in a state of delusion. He thinks he can’t go down, he doesn’t want his personal life to go down in flames with his professional life. He and his wife are the head of charities and the church board, imagine what turmoil his actions have cause him at home. The news has caught wind of it, I leaked it, it was time to put pressure on the other old boys in power to stop it once and for all. You did this Detective Santiago, you were brave and refused to be intimidated, I’m glad your partner and boyfriend here was able to support you and realized what was up the night they came for you.”

Jake couldn’t get comfortable, “what about us now? What should we do? He wouldn’t come after us now that everyone is looking at his career and actions, would he?”

Driscoll exhaled, “yes he would, I don’t know how, but I truly believe he will, and so do my superiors at I.A.”

Jake slumped in his chair, “fantastic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this, please continue to let me know. Encouragement helps.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress of everything seems to weigh down on Amy and Jake as he screws up and the have their first real fight.

JAKE

The case was driving him crazy, it had started with a foot found in a restroom in Prospect Park. Normally, this would have called for a normal investigation, not a full blown murder investigation with the top detectives in the precinct, but the little girl who found the foot in the stall was the niece of a state senator. The case was difficult to begin with, finding out why the foot was there and who it belonged to was daunting. He and Amy had poured over missing persons files, but the foot, a size fourteen, didn’t match any of the files they had gone through.

Amy was asleep in her bedroom, Jake was on her couch obsessing over the foot. The case had been given to them Tuesday, two days after Driscoll from internal affairs told them she expected Captain Groves to fight dirty and try drastic measures to keep from losing the case against him for sexual harassment and intimidation towards Amy.

It was now Thursday, and both of them were on edge, between the state senator calling numerous times a day to check on the case and their increasing paranoia that they were being watched or followed by Groves or his henchmen. Jake thought that the impending trial was wearing on Amy and taking its toll on her, she seemed quiet and less likely to offer an opinion, which despite only having known her for a few weeks, he knew wasn’t normal.

Jake stared at the foot, aside from the fact that it was huge, there were no tattoos, no scars, not even an ingrown toenail to distinguish it from other feet. Uniformed detectives had scoured the area near the restroom for any other body parts, but nothing had been found. Amy thought they should extend the search throughout more areas of the huge park, but Jake was afraid it might be a waste of manpower. Amy hadn’t put up an argument which made him feel sad, he loved sparring with her over cases and their opinions, hers was the one he now trusted most.

AMY

Tossing and turning was getting old, it had been an hour and she felt no closer to sleep than she did when she came in. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep, but like Jake, the case was rattling around in her brain. Unlike Jake, she wasn’t feeling confident about anything in the case, her thoughts were more often concentrated on what could happen to her or her partner and new boyfriend as a result of the complaint she filed against her old captain.

She turned over for what felt like the hundredth time and sighed deeply, this wasn’t working, at all. She started to wonder if maybe she just missed Jake being in the bed with her, but his way of dealing with the stress of the case and threats from the Groves case pushed him in the other direction. He spoke faster and threw out more scenarios and ideas than normal and seemed to not be tired at all, but more hyper and driven.

She heard the fridge close and decided to get up, if she couldn’t sleep, she could make better use of the time. She quietly walked into her living room to see Jake, her partner and boyfriend staring into the fridge while only wearing a pair of boxers and two mismatching socks while scratching his stomach.

AMY and JAKE

“Jake, aren’t you tired?”

Jake turned around, “I wish. You know all this stress has me hyped up like a kindergartner on a couple hundred pixie sticks, which I did several times. Sorry if I woke you up.”

Draped in her comforter, she sat down on the couch in front of Jake’s laptop with the picture of the foot still showing and on display. “No, it wasn’t you. I keep tossing and turning, so I thought I’d make the most out of being awake.”

Jake nodded, “working the case with me? I hope it’s productive, it’s starting to feel like a never-ending dead end to me.”

Amy shook her head and shed the comforter, revealing the fact that she wasn’t wearing anything. Jake smiled, “oh…using the most of our time, gotcha.”

Jake hurried over, trying to not seem desperate, he had been in physical relationships, some that were only physical, this was different. They connected physically, very much so, but they were connected well emotionally and professionally as well. The sex however, for each of them seemed to be at a much higher level than they had experienced in other relationships.

Jake dropped his boxers as he laid himself on top of his girlfriend who he could not keep his eyes off. Everything she did seemed to turn him on and make him like her more, even when she was sad, it made him appreciate her and want to do whatever it took to support her.

Amy started kissing his neck while Jake’s hand reached behind and to the side of him to apply attention to her. As his fingers began to gently circle repeatedly over her already wet folds, she immediately released a gentle and subtle moan. As Jake felt himself get aroused, he wondered how long he could last, he had never felt as turned on by anyone in his life as he had each and every time he had been with Amy.

Amy must have felt overly aroused and possibly impatient as well as soon her hand wrapped around his sex and guided it to where she wanted it. Jake entered slowly and closed his eyes as he did, thinking that a lifetime of this would make him the luckiest man to ever live. At first, he moved slowly, deliberately, drawing from Amy small sounds of arousal and approval, but as he felt her body begin to respond and she was obviously starting the beginning of her release, Jake picked up the pace and hearing the sounds of his partner yelling his name caused his release much earlier than he wanted.

Once they had recovered and they both lay on the couch covered only by Amy’s comforter from her bed, her, nestled in his arms, he kissed her head tenderly. “I keep thinking one of these times the sex will be only mediocre, but shit, at least for me, every time is like crazy amazing.”

Amy hummed her approval, her eyes beginning to feel heavy. Jake reached over to the coffee table and made sure his alarm was set on his phone to wake them up, then reaching further above him to try and turn off the lamp without disturbing her. As the lamp clicked off, he settled down into a blissful sleep with the only woman he had ever truly loved.

JAKE

Friday had begun as boring and fruitless as the other days in the case had, they still had no leads to follow, and nothing at all to help them find some direction on their case. Amy had to be back to precinct by eleven for her three-week interview and review with McGinley. Jake laughed to himself about McGinley, he had normally ignored such things with everyone, but since he realized what an ass he had been to Amy, he was suddenly much more by the book and proper in most of what he did.

Amy was in the captain’s office, Jake could see McGinley smiling, Amy seemed to have that effect on most people once they really got to know her. Gina was running over to his desk, he braced himself to hear another snide comment about his girlfriend. He and Gina had been friends since they were little kids, but she did not like Amy, and it bothered him.

“Gina, what do you want? I’m busy.”

Gina pointed harshly at him, “lies hurt Jake, they hurt. Not here to rip on your girlfriend though, right now, I want to look like men find me interesting, which of course they do. But I need to do it for the big hunk of man candy that is over at Scully’s desk for some reason.”

Jake looked nonchalantly toward Scully’s desk, and there was a man, short blond hair, good build, probably six-foot four, and perfect teeth whenever he smiled, which made him suspicious to Jake because if you had to deal with Scully you should not be smiling. The man had Scully sign something then walked over towards Jake.

“Here he comes Jake, if he talks about me, you know the drill.” Gina darted to her desk, then bent over to show off her butt while pretending to tie her shoes, which were slip-ons.

“Detective Peralta?” He had a fairly deep voice which made Jake feel more self-conscious about his.

“Yeah, that’s me, and you are?”

The man flashed his perfect teeth in a wide grin, “Paul Bender, major crimes.”

Jake wanted to slap the man now, he hated major crimes. They would always swoop in and finish cases that were already finished and claim credit, especially Keith Pembroke, a.k.a. the Vulture who they all despised.

“What terrible thing are you here to do Bender?” Jake never pretended to like these guys and aside from the mandatory action of giving them his files, refused to help them.

“I just need some signatures, cases we were able to close for you guys. You only have one, Scully had fourteen.”

Jake nodded and mumbled, “stupid Scully, it figures, way to make us look bad.”

This handsome guy would have made Jake not like him by his Ken-doll appearance anyway, but then the fact that he worked for Major Crimes, Jake thought this man could become his new nemesis. The Vulture was in a way, but he hadn’t interacted with him except twice. His old nemesis was actually maturity, but now he was embracing it as he had settled into an actual relationship with Amy.

Jake signed the piece of paper placed in front of him, Bender smiled at him, “so I hear you Detective Santiago’s new partner? You must feel pretty lucky.”

Jake was now on the defensive, why did this devilishly handsome scoundrel know that and more importantly, why did he care? “What if she is?” Jake said in his most intimidating voice which he knew wasn’t very intimidating.

Bender put up his hands in mock surrender, “hey there tiger, no worries. No need to get defensive, I know she’s gone through some things. She and I dated a little, a while back, we’re friends now.”

Jake immediately felt parched and drank from the water bottle Amy was making him take everywhere with him. He took a sip and wanted to spit it out. “Wow, ex-boyfriend. I guess you got tired of normal looking people and wanted a barbie doll?”

Bender’s eyes squinted, “what?” Jake was about to answer when he heard Amy.

“Paul, what are you doing here?” She approached him and shook his hand, she then glanced at Jake and made an awkward attempt at a smile.

“Jake, this is Paul Bender, he works for major crimes, we used to date, a long time ago.”

Bender laughed, “it wasn’t that long ago, you are still a beautiful young woman. I can’t believe I let you break up with me.”

“I can,” Jake blurted out, Amy frowned at him.

“It was the right thing to do, Paul. You were always more ambitious than I was.”

Bender rolled his eyes, “Amy, I outed some activities I deemed bad for my unit, you turned in your captain.”

Jake saw Amy’s angry look and was glad it was for Mr. Handsome, not himself, “that was harassment, not me trying to get a promotion. I actually thought I would be demoted and ostracized for it, which I sort of was, were it not for my new partner, and boyfriend, Jake Peralta.”

Jake waved, no embarrassed as he knew he did compete physically with this cut-out man. “Yeah, we met. I had to sign a case his unit took credit for.”

Amy nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, “that’s major crimes.”

Paul smiled, “Amy, you haven’t changed. Might I talk to you for a minute?”

Amy shook her head, “no, you might not, my partner and I are working a case.”

Bender nodded, “oh yeah, the foot case. Good luck with that, it will come my way soon enough. See you later Amy, Detective Peralta. Watch out, she’s a heart breaker this one.”

Amy’s eyes mirrored the anger she felt towards this man, he ex-boyfriend, yet Jake immediately felt inadequate and uglier than he had felt since high school.

“Sorry about that Jake, he’s an ass.”

“You mean he had a perfect ass.” Jake sulked in his chair.

Amy turned to him, “what are you talking about? Are you jealous?”

Jake sighed, “yes, I hate that emotion more than any other, but damn Amy, he’s like a model.”

“He’s better Jake, he’s also smart and has actual muscles.” Gina chimed in now standing behind him. “Detective Saint-i-ago, don’t tell me you hit that gorgeous specimen?”

Amy made a disgusted face, “eew, he and I dated, for a month. It wasn’t great, he’s kind of slimy.”

Jake nodded and held up his hands, “duh, he works for major crimes.”

Amy sighed and turned towards him, “he didn’t then, but he was always willing to turn on his precinct and give information to whoever to help his career.”

Gina slammed her fists on Amy’s desk, “Saternalia, nobody cares about that! What I want to know is how was he in bed?”

Amy made a face, “Gina, I’m at work, not going there.”

“Is he better than Jake?” She blurted as she returned to her desk.

“Gina!” Amy and Jake shouted simultaneously.

“Sorry about that, he’s an egomaniac too.” Amy said softly as she sat down.

“Yeah, the most handsome egomaniac in the world.” Jake slumped in his chair and tossed some papers to the side.

“Jake, are you really going to pout because a guy I dated two years ago for a month makes you jealous? I can’t stand him, I barely could then.”

“So, you stayed for the sex?” Jake’s eyes were wide, and he looked anxious yet scared to find out.

“Jake, no. It’s none of anyone’s business, but no.” Her voice went quieter and softer, “I already told you, you are by far the best, it’s us, I love you. He and I, a few times and that was it. I feel like I shouldn’t have to explain this.”

Jake sighed, “no, you’re right. Sorry. He is handsome though.”

Amy rolled her eyes, “I guess this is some of the immaturity coming through?”

Jake looked coldly at her, “ha!”

Amy felt and now looked confused, “ha?”

“You hid a handsome boyfriend and the fact that he works for major crimes from me and now it’s blamed on my immaturity? Sister, you haven’t seen anything yet!”

“Jake, keep your voice down.” Amy’s face was red, she hadn’t expected this to happen today and she hadn’t seen this side of Jake, it was a side she didn’t care for. “And sister?”

Jake nodded, “oh yeah, I said sister. I stand by it.” He started typing at is computer.

Amy felt flustered, not sad, and not just angry, but frustrated that the person she had recently come to rely on the most would go so juvenile over something so stupid. Her email sound went off, she clicked on it and there glaring at her were side by side pictures of Jake and Paul Bender. Jake had sent it of course, and then captioned the picture, “See—no contest!”

Amy stood up quickly, sending her desk chair rolling quickly backwards until it bumped Hitchcock’s empty desk. She walked quickly to the restroom and pushed the door open with great force, almost hitting Rosa in the process.

“Whoa, Amy, are you okay?” That was extremely personal for Rosa and even with only three weeks there, Amy knew it.

“No, not really. Don’t date your partner, it causes issues.” She went to the sink and splashed cold water on her face.

Rosa shrugged and walked to Jake’s desk. “Peralta, what did you do to Amy? She seems upset. Don’t be a dummy, my number one rule.”

Jake turned in his chair, “her dreamy ex-boyfriend came by. He works for major crimes and he’s like super handsome, not normal handsome like a Mario Lopez, but like super handsome, like the news guy who got fired for the prostitutes.”

Rosa whistled, “that guy was hot. But who cares? Why should she feel bad for an ex-boyfriend? You were obviously a dick to her, apologize.”

“For what Rosa? For what?” He started to turn around, but Rosa stopped his chair with her hand and leaned in very close, her teeth gritted in anger, her eyes with a more intense look in them than normal.

“Because you upset her and she’s going through enough that she doesn’t need her boyfriend and partner filling the office with piss mist because he is insecure about himself and is taking it out on her.”

She didn’t move away from and kept the eye contact, Jake now wanted to shrink and die, “It’s normal to be jealous, she just won’t admit how jealous he is.”

Rosa now poked his chest with her finger, putting more and more pressure on it. “You are a dummy. You have never been happier, ever, than you have been with her. Who cares if her ex-boyfriend is really attractive, looks aren’t that important, at first maybe, but they get old real fast if there isn’t a real connection, which you two obviously have with each other, despite you being you.”

Jake shook his head, “why do you care?”

Rosa started to pull back a bit, “because you may never find someone you like this much again, you guys seem happy together, you’ve been through a lot, don’t fuck it up over stupid ugly jealousy, that’s lightweight stuff Jake. Don’t be a lightweight.”

Jake was left to stew in Rosa’s astute observations, he knew she was right, and he hated her for it. Since he had met her she could pinpoint his problems and know what he needed to do, he rarely listened to her, but he always knew she was right. 

“Jake, call on line three for you, I think they found some matching body parts in the park.” Gina bellowed across the office.

Jake grabbed the phone nearly dropping it in the process, “Peralta here.”

“Luke Downing, park maintenance, we were cleaning out an area that was suddenly infested with wildlife that was freaking out everyone, even the junkies. One of my guys went to investigate and found an arm, another foot, and some loose fingers.”

“My partner and I will be right there, do not let anyone else touch them. Where in the park are you located?”

“The opposite side of the park, a couple hundred feet to the west of the facilities there, but the west entrance.”

Jake hung up and turned around to see Amy, who looked devastated, her look alone made him feel about two inches tall, but then the recollection of his words and demeanor made him feel worse.

“Ames, I’m sorry, I was way out of line.”

Amy nodded, “yeah, you were. Who was on the phone?”

Jake decided to not pursue the personal issues right now, “maintenance boss at the park, they found some more body parts. Other side of the park.”

“Let’s get going, you drive, my eyes are already bothering me from allergies, but then my boyfriend decided to make me feel like shit over something he couldn’t handle.”

Jake tried to smile, “gee, sounds like a real ass.”

Amy just glared at him, then grabbed her purse and headed for their vehicle. Jake knew he had screwed up, he had overreacted, what he didn’t know now was how bad and if it was fixable. As the words he had said and the tone he had used repeated through his head, he smacked himself, “I am a dick.”

The ride to the park was short and quiet, but also extremely tense. Jake was in unfamiliar territory, he had screwed up and been stupid with many women, but he had never cared about it in the past. Now, he was with someone he loved, the first person he had ever been with that he could actually see himself spending his life with, and he had tried to throw it away because her ex-boyfriend was good looking and he decided to be a jealous little bitch about it.

Amy walked at brisk pace to the crime scene, even though she was wearing less than ideal shoes, Jake could barely keep up. When they arrived and met Downing, the chief of maintenance, Amy spoke for them.

“Detectives Santiago and Peralta, you spoke to my partner on the phone. What time were the body parts discovered?”

Downing, a tall and extremely thin man somewhere in his sixties rubbed his face while he thought, “around ten o clock this morning. I called it in and was referred to an officer to who told me this was part of an ongoing investigation, which hooked me up with you two. Edwards, the man who found the body parts, he kept throwing up and had to go home. He’s new though, Barb and I, this is the seventh time in the twenty plus years we’ve worked together that we’ve seen body parts, ten different times was a complete body.”

“That’s not terrifying at all, I love parks, even the murdery ones.” Jake interjected as he prepared to look at some miscellaneous body parts.

Amy thanked Downing and she and Jake documented everything, she took a look at the foot, it was the mirror image of the other foot. “We have a match, and some fingers. We might be able to find out who this is.”

Jake nodded, “yeah, this will be the fifth case I’ve had where a finger has been used to identify a victim.”

Amy said nothing, she wrote some things down in her notebook, returned it to her purse and walked to the car. Jake turned around and realized she was gone, “Ames, wait, hold up.”

Amy turned, revealing the meanest and most unpleasant look Jake had seen on her. “What is it Jake? Didn’t insult me enough at the precinct, thought of some other insults or ways to make me feel like shit? Need to show me some more of old Jake?”

Jake sighed, “okay, that’s fair, I was an ass, a huge one.” He added the last part as she looked like she would have if he hadn’t. “I really am sorry, it was stupid, I’m over it, I apologize.”

Amy had started to turn around to continue the walk back to their car, but she stopped and turned slightly, “Oh, you’re over it? I’m so glad. It must have been so hard for you to deal with you being insulting to me.”

“Okay, I phrased it wrong. I’m done being an ass, Ames, I am sorry. I love you and you didn’t deserve this.”

Amy pointed at him, “No, I didn’t. Not any of it. I love you too Jake, but I need time. If this is how you react to jealousy, then we will have problems. I will work with other men, I need you trust me and to believe me when I say I that I love you, that it’s true, that no one else fills that spot. I just need to think about things.”

“I get it Ames, I do.” He entered the driver’s seat and started the car. The ride back to the Nine-Nine was again quiet and tense. The more he thought about how he had acted, the madder he was at himself. 

As he exited the car at the precinct, he muttered to himself, “way to chase off the best woman you’ll ever know Peralta, bravo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep comments or encouragement coming, they help.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake realizes how much he has hurt Amy and then he starts to see suspects everywhere.

JAKE

Amy had left the precinct without him, despite the fact they had driven in together, he knew he might be in too deep of shit to dig his way out. The taxi ride home had been depressing, besides being in a taxi, when he got to his place, it felt wrong. The two weeks he had spent the night at Amy’s had changed his perspectives, she felt like home, her apartment felt like home because she was there, and everything in her apartment represented her or was a symbol of who she was.

He searched for something to eat but didn’t find anything because he had been staying at Amy’s. After finally deciding on where to buy dinner, he got in his car and started to drive. A few minutes later, he drove by the flower shop where he had bought Amy flowers for their second date which resulted in him staying there for nearly two weeks. An idea came to him, causing him to quickly park, he got out of his car and went in and bought the same lilies as before, but this time, a dozen of them. The price didn’t bother him either, which it normally would have. He realized that he would give up anything to have her give him another chance.

With flowers in the passenger’s seat, he stopped as he came to the restaurant close to Amy’s that she had spoken of a few times. It was a little Ukrainian restaurant that served perogies, potato pancakes, and her favorite hot chocolate. Jake hurried in and impressed by the prices, he described Amy to them and told them he was buying food for her. The workers started yelling about how much they loved her and gave him a discount.

He drove to her street, parked a block down in the only available spot, picked up the flowers and food and stopped in his tracks. Was this a smart move? Would she freak out that he wasn’t giving her space? Jake had always just let the women in his life have time to get over it, which most never did. He finally decided he needed to give this his all, if she was still mad, so be it, he had to try.

He saw someone going in the building and grabbed the door trying to hold everything in one hand. He made his way up the stairs and was now standing in front of her apartment, he took a deep breath and knocked.

“Who is it?” She sounded tired, she was probably exhausted and still not sleeping much, he wished she could understand how much he despised himself right now as well.

“It’s Jake…”

“Go away.”

“Hey, at least let me drop off food for your dinner. You won’t eat unless you’re forced to, you get like this when you’re tired. I learned that much in two weeks.”

He heard the chain and bolts being undone, the door opened. Amy was wearing sweats, her hair down, not in a pony tail. “Flowers? Food? Not everything can be fixed so easily Jake.”

AMY and JAKE

Setting the items on her table, he braced himself and turned to face her. “Look, Ames, I know. This isn’t because I think you should forgive me. That’s up to you. I did this because in every other relationship, I didn’t care. I straight up waited for them to change their mind, but I didn’t love any of them, so this time, I knew I had to try. This is to say I’m sorry, but I know it doesn’t change what I did. I do however have a problem.”

Amy sighed as her eyes saw where the food was from, “thanks for the food, my favorite. What’s your problem?”

“I can’t let you be alone tonight. After what Driscoll said, the last time I left you alone, they attacked. I am willing to couch it, alone styles, every night until we know things are okay styles. Ames, I’ve fucked up, a lot in my life, I just never cared enough to try to change or make up for it. I know I hurt you, I was stupid, but I couldn’t let that be the end or how we ended things today.”

Amy said nothing, Jake was unsure what she would say or if he should just leave. She moved to her cupboard and took out two plates and started to serve up the food. She handed him a hot chocolate and a plate of food and pointed to the couch. Jake took his food and sat down quickly, he wasn’t hungry as the worry was messing with his stomach. Amy soon sat down next to him, set her food down and faced him.

“I’m still mad, but we’re not breaking up. This was hard for me. I don’t want to get emotional, which I know I will, so let’s eat. You’re okay sleeping on the sofa tonight?”

Jake tried not to smile, “yeah, of course. I’m sorry I’ve hurt you so much. I was just being an immature idiot, old Jake.”

Amy kissed his cheek, “I don’t know, I would have probably liked old Jake too, but today’s Jake…” she stopped, wiped a tear and shook her head. “Sorry, I told you I couldn’t do this. Later.”

She put Jeopardy on the tv, and they ate in relative silence. Jake would steal glances whenever he could, there was a sadness about her that wounded him because he knew he was the cause of it. He knew he’d been an ass, but he didn’t realize how badly the words had stung her.

After a few episodes of Barney Miller, which Amy had on DVD because it was her dad’s favorite cop comedy, she hugged him, he thought she might settle in, but she stood up. “I’m exhausted, in every sense of the word. I’m going to try and sleep.”

Jake stood up, “okay, whatever you need. Amy, I can change, I have to. If I ever see you look like this because of me again I’ll beat myself to a pulp. I’m truly sorry.”

She kissed him, softly but quickly. “Thanks,” she sighed, “maybe when I’m not this tired I can explain why this hurt so much Jake.”

He nodded numbly and watched her walk into her bedroom. He sank down on the couch and stared at the ceiling wondering how he got to be so stupid. He flipped through channels for over an hour before deciding nothing would help. He turned off the tv and just laid there with his eyes opened unsure if he was capable of maintaining an adult relationship. He knew he loved her, he knew he would do anything for her, yet when she gave him clear signs that he was going too far with his stupid jealousy and comments, he kept going. He had changed a lot in a short time, but could he stop his mouth? He bet his mom and every teacher he ever had would say no.

Jake wasn’t sure how long he had just laid there numb when he heard Amy’s door open, Amy soon appeared, wearing a light blue nightgown that went to just above her knees. She was holding a bottle of rum and a large shot glass.

“Ames? Are you okay?”

Amy shook her head, “no Jake, I’m not. I hate this. I hate being mad at you, but you have to know some things, you have to.”

Jake sat up, still dressed in his work clothes, “okay, I’m here, I’m ready.”

“I’m drunk Jake.” She laughed a little as she said it.

Jake nodded, “I see that.”

“Really? Do know what, I’ve had four drinks, that’s bad for me. You’ve only seen one and two drink Amy.”

“There’s a big difference?” Jake hated seeing her drunk and sad, it weighed him down and he vowed yet again to never hurt her like that.

“One drink, I get spacey, ask more questions. Two drinks, I get loud, been kicked out of a lot of places for two drinks. Three drinks, I dance, which is not good.”

Jake felt like an asshole, she was suffering and drunk, and he couldn’t ease her pain.

“Listen to me now Jake, don’t interrupt. I’m horny, and I want to fuck you, but first, I have to say some things.”

“Amy,” Jake scooted up on the couch, “please, don’t, you need time.”

Amy shook her head, “No Jake, four drink Amy is a horny gal, you’ll remember that from now on, but that doesn’t matter Jake. You hurt me. You hurt me because I love you so much, I don’t fall in love Jake, I hadn’t, not before you. Then, when you started accusing me, I felt so betrayed and all of my mental alarms were going off telling me I must be crazy to be with you. You said I hid it from you. I did not! It hurt Jake because I trust you, I trusted you so much so when you said all that stuff, I got worried. I worried that I’d made a terrible mistake, that I put my trust in the wrong place and that this would hurt me and fuck up my job since we work together. I’ve broken so many personal rules for you Jake, it’s scary. Don’t hurt me Jake, I can’t take it, I may look strong or act it, but I’m hurting. It’s felt like the world is against me, all of it but a very small number of people, of who you were the leader. You were the one person who I wasn’t expecting to be there for me and help me through this, and then you became the most important support I had. I know people make mistakes, I do, I will, a lot. I need you to trust me Jake, can you trust me? Will you? With out it, we don’t stand a chance of making it, and I want to, so much.”

She stood in one spot now, no longer swaying or moving around, Jake had tears in his eyes, this was easily one of the worst moments in his life. He was about to speak when she started again.

“I’m used to being alone Jake. A lot of people find me annoying. I’ve heard it all. A librarian, a goody two shoes, a kiss ass, a stuck up bitch, a feminist bitch, a lot with the word bitch in them. I can’t help it, I always have to do my best, I just have to, and doing my best is me knowing and following the rules, it’s who I am. I’ve been insulted a lot in my life, but it’s been okay because I didn’t want those people around and didn’t care about them, then I meet you and you are a bit of a mess, but you’re hot and you have a kindness you don’t even understand. Then I fall in love with you, I didn’t want to, I didn’t, but I did. I knew I might be setting my self up, but I couldn’t help it, I’m so vulnerable right now Jake, I’m fighting for my life against what feels at times like the entire NYPD, I can’t fight against you too.”

She moved to him and sat next to him, he wasn’t sure if she was finished or if he should even talk at all, he knew she was unique, for sure, but to hear she was ostracized and made fun of broke his heart. He had been there, for different reasons, but he knew the pain. She leaned on him now, he could smell the rum on her breath.

“I’m four drink Amy now, Jake. I’m horny, which is a word I normally hate but four drink Amy thinks it’s hilarious.” She smiled briefly and sadly, “I can’t have my heart broken by you and be your partner at work Jake, I just can’t, it would be impossible.”

Jake had been feeling raw, he grabbed her gently and held her, “Ames, I will be better, I promise, for reals, with an s and a z.”

Amy started laughing then pushed away from him and smiled, she pushed away further and removed her nightgown, he bronzed features showing, her breasts which he considered beyond perfect in front of him.

“Ames,” he tried to gently take her shirt and put it on, “you’re drunk and upset, this would be uncool of me, like super uncool.”

“No! I am drunk, but I know what I’m doing, I know I want sex, with you, this isn’t you taking advantage of me Jake. I want to feel the good parts of our relationship, I’ve hurt a lot of the day, make me feel something else.” Her hands forcibly went down to his waistband, her lips pressed up against his, even with the alcohol her kisses were better than anyone else’s he had experienced. Jake felt his resistance giving way, Amy whispered into his ear, “I am not too drunk that I don’t know what I’m doing. I want this, we are a couple, this isn’t wrong.”

Her hands finally undid his zipper, her fingers found his erection, “Bingo,” she said, then she looked into his eyes, “I love you Jake, this is one bump in the road, but I know you love me.”

Jake kissed her, Amy quickly took off her underwear, she tugged at his jeans and boxers then climbed on top of him. Jake felt himself enter her and wasn’t sure if he felt extreme pleasure or guilt, Amy began bouncing up and down, then forward and backward. Jake soon used his tongue to her breasts to try and bring her the pleasure she wanted, to feel something other than the drama of the day. 

Four drink Amy was not only horny Amy, but she was more than loud enough, like two drink Amy. Amy seldom swore, but now she was letting them fly. “Fuck me Jake, harder, harder.” Jake began thrusting upward, doubting if he had the athletic stamina or sexual stamina to outlast drunk Amy. As she shouted her one of many fucks, he felt the familiar feeling that he wouldn’t last much longer, he opened his eyes and saw Amy, her eyes were closed, and he saw the look he had seen for the past two weeks as she was to her limit as well.

Amy was quiet after, Jake helped her to put her clothes back on her and now had his arm around her, his guilt now was worse that it was over, “Ames, that may have been a mistake, you’re pretty drunk.”

A more sober sounding Amy responded, “no, it’s what I needed Jake. For real. Thank you for coming over and doing this. I was very hurt, but seeing you with the flowers, the food I told you about maybe twice, and then willing to sleep on the couch, I had to know you were sorry, but truly sorry. At first I thought you just another guy trying to buy their way out, then I remembered it was you, this is only the second time you’ve bought a girl flowers since high school, and the first for me as well.”

Jake kissed her on the top of her head, “you need to get to bed, we have work tomorrow and a case that is being asked about, a lot, and not even close to being solved.”

Amy closed her eyes and smiled, “I think I know who the body belongs to…”

Jake grinned and helped her up, “sure you do champ, sure you do.”

Amy elbowed him, “I was too mad to think of it today, but one of the fingers had a tattoo.”

Jake shook his head, “no, I’m pretty sure they didn’t.”

Amy shook her head now and laughed, “nope, his pointer finger, it looked like scratches, but it was the number 12, it was talked about but not shown on one of the papers of our missing persons cases, Yuri Kravets, a Ukrainian immigrant and cab driver who went missing. They said he told them about a fare, an older man, who was walking to his cab, and that was the last they heard from him.”

Jake now shook his head in disbelief and wonder, “holy shit Ames, you are the best detective, hands down.”

Jake hugged her again, relishing in her happiness, even if only momentary and then followed her to the bedroom. As he followed, he began to wonder if her emotional display had been fueled more by the emotions than the alcohol, she seemed much more in control now. Amy got in bed, Jake kissed her and started to head to the couch.

“Jake, we just had sex, I am pretty sure I can be okay with sleeping in the bed now.”

Jake felt himself go red with embarrassment, “sorry, it’s just…Ames, I feel like a huge dick. The things I said, those are bad enough, but to do all that in the middle of all you are going through, that was beyond the douche line.”

Amy was sitting on the edge of the bed now, “beyond the douche line?”

“Yeah, my friend Richie and I when we were rookie uniformed officers used to say that, for guys who went beyond the normal amount of terrible.”

“Not bad, go turn off the lights and get in bed. I sleep better when you’re next me.”

Jake’s guilt was not going to ever go away he thought, “serious? We’ve only been together…”

Amy interrupted, “I know, two weeks. We’ve established that, but it’s comforting. Not for the protection, but the support, to know someone else is going through this with me. I told you, I’m not as strong as I thought I was.”

“That’s bullshit, let me turn off the lights.” Jake darted out, turned off all the lights and made sure the door was completely locked, when he returned, Amy’s eyes were closed, he stood watching her and noticed the outlines of a smile on her face.

“Get in bed, don’t stare at the emotionally fragile woman.”

Jake climbed in bed, he wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but his dreams were laden with the scenarios of the guilty, all of them with Amy crying and him yelling and being a dick. The next thing he knew, water was being poured on him again, he jumped up screaming and was about swear at someone when he saw Amy laughing. Her smile and the sound of her warm laughter more than made up for the water and he finally felt that maybe things could be like they were before his Bender accusations.

Amy said she felt fine despite Jake worrying about her, he knew she would be annoyed if he worried too much, but the previous evening had been an eye opener for someone not used to seeing the consequences of his comments and the effects they had. Amy must have read his face and mannerisms as he drove them to the precinct.

“Jake, time to snap out of it. We are good, we had make-up sex.” She smiled and rubbed his knee.

Jake nodded slowly, “I know, I am fine with you, it’s me I’m pissed at.”

“Jake, I needed to say those things and apparently it took four drinks to get them out, but I feel better about things now.”

Jake remained quiet through much of the morning, Amy was of course right on about the identity of their missing person. Now they could label it a murder and begin to look for and follow leads. A little after ten, Amy drove them to the taxi depot where he had worked out of. As they left the precinct, Jake thought he saw Emory again, but he couldn’t be positive.

Amy felt like Jake was distracted as they interviewed Kravets’ shift manager and co-workers. All of them described him as friendly and that he was very careful as he had been attacked before by a drunken client. No one could imagine who would cut him into pieces. Kravets lived alone with no relatives and his employer confirmed it, Amy was trying to think of where they could go next when she saw Jake peeking around the corner of the garage to the street corner.

“Jake, Detective Peralta, what are you doing that is more important than our current case?”

Jake shook his head, “I don’t know, twice today I swear I saw ex-detective Emory. Twice, I don’t imagine things Ames, I’m not going soft or crazy, I saw it.”

Amy sighed, “are you sure? I haven’t seen anything, not that you haven’t, but you can’t verify it now.”

Jake knew she was right, but he thought he had seen him, he was big guy and stuck out a bit, but every time he thought he saw him, he couldn’t find him again. “It’s possible it’s the stress messing with me, but I really do think I saw him.”

Amy gave his hand a squeeze, “okay. I believe you. You haven’t cracked under stress yet, we’ll be extra careful.”

The afternoon was spent checking out Kravets’ apartment, it was small, there were no pictures of family, nothing to help them. He had a white board with words written in Ukrainian, Amy stared at one in particular.

“Don’t tell me you speak Ukrainian Ames?”

She shook her head slowly, “no, I don’t, but I think that’s a name. I worked a case with the detectives from the six-four of a Ukrainian woman who was murdered, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time as drug deal was going down, the dealer got paranoid and shot her. But it’s the same name, well, the first name. It’s Kateryna, the last name, I think is Andrichuk. I did memorize the Cyrillic alphabet for the case, which the detectives made fun of me for despite it helping solve the case, idiots.”

Jake’s mouth was open, “damn Santiago, it’s a good thing I love you, or I would feel really bad about myself all the time.”

Amy blushed, “Jake, you are plenty smart, again, we’re different that way.”

“I don’t know, I know stuff, too much about worthless crap and a lot about police work, but you, you’re levels above me, and I love that about you. It’s what makes you amazing, you are not only drop dead gorgeous, which you are, but you are also crazy kind to everyone, and the smartest person I have ever met.”

“It sounds like somebody is still trying to make up for yesterday.” He was relieved to see her smiling about it.

“No way, I’ve pretty much said the exact same thing before.”

The rest of the afternoon brought no new leads, they headed back to the precinct and as they passed Sal’s Pizza, Jake’s favorite childhood pizza place, he could swear he saw Emory again. “Ames, there, it’s him I swear.” Amy pulled over as soon as she could, they jumped out of the vehicle, but after five minutes of looking, no sign of him.

Jake was quiet again as the got out their car at the Nine-Nine, “Jake, I believe you, maybe he’s tailing us and just takes off when you see him.”

Jake hit the car softly with his fist, “I think I’m cracking up Ames, I keep thinking I see him, but the proof is against me, we even show his picture to people in the area and they didn’t remember seeing him.”

Amy held his hand firmly, “Jake, I believe you, don’t’ doubt yourself, you see things others don’t. It’s why you’re the second-best detective.”

Jake smiled, “okay, I’ll take second-best behind you, it’s an honor. Speaking of the best detective, what does she want for dinner? I would do your Ukrainian place again.”

Amy snapped her fingers, “Jake, that’s it! The Suznadets family, they own the restaurant, they might know him. A lot of Ukrainians from all over Brooklyn go there.”

“It can’t hurt to try, everything else was a bust, plus, I’m hungry.”

When Amy entered the restaurant, the Suznadets’ family started yelling, a few came out to hug her, they immediately started making her normal order, for half price. Amy pulled out a photo of Kravets, the oldest woman of the family, the grandmother who did most of the cooking gasped and started speaking in Ukrainian at a rapid-fire pace to the others. The grandson who normally worked the counter nodded ad turned to translate.

“My grandma says he used to go to our church, he was a nice man, but he had bad friends.”

Amy glanced at Jake before finding out more, “Does she know who these bad friends are?”

The grandson spoke briefly before the grandma spoke for a solid minute. The grandson again just nodded and then turned to them. “She doesn’t know their names, they are what my grandma calls gangsters, but they are more like smugglers. They sell cheap black-market items, but they may sell drugs too, that’s not from her, that’s what my dad says about these men.”

Amy nodded and wrote some things down in her notebook, “any idea where these men operate or hang out?”

“I don’t know for sure, but they own some dry-cleaning businesses, I don’t know the name, but one has a big dancing bear outside of it, you know, an electronic one.”

Jake knew exactly which one he was talking about, “Crazy Ivan’s?”

The young man nodded with a frown, “yes, not only do they give us a bad name by being gangsters, they also use a stupid stereotype, we’re Ukrainians, not Russians.”

Amy and Jake thanked them, took their food and headed to the car, as Jake got in, he saw a red audi go by, “I think that was Emory’s car!”

“Did you see the tire with no hub cap, or the license plate number?”

Jake shook his head, “no, it could have been anybody. I think it’s my paranoid self, all of this shit is getting to me.”

“You’re fine, let’s go clock out and then eat, this food is good warmed up as well.”

Jake nodded as he opened his door while looking around the neighborhood, he was definitely feeling paranoid now, he was either going crazy or something bad was going to happen, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep the comments and support and or constructive criticism coming, it helps me to keep going!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake thinks he’s cracking under the pressure.

AMY

They were being chased through a crowded street, people were screaming, cars were honking, and then gun shots. Amy’s eyes opened with a start, she had been having similar dreams or nightmares about her, Jake, and everything dealing with her harassment case against her former captain for a while now. She reached over to the other side of the bed and Jake was gone. Amy took a deep breath, she was starting to be truly concerned for Jake. All day Friday he was sure he saw Emory or his car at the various places they had gone, but she had seen nothing. By the time they went to bed that night, Jake was quiet and shaken.

Worse than him thinking he was seeing things was him starting to doubt himself. Both he and Amy knew that a cop who doubted himself was a danger to themselves and others. The doubt could make some overly cautious which could lead to anger and aggression, or in others in inaction, which could be just as disastrous when perps shoot at you or attack. She wanted to give Jake his space, but he also needed sleep and the assurance that he wasn’t cracking up, even if he wasn’t showing other signs of that, he was starting to believe it. 

She slowly got out of bed and moved her feet around until they found her slippers and made her way out to the living room. Jake was sitting on the couch in dark, his eyes open, the faint rays of moonlight eerily illuminating him enough for Amy to know he wasn’t in a good space.

“Jake, Babe, come back to bed. You can’t obsess over this, you need your sleep.”

Jake nodded but didn’t make a move to get up. Amy sat next to him, leaned gently on him and with one hand played with his longer locks of hair, “okay, Jake, tell me, what’s the worst-case scenario of all this?”

Jake looked at her perplexed, “the worst-case scenario about me going crazy?”

Amy nodded as if it were nothing, “yeah, but really, what’s the worst-case scenario if you are seeing Emory everywhere and he’s really not there?”

Jake slumped a bit, “other than it means I’m nuts, I don’t know.”

“No, it doesn’t mean your nuts, it means you were wrong and that maybe the stress is getting to you, that’s it. Best-case scenario, you have seen him, and we are keeping vigilant and will be ready if he acts again.”

Jake nodded and then turned to face her, “I’ve obsessed before over things and been wrong.”

Amy shrugged, “so, who hasn’t? I heard a story about Detective Dave Majors…”

Jake had a dubious look on his face, “that gorgeous and ultra-cool detective? No way, he’s the best.”

Amy shrugged again, “maybe, but I heard about a case where he couldn’t let go of a theory that the lady’s cat was somehow involved in the murder. Everyone still considers him one of the best and respect him, despite the fact that he clung to that theory. My point is that it happens, we are under stress, well most are under stress, we are under a ridiculous amount of stress right now. Everything we do is being scrutinized and analyzed. We’ll be called into court, our lives will be questioned, our careers will be questioned.”

Jake frowned, “you aren’t making this sound very good Ames.”

“No, exactly. We are experiencing some terrible stress that most people couldn’t imagine, so if you are seeing something that’s not there, who cares?”

Jake threw his head back, “I do! I think I’m losing it.”

Amy absentmindedly continued to play with his hair, “Okay, so you’re losing it, but not completely. You are either right or the huge amounts of stress placed on us right now is manifesting itself in hallucinations, but very specific ones. That’s not normally the case, that’s why I believe you, but even if you are seeing something that isn’t there, there is a logical reason for it.”

Jake sighed deeply, he closed his eyes momentarily, “How is someone as smart as you with someone as dumb-ass as me?”

Amy rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek, “it’s way too late to do this again, the easy answer is, love makes us blind.” Jake made a face like he wasn’t expecting that answer, “but the truth is that you are extremely intelligent, just in a different way from most cops, which is why they see you as immature and reckless, which you can be from time to time, but it’s why you also have such a great arrest record.”

“It’s okay I guess.” He smiled slightly, he was very proud of his arrest record.

Amy poked him softly, “you know it is and you love that it is. I heard about you when I was at the six-four.”

Jake put his arm around her and finally began to relax and enjoy the moment with her, “really?”

Amy nodded and smiled, “It was your work on the case you never solved. Case number 52ABX-32QJ.”

Jake stared at her for a second, “that may be the sexiest thing you ever say, but I didn’t solve it.”

“No, but your attention to it, the way you were forced to give up, I respected that. It’s like me and my puzzles, but for you it’s your cases. I knew you were good, I heard about some of the other stuff as well, but I was mostly impressed.”

“Cool, cool, cool, cool.”

Amy stood up and took his hand and led him back to the bed. When she heard his light snoring, she sighed contentedly and relaxed until she fell asleep. When the alarm sounded at six thirty, it took two glasses of water to wake him up, but he woke up smiling, grateful to be with her and to have someone care about him.

“Why are we up so early on a Saturday?” Jake yawned as he pulled his jeans, nearly falling over in the process.

“Because I want to test something out?” Amy slipped on her running shoes, she smiled at Jake who was being a good sport about waking up early on a day off.

“What are we testing out?”

Amy pulled a box from under her bed, removing from it four small squares and a screen. “These well be attached to my car, I will drive around, just around. We can do some leg work on our case, or we can just go places around Brooklyn, but if you think you see him, one of the cameras should show something. It’s a touch screen, if you see something, touch one of the screens and review the footage from that camera.”

Jake exhaled and fell on the bed, “Ames, you don’t gotta do this. If I’m crazy I’m crazy.”

Amy stood up and shook her head, “no, you’re not. This will tell us what we need to know.”

Despite his protests, half an hour later, Jake found himself being driven around Brooklyn by Amy in her car, the cameras discretely in place and working well as Jake watched on the monitor. As an hour passed by and the had driven to the precinct, Prospect Park, Jake’s favorite donut shop, and Amy’s bank, with no sign of Emory.

His head leaning up against the window and making gentle popping sounds with mouth, Jake was sure he wouldn’t see anything, that the stress had been getting to him yesterday. He was about to tell Amy to turn around when he saw the red Audi. They drove past and Jake, too excited to speak properly signaled for Amy to pull over. Jake pressed the feed that he thought would have captured it best and backtracked until he saw it. A red Audi, the picture wasn’t crystal clear, Jake was unsure if it was Emory’s car, then Amy pointed to the front tire and the missing hubcap and the crack on the upper part of the windshield.

“Can we go back home, er, to your place now?” Jake was glad he wasn’t crazy, but still tired.

Amy smiled and shook her head, “no, don’t you see. He’s following us. Maybe we can establish a pattern, then we should let Terry know.”

“You really think we’ll see him again?”

“Maybe, but if it establishes concrete evidence that he’s following us, we can get a restraining order, it helps our case.”

He knew he couldn’t argue with anything she thought would help her case, she had risked everything to report her captain and he was definitely fighting dirty, so he nodded, “cool, cool, cool, cool. Let’s do this.”

Another two hours passed by and Jake hadn’t seen or thought he’d seen anything related to Emory or the others working for Groves. “Ames, can we please go home, dammit, to your place?”

Amy smiled, “yeah, but why don’t I drop you off, I have to get the oil changed in my car Monday, so you can drive us to work, and while you’re there, get a few more clothes from your place. Even if you have to wash them at mine. I don’t know how you can not own your own washer and dryer.”

“Why? They have coin operated ones, I put it in and leave.”

“Don’t get me started on those things, and leaving your stuff, not worth the risk.”

Jake laughed, it was a turn on for him when she got extra OCD, he didn’t know why, it just was. “Okay, fine. Take me to my place, they must think I’m either dead or working a deep cover case.”

Amy rolled her eyes, “yeah, because New Yorkers worry so much about why their neighbors are quiet and not bothering them.”

“Ouch, truthful, but that stung.” Amy pulled up to his apartment building, he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss and hopped out.

AMY

She turned the car around on Jake’s street and headed back to her apartment, as she was about to turn off of Jake’s street, she didn’t see Emory or the red Audi, but she saw Moreno on foot, talking on his phone and running towards Jake’s building. She fumbled with her phone before picking it up and dialing Jake’s phone. It went straight to voicemail, which was weird because he had just charged it and was playing some idiotic game on it.

Amy did U-turn and tried Terry’s phone.

“Santiago, everything okay?”

“I just dropped Jake off at his place, then I saw Moreno running towards Jake’s building and Jake won’t answer his phone and we know Emory has been tailing us the past two days.”

“I’ll get some people there ASAP, hang tight and be careful.”

She parked illegally and didn’t care, pulled out her gun and before she reached the stairs, she could hear alarms and screaming. Smoke was billowing from the upper windows. Suddenly, things were clicking, Emory wasn’t waiting for her, they were waiting for Jake, to return to his apartment so they could ambush him. 

Navigating through the smoke and exiting residents, Amy held out her badge, “Police, let me through.” The sirens of the fire department now filled her ears as she focused on which floor she needed to exit at with the smoke making it difficult to see well.

She pushed open the door to the fourth floor and the smoke was worse, she could feel the heat, but she knew she had to find him. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, she picked up and answered while still moving, hopeful it was Jake.

“Hello?”

“Santiago? Are you okay? What the hell is going on?” Terry sounded panicked, “Officer Olvedo said the building is on fire.”

“He is, I can’t find Jake, ask him if he’s seen him come out.” She could hear Terry speaking on his radio, “that’s a negative Santiago, no sight of him.”

Finally arriving at his apartment, her gun drawn, she kicked the door, it opened easily, more smoke poured out, but she still had a little visual of the layout of the apartment. She proceeded in, scanning as she moved. Her feet hit something, she crouched to find an unconscious Moreno, her mind was filled with more questions and scenarios now as she stood up. She bumped into the chair, she looked down and tied to the chair with rope and cords was Jake.

Bleeding from a bump on his head, he looked groggy, but his eyes were opening, when he saw Amy, he tried to shout through the gag taped over his face and mouth. Amy cut him out quickly and yanked the gag off as he yelled, “Thank …, Emory…fire…”

AMY and JAKE

Amy was overwhelmed with relief, but they were still in a burning building, “I bumped into Moreno, I should just leave him…”

Jake struggled to speak, but he motioned no wildly, he coughed and sputtered before a few words got out, “he tried…save me.”

Amy nodded and started to drag him out, Jake picked up the feet and they awkwardly moved out of the apartment towards the stairs. As they reached the stairs, more smoke was coming up them, they could feel heat coming from the floor below. 

“Go to the windows, the windows!” She yelled, unsure of how they could manage to get out of this alive. Jake reached the window by the stairs first, he looked out and gave a thumbs up.

He was still sputtering and coughing, “need…break window!”

Amy nodded and looked to her side, she saw the fire extinguisher, she quickly detached it and chucked it through the window, she didn’t wait to hear it land before taking her jacket off and wrapping around her hand and clearing the jagged glass.

She peered out and saw the firemen below, the ladder of the truck was moving up to the window. Two firefighters were holding on to it. As the first fireman looked into the burning building, he was startled as Moreno’s unconscious body was right there. The fireman grabbed him under the shoulder and shouted at them, “Hang on, we’ll get you next!” That ladder moved away, Jake started coughing to the point that he was nearly falling down.

Amy started to worry he might pass out on her, but then they heard yelling, she pushed Jake towards the window, and he was helped out on the ladder, Amy waited, the smoke and heat were increasing, she started to feel faint and as she began coughing, an arm reached through the window. She was grabbed out as the ladder moved with her and the fireman on it, people down below were cheering.

Finally, on firm ground, she coughed as she asked about Jake, they pointed to her left, he was hooked up to oxygen and pulled it off when he saw her, standing up despite the objections of the paramedics. He coughed more than spoke, but his hug was tight and tears streaked down his grayish cheeks, making tracks as they did.

After a minute, he finally felt okay to speak for real. “Shit, that was…you saved me, and Moreno.”

Amy put her finger to his mouth, “get some oxygen, we can talk later.”

Jake just shook his head, “no, you saved me Ames, I’d be fucking dead.”

She wanted to release emotions, to show how thankful she was, but she could do that later, right now she had to be a cop. “What happened? Any sign of Emory?”

“No.” Terry’s voice boomed from behind her, she turned around and Terry hugged her, “no sign of that bastard, but the entire NYPD and fire department are looking for his dumb ass.”

Jake leaned on Amy as he still felt faint, “He hit me on the head, with his gun I think, then he and Straus tied me up and gagged me. They started pouring stuff all over the apartment and the floor, even by other people’s apartments, they told Moreno what they were doing, he pulled the fire alarm right as they started the fire. They,” he took a deep breath and held up a finger, speaking again as he caught his breath. “Emory…disabled the fire alarms on top floors. Moreno saved lives, he tried to rescue me…” another deep breath and wheezing, “Strauss told him to be cool…Emory picked up my bat and hit him hard…is he alive?”

Terry nodded, “alive, breathing, still unconscious.”

“Emory told me I was too much help to Amy and it would be less suspicious since I wasn’t key in their case and apartments burn down all the time, but the message would be clear.” 

Statements were given, a lot of questions were asked, Terry tried to limit them so he could allow Jake to take Amy to her place and rest. The paramedics said Jake would be fine and that he didn’t have to go the hospital unless he was worried or started to feel any worse.

When things began to die down, Jake found himself sitting on a temporary bench with Amy next him, her head on his shoulder. Terry stood by them, on his radio and phone receiving updates on the manhunt for Emory and Strauss. Moreno had been taken to hospital, but not before gaining consciousness and explaining why they focused on Jake.

Moreno explained that as Amy and Jake already knew, Groves was calling the shots, Moreno never heard the words from Groves’ mouth, but it was implied. When they attacked Amy, he had been told they were only going to scare her, only afterward was he told they intended far worse. Jake was targeted to send a message to Amy without making it as obvious, but Moreno was against it, when he learned they had him and were going to burn the building to make it look like a common fire, he tried to stop it, only to be knocked unconscious. He was willing to testify, but he said that Groves would be hard to nail on his testimony, he’d been careful to only communicate with Emory, who would never give him up.

The wind started to blow, Amy shivered and wanted nothing more than to take Jake to her place, which he had referred to as home twice today, but she let it go each time. Jake had been staying with her because his place was terrible and she was at risk, now she was the one wanting to take care of him. She glanced up at him, he still had a look of shock on his face, his apartment was destroyed, all of his belongings but the one he kept at Amy’s were gone.

Amy reached up and rubbed his back, Jake sighed, “everything’s gone. I mean gone. I guess I can live with my mom, it’ll be weird.”

Amy made a face and looked at him, “seriously, you’d live with your mom? You have a girlfriend…”

Jake coughed, more from nerves than the fire he had survived, “but Ames, we…so soon…really?”

“Well, you’ve pretty much stayed there since we started dating…your place burned down. I know it’s soon, if you don’t want to…” She felt a little unsure, it was a big step, much more permanent than just staying over to help out.

Jake coughed, “okay, I won’t get insurance money for a while, you told me that, I didn’t think I would, but the manager told us I had mandatory renter’s insurance, crazy. If things don’t…let’s be honest, if I’m a dick, kick me out and I can go bug my mom. I’ll try to be a good roommate.”

Amy leaned on his shoulder again, “you just have to clean more than you did here, a lot more. No wild parties, no girls over, and no smoking.”

Jake laughed, causing him to have a coughing fit. “I can handle all of those, but can you?”

Amy squinted, “what?”

Jake looked very serious, “oh…I never mentioned I found your pack of cigarettes you labeled shame cigarettes when I was looking for the pasta the other day. Oops.”

Amy elbowed him, making him cough a lot again, “Sorry, I forget you’re fragile.”

Jake nodded while he tried to get his coughing under control, “I don’t know if my lungs could handle your smoking anyway.”

“Okay, you make jokes, I’m going to ask if we can go, you need rest, and a shower.”

Amy found the paramedics and got permission to leave, Terry found them as they were getting in Amy’s car.

“I’m glad I caught you before you left, the found Strauss, but he tried to shoot one of the uniformed men in the four-seven in Staten Island, two other officers opened fire killing him.”

Jake looked at Amy, the frustration they both felt was evident in their faces, “Any word on Emory, did they search the area?” Amy asked worried about Jake after what he had gone through, one of his attackers and a man who attempted to murder him was dead, but that meant no answers, no witness for the trial against Groves.

Terry shook his head, “sorry, but nothing. Captain Sutton of the four-seven told me they were thorough and then some, nobody wants this creep hanging around their precinct. Terry wishes he had better news, but I thought you should know.”

Jake gave a stiff nod and got in the car, Amy smiled as best she could in the circumstances, “thanks sarge, we appreciate it, I know Jake does. It was a close call.”

Terry motioned for her to come closer to talk away from Jake, “is he okay? I mean, I know he’s not, but should he come into work on Monday?”

Amy shrugged, “can you get us time off for good behavior?”

Terry placed his hand on his shoulder, “done, take Monday and Tuesday off, order Jake to do it, paid leave. You two have done above and beyond for the NYPD, Terry knows McGinley will okay he it, he’s taken a shine to you Santiago. The stuff with his sister, it hit home for him and he keeps talking about how strong you are for fighting through this even though it’s gotten ugly.”

Amy shook her head slightly, “I don’t know how well I’m doing, I almost got Jake killed.”

Terry looked towards Jake, “hey, you’re saving him in a lot of ways. Jake was always in danger, from himself. You’ve made him slow down and think about things, he wore a tie, to work. That’s a miracle, but you two dating…amazing.”

Amy grinned for a second, “have a good night sarge.”

“You too Santiago, take care of each other.”

The drive was quiet, Jake looked like he might fall sleep on the short drive. She managed to help him up the stairs and pointed him towards the couch when they entered the apartment. He basically fell onto the couch, laying down, Amy thought he would stay there all night and was too exhausted to shower. She was on the way to the bedroom to change when she heard him moan.

“Jake, what do you need?”

“A shower.” He hadn’t moved, his face was in the cushion, muffling his voice.

“I think you’re too tired and I doubt I could move you.”

He stayed down, not moving except for breathing, then she noticed his shoulders were moving more, and after a few seconds she heard a noise from his face buried in the cushion. At first Amy thought it was some sort of hysterical laughter from all he had been through, but soon she realized that he was crying.

Sitting on the edge of the couch, she laid carefully next to him, doing her best to not fall off while doing so and said nothing. Jake lifted his arm closest to her and drew her as close to him as possible. A few minutes passed and she heard nothing, she thought he might fall asleep until his words startled her.

“Sorry about that,” he spoke as he lifted his head, no longer burying it, his words coming out clear yet soft.

“Why apologize, today was…wow.” She kept her position clinging to him, trying to give what comfort she could.

“Yeah, wow.” He took a few deep breaths, “I lost all my sneakers, well not the five pairs here, but all my other ones. That sucks, but I’m not like mad or worried, just relieved, ya’know? At my building, I was just in shock or just you know…dealing with everything going on there.”

“It was crazy Jake, you don’t have to explain your feelings.”

He pushed himself up on one arm so he could look down at her and have eye contact, “I’ve had some close calls, too many, but all of them were my fault, completely, one hundreds, all me.” Amy’s hands reached out and cupped his cheeks, he offered a slight smile in return and continued, “today was different, it was one of those things, it happens because people suck, but I should be dead.”

“You can’t think like that.”

He shook his head, “no, not negative, but I mean, think about it. If Moreno hadn’t come to stop those bastards, I’d be dead…” his voice broke somewhat, clearly trying to push through the difficult memories and realization of what could have happened. “But Moreno tried to stop them, you saw him, you braved a burning building and saved me.”

“Jake, you would have done the same, you know you would have.”

“Yeah, but I’m stupid, and that’s not my point. I’m a good cop, but I’ve also kept people away from me, through my childish behavior as it says on my many official reviews.” He took another deep breath, “but you, you’re here. That’s my point, I’m here because of you. I’m used to trying to be the hero, the John McClain, but today, I couldn’t, and I’m here because of that.”

“That’s good right?” She was still unsure of the exact point he was trying to make.

He closed his eyes and sighed, “yeah, it is. See…I thought if I couldn’t be the hero, why bother, but I’m just thankful I finally met someone who’s better, it saved me,” he yawned, struggling to speak through it, “you did Ames, you saved me.”

His eyes remained closed and she thought he might speak again, a minute passed, and he released a soft snore, Amy kissed his cheek and closed her eyes, trying to release the stress she felt from the day and soon succumbed to the exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please. Tired writer needs input/support


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake isn’t doing well after the fire and Amy meets the Peraltas.

AMY

The coughing was getting worse. He had been coughing since he was tied up and left to die in the apartment building blaze set by Emory and Strauss, but he hadn’t been this bad. Amy frowned as she watched him curled up in her bed coughing, yet still somehow sleeping. It had been like this for the past two hours and she felt like she couldn’t just sit, or lay, and watch it anymore.

She called the hospital hoping she could talk to someone knowledgeable who could help them even at such a late hour, they were in New York after all. She looked up the number on her laptop and dialed it on her cell, it rang at least seven times and she was to the point of hanging up when someone picked up at the other end.

The person who answered was a hospital receptionist, but they had several doctors on call for phone consultations for emergencies. Amy explained Jake’s symptoms and she was put through to a doctor. The woman who answered had an accent Amy couldn’t place and a name that didn’t give it away, Dr. Morton. As Amy explained Jake’s symptoms, the doctor interrupted quickly and told Amy to bring him in immediately, explaining that smoke inhalation can have effects not seen or expected by many doctors or paramedics. 

Amy thanked the doctor and ended the call, promptly returning to her bedroom, where Jake wasn’t to be found, then she heard it. From the bathroom came the unpleasant sounds of retching and vomiting. She hurried to him, he was groggy and offered a sort of a cross-eyed grin, she cursed at herself for not calling earlier.

“Jake, let’s go, you’re not well. I’m taking you to the hospital.” Jake nodded, then turned to throw up again, causing Amy to worry even more. Amy being Amy had taken several first aid courses and made a makeshift cold compress for his head, placing it and holding it in place as she helped him out of the bathroom. Getting Jake’s slippers on was a challenge because she didn’t want him sitting again for fear he might not get back up. 

The elevator took forever, but she didn’t want Jake to have to try to navigate the stairs. Jake stumbled from the elevator with Amy doing her best to keep him steady and grateful they had gotten a good parking space the night before. Once in the car, Jake looked up at her and smiled, she hoped it was because he loved her or was actually happy and not that he was concussed, or oxygen deprived.

The ride to the hospital was quick due to the lateness of the hour, as she pulled up, she ran out and yelled for a wheelchair. She felt fortunate that someone heard her yell and very promptly an orderly and a wheelchair were there, whisking Jake away through the hospital doors with Amy running to keep up. The admitting nurse was quick and to the point, knowing where to send him as soon as he realized Jake was the patient the doctors were waiting for. Jake was rushed to the emergency room lab where he was hooked up to oxygen and administered a blood test, pulse oximetry, and chest x-ray.

Amy was alone with Jake in a small room, he was awake but glassy eyed and still breathing through an oxygen mask. Amy sat patiently, hoping that this was just a normal reaction to what he had gone through and not a serious side effect. Amy felt like she had waited for an hour, but her watch read that it had only been twenty-five minutes when the Doctor she had talked to on the phone came in.

A nurse accompanied Dr. Morton and applied an icepack and I.V. to Jake, Doctor Morton examined him, looking at his eyes with her medical pen light. Doctor Morton stood up and turned to address Amy.

“Your husband…”

Amy interrupted, “just boyfriend, not that it matters, sorry.”

Doctor Morton smiled, “no problem, your boyfriend, Mr. Peralta is experiencing some breathing issues from smoke inhalation, that should clear up, we will administer a few medications to assure it clears up as fast as possible. We will keep him for at least twenty-four hours because he is also concussed. Sometimes, adrenaline can mask these symptoms, with him being a police officer and surviving a fire, I’m guessing that was the case, but once his adrenaline died down, the symptoms took over. You were smart to call and bring him in.”

Amy nodded, “thank you,” she whispered, wishing she had thought to do it sooner.

Doctor Morton put a hand on her shoulder, “it’s okay Detective…”

“Santiago.” Amy managed with a hint of a smile.

“Detective Santiago, Mr. Peralta will be fine. He’s lucky to have you watching over him. How many years have you been together?”

Amy sighed and closed her eyes, “two weeks.”

Doctor Morton seemed surprised, “wow, I would have guessed much longer, for someone to notice that and bring them in.”

Amy tried to smile, “we’re also partners at our precinct.”

“Ah, that explains it, years together there.”

Amy shook her head, “no, just three weeks as partners, that’s when we met. Circumstances, the same ones that lead to his apartment being set on fire with him tied up inside sort of accelerated things, a lot.”

“Well, whatever the case, you seem to care for him deeply, he’s truly lucky.”

Jake was soon moved to a room near the pulmonary rehabilitation center in the hospital, Amy sat in a chair reading from her Sergeant’s exam manual, a test that was still many years away, but it calmed her down and she found it fascinating. She woke up several hours later, the book on the floor and a nurse in the room changing Jake’s I.V.

“Sorry to wake you,” the nurse apologized.

“No, it’s fine. I didn’t mean to sleep.”

The nurse left and Amy saw a woman outside the door looking from room to room before glancing inside confused, then crying when she saw Jake. The woman opened the door and came in running to Jake’s bed and about to hug him, somewhat aggressively.

Amy wasn’t sure what to do, it was probably Jake’s mom, a relative for sure, “Um, ma’am, he has respiratory issues, please be careful.”

The woman slapped her palm to her forehead, “oh my God, of course. So sorry.” She knelt on the floor at the side of Jake’s bed, talking quietly, “you must work with him.”

Amy nodded, “yes ma’am.”

The woman stood up, wiping some tears away, “call me Karen, I’m Jakey’s mom.”

Amy put her hand out to shake it, but Karen hugged her, firmly and for a bit, “I’m Amy Santiago,” she said in a raspy voice as she was being squeezed.

“I’m his emergency contact, they said whoever brought him in wasn’t a relative, so they notified me. How’d it happen? Did he run inside a burning building? I’ve actually warned him against that very thing.”

Amy felt a little shell shocked by Jake’s mom and the questions and her overall presence, “um…no. He went home and was attacked by two men in a case…well that are after me…”

Karen looked concerned, “are you all right dear?”

Amy nodded, confused as what to do or say, she stammered a bit before speaking. “Jake and I…well…we were assigned as partners, I left my precinct because I was sexually harassed, Jake was ordered to make me want to leave. He didn’t’, we work well together, and well, we’re dating and some men involved with the man I accused have tried several times to stop us. I’m so sorry, this is my fault.”

Karen looked emotionless for a second, then she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, the silence soon shattered by a scream. Amy looked to Jake who was still passed out, then at Karen, not sure if it was anger or what. Karen then grabbed her and hugged her again.

“I’m so happy he found someone nice. He has dated just dumb people, because he’s so lazy and doesn’t understand how great he could be. I blame myself, his dad left us, and I worked three jobs sometimes and wasn’t around enough for him.”

“No, he speaks so highly of you, he adores you Karen. I feel bad…”

Karen held up her hand and stopped her, “oh no, you cannot feel bad. He needed to learn to care for someone beside himself. He gives of himself as a policeman, but in his personal life, not so much. His nana cared for him a lot and ever since she passed away, he has been so selfish and unwilling to listen.”

Amy could only nod, unsure how to proceed, “I’ve heard that, but with me he was kind and upfront, and then stood up for me.”

Karen just smiled at her son, who was still asleep and unaware of the emotional display unfolding in front of him. “That sounds like my old Jakey. He was attacked?”

Amy nodded, “yes, at his apartment, they tied him up and set the building on fire.”

Karen gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, “how did he escape.”

Amy blushed, “I saw one of our suspects running to Jake’s apartment, I had just dropped Jake off, he was going to grab some things and come back,” Amy was unsure why she sharing so much, but she was exhausted and nervous and it all just came out, “we’d spent the last two weeks together.”

Karen hugged her again, “you saved him?”

“I went upstairs and found him tied up and the suspect I followed tried to save him and was knocked unconscious. I untied Jake and we tried to run out, but the stairs were on fire, so we went out the side window, on firetruck ladders.”

Karen shook her head in disbelief while covering her mouth with her hand. “He will love that story, I used to accuse him of wanting to be a police officer just for the stories, which was partially true.”

“I’m sorry we had to meet like this.”

Karen shook her head and laughed while looking at Jake again, “I’m not, he might not have introduced for a while. He is a wonderful son, but he doesn’t like me too involved. He thinks he’s so mysterious, but he’s just worried he’s exactly like his father, and he’s not. His father, he cheated on me with at least twenty women, that I know of. I should have divorced him earlier, but I was worried it would hurt Jakey, and then Roger just left when Jake was eight and did worse damage.”

Amy looked at her partner and boyfriend, still asleep and hooked up to oxygen, “he doesn’t talk a lot about him, his dad.”

“Oh no, he will talk his dad up sometimes, but Roger is a selfish bastard who has remembered his birthday maybe twice, he uses Jake. I think Jake actually holds a lot of hate and regret towards him but is afraid if he ever told him that he might never see him again and part of Jake is still that little eight year old boy waiting for his dad to come back.”

Karen started rifling through her purse and pulled out pictures of Jake. One of him and Mr. Met when he was eleven, one of his graduation, and one of his graduation from the police academy. “I was so proud when he finally became a cop, it had been his dream for so long. I hated it too because I’m a mother and I worry, and Jake doesn’t know how to take care of himself very well.” She looked at Amy, “I should shut my mouth, not very good advertisement for my son who I do love, and think is a good person.”

Amy laughed softly, “Most of that is not new information, he has been very different overall with me. We had one moment, he got very jealous of an ex-boyfriend, but he’s very sweet. He’s brought me flowers, twice.”

Karen sat down when she heard that, “twice?” She held up two fingers and mouthed it again, “that’s a first, he must really like you. He will not be happy when he finds out we talked this much.”

Amy smiled, “I’m so glad we did, he needs more people around him who expect him to be the better version of himself. He started changing when we met because our captain thought Jake’s normal behavior would push me out of the precinct.”

“That’s just awful dear, but Jake needs to hear that stuff. I worry I’ll push him away if I do that too much. His nana was good at it, he would do anything for her even if she told him he was being stupid.”

“He talks about her some, I can tell she was special to him.”

Karen nodded and blew her nose, “oh yes, even though he tells people he’s never lost someone close to him before because he doesn’t like to talk about it. I don’t think he’s ever truly come to terms with that, she died a day after he graduated high school.”

Amy and Karen talked for a while, Karen was in the middle of explaining her new diet plan when they heard him.

“Mom why are you boring Amy with terrible advice? Eating meat is okay, you make awesome brisket. The vitamins are a scam.” Jake had pulled off his oxygen mask, marks from the mask red on his face, his hair disheveled.

Amy and Karen both walked over to him, Karen hugged as gently as she could, Jake smiled at her, then he reached out for Amy. She walked to his side, he gently took her hand in his, closed his eyes, “thanks Ames, you may have saved me again.” Bending down, she kissed him softly but quickly, but Jake, not wanting to end it yet reached his hand to the back of her head, pulling her close again. He let go as his lungs were still not in great shape, “love you.”

Amy squeezed his hand, “love you too.”

Karen was crying, “Jake Peralta, you told a woman you loved her, and not a floozy either, a very nice woman.”

Jake sighed and kept his eyes closed, “thanks moms, you always know how make a moment more terrifying and embarrassing.”

“Oh Jakey, even hooked up to machines and in the hospital, you can’t just be nice to your mother.”

“I love you moms, you just overshare.”

The next half hour was both a relief and entertainment for Amy, as she saw Jake doing better and hearing he and his mom go back and forth. Karen talked about his prom, his college girlfriend she thought was a drug dealer and how he made out with his dentist’s daughter and his dentist found out and didn’t use enough Novocain during his next visit.

When Karen left, Amy sat on the edge of his bed, smiling at her very imperfect and flawed boyfriend, yet as his mom and nana knew, he had something inside him that was destined to be great. Jake shook his head very slightly, “you know a lot of terrifying things about me now and haven’t run away, that’s dope.”

“Your mom is so nice, and hilarious.”

“I think the words you are looking for are flighty and gabby.” He looked around the room, already starting to feel claustrophobic and fidgety. “When can we leave? I want to go home.”

Amy smiled, “home?”

Jake rolled his eyes, “yes, I know you caught it when I said it before, you catch everything. I think you’re obsessed with me.”

Amy gave him a somewhat reproachful look, “whatever, but now, it is yours, better said, ours.”

Jake nodded absentmindedly, “yeah, ours. That’s crazy. I once tried to fake my death when a girl suggested we live together.”

Amy looked incredulous, “really?”

Jake smiled, “yeah, but we had only gone on two dates and she said her astrologer foretold our getting together. She tracked me down at the station and Gina finally convinced her that I was a mole for the mob and was suspected in the deaths of three women.”

Amy smirked, “that sounds like Gina. She does not like me.”

“You never know with her. She’s insane. I’ve known her since I was like five. We used to be best friends, we still talk some, but she has her hands full with being in love with herself all the time.”

“That sounds strange, but it seems true from what I’ve seen.”

“Straight up,” Jake was smiling again, “she once broke into Toni Braxton’s dressing room and put pictures of herself all over it.”

Amy squinted, “who’s Toni Braxton.” Jake was about to say something, then thought better of if and held her hand instead. “She’s an R and B singer, and never tell Gina you didn’t know who she was, she’d be three times as terrible to you.”

Amy nodded in horror, “I won’t forget, I know I couldn’t handle that.”

“No one could.”

The doctors came in later and examined Jake, telling he and Amy he would be able to go home in the late afternoon after they ran some more tests and if the results were what they thought they would be based on how Jake was acting and feeling. Jake kept telling Amy that she should go home, but her guilt over his involvement in her case against Groves, despite his protests, wouldn’t let her leave him, like she knew he wouldn’t leave her.

By early afternoon, the tests were administered, and they were awaiting the results. Jake had fallen asleep again, which Amy was thankful for, he still looked pale and tired. Amy was back to studying her sergeant’s manual when a man entered the room and smiled. There was something creepy about him, he wasn’t bad looking, but he wore somewhat outdated clothing, darkened glasses like he was on a nineteen seventies tv show and a necklace to match. The man glanced at Jake then walked over to Amy.

“Hi there, Captain Roger Peralta.”

Amy had to fight every urge to immediately be rude to him after hearing Jake and his mom’s stories about him. She genuinely like Karen and already felt protective about her from this conceded fool in front of her who obviously thought he was God’s gift to women. “Hi, I’m Amy Santiago, Jake’s partner.”

Roger grinned again, making a gun with his hand and pointing it at her, “I hope for our sake only a partner at work, because this captain is ready to fly.”

Amy’s eyes narrowed, “eew, no. Actually, I’m both his partner at work and we’re dating, so his dad hitting on me isn’t exactly something I enjoy.”

Roger looked at a still sleeping Jake, “c’mon, you guys have what, a month together at the most? Come see how the fun half lives.”

Once she got past the shock that her boyfriend’s father, the father of the man who had defended her right to not be hit on in the workplace and constantly showed his faith in her as a person and police officer, would hit on her in front of his own son, unconscious or not, she could feel her anger begin bubble up and threaten to explode. She took a deep breath, about to release every thought she had on this pathetic man when she saw Jake, his eyes open, shaking his head in disbelief and putting his finger to his mouth for her to not say anything. She thought he didn’t want her to upset his dad, but then Roger spoke, still unaware Jake was awake.

“Amy, we both know he’s all about his job, me, I’m all about the fun.”

“Dad,” Roger froze in place, his face slowly turning to a look of fear, “as much fun as it must be for Amy to be hit on by a man more than twice her age, I’m pretty sure she already said either hell no or eew, those would be my reactions anyway.”

Roger turned to face him, “Jakey…”

Jake shook his head, “oh fuck no, you do not get to call me Jakey, that’s for the only parent who gave a fuck and was around. Oh yeah, and who treated my partner and the woman I love with respect, not hitting on her when he knows I’m dating her.”

Roger tried to look relaxed and jovial, “Jake, it was a joke.”

Jake sighed, obviously fighting his own anger and rage, “dad, Roger, look at her. She’s tense, grossed out, angry, and about to hit your dumb ass, of course you hit on her. Just like three of my grade school teachers and homecoming date junior year.”

Amy made another grossed-out face, then looked at Jake and mouthed, “thank you.”

Jake rested his head on his pillow, “Roger, or Captain Peralta as I’m sure you introduced yourself, I need you to leave. I can’t do this right now. So many reasons, but I don’t want to do this in front of Amy, and I’m also in the hospital, you shameless dick.”

Roger’s head hung somewhat, “okay, we’ll talk later champ,” he started to turn to Amy then thought better of it and quickly left the room.

Amy shivered slightly as she fully appreciated how creepy that encounter had been. “Sorry Ames, that’s my dad.”

Amy approached him and sat carefully next to him on the edge of the bed and gently stroked his face with her hand, “seeing him only made me appreciate you for you, and your mom.”

Jake nodded sadly, “yeah, she forgives him a lot, but without her and my nana, I’d have been a straight up mess, not that I’m not already.”

Amy kissed him, then pulled back, press her forehead to his, “listen to me Jake Peralta. You are nothing like that tacky three’s company throwback, nothing.”

Jake’s face lit up with an enormous smile, “Santiago, you got game. That burn was severe, third degree all the way.”

She smiled and sat up, “easy material to work with I’m afraid.”

Jake took a deep breath than shook his head, “I’m honestly surprised he came at all. I normally get excited like it’s a great thing, but then he just uses me and needs help or money. Charles hates him, a lot. I’ve fought hating that guy for a long time, I just wanted my dad to want to be with me, ya’ know?”

Amy turned so she could face him better and hugged him carefully yet firmly, “every kid wants that, he’s just an ass. I’m sorry but I don’t see how could worry about being like him.”

Jake turned towards the wall, “thanks mom for that tidbit, she’s a regular podcast that woman.”

“But if she’s right, and I’m sure she is, then you’re dead wrong. Your dad objectified me and ignored his own flesh and blood the moment he met me, you on the other hand ignored orders and treated me kindly and let me know what I was up against. That’s not a Roger move. That’s a Jake move and why I love you, and probably why I fell in love so quickly.”

Jake looked at her again, a look of sadness on his face, “I think I could have been him though, I’m more decent, for sures. But I didn’t want long term relationships, I didn’t even want to date intelligent women most of the time and I was unhappy but blamed everybody else, just like him.”

Amy grinned, “I know you haven’t read the Harry Potter books yet, but there’s a quote.” Jake now had a huge grin, “don’t look at me like that, I know my nerdiness turns you on and I like that, but just listen. Professor Dumbledore tells Harry, worried about the fact that he could have been in the very house that Voldemort was in because of his abilities, and the wise professor tells him that it’s our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.”

Reaching out and pulling her arm so she leaned into him, he kissed her and then sighed, “I believe that, I made one good choice three weeks ago and despite my worst efforts, it’s been one big kick-ass adventure. I mean, you basically pulled me out of a burning building.”

Amy laughed and rested her head on his chest, “is this okay?”

“Yeah, I’m feeling good. I don’t remember last night hardly at all, I kind of remember talking on the couch and then fast forward to waking up with you talking to my mom.”

“You’re lucky, I had to see you puke and pull you to car to get you here. I was also extremely worried and nervous, so I will never forget last night.”

Jake sat up a little and tried to look out the window, “I’m glad you met my mom, I should take it easier on her.”

“Yes, you should, she’s amazing Jake. She’s friendly, she loves you, and she tells the funniest stories about you.”

“I don’t like that, but other than her and my nana, no one else has made me want to be better but you, so you’re in good company.”

By the time the evening rolled around Jake was cleared to go home, taking a small pharmacy with him, and a girlfriend who had to promise the doctors she’d make him take the medicine as he seemed unconcerned. When they opened the apartment, there were some flowers and bag of take out from Amy’s favorite restaurant with a note.

Santiago and Peralta, You guys are officially my favorite couple, take that Tim Robbins and Susan Sarandon. Jake be good for Amy and listen to your doctors. Amy be patient and remember he loves you. Let me know if you need anything else.

Terry, the sarge

As Jake looked around what was now his apartment as well, he felt more at home than he had for some time while Amy felt gratitude that the Nine-Nine felt like home in a way the Six-Four never had. After eating perogies and potato pancakes, Amy moved the tv in the bedroom so Jake could fall asleep watching Die Hard. Amy fell asleep first as she had spent the past day and night worrying about Jake, he soon followed as he kissed his sleeping girlfriend on the cheek and rolled over as Hans Gruber plummeted to the ground from high atop Nakatomi Plaza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired writer seeks comments and support.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy prepares for court and wonders if she and Jake can handle it

The clock said it was noon and Jake had barely stirred, Amy had checked his breathing a few times to make sure he wasn’t dead, but it still seemed crazy to her that anyone could sleep that long. He was taking several medications to clear up the smoke inhalation he had suffered and for his head pain because of the concussion from being pistol whipped by Emory.

Amy sat at the kitchen table and drank her coffee as she read the morning paper, the actual paper, not the digital version she loathed. Amy was environmentally conscious, but she was a book geek, she loved the feel of the book or paper, digital things were difficult to take notes on or fold the pages of your favorite parts, and you couldn’t do the crossword with your lucky pencil. 

As she savored her coffee that Jake taught her how to make, her skills in the kitchen were poor at best, she saw a brief piece on Strauss. She slammed the palm of her hand on the table as she read, “son of bitch.” Her reaction was said louder than she intended, but not shouted, the piece said that Strauss was killed in a fire he was now a suspect in, but that he had an admirable career as a police officer. Groves was quoted as saying that he was a good policeman and that the allegations would prove false and that his precinct had been recently agitated by false allegations so the press should be careful what they print. The article mentioned that Groves had been on administrative leave but was now cleared for regular duty, Amy hoped that wasn’t a foreshadowing of her case against him would go.

Her thoughts the past few days had been focused on issues with Jake, first their fight and then with him almost dying in the fire, while she had thought of Groves, in broad terms, she hadn’t thought specifically of him. She stood up and looked at her planner, it was a leather bound one with her name inscribed on it. Everyone made fun of her for not using her phone, but she loved the feeling of the pen on the paper, crossing out goals or tasks when they were complete. She opened her planner, her favorite shade of blue, and quickly turned to the current week, on Thursday, in three days, she was scheduled to meet with someone from the D.A.’s office and Driscoll for I.A. in Driscoll’s office to go over progress on the case against Groves and talk strategy. 

This meeting both thrilled her and terrified her, she loved talking strategy and she wanted the entire episode to be a thing of the past, she was eager to move on and actually try to enjoy being in a relationship with Jake without either one being attacked. The terror came from fears about cases like this, what it boiled down to, that the case could be viewed as he said she said, and historically, the he was believed for what he said more than the she. 

The reality of her situation, despite all of the terrible actions done by Groves’ men was that nailing a respected captain of the NYPD for such conduct was difficult at best. She sighed as she looked again at the appointment written in her planner, wondering if Groves’ life had been inconvenienced, truly inconvenienced, not just fearing he’d be in trouble, like her life had. She was the victim, it was her who was forcibly kissed and told she should expect to pay for career through physical actions of intimacy, yet it was her who paid the price for her truth on the matter. She had known from the very beginning that it would be like this, but it was still a sad and difficult truth to swallow.

Her mind tried to focus on the good, the Nine-Nine had been incredible and supportive, Captain McGinley had come around, and was now supportive and cheering her on, and Jake. Jake was incredible, she smiled almost every time she thought about him, he was far from perfect, yet he was just what she needed. She had no smile on her face currently though as she thought of what Jake had gone through because of this case. Nothing was easy, nothing. Despite the support of her precinct, despite having the moral high ground, and despite having a great support system and partner in Jake, the case was still essentially her against years of boys will be boys behavior and policy dealing with police officers. She knew she would be attacked personally, which was difficult, but knowing she would be accused of causing stress to Groves because she refused to let him get away with ugly and demeaning behavior would push her to her limits.

She walked to the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror, on the outside, Amy Santiago was organized and in control, always. She could get excited or argue her point of view, but she was in control of her emotions. She wasn’t prone to displaying a temper or crying, ever, when on the job or in public, but this case wasn’t just another case, it was her life, her passion, her livelihood, it was everything she had dreamed of since she was a child. She had been forced to choose between her dreams and doing the right thing, she knew there would be consequences, but as it grew closer to the possible outcomes, she felt fearful that she wasn’t ready to give up her once promising career to fight an injustice that maybe many weren’t ready to tackle.

Sitting down on her couch, she felt herself sinking both literally and figuratively, the weight of everything hitting her more than it had since she made the decision to not let Groves get away with his inappropriate behavior. She wanted to focus on everything good in her life, but the pressures of what she was up against and the fear of what she could be told in her meeting, let alone the ugly things that could be said about her in a trial or hearing pushed her into a dark place of fear and loathing that she didn’t want to enter, but the newspaper article had awakened these fears that she could no longer avoid.

An hour later when Jake finally emerged from the bedroom, his head hurting and still groggy from the medications, he stumbled out of the doorway to an odd scene. On the couch sat Amy, reading over her notes for the case, but her notes were in three binders, each one with color coded tabs and paper. Amy was hunched over them with an ashtray on the notebooks filled with six or seven cigarette butts, her hand clutching one lit cigarette and another dangling from precariously from her lips. He rubbed his eyes as his brain processed what was happening.

“Holy shit, Ames, are you okay?” 

Amy’s head shot up, ashes falling from the cigarette in her mouth, her free hand grabbed that cigarette, leaving her holding one lit cigarette in each hand. “No, of course I’m not okay. I’m smoking inside, I never smoke inside. Never!” She tried to take a deep breath but coughed a little then put her head down to study her notes again.

There was no playbook here, Jake knew this, she was obviously stressed, not with him, he knew it was the case. She had been talking in her sleep about the case, so despite the fact that they didn’t talk about it a lot, or at all some days, it was on her mind and worrying her.

“Ames, let’s get out of the apartment. We can do something,” Jake glanced at the table and saw the paper, he walked over and read the article. His eyes closed as he winced when he saw Groves’ response and knew that this had to be what triggered Amy’s current mood.

Jake folded up the paper and set it in her desk top newspaper organizer, she always kept a week’s worth of newspapers on rotation, for crossword and articles she might want to reread. Sitting down beside her on the couch, he gently took the cigarettes from her mouth and hand, putting them out in the ashtray. Amy said nothing, instead exhaling the remaining smoke from her mouth.

“The article sucked. I’m sorry.” A million other comments went through his mind, but each one seemed condescending or would trivialize her pain, she didn’t need someone lecturing her or telling her what to do, the torture she was placing on herself was bad enough. He knew from his own experiences when he was struggling that what she needed to hear was that he was on her side and understood her, as well as he could.

Amy smiled as best she could, it came out crooked and sad, “thanks. I know I’m being stupid, it just got to me, he was blaming me, Jake. Groves was blaming me for what those idiots did. Somehow me not wanting to be harassed at my place of work equals too much stress for everyone else and is an excuse for them to burn down your building.

Jake felt his own stress build up as he thought of the experience and that Emory was still on the loose. “Maybe I should have just taken one and smoked it.”

Amy leaned against him, “Sorry, that was insensitive, to bring up the fire.”

Jake shook his head, “Ames, we can’t ignore anything, it’s all bad, that part anyway. You can’t let it eat at you, you gotsta fight it, you gotsta.”

Burying her head in arm she laughed softly, “your grammar, we gotsta work on that.” She lifted her head up and looked at him, Jake wanted to be angry, but it wouldn’t help them at all in the moment. Her face now showed all the stress she felt, it reflected the doubts that remained in her. The doubts she felt for the first time in her abilities, the doubts in her strength to follow this all the way through, and the doubts that the system or any person would do the right thing with this case.

Words were failing him, what could he possibly say to her, the smartest person he knew, that would help her? His instincts in the moment were to tell her that he loved her, but she knew this, this part was clear. For the only time in his life he was in a relationship where he was not afraid to say it or show it, but it wouldn’t help her right now. His love for her wouldn’t solve this problem, he looked at her, their eyes locking, her every insecurity laid bare before him. “Ames, you got this. You got this.”

He wasn’t sure if she would understand his meaning or what he truly meant by it. Amy closed her eyes and hugged him, with all her strength which hurt as he heard his shoulder pop. They remained embraced in the hug for some time, Jake thought she would say something, or maybe cry, but after a few minutes, he was only sure that she was breathing and nothing else.

“Are you still awake?”

She nodded and took a deep breath, “sorry, I just needed to hear that. Seeing what Captain Groves said today, it brought back all of the doubts I had after it happened.”

Jake shook his head searching for the right words, she had been through hell and then had that experience trivialized and the blame placed on her. “I don’t know how you did it, you reported him, changed precincts, and knew you would black balled because of it. I always tell myself I’m tough, but all of that at once, damn.”

“It was a lot, but a lot of good came from it as well. I met you and all of our craziness happened, but I was also placed in a precinct that had a bad reputation, but is actually much more functional than most, and has a lot of good people.”

Jake nodded, “the best. How long do we have off from work?”

Amy grimaced, “I’ve been meaning to tell you, McGinley and Terry both want you out all of this week to recover, our cases will still be workable and there’s nothing for sure about any of them anyway.”

Jake nodded, “when do you have to go back?”

Her grimace turned to a sly grin, “I get the week off as well, apparently you don’t rest well on your own and have come to work with IV’s still attached, in a hospital gown, and once being chased by an angry nurse.”

Jake tipped his head back and groaned, “people are gossipy around that place.” He looked at her again, “okay, so all of those are true, but I would have stayed put and rested this time.”

Amy nodded, “I believe you, for one, you’re exhausted, and second, you don’t want to upset your girlfriend.”

Jake looked surprised at first, then looked pensive, “I guess that’s accurate, I was going to call it maturizing, the process of me maturing, but you’re right. Speaking of maturing, I have an idea. How would you treat this thing, your case, if you were preparing to fight it for someone else?”

Amy looked at him for a few seconds, “hmmm, I guess I would research it, like serious research. Not just three binders, but binders on binders. Case histories of harassment in the state of New York as well as the NYPD, and all laws pertaining to harassment in the work place.”

Jake grinned, “let’s go full Amy on this until your appointment Thursday. It will help you focus on the case while also losing your bad self in the crap you love most, rules and research.”

Amy kissed him, “I do love rules and research, but right now they come second to you.”

“Right now?”

“Just stay on my good side, rules and research are always there and always ready to make me happy.”

The rest of Monday and throughout Tuesday and Wednesday, Amy’s apartment was filled with books, binders, and copies. Jake would organize things according to her instructions and go buy what she needed. He only had to say her name at the office supply store, and he was treated like royalty. He would return to the apartment to see her reading, voraciously, and in between articles and selections, she would type notes, print them and Jake would organize them accordingly. Amy did require Jake to rest often and not over do things, but he was happy. Amy was helping her cause but distracting herself from being buried in it.

Wednesday night, Amy suggested they go out to a nice restaurant to eat. He never ate at nice restaurants, so she suggested one, Claro, a Oaxacan Mexican Restaurant with the best Mole in town. Jake had no clue what mole was, so he was pleasantly surprised when he ordered it at how much he liked it for never knowing it existed. The night out took their minds off what the next day might bring and let them focus on each other for a time instead of the case and the stresses involved with it.

Amy woke up Thursday and panicked, it was very light out, at least through her windows and the blinds, and she hadn’t heard her alarm go off. She picked up her alarm clock and yelled, “Jake? Why the hell did you let me sleep until nine?”

Jake came in wearing his normal jeans, hoody, and flannel, but with Amy’s only apron over his normal clothes. “Because you need rest, waking up at six would have been crazy. I woke up and made breakfast, quiche, my mom loved this stuff, so naturally, being her only child, I know how.”

“I just wanted to prepare…”

Jake sat on the bed while interrupting her, “I know, I know, but Ames, you got this. We spent three crazy days preparing and looking at other cases and laws. You are ready for whatever they ask you or may say. I bet you know more than a lot of lawyers.”

Amy shook her head, “I doubt that, but thank you. Sleep will probably be more important today.” She hugged him, Jake started to stand up, “I’m scared Jake. If they think my case isn’t strong enough or worry about witnesses or whatever, it could hurt my chances and I’ll just be a woman to tried to ruin an honorable captain’s career.”

“You know you’re not.”

“Of course, I know that, and you know that, but for the rest of whatever career I might have, that’s what I’d be.”

Jake sat down again and tried to be brave enough to say what he was about to. “You’re wrong.”

Amy’s eyes narrowed, “what?”

Jake put up his hands to buy him time, “look, I just think that this is what you thought about the Nine-Nine when you got harassed and then came here. You thought you’d be hated, but instead, people got to know you and things worked out. I don’t know what the trial or hearing will bring, I don’t. I just knows you Ames, and you’re crazy awesome. You can’t hide that, from anyone, it’s who you are. I know this sucks, and I think it sucks, but I can’t agree that your entire career will suck, because you are you and will always be you.”

She said nothing for a moment, then stood up. “Okay, you’re right, I can’t feel defeated and give up, let’s eat, get ready and do this.”

“Me too?”

Amy nodded, “I don’t see why not, you’ve been witness to everything I have except the kiss. You know what McGinley told you because of Groves. McGinley said to use his name, he realized his error and will go against him, I need you there Jake. Our experiences throughout this will be more difficult to ignore if there are two of us.”

“Okay, I’ll go. Man, I fall in love with one person and all of a sudden I’m cooking, cleaning, tucking in my shirt for dates, wearing a tie at work, and facing down people for the D.A.’s office and I.A. Love is a mystery and terrifying.”

If being in an office at internal affairs with an assistant D.A. and Driscoll from I.A. was awkward, then Jake thought he must be in awkward hell as he was also in a shirt and tie since he wanted to help Amy’s cause by not looking like a slob. Amy, he thought, looked amazing like always in a navy-blue dress. He didn’t know how she could be so comfortable dressed nicely when he felt like he was being tortured. 

Lieutenant Driscoll came out to the lobby and called them into her office, three chairs were placed in front of her desk, in of the chairs sat a short, somewhat overweight, balding man. He wore thick glasses, but his suit was definitely not cheap, and his shoes were high quality, Jake noticed that much immediately.

“Detectives Santiago and Peralta, I’d like to introduce you to Assistant District Attorney Mattias Eisen.”

The short but well dressed man stood up, “it’s a pleasure to meet you both, I hope you’ll feel that way about me soon, I know this is not the ideal way to meet someone.”

Amy and Jake both took a seat, Driscoll sat behind her desk, “First, let me tell you both how outraged we are at the actions that have been taken by the former detectives from the six-four. Second, I am sure by know you have found out that Groves is back on active duty and still as captain. I fought that, so did Eisen.”

Eisen nodded, “unfortunately, in this case there seems to exist an abnormally large amount of political pressure, which shouldn’t determine how a case is prosecuted, but the facts being what they are, Groves is back in command because the deputy commissioner and he are the best of friends and have used all the political clout they can muster to get him back on active duty.”

Amy tried to smile, she knew that Driscoll and Eisen were doing the best they could, “what does mean for me and my case? Will it be charged criminally or be a tried through a departmental hearing? I know that a hearing is less desirable and would mean other policeman deciding his fate.”

Driscoll pointed to her, “I told you she was amazing. Amy, you are correct about the hearing being less desirable, but the one bit of good news we can give you is that this will be tried through the court.”

Eisen smiled, “The District Attorney wants us to pursue the case and get a conviction. My office has had pressure put on us as well, but an innocent man doesn’t have enraged employees threatening victims, and to be perfectly honest, what truly led to the ultimate decision to try him in court were his acidic comments to the paper. District Attorney Cisneros and I each found it impossible to believe an innocent man would use the press like that when his case hasn’t even been made public. A normal person or innocent person wouldn’t want the press or possibility of questions about it, he seemed unafraid to be incendiary, which makes us confident we can use his arrogance and security over being absolved of all wrong doing against him.”

Jake felt confused, but kept it to himself, whatever Eisen said, it was good and meant they were taking the slimy Groves to court. Amy smiled, this was obviously good for her confidence, not just in herself but in the system, that at least her case would be heard. Jake was focused on the good news when Driscoll interrupted his happiness.

“Detective Santiago, what we need to do right now is make sure you are ready for this case to go to trial. Groves’ attorney will attack you in the areas least important to your policework yet areas that they think will earn them sympathy with the jury. Assistant District Attorney Eisen showed me all the questions that he predicts would be asked. But first, this is the toughest question, but necessary because of who we’re dealing with and how they will go against you. Is there anything in your past they could dig up and use against you? Anything small, medium, it doesn’t matter, but if we know now, we can prepare for it.”

Jake was already hating the line of questioning, but Amy shook her head, she had prepared herself for this, these cases were never just about a man infringing upon a woman’s right to work in a harassment free environment, they put the woman’s entire life on display, digging at her every decision to see if she should be trusted. Amy wasn’t naïve, she knew this, she knew it well enough that it had almost kept her from reporting the incident with Groves after requesting a transfer.

“No, I have always been very by the book.” She turned to Jake, “my dating Jake will probably be their focus.”

Driscoll nodded and then glanced at Eisen who addressed Jake, “okay, Detective Peralta, your record is not as pristine as Detective Santiago’s, your arrest record is remarkable, but you have had some run-ins with authority.”

Jake sighed and nodded, just his luck he thought, his past will fuck up Amy’s chances at a decent result in her case. “Yeah, with Deputy Commissioner Briggs, now retired. He took exception to how I was investigating a son of his friend, who was guilty and is now in prison.”

Amy smiled, which made Jake feel worse as he knew what Eisen would say next. “Is it true detective that you called him a geriatric dick head and sent him a package of condoms for men with small penises in the mail via amazon?”

Amy closed her eyes, she had been warned about old Jake, yet him fighting someone who wanted special treatment for a friend made her love him more, despite his juvenile reaction. “Um, yeah, big time. I got written up for that, but that’s my only official citation or write up.”

Eisen nodded, “yes, there are some minor things in here, but they aren’t official and shouldn’t come into play.”

“Okay, Amy, are you ready? Here come the questions, remember, this is not us attacking you, this is us preparing you for the tone, pacing, and attitude of the questions you will encounter. Answer as if you were in court, are you okay with this.”

Amy nodded, “yes, of course.”

Eisen looked at his notes, “okay, again, this is in preparation for their questions. We believe in you and know that you are the victim…”

“I know how it works Mr. Eisen, sadly I’ve seen it, I can do this.”

Eisen smiled warmly and nodded, “very well. Detective Santiago, do you consider yourself a tease?”

“No.”

“Do you ever flirt?”

“Yes, everyone does.”

“Did you ever flirt at the sixty-fourth precinct?”

“No, I have always tried to be professional.” Amy seemed hard on the outside, but Jake knew that if she felt even a little like he did, on the inside she had to be hurting, even in preparing for this type of questioning.

“You never flirted to get ahead at your job?” Eisen’s tone was even, the questions were rapid fire, no pausing, no hesitation.

“No, not once.” Amy’s responses matched the pace of the questions.

“But you said yes to going to dinner with your captain, a married man.” Jake wasn’t sure how much of this he could handle.

“Yes, he said he wanted to take me to dinner to celebrate my promotion. It was not a date, I was in uniform.”

“But you said yes to dinner with a married man?” Eisen’s tone was steady, not insulting, but the pace of the questions made Jake feel like he would lose his mind.

“I said yes to my boss who wanted to celebrate, he was my boss not a suitor, so his marriage had nothing to do with it.” Jake smiled at her response, she was good.

“Very well, do you go out with a lot of men on non dates?”

Amy responded, still with no hesitation, “I have gone out to celebrate with co-workers, that is what my relationship with Groves was.”

“And what about Detective Peralta? Is he just a work colleague?”

“No, we are dating.”

“So, it’s okay for one and not the other?” Jake wasn’t sure how Amy was doing it, he wanted to slap Eisen even though he knew this was to prepare her.

“Yes, detective Peralta asked me on a date, I knew what it was, whereas with Captain Groves, he was my superior and he pressured me as such.”

Eisen stopped and smiled, “Detective Santiago, you are gold, that was very good. We will need to meet and do this again, there will be other questions, perhaps more insulting, but none with the same substance or potential problems than the questions asked today.” He glanced at a very tense Jake.

“Detective Peralta, are you okay?”

Jake shook his head, “no, this is crazy. All these questions because a captain is upset about being accused, if you don’t want to be accused, don’t try it.”

Eisen nodded, “I agree, but the sad fact is that seven other women have accused him over the years and they never made it past these questions. I have been here for ten years, Driscoll even longer, we have seen them and understood when they didn’t want to go forward. It is not easy to be personally attacked when you are the victim, but we as a society and country are not always as evolved as we would like to think.”

As they drove back to their now shared apartment, Jake was quiet, “Jake, can you handle watching me get grilled like that? It will happen.”

Jake shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s the injustice Ames, this shit straight up blows. A dick tried something and has tried to make your life a living hell, but he gets to sling all the mud he wants at you to get out of it. I hate trials, they make me nervous, but watching you be treated like that, I might need to take up smoking.”

Amy offered a small somewhat sad grin, “I might join you.” Jake burst into laughter, every time he thought he was strong, she showed him how much stronger she was, he would have hated this about anyone else, but in her, it only reinforced what he already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback please, almost gave up on this story and I need encouragement.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is approached to give up her fight, but is also reminded of how important it is that she not give up.

JAKE

It was one those moments that feels surreal because it seems so far removed from who you once were, but at the same time fits into who you have become, that’s what Jake decided he was feeling as he stood in line at the flower shop. He and Amy had been together for a month and he had officially lived there for two weeks, while they had spent every night in the same apartment or hospital room since their second date. He couldn’t keep from staring at the flowers as he drove home, not for how they looked, but because of what they represented. He hadn’t bought flowers for any woman in the past on principal, but now he found himself wanting to surprise her, to do anything to make her happier. He had gone by himself to pick up dinner and decided he would get her flowers, just because.

The past week and a half had been good, they weren’t much closer on their case with the murdered taxi driver, but some other cases had wrapped up quickly and were enjoying working together. When they checked out their tip that told them Ukrainian Mobsters owned and operated Crazy Ivan’s dry-cleaners, they found illegal activity, but only older Ukrainian ladies making knockoff Coach bags. Jake bought one for his mom when Amy wasn’t looking and was advising a uniformed officer’s unit about the operation, because she had pointed out they actually looked quality and exactly like actual Coach bags.

The only argument he and Amy had in past week and half was when Jake hid her shame cigarettes, he thought it was helping her to quit, she thought it was an invitation for him to get hit in the face. After she had her cigarettes back, he asked her if she really would have hit him, to which she responded by crushing an empty soda can on her head, without blinking. Jake didn’t sleep well that night, but they got along well, and both knew that the other loved them and were supporting them.

Jake was nearly home with the flowers when he spotted him, Amy’s flawless looking, Ken-doll of an ex-boyfriend Paul Bender. The feelings from last time started to hit him, he felt inadequate and troll like when compared to Bender, but as he looked at the flowers again, Amy had broken things off with Bender after a few dates, where as she was living with him.

Jake was whistling as he entered the apartment, Amy was smoking over the sink, a CD of patriotic Americana music playing, which meant she was in a really bad way. Smoking was phase one, the music was phase two, she had nervous braided her hair one night after they had met with Assistant D.A. Eisen and Lieutenant Driscoll, which he discovered was phase three of how much things were getting to her. He did not want to find out what phase four was.

AMY

After Jake dropped her off so he could pick up dinner, she opened one of her binders for her case against Groves, she was reading calmly and only halfway craving a shame cigarette when there was a knock on the door. After the attacks since the case had started, she was understandably cautious. The bolts were all in use, locking the door, “who is it?”

“Amy, it’s Paul Bender. I’m here on somewhat official business.”

Amy peered through the peep hole, he was alone. “Damn.” She unlocked the door, opening it only slightly, “Sergeant Bender, why are you at my personal residence?” Amy had thought he was handsome, but his attitude had made her see who he truly was and had she not hated breaking up with people, they would have only lasted two weeks instead of four.

“Amy, please let me in so I can talk with you, about the case. I’ve come as a favor to a friend.”

Several thoughts went through her head, she didn’t think he’d try anything, and she knew he was vain enough that messing up his hair would allow her some cheap shots anywhere on his body. “Fine, come in, but Jake will back soon.”

Amy sat in her recliner as Bender sat down on the couch, “Amy, this case is getting out of hand. It will damage the already shaky image of the NYPD, and let’s face it, these cases never go well for career minded women such as yourself.”

Amy scooted to the edge of the recliner, “what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means this, just because McGinley is allowing you to work normally, others may not, many won’t anyway. Groves has a lot of sway, he and the deputy commissioner…”

“I know, they go way back. Is it common for the deputy commissioner to try and impede I.A. investigations? They are supposed to be allowed to operate independent of the rest of the NYPD.”

“Amy, this man is the deputy commissioner, he’ll do what he does to keep the NYPD from looking bad. You agree to drop everything, and the deputy commissioner promises that there will be no interference in your career.”

Amy stood up, “this is complete and utter bullshit, you are threatening my career and I have to allow a man who was completely out of line and who has sent his men to attack me get off scot free?”

Bender stood up, “Amy, Groves is insulated, you won’t get to him. You just won’t. Just be happy you still get to play cop.”

Amy grit her teeth and spoke slowly and deliberately, not shouting, “get out of my fucking apartment now, and if I see you again, it will make what I did to Emory and Strauss look like a fucking hug.”

Bender shrugged his shoulders, “you’re making a mistake. I’ll let them know.”

Amy followed him to the door, now shouting, “you tell them I can’t be intimidated! Tell them they will be the ones going down, you can’t do this to honest, good cops!”

She slammed the door, not bothering to bolt it this time. She picked up the binder she had been studying and threw it across the room, then instead of pulling up a chair, she climbed on the counter to reach the high cupboard concealing her shame cigarettes.

AMY and JAKE

“Ames, I saw that handsome bastard, Bender, what did that male version of a fem-bot do, or say, or both?” He set the food on the table and was still holding the flowers.

Amy took a last drag on her cigarette, not answering, just staring for a few seconds, “you got me flowers?”

Jake blushed, “yeah, um, well, I saw the flower shop, they love me there now, three times in a month. But, well, I figured you could use something to let you know, you know, that your awesome. Sorry if it’s lame, I’m new to this stuff.”

Amy took the flowers and set them down, then kissed him, deeply, Jake was starting to get quite excited when she pulled back, “thank you. I needed it, I didn’t know I would, but Bender…” Amy’s anger at the very thought of him rendered her partially speechless.

Jake sighed, “my guess is he was here to get you to drop the case and be a team player.”

Amy’s eyes widened, “how the hell could you possibly know that?”

Jake laughed, then seeing that Amy was not pleased with that stopped immediately, “Sorry, not laughing at you, but laughing because those binders I helped you make, complete with case histories, they are chock full of that shit. Of idiot company people coming and asking the victim to forget their actual problems and take one up the keister for the company, in this case the NY fucking PD.”

Amy shook her head, closed her eyes momentarily, the look on her face of sad amusement, “yeah, those never crossed my mind. I just saw a sneaky son of a bitch telling me my career will be shitty if I didn’t think things through.”

Jake half grinned at her, “I’m guessing you had some choice words for that ridiculously handsome dick head.”

Amy’s smile was small yet sign enough for Jake, “I may have told him to get the fuck out and that if I saw him again it would make what I did to Emory and Strauss look like a fucking hug.”

Jake laughed and then hugged her, “that’s awesome, and this hug is for me…”

Amy sighed, “Jake, we’re a team, we comfort each other. I have never thought of you as someone who is trying to push me down…”

“Into traditional gender roles of weakness and strength where the male is made to feel stronger by protecting the female even when unnecessary and at the expense of the female’s own sense of worth?”

Amy’s jaw dropped, “what the hell?”

Jake grinned, “Ames, I helped you with these binders, you had one that was all psychological studies of the harm and dangers of continued traditional gender roles in the workplace.”

“Holy shit, I love you.”

“I love you too Ames, you’re the strongest person I know, by a long shot.”

It was Amy’s turn to blush now, “that can’t be true.”

Jake nodded, “um, yes it can. You’ve met my moms, I love her, but she let my dad dump on her, she put up with a lot of shit because she needed the jobs, the money, or was afraid. She is so fucking strong, yet she couldn’t do what you are Ames, she just couldn’t, not to put her down, she’s amazing, but you…”

Amy cupped her hands around his cheeks and aggressively kissed him, pushing him towards the bedroom at the same time, when Jake’s legs hit bed, she pushed him down, she laughed a little when she saw both the confusion and arousal on his face. “Sorry Jake, mama likes a man who is intelligent and a man who respects her, and when that man is also my boyfriend, well…”

She was soon on top of him, their movements fast and precise, soon they were each only in their underwear, Amy’s hands unhooking her bra and lunging forward at Jake, as she rolled on top of him, her hands pulled at his boxers, then pulling her down her last remaining stitch of clothing. Jake lips soon showered her torso with soft kisses, then he moved down to her hips, kissing down to her thighs, then up to her center, she gasped when his tongue licked slowly but with pressure, her hands immediately on the back of his head pushing to increase the pressure and speed. As Jake obliged, her breathing immediately became harder, her body almost uncontrollable, Jake had seen Amy turned on in their time as a couple, but never like this, nothing even close to this. If it had not been for her hands pressing his head somewhat forcibly to continue his work, he may have taken a moment to enjoy his work, he had done this. He hadn’t fucked this up, instead he made her feel what she needed to feel, and it somehow had led to this.

As Amy yelled several things along the lines of “mama likes,” her hands were pulling at Jake’s shoulders, “fuck me Jake, I want you.” Not needing to hear another invite, Jake pressed himself at her entrance, soon moaning lowly and nearly purring as he felt how ready she was for him. Their movements were in sync, each one filling the room with sounds of arousal and approval, Jake went first, but Amy kept moving on him after he released and soon her shouts echoed in the small room.

Jake felt like he might need the weekend to recover, but Amy just smiled at him, “that, detective, was hot.”

Jake could only nod, trying to speak, but unable to as he was still breathing too hard.

Amy kissed his cheek tenderly, “thank you.” Jake couldn’t answer, but the quizzical look on his face said enough, “Thank you for not pushing me too much or babying me too much. I know I’m not easy to deal with during this, well not super easy, I don’t think I’ve been too bad.” She laughed as Jake shook his head, “my point is that I love you and couldn’t do this without your support. I don’t like depending on people Jake, it’s always made me feel weak, but this is different.”

“Ames,” he half gasped, still somewhat out of breath, “you are amazing. I’ve told you, I couldn’t do what you’ve had to, no fucking way.” He took another big breath, “I mean, shit, you’ve dealt with your job, a new relationship, your case, and still find time to help me be better. I never listen to people, like ever, but everything you say, I listen and know it’s true, because it’s you.”

She smiled and chuckled softly, “thanks, but you still haven’t seen my crazy competitive side, so you still have some nasty surprises ahead of you.”

Jake shrugged slightly, “hey, I think I’m okay, the good and the crazy, it’s what makes us, well, us. I think your secret smoking is crazy yet sexy, and your binders, they are straight up crazy, yet it somehow makes me like you even more.”

“How could anyone have a problem with the binders?”

“Well, you saw my desk the first day we met. You saw my apartment. What about those disasters screams that I’m a binder dude?”

The rest of the evening was what she needed, basking in the love of the one person who seemed to love her for every part of her, the parts she sometimes felt necessary to hide or downplay. Some aspects of her personality and actions Jake might have found shocking, but he never told her to not be her, he might joke around with her, but he never put her down for who she was. For Jake, the fact that someone as amazingly smart and motivated as Amy could love him made him push harder. He was intelligent, he was a great detective, but he now felt the drive to push harder in areas he normally didn’t care about.

Saturday morning Amy woke Jake up at nine to go for walk around the neighborhood and to get breakfast. They finally settled on a donut shop Jake had been wanting to try. As Jake ate his fourth donut, Amy’s phone rang.

“Amy Santiago…Lieutenant Driscoll, hello…yes…do you think so?...okay…I will…yes…I will…okay, see you tonight.” As the call ended, she looked both happy and terrified.

“Ames, are you okay? What did Driscoll want?”

Amy took a deep breath, “she and Eisen have contacted a few of the women who dropped their previous charges against Groves. They would like me to address them tonight, at six, at Driscoll’s office.”

Jake didn’t know what to think, the case could use more evidence and voices, but these women had dropped their cases before, was it fair to ask Amy to convince them to try again? “How do you feel about it?”

She shook her head, “I don’t know, to be honest. I know it’s important, and I’m honored they think I can help convince them, I just…”

Jake took her hand in his, “it’s a lot to ask of one person.”

She offered a worried smile, “those are my exact thoughts, but this will help my case and will hopefully stop other women from going through the same thing, and that’s why I did this. I knew I’d possibly be blackballed or despised, so I have to do this. I want to. I need to.”

Jake nodded, “you can do it, it can’t be easy, but you’ve handled all of this impossible shit better than anyone should be expected to.”

“It will be weird, for me to tell these women why they should now risk everything.”

Jake looked at her thoughtfully, “that might be the point, you are willing, so they wouldn’t be alone, they wouldn’t be one shit on employee fighting the shitty system, it’d be a team fighting the old school sons of bitches.”

Amy laughed as she exhaled, “that’s one way to put it.”

The hours leading up to the meeting at Driscoll’s office weighed on Amy, she felt the responsibility of leading this charge, however impossible it might feel at times. She was thankful Jake had given her some space, he was on the bed reading some comics Terry had introduced him to when he was resting after the fire incident. Her stack of binders lay in front of her on the coffee table and next to her on one side of the couch. She shook her head as she thought of how useless all of the preparation was at this moment. It helped to ease her mind and to feel prepared, but nothing in those binders could force someone to risk their career.

Her mind tried to play out possible questions the other victims of Groves misconduct could ask her. She wasn’t one hundred percent clear on what Driscoll wanted her to say, she only knew why she had done it. The results had been mixed, she had support at her precinct, but she couldn’t guarantee that. She had been threatened, attacked, called names, and made to feel inferior, yet she didn’t regret it. 

She smiled as she wondered if she and Jake would have gotten together so quickly had she not come to the Nine-Nine seen as a problem. Jake would not have been assigned to work with her, and he would not have questioned his own actions since the captain wouldn’t have told him so as had happened. She believed that time would have shown each of them how well they matched up with each other’s strengths and weaknesses, but it would have taken time.

At four thirty, she showered, as the water hit her body, she hoped it would release some of the stress and tension she felt. She was proud of her decisions, she was able to face her fears head on and not back down. She had not always felt like she could do that, criticizing superiors, especially to other leaders was not something she enjoyed or ever wanted to do. As the hot water slowly relaxed her, she thought of how much she felt she had grown in the past month. Jake talked a lot about his own growth, but she had been more honest, less judgmental of others because of having her eyes opened to what it is like to be criticized and mistreated. She was a better cop and person, and it allowed her to take on Jake.

She laughed out loud at this, not that Jake was a task, but he was Jake. He was full of his own fears and issues, yet together they seemed to take on the world together. The weird part was how natural it felt to them. Like this is how it was meant to be.

When Amy came in the bedroom, in a skirt, blouse, and jacket, she laughed as she saw her boyfriend, looking handsome in khakis and a sport coat, but looking as uncomfortable as he had in the hospital hooked up to machines and breathing support. 

“Jake, you don’t have to dress so nice.” She used one hand to cup his cheek, her eyes meeting his.

He shrugged a little, “just being supportive, I knew you’d dress nice, and that Eisen, he dresses nice, not my style, but that suit and those shoes, hella nice.”

They decided to take a cab so they could go out and celebrate or commiserate after the meeting but for sure doing either one with alcohol. They held hands as the entered the building, Driscoll was waiting for them.

“Detectives, thank you both for coming. Amy, thank you for doing this. This case has asked a lot of you, and I hated to ask more, but…”

Amy cut her off, “I get it, we need more women, and every woman that comes forward increases the odds that more will come forward.”

Driscoll smiled and nodded, “amazing as always. We asked them to come in early and go over their individual cases and let them acclimate a little. We contacted seven women and four agreed to come in at least hear what we had to say and discuss the case.”

Jake couldn’t help himself, “seven, how is this guy still being protected?”

Amy rolled her eyes slightly, “Jake…”

“You’re absolutely right, Jake,” Driscoll interrupted, “there were eleven we knew of, four have moved out of the area. The system is flawed, we are trying to change that, but as both of you have experienced, it is always met with resistance. Not always to the extremes you have experienced, but we have to tackle it one case at a time.”

Amy and Jake were escorted to a conference room, Eisen was standing up, and four women were seated at two tables. Driscoll stood in front of them, “This is Detective Amy Santiago. Amy,” Driscoll started with the woman at the far right, an woman who looked to be in her fifties, “Annette Wright,” then she motioned to a Latina Woman, not unlike Amy’s build, “Sara Linares,” the she motioned to a short black woman, who looked very young, “Lena Hart,” the finally to a tall blonde woman, stunning was the word Amy would have used to describe her, “Andi Silver.” Amy felt the eyes on her, eyes of women who had felt her pain, walked in her shoes, and then felt the pressure of the world around them crushing them until they withdrew their complaints.

Driscoll continued, “Again, this is Detective Amy Santiago, whose own case is headed to trial, Groves made some particularly sloppy mistakes this time, but her bravery and perseverance have allowed us to pursue this. We are thankful for each of you for just coming tonight, that in itself is incredibly brave. Fighting workplace harassment, particularly in the NYPD, is not a normal fight. You must fight your place of employment, your coworkers, your bosses, and your own fears. I asked Amy here tonight so she can walk you through her own challenges in this case and what led her to make her decision. Amy.” Driscoll smiled and Amy stood up and faced the four women.

“I don’t intend to waste a lot of your time. We are asked to do the impossible,” she swallowed, her throat dry and her palms sweaty, “we are asked to take on the NYPD, which we love and honor, while continuing to try and do our best as professionals. We are then told by our colleagues and superiors that it is us who are bringing negative attention to the force, not the man who chose to degrade us. To make matters worse, most of the intimidation is ignored and allowed, pushing us into a corner where we have to choose continuing the career we chose or fighting a fight that might end our careers.”

She met the eyes of each woman, all of them looking at her intently, Amy felt the pressure of the moment, but she also knew that these women had bravery and the desire to fight but were also shunned and threatened. “I chose to report Groves when he forcibly kissed me and told me I owed him for my career. I ran away, humiliated, devastated.” She glanced at a supportive and somber Jake, “Doubts I had kept at bay suddenly dominated my mind and reason, I felt unequipped to do anything. At first,” she paused as she took a deep breath, “at first, I just put in for a transfer. Then, when I was alone at my apartment, the only one who knew what happened, I cried. I cried because I was filled with shame. Then I was filled with anger, I was so angry that this man could make me feel this way. He took away my pride, but worse than that, he betrayed his position and duty as a captain. I wasn’t sure I could take him on, even with all the anger I felt. It was seeing a picture of my niece who wants nothing more than to be like me, a cop, in New York, that I knew that for me, I had to fight it. I expected the worst.”

Amy glanced at Eisen and Driscoll who each seemed as engrossed as the four women they had asked to hear her speak, “Some of what has happened has been the worst, but the better part of it has been much better than I could have hoped for. I have met supportive people. My captain was asked to sabotage me, he did at first, but then an experience with a loved one forced him to reevaluate things. My partner was asked by our captain to show me out, but my partner,” she contemplated saying more or explaining their situation, then decided that was not necessary, “he fought it with me. He told me what he was asked to do. 

More cops at my new precinct expressed their anger at the situation, my sergeant is one of the most honorable cops I’ve ever met. The good has outweighed the bad, but the bad is out to deter us, to sink us. I understand why you pulled your charges and reports. I absolutely understand, every day I have asked myself if it is worth it. Some days are harder than others, but I know I have to. I can’t force any of you to do the same, I can only tell you that together we stand a better chance, but you know the risks. You have lived through the same shit and seen the same faces that tell us to be team players, the same lines, the same shaming. Captain Groves still acts like a man with nothing to lose, but we know that’s a lie, when the truth comes out and I know it will, he will lose everything, and though I probably won’t see it personally, he will cry like he made us cry. He will lose the position, the power, the respect, not to mention his pension. I know this will happen, I know I will be asked personal and insulting questions. I know my personal life will be paraded through the courtroom and who knows where else, but I know that I will win.”

Amy stopped, she didn’t know what else to say, she was unsure if Driscoll and Eisen wanted her to speak more, she was about to try and continue when Driscoll stood up and walked to her. “Detective Santiago, thank you. Ladies, this is all we wanted. Please, think about it. Eisen and I can’t force you either, nor would we want to. We will reach out Monday for your answers, no is acceptable, no one will think less of you. Thank you.”

Amy and Jake left in a daze, Amy felt exhausted and Jake was dead silent. Neither spoke until they were a few minutes into their cab ride to the bar they told their driver to take them to.

“Do you think that helped?” Amy was holding his hand, she looked tired, yet confident.

“I do. They may not fight him, but hell, they know they’re not alone, and that’s a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have commented and encouraged, and please don’t stop, I can always use more.


	14. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat gets turned up on Amy.

AMY

Another week had come and almost gone by, they were under a little pressure to find something more concrete on the murder of the taxi driver, but as always, some other cases had come in and been taken care of. Amy was sweating a bit as it was an unusually warm spring day, they had chased on perp for a few blocks, Jake got a Charlie horse and fell down two blocks in, Amy managed to get the perp, tackling him, and Jake met up with them to help cuff him a minute later.

As far as her case was concerned, up until today, it had been fine. She and Jake met with Driscoll and Eisen Wednesday evening. They were buoyed up by the fact that two of the women she had talked to were leaning heavily towards pursuing their cases again and testifying for Amy’s own case. This had helped her feel more confident, until today.

Jake was currently talking to her, but she was having a hard time concentrating, on anything other than the note. When she came into the Nine-Nine at the beginning of her shift, there had been a note from Paul Bender, her ex and the man Jake thought was a mannequin come to life.

Amy,

Think about what I told you. The heat is about to get turned up. Do you want your personal life all over the New York news’ outlets?

Paul

At first, she felt almost smug about the situation, he had actually had someone place the note in her locker or had come in and done it himself, but regardless, his name was on it. As the day wore on, she felt less sure about everything and wondered if he would be in trouble for warning about the possibility of press, he could claim coincidence. She wasn’t worried about her personal life, but if they lied, that would be difficult to prove.

She hadn’t told Jake about the note, one of them needed to focus and be on their game for the day. So far, he hadn’t noticed that she was distracted, he thought she was tired because they had stayed up late binge watching tv. Amy nodded to something Jake said, she was unsure what she was agreeing to.

AMY and JAKE

“Really?” Jake was amused with something.

“What?” Amy gave him her what the hell look, which he still feared somewhat.

Jake rolled his eyes ever so slightly, “you just agreed with me when I said anyone who doesn’t think Die Hard is the best cop movie should be pushed out of the force. What’s up?”

Amy sighed, “nothing.”

“Uh-uh, and yet, I don’t believe you. Ames, we’re super partners, we work and live together. If you can’t tell me, fine. But if you’re trying to protect this guy, don’t. I can handle.”

Amy’s face had the faint beginnings of a grin, “you can handle?”

Jake nodded, “absolutes, Ames, absolutes.”

She considered things for a few seconds, “fine. I’m telling you because I wouldn’t be happy if you kept something like this from me, I just thought one of us should concentrate on cases today.”

He reached over and squeezed her knee, “what is it?”

She sighed, “This morning there was a letter from Bender in my locker, telling me the heat was about to get turned up and asking I really wanted my personal life all over the news.”

Jake groaned, “that guy, what a handsome son of a bitch. I’m sorry, that sucks. Other than me, your personal life has to be pretty squeaky clean.”

She nodded, “yes, but if they lie, or get someone to lie, that can be difficult if not impossible to prove sometimes.”

Jake was yet again unsure of what to say, he found himself constantly at a loss of words for what Amy was dealing with. He would never have to go through what she did, he could be falsely accused, but never for simply wanting to not be forcibly kissed and hit on at work. Amy was in a fight for her life because she wanted to be treated professionally and have others act professionally and not like horny teenagers. “Sorry, again, it sucks. Feels like I say those words, a lot.”

Amy squeezed his hand, “I appreciate it, I do. You are supportive, it’s what I need. If you tried to tell me how to feel or told me to just let it roll off, we’d have issues.”

Jake laughed, “oh hell no, I’d be straight up terrified if I told you that. Especially after you fucking crushed that can on your head. I tried that, it’s why I have a cut above my eyebrow. I asked Terry to try it, he crushed it, then bitched and moaned about how much his head hurt.”

Amy chuckled lightly, no sounds, just her chest and shoulders rising and falling rapidly with amusement, “I learned how to do that, and not mind it a long time ago. To shut my brothers up.”

“Oh, it works. I was terrified and didn’t sleep well that night, at alls. Terrifying. And since you have been distracted and not hearing me, did you catch anything about my mom?”

Amy blushed a little and shook her head, “no, I’m sorry. That’s not being a good partner, or super partner as you said.”

Jake laughed, “Ames, it’s okay. You are an amazing partner, super, normal, sexual.”

Amy hit him, “Jake, we’re on the job!”

Still laughing, Jake rubbed his arm where she hit him, “sorry, you’re right. But you’re okay. You’ve been dealing with a lot, somethings are going to go right through and not be processed by your computer like super-brain.”

“Thanks, so, is your mom okay?” She did feel bad, Jake was important to her and his mom was amazingly kind, and she felt like she had bonded with her.

“Yeah, she’s just lonely. She tries to hide things from me, to spare my feelings, but she and my dad still hook up from time to time. He’s the worst, as you know. Well, they just hooked up again, and then Roger being Roger, borrowed money and split. Classic Roger move.”

“That’s terrible, he is the worst.”

“I keep telling you that, because it’s true. But my moms just wondered if I’d come visit, and when I asked about bringing you, she busted my ear drum with happy yelling.”

Amy smiled, “of course. When do you want to go?”

Jake smiled a huge goofy grin, “wow, you really blocked my talking out today. Tonight, after work.”

Amy frowned, “I’m sorry Jake, I should be more attentive, you’ve been amazing through this.”

“Ames, it’s good, we’re good. You got shit on again today with that stupid fucking note from the Handsome Whore.”

Amy shook her head in disbelief, “why are you so fixated on Paul’s looks?”

Jake shrugged, “I don’t know, lack of self-esteem, the fact that he’s like ridiculously good looking. Did I mention lack of self-esteem.”

Amy looked at him, “Jake, yes, he is good looking, but as you have seen, he’s a terrible person. I was distracted because he’s a good cop, but I soon learned he does whatever it takes to advance his career. He’s playing us and trying to use a very small connection he and I had to impress the deputy commissioner.”

Jake sighed again, “I know, but I feel like a troll when I’m around him. Like how Scully should feel around everyone else.”

Amy laughed a little, “be nice, Scully is frightening, but…I don’t know how to defend him.”

“Yeah, no one does.”

When they arrived at Jake’s mom’s house, it was just beginning to get dark, the streetlights turned on as they exited their car. Amy looked at the small two-story brick house and smiled, “this is the house you grew up in?”

Jake nodded, “yeah, I did spend a lot of time in my now burned down apartment with my nana. But this is home sweet home. Good and bad memories. My mom was amazing, but I was alone, a lot. My dad wasn’t around a lot before he officially left, and then I barely saw him.”

“It’s a nice house, perfect for you and your mom.”

“Yeah, it was. Too big really, but she doesn’t like change, even though she always tells me to be more flexible.”

Jake rang the doorbell and his mom answered, shrieking and hugging them both, “Amy, I’m so glad you came with Jakey. It’s so nice to see you again!”

“Hi Karen.” Amy was still being hugged.

“Okay Moms, enough, I’m pretty sure Amy wants to be able to breathe after your hug.”

Karen released Amy and smiled at the two of them, “sorry Jakey, I just never thought you’d find such a nice girl.”

Jake looked at Amy, “always a boost for the old self-esteem to come home again and be reminded of why I left.”

Karen playfully hit Jake, “oh come on Jake, you know you always dated somewhat scary women. You dated one girl who stole my silverware, and you’re a cop.”

“Okay, point taken. Can we not give Amy more stories and reasons to run away from this relationship?”

Amy laughed, “I’m not going anywhere, and these stories are gold. I texted Rosa, Charles, and Terry that we were coming here. Charles was so jealous, but he told me to get lots of pictures and stories of high school Jake.”

Jake softly banged his head against the door jam, “I’m so glad we decided to do this.”

Amy pulled him inside, the house was decorated nicely, Karen was obviously a bit of a hippy, but there were a lot of older pictures of family. On one of the mantles was a picture of Jake in his graduation robe, long hair, a scowl on his face, and colored cords in his hands.”

Karen walked up beside Amy, “he was so embarrassed, he had perfect attendance, was an honor student, and president of the Key club, but Jake being Jake didn’t like people knowing he was good or smart.”

“Oh boy,” Amy snapped a picture on her phone of the photo and shot Jake a look, he immediately knew she was turned on by his attendance, smarts, and service. He tried to make a mental note to bring that up later.

Dinner was nice, Karen had prepared a brisket, which was apparently one of Jake’s all-time favorites. As Jake happily consumed a huge amount of meat, Amy used the time to find out what younger Jake was like.

“So, Karen, did Jake go through any truly embarrassing phases as an adolescent?”

Jake tried to protest, but his mouth was full of brisket and carrots, Karen just smiled at him, “oh Jakey, don’t worry. When he was twelve, he loved MC Hammer and dressed in those large pants and flashy shirts. I’ll bring out pictures later.” Amy felt elated at that, while Jake started choking on his food. Karen continued, “When he was high school, he tried to be cool for a bit, but he had long hair, then he got a nose ring, an earring and wore a lot of flannel, a lot. I have a mountain of pictures of that, some are hanging up in the house.”

Jake took a drink of soda, “thanks mom, if my relationship ends soon, it’s on you.”

Amy smiled, “no, it will be on you. None of this matters it’s just funny and it embarrasses you, so bonus.”

After dinner, they watched Jaws, which Karen said was one of Jake’s earliest favorite films, he loved the Martin Brodie character, a cop, and he killed the shark. Karen started falling asleep, she finally got up and excused herself to go to bed, but she told Jake and Amy that they could stay the night if they didn’t want to drive home. Jake said no, but Amy pointed out how tired they were, and after Karen had left, she then pointed out that Jake could have sex in his childhood bed and room, which changed his mind.

When they entered his room, Amy couldn’t help but laugh. His mom had obviously not changed the décor, at all. There were some rap artist posters, some rock posters, three Die Hard posters, and strange Nicholas Cage poster. Scattered around the room were photos of Jake. Some and he and Gina, some of he and his mom, and many of just him, looking like a surly teen with long hair, flannel shirts over band t-shirts with a nose ring and an earring. Jake begged Amy to stop taking pictures with his phone and sending them to people at the Nine-Nine, but she was having too much fun.

Jake was semi-pouting on the bed, Amy sat down next to him. “Don’t feel bad Jake. These are hilarious, but I love them, they’re you, and you know how I feels about you?”

Jake’s eyes narrowed, “don’t talk like me to win me over, traitor.”

Amy started to kiss his neck and tried to scoot away from her, “no way, you are not pouting instead of having fun with me, in your teenage bed.”

Jake grinned slyly at her, “Santiago, what’s up with you and having sex in my childhood bed? Are you a perv?”

Amy batted at him with her closest arm, “careful Jake, I can go home, and you can stay. I just thought…well, I was never dumb enough to try and have a boy in my room, my dad and seven brothers would have actually murdered anyone who tried. My guess is…”

Jake finally gave in, “you’re right, I never got lucky in this bed, with other people.” Amy made a face, “don’t look at me like that, hello, I was a teenage boy, and a guy!”

Amy smiled again, then started to kiss him, this time though, Jake responded. When they woke up the next morning, Amy elbowed Jake in the ribs.

“Jake, Jake…I need to use the restroom, but I don’t want to get dressed, do you have robe or large t-shirt in here.”

Jake stood up, not dressed himself, and lumbered over to a dresser and pulled out a huge Fishbone t-shirt. “Fishbone?”

Jake tiredly rubbed his eyes, “awesome ska and punk band, from the eighties, but still around.”

Amy put the shirt on, it was bigger than most of her nightgowns, and used the restroom. When she came out, Jake was wearing a slightly too small NWA t-shirt and baggy shorts. “Let’s get breakfast, my mom still stocks the best cereal.

As Amy attempted to eat Fruity Dino-bites with marshmallows, Jake, who had already eaten two bowls, went to the front porch for the newspaper, knowing Amy would be happy. He placed the paper in front her, she smiled and started to browse, Jake was rinsing the dishes when he heard it.

“Mother fucker!”

Jake nearly dropped the bowl he was now drying, “Ames, my mom!”

“Jake, look, look at this…it’s…that mother fucker…I will get him!”

Jake quickly walked to her and looked, in the metro section was an article, “BROOKLYN COP IN SUIT AGAINST CAPTAIN HAS QUESTIONABLE PAST.” Jake scanned through the article, the paper which had not previously reported the suit, named Amy, did not name Groves, but quoted Paul Bender, her ex, as stating that Amy had used him to progress her career through a viciously active sexual relationship and that he was certain she had done the same to others. Jake felt ill, this was Amy’s worst nightmare confirmed.

“My parents read this paper, my dad gets four different papers delivered every day. My parents, Jake.”

Jake’s phone buzzed, it was a text from Rosa.

rosa: just read paper, poor Amy, none of it can be true. u want me to handle him?

Jake thought of what he wanted to do, he couldn’t do anything, nor Amy, it would just make Amy look worse in the public’s perception. He quickly texted back.

me: hells yeah, rain fire on that piece of shit

rosa: done

Amy’s phone rang, “hello? Kylie, I knew you would see it…no, I’m not home…there are?...no, it’s not Jake’s fault…we’re at his mom’s house, luckily…okay…thanks for the warning…bye.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Amy swallowed a few times, then spoke, “Kylie said there are reporters waiting outside our apartment. They want the story on the slutty sleuth, detective Delilah, or officer Sexy and Go.” Her demeanor looked defeated, “that lying son of a bitch, but the damage is done, and with the relationship we had, he could argue and lie, he said she said. I’m screwed. The deputy commissioner is the one calling the shots here, and he just outplayed me.”

Amy’s phone rang, she answered it, “Lieutenant Driscoll…yes, I have…no….no…I see…okay…I will…I will…thanks, bye.”

She paused before speaking, Jake could see the frustration weighing her down, all she had done for career being slandered and undone by a devious snake. “Driscoll, she said that I shouldn’t lose hope. They will try their best to tie this to Groves and his people, especially the deputy commissioner. She doesn’t want me to lose hope and she wants me to prepare a statement denouncing his claims. I don’t know if it will work Jake, my career…” She choked back the emotions that threatened to escape, Jake hugged her tightly, again knowing of no words to ease her pain or buoy her up in her moment of need.

“Ames, you stay here. We can camp out for a bit, I’ll have Terry clear them if they’re not gone by the evening. I’m running down the street to the corner bodega.”

“Booze?” She smiled sadly.

Jake shook his head, “shame cigarettes, I may not approve, but I know you need one.”

She nodded sadly, he took off, leaving the house, bounding down the front steps and running, for him, to the bodega. He entered, picked up some drinks that Amy liked, and he thought were terrible, ordered two packs of cigarettes, paid and left. He was about to climb the front steps when he heard his name, he turned to see Captain McGinley.

“Captain? How the fuck did you find me here?”

“I went to your apartment, at like seven, my wife showed me the article. If she ever sees Groves again, well, she used to play soccer and his nuts will never be the same. I called your mom’s number to ask her, and she told me you guys stayed here, I just told her I needed to talk with you, she doesn’t know anything unless you told her, or she read it.”

Jake shook his head, “no, she can know though, she’ll just be angry for Amy, not at her.”

“Look, this is below the belt. Way below the belt. I’m here to make sure she’s okay, and to let her know that she will not be mistreated or demoted for this. Several captains have called me to complain about Groves and O’Leary and their techniques. I sent all the dirt I had on O’Leary to his wife, she called to ask if it was true. I told her that unlike the lies he had spread about my detective, this was all true. He was pissed.”

Jake smiled briefly, “he called you?”

McGinley nodded, “oh yeah, he tried to be all macho, but I cut him down to size, I told him to not spread lies if your own truths are so ugly. He went on about how I ruined his marriage, clueless bastard.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Can I speak with Santiago? I’ll be quick. I just need her to know that she has a lot of people on her side.”

Amy appreciated the captain’s support, she was amazed that he ratted out O’Leary to his wife, and she needed to hear there were many people on her side. The captain could tell the conversation was working, so he started asking about their case with taxi driver, going over several different scenarios. Jake watched in awe as the man he had questioned and written off was doing all he could to make things right for Amy, his phone buzzed, and he glanced at the text.

rosa:turn tv on, channel 1,3,5, or 10

ROSA

Being the quietest person in the precinct and the one to share the least about her personal life had a lot of benefits, one was that no one knew her cousin worked for human resources at the NYPD. He gave Rosa Bender’s address without asking why, he wasn’t stupid. Rosa flew through Brooklyn on her bike, over the bridge to Staten Island where Bender lived in a stylish condo. She knocked on the door, willing the angry look off her face.

Bender opened the door just a crack to see who it was, “Hello?” He sounded and looked tired.

“Hey, I never do this, but are you Paul Bender.”

She could see him quickly try to fix his hair, “are you a fan?”

Rosa couldn’t believe how vain this guy was, “I am, I saw you on the news, and I’ve seen you come in here before, I live a few blocks away.”

“Would you like to come in?”

Rosa faked embarrassment, like it was too good to be true, “oh my god, that would be amazing.” She was glad no one could see her.

He opened the door and motioned for her to come in, after she entered, he chained the door. He was about to speak when Rosa surprised him with a vicious punch to the kidneys, he screamed, “what the fuck?”

Rosa extended her baton and slammed it on his other side, he screamed again. “I’m a friend of Amy Santiago and you’re a lying son of a bitch who will confess he lied.”

Bender tried to get up, but Rosa easily pushed him down. “You won’t help her.”

Rosa hit him once more on each side, he was now crying, obviously in pain. “Listen, you pompous douche, she’s a good cop who has a right to not be harassed and lied about, where as you got paid to do this. I already checked your financials, I am a cop, you got twenty grand in your bank account yesterday, from Landis Industries. Care to explain?”

Bender said nothing, but tried to move again, Rosa pressed her foot on his hand, “I will give you one more chance, and then I get mean. You will tell me, you will confess that you lied to the press, or I will cut off your junk, don’t even try me, and if you report me, then it will be all over the news that a woman, a skinny woman, kicked your dumb ass and neutered you. Try picking up women when your face is all over the news for that shit head.”

“I won’t do it!” Rosa pressed down harder, then kicked him in his exposed kidney, bringing out more screams from him.

“I guess you choose the hard way.” Rosa unsheathed her knife, Bender started to panic and really cry now.

“Okay, okay! I was paid. I can’t say by who, but I’ll talk.”

Rosa kicked him in the kidney again, “if I don’t see a news report on channel 3 by eleven, I will track you down again. Hiding at mommy and daddy’s cabin the Berkshires won’t help you, neither will going to your own place on the coast. I will find you and make it impossible to horrify women with your pathetic dick.”

AMY and JAKE

Jake turned on the tv, there was Bender, not looking very well Jake thought, he wondered what Rosa had done to him, and was glad he didn’t know. The moving news banner announced he was backtracking his story.

“I was paid, by an anonymous source to spread lies about Detective Santiago to harm her case. I was wrong and have seen the errors of my ways. She is a fine detective,” Amy noticed him grab his sides and knew someone had inflicted pain on him, she suspected Rosa as Rosa always talked about her love of kidney punches, “she did nothing wrong. I am in the wrong and am clearing the air.”

Amy turned to Jake, “Rosa?”

Captain McGinley stood up, “oh man, if she got to him…well, he almost got what he deserved.”

Jake nodded, “she just texted if I wanted her to take care of things, I couldn’t have known how.”

Amy sighed, “I don’t like it, but I don’t dislike it. It was great of her to look out for me, I bet he’s injured pretty badly.”

Jake shrugged, “these dicks need to know real consequences exist when you fuck with someone’s life no one else is getting that message through to them.”

Amy nodded, “I get that, but what about Rosa, what if he gets her in trouble?”

McGinley coughed, “um, sorry to butt in, but there’s no way in hell that ass kissing ladder climbing douche bag would tell anyone his ass was kicked and threatened by a woman. He’d be a laughing stock. This, what he did, it might hurt his career, as it should, but if the other story got out, he’s the man who got pushed around by a woman, he’d have to move. Not saying Rosa can’t kick ass, she’s a nightmare, but it’s the facts.”

When they returned to their apartment that night, no reporters remained, Terry had dropped by to tell them that his detective would not talk to the reporters who had been so quick to slander her name, and that he would personally visit those who harassed her after all she had been through. 

Amy had been quiet, Jake knew she didn’t approve of the violence Rosa had used, and that she might be mad that he had okayed it, he just didn’t know what else he could have done. He grabbed two beers from the fridge and sat next to her on the couch, handing her a beer. 

“Ames…”

She held up her hand, “it’s okay. I know you think I’m mad at you, I’m not. It’s not how I would have chosen to take care of it, but I had nothing. The thing is,” she grabbed his arm and snuggled next to him, “I don’t feel bad for what happened to him, at all.”

Jake nodded, “you shouldn’t.”

She looked up at the ceiling as she spoke, “what has me being reflective and quiet is the fact that we have to fight dirty to get things done. It shouldn’t be like that. I told you before, I’m used to fighting by myself, but today it hit me, nobody wins this alone. It takes everyone working together, the victims, we have to make noise, the friends and colleagues, they have to make a lot of noise, people can’t sit back and quietly accept things anymore.”

“Yeah, everything about this sucks. The one thing you have to know though Ames, the Nine-Nine has your back. Hitchcock and Scully egged Groves’ house last night and didn’t get caught. Charles has been staking out Groves, he thinks he might meet up with Emory soon.”

Amy reached up and touched his face softly, “I’m sorry, that the man that tried to kill you is still on the loose.”

Jake shrugged, “my life is a lot better than his right now. He’s hiding out and wanted by the police, while I get to be with my girlfriend, keep my job, and not end up in prison. I worry more about him if Rosa finds him first.”

Amy nodded and finally felt the stress from the day leave her as she tried to just appreciate the most important part of what Jake had said, the Nine-Nine had her back. That made a huge difference, no matter what happened, she had friends and colleagues willing to put their careers on the line to help and support her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, keep comments and encouragement coming. It helps to keep wanting to continue.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emory is still on the loose and the Nine-Nine realize what’s at stake.

CHARLES

“Jake, I’m telling you, he knows something.” Charles was positive that Captain Groves not only knew where Detective Emory was hiding, but that they had regular contact.

His radio crackled as Jake’s voice came over it, “Buddy, I agree, but you staking him out night after night isn’t helping. You need to relax, go on a date.” Jake felt small pangs of guilt as he and Charles hadn’t done much together since Amy came into his life and everything happened so fast.

Charles sighed, “Jake, I need a break. Alice and I broke up three weeks ago, I need time.”

“Sorry I’ve been so busy. Come hang out with Amy and I tomorrow.” Jake looked at Amy who smiled and nodded.

“Jake, you guys are still a month into your relationship, that means a lot of sex, I can’t get in the way of that.”

“Hi Charles.” Amy’s voice came over the radio.

“Sorry, Amy.” Charles liked Amy, a lot, she was great for Jake, but she did get in the way of spending time with his best friend.

“It’s fine, well it was weird, but come hang out with Jake and I, you guys are friends, I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

“We can have sex after he leaves, right?” Charles tried not to laugh, he didn’t want Jake to get in trouble.

“Jake, my finger is still pressing, he’s hearing all of this.”

“I accept guys.” He hoped Jake wasn’t in trouble so he could still hang out with them.

“Cool, go home, get sleep.”

“Okay guys, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Charles attached his radio to the base and started his car when he saw him, ex detective Adam Emory. He looked thinner, he had facial hair, and was wearing a hoody, but it was him.

Charles was so excited that his hands shook as he picked up his radio again, “Jake, Amy, are you still there…” Nothing, no answer, he thought he had better try one more time, “Jake, Amy, are you there? He felt slightly panicked, he wasn’t sure if he should follow without anyone knowing, Emory had tried to kill no less than two people Charles knew. He looked at his watch, it was nine. He texted Jake’s phone, explaining that he had found Emory and was following him.

Exiting his car as silently as possible, Charles followed by foot, he still had Emory in his sights, he had definitely been coming from Groves’ house. Charles took some quick pictures on his phone, then sent them to Jake. He looked from side to side and realized he had lost Emory. 

He ran a few yards ahead to see if he could get another glimpse of him, he thought maybe Emory ran to the community clubhouse across the street, he passed by a large tree to his right when his side erupted in pain, he looked to his right to see Emory, pulling his knife from his side.

“You stabbed me!” Charles shouted, Emory looked panicked as Charles yelled at him, as Charles started to fall down, stricken with fear, Emory ran towards Charles’ car. The last thing Charles heard before losing consciousness was the sound of his own car being started and speeding off.

AMY and JAKE

“Jake, quit messing with the radio. I think I heard the police radio.”

“Nah, Charles said goodbye,” Jake kept trying to find a decent song.

“Jake, please.”

Jake turned off the radio just in time to hear his phone howl like a Wookie, “sorry, a text.” He glanced at his phone, not at the first text from Charles, but to see the texts with pictures of Emory. “Holy fuck, Ames, turn the car around, turn the car around!”

Amy knew something must have happened to Charles, but Jake was panicked and just yelling. “Turn the car around!”

“Jake! Calm down, I know how to get to Groves’ house. He used to host Christmas parties there.” 

Jake braced himself as they sped through Bensonhurst in route to Bay Ridge, they pulled up to the corner where they thought Charles had been, there was no sign of his car. Jake had tried repeatedly to reach Charles’ phone, but there was no answer. Jake jumped out of the car, running towards the menacing looking tree in the green space across from Groves’ home. He tried calling Charles again when he heard the song, Summer Nights from Grease was Charles’ ringtone. Jake turned to his right and he saw his friend and sometime partner unconscious and laying on the ground bleeding.

Jake fumbled with his phone dialing 9-1-1. He could barely spit out where he was and what was wrong, Amy radioed the information in, she ran to Jake who was trying to administer CPR to his one friend who never got mad at him, who never treated him badly, who never gave up on him, no matter how stupid he was. 

“Jake, we need to stop the bleeding, put pressure on his side.” Jake could feel the tears being to flow from his eyes as he put as much pressure as he could on Charles wound, the blood flowing freely and now dripping from Jake’s trembling hands.

Amy tried talking to Jake, but he was numb, his best friend, even if he was sometimes afraid to say it about the slightly dorky Charles, she knew it was true, was dying in his arms. The sirens soon blared, the lights then coming into view. The paramedics had to pull Jake out of the way as they cut Charles’ clothing away to stop the bleeding. An oxygen mask was placed on Charles, a gurney slid under him and he was whisked away as Jake’s mind cleared from the fog enough to howl with anger at himself.

Terry was able find out what hospital he was taken to and relayed the information to them, as Amy drove, she tried to reassure Jake.

“It’s not your fault Jake.”

“I know,” he croaked, “but I was fucking around with the radio, he probably tried to contact us.”

Amy reached one hand to his leg, “the same thing would have happened, he tried to follow Emory, Emory saw him and stabbed him.”

Jake swallowed, “Ames, he might…”

“Don’t think like that Jake, he was hooked up to oxygen, he could be okay.”

As soon as Amy pulled up to hospital and before the car was completely stopped, Jake jumped out of the car at the curb while Amy went to park it, he ran to the front desk, pulling his badge out as he was barely able to speak. The woman at the desk stood up, “are you here for detective Boyle?”

Jake wanted to speak, he tried to speak, but no words came out. He nodded, his best friend was dying and all he could do was nod. The woman grabbed his hands, “Officer, officer?” Jake looked at her, “he’s on the third floor, in surgery, you can go to the waiting room. Go down this hall way to the end, take right and go up to the third floor on the first elevator you come to.”

Again, all he could muster was a nod, he closed his eyes, swallowed yet again and walked unsteadily to discover the fate of his closest friend and the most important person to him besides Amy and his mom. When he heard the ding, the elevator doors opened and he more or less sleepwalked out and into the surgery waiting room. The room was empty, he closed his eyes and felt the room spinning, the room was fucking spinning around him he thought and then nothing.

“Jake. Jake.” He opened his eyes to see a relieved Amy cradling his head in her arms.

“What…”

“You fainted…but you’re okay. I was freaking out when I saw you crumpled up in a ball on the floor as I got out of the elevator, but you’re okay.”

Jake took as deep of a breath as he could under the circumstances, his head was throbbing now, it took a lot of concentration to speak and focus on what was happening. “Any word on Charles?”

Amy shook her head sadly, “No babe, no word yet. They’ll let us know as soon as there’s something to tell.”

Jake closed his eyes briefly, “that’s good, right, not dead, yet?”

He could feel Amy’s embrace tighten around him as he was still cradled in her arms as she knelt by him on the floor of the waiting room, “that’s good. Don’t give up Jake.” The last words were whispered, they both knew the reality, they were cops. Stab wounds were all about luck, especially in the sides and abdomen, it all depended on where the blade went in, what was cut, how much bleeding occurred. Some stab victims could keep walking and talking while others bled out quickly and didn’t last more than a couple of minutes more.

TERRY

He was at a restaurant eating dinner with Sharon when the call came, one of his officers was down and Emory was in the vicinity of Groves’ home in Bay Ridge. Within five minutes he was in his bullet proof vest, in charge of a detail to find Emory and watch Groves. McGinley had made the call and put him in charge, he knew how much Terry loved his officers, if anyone would do a thorough job and not be intimidated by Groves, it was Terry.

Roughly twenty officers from the area were combing the neighborhoods and Emory’s picture and Charles’ license plate number were sent to all precincts in the NYPD as the news channels also communicated the search for the fugitive cop. Terry was in the very spot where Charles’ car had been when Groves came bounding across the street, angry and already yelling.

“What in the name of God is happening here sergeant. Remove your men from my neighborhood!”

Terry took a breath to calm himself, then walked up to Groves, mere millimeters from him, his huge body towering over a now slightly more nervous Groves. “Are you an idiot Captain?”

“What did…did you say sergeant?” The captain looked pathetic Terry thought, trembling yet still fronting that he was brave and in charge.

“I asked you if you’re an idiot. A fugitive was seen leaving your house, I have the pictures man, that fugitive then stabbed my officer, an officer of the NYPD, who your dumb ass supposedly work for. That officer, an actual officer, not a pathetic piece of crap who sets fires and attacks women, may not make it through the night, so you, you need to work on your pathetic story. Not even O’Leary can help you now. A fugitive suspected in the attempted murder of two police officers was seen at your home, the very same officer who you made excuses for on live tv, so you must be an idiot if you can’t understand why we’re here and why your ass is in serious trouble.”

A van pulled up to Groves’ home, “what the hell is that?”

Terry smiled flatly, “that captain, is what Terry calls justice, the actual commissioner ordered his best CSI squad to come in and search your home for concrete proof that Emory was there. He has all the warrants, I mean, he is the commissioner.”

Captain Groves started swearing and kicking at the air, Terry smiled at him, “if it makes you feel any better Captain, the Deputy Commissioner did try to stop the CSI team from coming, but he was outranked, in fact, I hear that there’s a big investigation into O’Leary and his friends…oh hey, that’s you captain.”

Terry actually smiled as he listened to Groves berate him, he almost physically hurt the captain when one racially derogative word left his lips, but Terry knew he had to be calm, and then over his earpiece came the order he was patiently waiting for. Terry took a deep breath and signaled to another officer to assist him, there was not a lot of respect of love left for Captain Groves after the man every officer knew was his personal goon squad had now attacked three different officers.

“Captain Melvin Groves, you are under arrest…” Groves screamed and yelled as Terry and Officer Gibbons cuffed him and arrested him for harboring a fugitive. Terry almost felt good about things, but there was still no news about Charles.

AMY and JAKE

Rosa, Scully, Hitchcock, and Captain McGinley had all joined Amy and Jake at the hospital, Rosa was pacing nervously, Scully and Hitchcock were asleep, and McGinley had been staring at the same page in his book for the past twenty minutes. Jake was in the fetal position on an uncomfortable waiting room sofa, his head resting in Amy’s lap as she absentmindedly ran her fingers soothingly through his hair. No one had spoken a word for some time now, they were told Charles was alive, in surgery to try and stop the internal bleeding. The surgeon who came out to speak to the captain had been blunt, Charles was not out of the woods yet. He had experienced hypovolemic shock due to extreme blood loss, his body was being kept alive right now and they were doing all they could, but there was no certainty that he would live, or live without being on life support. He had suffered a heart attack as a result of the blood loss, complicating things and making his outlook less certain.

Amy wanted to smoke, she could feel her nerves starting to take over, then she looked down at Jake, his eyes almost vacant as he stared straight ahead consumed with worry and guilt. She was dealing with her own guilt right now, everything Emory and Groves had done was because of her, had she not come to the Nine-Nine and had she not filed her report and complaint against Groves, but then she stopped herself. She couldn’t let herself take the blame for the actions of these despicable men who cared more for their own reputations than the mental and physical well being of their fellow officers.

Shortly before one in the morning, a beleaguered looking Terry walked in, “Groves is in jail, for now. Deputy Commissioner O’Leary is posting his bail as we speak, and boy is he pissed. The commissioner had to come in so we could book Groves, it was a mess. How’s Boyle?”

The captain looked at Jake before speaking, “not good. He lost a lot of blood, maybe too much. Any word on Emory?”

As the captain spoke the name of the man who had done this to Charles, the same man who had tried to brutalize Amy, the same man who tied Jake up and left him die in a fire he set, all eyes were on Terry.

“He’s still at large, his car was found in Staten Island, at the condo of Bender, you know the place Rosa.”

Rosa nodded, “that son of a bitch is helping him?”

Terry sighed and shook his head, “not anymore, it looks like he had spent some time there hiding out, but Bender didn’t want him there anymore, there were signs of a struggle apparently, and Bender’s body. Shot twice in the stomach, probably during a physical altercation.”

Jake started speaking softly, “when will people learn? In most movies, even Disney, you join up with the bad guys and nothing good happens. Look at Star Wars, Vader didn’t have true loyalty. Lion King, same thing.”

The others looked sympathetically at Jake who had resumed his empty staring, Amy now caressed his shoulders, for her benefit as much as for his. The silence overtook the room again for nearly fifteen minutes before the surgeon came out again.

“I should technically just tell the captain, but I see he has a supportive squad. Detective Boyle will live, he suffered a heart attack as we told you earlier, and the blood loss has caused some kidney damage that we won’t know the severity of until he is well enough to run further tests. Barring infection or further heart complications, he will live and should be in the hospital for a week or longer to recover and ensure there is no infection.”

High fives and hugs were exchanged around the room, Amy finally allowed some tears to flow, she had held everything in to be there for Jake, but now the relief at hearing the man who was working to bring down the men working against her would survive was too much to stifle. Jake sat up and hugged Amy, as he did, he whispered in her ear.

“Thanks Ames, for just holding me. I was so out of it, I…”

Amy kissed him, then as she pulled back, smiled sadly, “it’s okay, we’re super partners, remember?”

Jake just nodded again, realizing how often he had been at a loss of words recently.

Captain McGinley was on a phone call, nodding and repeating yes sir a lot, when he got off the call, he shook his head then got their attention. “Squad listen up. That was the commissioner, the first thing he did was apologize for letting O’Leary and Groves run things and interfere as they had, covering his ass is what it was, and second, the son of bitch finally made a good decision. Finding Emory and stopping him is our number one priority, he has struck at three Nine-Nine officers, so the Nine-Nine gets the pleasure of stopping him, any means necessary. Now, alive is still the best, we all know how wonderful the NYPD top brass are at handling their own fuck ups, so having him to testify it was Groves holding his leash is key to let Santiago put those idiots in jail and sending a message to all the insensitive morons still out there, myself included.”

Everyone looked at each other, Rosa was nodding, Terry was hitting his palm with his fist, the captain turned to Terry, “Sarge, you are leading a team of whoever and whatever you want to bring this asshole in. I myself sent a list of difficult questions to an acquaintance at channel one news for them to ask the commissioner in his press conference. I want to watch his face when he is asked why Groves was allowed to lead a precinct with all the accusations and proof existed at the time, and why there wasn’t a more serious search for Emory, are the lives of officers not important to the commissioners? Enjoy that, we paid for that moment with our own blood. Go home, get sleep, Terry, tomorrow is Saturday, make a plan of all you want to do and what you think you’ll need, by two o’clock tomorrow, even though it’s a weekend, everyone is back and ready to go. Every precinct is on high alert, but we will follow leads and look at possibilities ignored so far. Dismissed.”

Jake laughed to himself, it was the most authoritative and leader like McGinley had ever sounded, he looked at Amy, still deep in thought about her part in all this, he nudged her.

“What?”

“You aren’t to blame, you are responsible for McGinley being better, for me being better, for Scully and Hitchcock being here on a weekend and not at the track. Emory and Groves are scum, you don’t own what they did.”

Amy said nothing, she remained quiet as they drove home, when they entered the apartment, Jake took her by the hand, “Ames, are you sad about Bender?”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head as tears filled her eyes, “no, don’t be stupid. He was a terrible person. It’s hard Jake, I’m so thankful for all the support I’ve gotten, but look at all Emory and Groves did…”

“No way Ames, I see where you’re going. It’s like I said, they’re scum, what they do is not on you. You told me Emory would have hurt Charles despite my fucking with the radio, I believe that, just like I believe they would have hurt someone else and done terrible things regardless. You are brave and a hero for what you did, you put what was right ahead of what everyone thought, the opposite of these dumb bastages.”

Amy made a face, her eyes read and watery, “bastages?” 

Jake sheepishly grinned, “when my nana would get after eleven year-old me for saying bastard a lot, I came up with bastages, it still comes out from time to time.

Amy exhaled softly, reached out and took his hand gently in her own, “we need to rest, even if we don’t sleep well. Bed?”

Jake nodded, “yeah, let’s try. Maybe exhaustion will take over and we can sleep.”

Jake’s sleep was riddled with nightmares about he and Amy being shot, stabbed, run over with cars, and being blown up. When he would wake up, Amy was sitting up reading her notes, every time. Jake would tell her to try and sleep and she would smile sadly and kiss him, telling him not to worry.

This particular time, Jake’s nightmare was more vivid, Emory was holding Jake’s head, severed and bleeding and bragging to a tied-up Amy, Jake woke up with a start, his heart pounding. He looked at the clock, it was only four twelve in the morning. He turned to look at Amy, but she was gone, there was a light on in the living room, he considered going out to talk to her, but she needed to deal with things in her own way.

AMY

The clock seemed to taunt her, with every passing minute it seemed to remind her that not only was she not sleeping, but she wasn’t doing anything to find Emory. Her anxiety levels were rising, she could feel herself getting tense and her heart beating faster. At first, she just went over her notes on the case, reading different binders she and Jake had already assembled. 

She snuck out and smoked some shame cigarettes a few times, but even they didn’t seem to help at all. Jake was tossing and turning in his sleep, sweating a lot and not looking very restful despite sleeping. As she watched him in his uneasy sleep, her guilt over all the others were sacrificing to help her in her fight began to overwhelm her. She knew that her fight was their fight, they were cops, they were a team, but her exhaustion and anxiety began to win as she thought of what could happen to her other friends because of her.

She quietly got out of bed and grabbed some shoes and clothes and walked into the living room. She got dressed, grabbed her personal gun from her small safe in a cupboard in the kitchen and sat down at the table. She was trying to think of a plan, she needed a plan. Nothing else had worked, Emory was still free, was still inflicting pain on her friends and colleagues.

When she realized it was three thirty and she was still just sitting around thinking, she jumped into action. She grabbed a pen and paper, wrote Jake a note and placed it on the coffee table. She tucked her gun into its holster, closed her personal bullet proof vest, and left the apartment without a noise. 

As she drove in her car, guilt for making Jake worry also bounced around in her mind, but she pushed it out with the thought that if something happened to Jake because of her, she could never forgive herself. He had already suffered because of the fire and then from watching Charles almost die. No, she needed to do this, without endangering her squad and friends.

JAKE

Sunlight was creeping into the bedroom, as he rolled over, there was still no Amy. He slowly got up from the bed and walked into the living room, his eyes immediately saw the note. He picked it up and read it, his hands soon trembling as he worried about Amy.

Jake, I love you. Because I love you, I cannot let you continue to put your life at risk for me. Emory is my problem, I will find him, I will finish it. The others at the Nine-Nine have been amazing to me, like family, I can’t let them fight my fights and pay for it any more. I love you.

Amy.

Jake crumpled up the note and threw it across the small living room. He nearly fell down twice as he hastily got dress to go after Amy. He wasn’t mad, he understood where she was coming from, but worry weighed on him, if something happened to Amy, he wouldn’t feel like he lost someone he’d known for two months, but as if he lost everything. She was his future, every plan that came to his head and every dream he had now included her. He had to bring her back safely, they were super partners after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who have commented and encouraged. Your words truly help and motivate me to keep writing instead of binge watching tv!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is headed to a showdown with Emory.

JAKE

No answer, again. He had now called Amy’s phone at least fifteen times, texted almost as many times, but she was not answering. He paced around their apartment trying to clear his head, his go to move when trying to stay ahead of criminals was to think like them. He wondered if he could think like Amy, she was crazy smart, well read, and used big words, but he had to try.

He turned around the apartment from where he was standing, thinking what Amy would as she was either leaving or preparing to leave. He walked out the door, his mind trying to think about the details of what they had seen of Emory’s files. He also was trying to think how much of a head start she had on him. He had heard nothing when he woke up at four, so she likely had already left, making her head start at least three hours.

Jake struggled at first, but finally managed to pull his phone from his pants pocket, calling Terry.

“Peralta, what’s up?”

“It’s bad Terry. I think Amy went after Emory by herself.”

After a brief silence, Terry responded, “what, why? How do you know?”

Jake sighed, “She left a note. She said she couldn’t let us keep getting hurt in her fight. I have told her so much that we’re with here, the Nine-Nine’s a team, she and I are a team.”

“Any idea where she could have gone. She’s as intelligent as people come Jake, her brains make Terry feel like a Hitchcock.”

“Gimme a minute Terry, let me think.” His brain scanned through names and numbers, pictures, data, all the things they had seen. Nothing was sticking out, then he tried thinking about conversations, first with Amy, then Charles, then Rosa…that was it. 

“Terry, I think Emory offed Bender because he wanted more, he didn’t want to stay at the condo, he wanted his beach house. Rosa said she saw in his files that his parents had a place in the Berkshires and he had a place in Montauk. I think Montauk.”

“Jake, does Amy have Lo-jack?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“Get over here, now, I’ll check, if we can be sure where she’s at, that’s better, but I’ll see if we can get a copter to take us, we should, Captain said what we wanted was ours.”

The ten minute drive to the station was difficult, trying to keep his mind on driving and not what could be happening to Amy was nearly an impossible task for Jake to handle. As he pulled into his spot at the Nine-Nine, he jumped out before the door was open, slamming his knee, he was limping as he got off the elevator and entered the detective’s bullpen.

“Jake, your girl’s got Lo-Jack, she’s almost to Montauk, and I got approval for the chopper, some state troopers are checking out Bender’s parent’s cabin in the Berkshires.”

Jake made sure he was close enough to Terry that no one else could hear him, “what about Amy? Will she be in trouble for this?”

Terry looked around before speaking, “the captain and I talked about it, we won’t say anything, but if she gets hurt, god forbid Jake, it’d be out of our hands. Captain said he’d go to bat for her, that if anyone deserves a free pass for impulsive behavior, it’s her.”

“Thanks, Terry.” Jake hugged him, Terry just smiled. As Jake hugged him, Terry suddenly jumped, “the chopper, I hear it. Let’s go!”

Jake followed Terry up the stairs to the roof and the helipad, which was rarely in use. The helicopter was a medium sized one, it held up to six people, Rosa and Hitchcock were joining them as well. The copter was soon in flight, Terry was talking to the pilot, Jake just closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

AMY

“Am I doing the right thing?” She must have asked herself that question out loud at least thirty times since she started her drive two hours earlier. She had hit some traffic in Manhattan, slowing her down considerably, but now she was moving at a good pace. She knew she should be focusing on what she would do if she found Emory, but instead her thoughts were of Jake.

It pained her to think of how much he would worry when he eventually found and read the note. She was hoping he would sleep late, allowing her the chance to finish this. She knew she could be tracked, but that would only happen if they feared she was in actual danger, and that would only happen if Jake woke up before she arrived.

She had been reviewing her notes the night before, she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep, probably at all, so instead she put her brain to use reading and rereading her notes. When she came across the notes she had taken from Rosa, not official, just for her use about Rosa’s encounter with Bender, she felt like she was slapped across the face when she read the part where Rosa told Bender she knew about his cabin and his family’s cabin. For the same reasons as Jake, she decided Montauk was the more likely spot for Emory to be hiding out.

She passed a sign informing her she had fifty miles to go, she sighed, and Jake’s possible reactions played out in her head. She hoped he would understand her, that she was tired of others getting hurt for her. Jake could have been burned alive and Charles was barely surviving after being stabbed, she did not want anyone else suffering because of her case and at the hands of these particular men, it was her they were after and determined to silence, so let them deal with her, for good or bad.

Her plan was to surprise him, he wouldn’t plan on being followed, not to a cabin that didn’t belong to him or anyone he was related to. Other than Rosa and Amy, no one would make an easy connection to Bender and his cabin. Bender was dead, making it an ideal spot for a criminal on the run. He could hire a boat and go up or down the coast, to a state where he wasn’t being pursued and go wherever. She knew he couldn’t have unlimited resources, since Groves and O’Leary were being charged with conspiracy and harboring a fugitive, their assets would be frozen, making it more difficult for Emory to have access to money and resources.

She then thought of her parents, her dad would be furious with her for acting without her partner and the force, but he had never been hounded like she had. She knew that being fired was a very real and possible consequence, but she had made up her mind, she couldn’t turn back now. Every time her phone buzzed or rang, she felt guilty and hoped Jake could see to forgive her for doing this to him. Every minute brought her closer to Emory, to man who had tried to harm her and had harmed her friends and the only man she had ever truly loved, this was beyond personal.

JAKE

He was deep in thought, thinking about her, about Amy, she was all he thought about anymore. Before her, he had been selfish, he knew it, there was no denying it. There was no way around it, at all, he had been selfish, but since Amy had been in his life, she was almost all he thought about. Her safety, her opinion, her happiness, that’s what had mattered to him, that and only that.

With his eyes closed, his mind concentrating on anything but what might be happening, he could picture her. He pictured her smile, her frowns, her face when she cried, though rare, her face when she was proud of him. He pictured her body, her every inch of skin, the way her hair cascaded down her cheeks when she woke up in the morning, even the way it was somewhat scary when she stress-braided it, but he loved it all. Five weeks, all of this in five weeks, it was more than his mind could truly comprehend that his life had changed so much in that time, but now his future and everything he wanted was in danger and he couldn’t let anything happen to her.

Powerless felt like an underestimation of his predicament, all he could do was hope, if she reached Montauk first, which she should, easily, and if she found him quickly, there would be nothing anyone could do to help. He trusted Amy, infinitely, but for as good as Amy was, Emory was unhinged and thought nothing of harming anyone in his way. He knew Amy was strong, she was tougher than anyone he had ever met, but going up against a psychopath by herself, a psychopath intent on staying out of jail, a cornered animal, this was different. He didn’t think most people would stand a chance by themselves. He wondered if he would have thought that six weeks prior, before Amy came in his life, that he finally would finally what being a partner and being part of team truly meant.

His concentration and thoughts of Amy were interrupted when a headset landed on his lap, he opened his eyes and saw Rosa motion for him to put it on, he nodded and it placed it on his head, Rosa’s voice immediately coming through.

“Jake, are you okay?”

“No, so not okay. She could be in real danger Rosa, she’s tough, like you tough, but this guy’s a psycho, she could get really hurt, or worse…” The thought of true harm coming to her, the woman he had fallen in love with so quickly was more than he could handle, his fragile emotions were beginning to give way to the weight of the stress from his exhaustion, Charles’ attack and now Amy’s possible danger. He could feel the tears beginning to well up, he gasped for air and Rosa put a hand on his arm.

“Jake, relax, breathe man. We will find her.”

Jake nodded, doing his best to keep his tears and emotions in, he closed his eyes again.

“We all like her Jake, a lot. McGinley, sorry, I’ll shut up.”

Jake opened his eyes, “C’mon Rosa, tell me, I need to hear something good.”

Rosa eyed him, her emotionless deep penetrating stare, “the captain had tears when he told Terry to bring her back. Terry didn’t say anything, because you know man, it was the smart thing to do, I should have kept my mouth shut.”

Jake shook his head, “no, it helps, she’s amazing.”

Rosa looked at him again, “She’s tough Jake, she could take him down.”

Five minutes later the chopper was setting down, the beach was determined to be the best place, despite the sand being blown everywhere so goggles were given to each member of the team. Before everyone got out, Terry pointed to one of the houses in a row of nearly carbon copy houses, Terry shouted, his booming voice barely audible to the others over the rumble of the helicopter, “number 115, the path right in front of us, the house to the left of it, they probably heard us, so let’s be quick and so safe, move out!”

Jake and Rosa were the first ones down the path and to the house, through the rumble of the helicopter, they could both hear screaming, then a gunshot, then more screaming, and then silence. The helicopter was gone accentuating the silence that unsettled Jake as they entered the beach house.

AMY

The town unfolded in front of her, it was much nicer than she thought it would be, the homes and beach houses were large, expensive looking. She knew that Bender came from money but she was still surprised to think that he could afford one of these homes. Glancing at her phone, she followed the directions to the address. It was in a neat row of nearly identical looking homes, smaller than many in the area, but still nice, and very likely crazy expensive, she passed the house, parking her car four houses down on the street. 

Following a path from the street to the beach, she walked on the edge of the beach next to the small back yards and stopped two houses down. Amy pulled a small pair of binoculars out of her purse and watched Bender’s property. There was a light on in the house, upstairs, no lights on downstairs. She saw a sliding glass door in the back, one on the side leading into the small garage and the front door. If it was like the homes she had just walked by, those were the only doors to the house. 

She glanced through the binoculars again, taking a deep breath, “you came this far, finish it,” she whispered to herself. She ran back to her car and left her purse, taking only her gun, baton, and small case she put in her jacket pocket. Amy stealthily moved by the other homes again, to the side of the hideout of Emory, who three times had attacked different members of the Nine-Nine, each time failing to kill them, but each time causing more damage, she hoped the pattern would stop there, that the fourth time wouldn’t be a charm for him.

Her body hugged the door from the side of the house to the garage as she opened the small case in her pocket and quickly picked the lock. She listened carefully to make sure no security beeps or noises accompanied the opening of the door. In the garage was Bender’s car, an older but well-kept Mercedes. She closed her eyes for a second, to steel her courage, she then carefully and quietly tested the doorknob leading from the garage to the house, it wasn’t locked. Carefully turning it, she pushed it open, no sound, no creak, nothing. Her shoes made no audible sound, she had looked up a floor plan of the house before leaving, she knew there was one bedroom on the ground floor, and two bedrooms upstairs. She listened carefully for any sounds, she stood listening for at least one minute before she heard a faint cough coming from one of the rooms upstairs.

One of the rooms upstairs had a door directly facing the stairs, if he was in there, he could see anyone coming up the stairs, her mind ran through several different approaches she could make, each one with possibly disastrous results if he was watching the door in any way. She was still thinking of possibilities when she heard the faint sound of a helicopter, she knew there was a chance it could be someone from the Nine-Nine, but it also presented an opportunity. She waited a good thirty seconds until the sound became louder, she then heard what she was waiting for, the sound of footsteps going to the window. She quickly and nearly silently ascended the stairs, she left her shoes at the bottom of the stairs, from the sound of the footsteps she knew he was in the larger bedroom, not the one with the door facing the staircase.

After ascending the stairs, she moved to the door, it was open a crack, she quietly and slowly moved it, Emory was perched at a window watching the helicopter move closer and lower towards the house. In one hand was her personal pistol, a gift from her dad, in her other hand was her baton, a weapon that had taught Emory a previous lesson.

Had it not been for her reflection, she would have gotten a free and clean hit on him, but right before her baton was about to hit him, he moved suddenly, having seen her reflection in the window. He thought he had the element of surprise on her, but she was ready for his action, his hands went high to block the baton, but Amy suddenly and swiftly lowered her swing, catching him stomach, sending him to the floor on all fours, her other hand slamming the butt of the pistol down on his head.

As Emory fell forward, but his arms steadied himself on the floor as his legs moved under him, one leg sweeping Amy’s legs from under her. Amy had taken Judo for a time, her dad had explained to her when she was younger that much of Judo was learning to fall and the science of how body’s move, as she fell, she positioned herself and she rolled quickly to one side avoiding Emory’s fists. She had dropped the baton, but her pistol was still in her grip, she positioned herself so she was kneeling on one knee, her weapon drawn, safety off.

“Emory, do not move, I’m bringing you in.” Her voice was calm, her face was serious, hiding the doubt and fear she felt as she took on the man who had threatened so much that she cared about.

Emory’s hands were only partially up, “Santiago, you’re better than Groves gave you credit for, but you are alone. You can’t kill me, and I won’t go, I won’t be the fall guy for all this shit.”

“Get you hands up, now!” She shouted the last word, startling Emory, his hands now up more and to his sides.

“You really think you can go rogue cop on me Santiago? You’re alone.” With his head he motioned to window, “the real cops are in the helicopter. You shoot me, it’ll be considered murder.”

Amy’s face didn’t change at all, her demeanor the same as it had been, serious and steady. “You’re wanted for attacking three different officers of the NYPD, Groves has been arrested on conspiracy and for harboring a fugitive and charged for both, so I think I’ll be okay.”

Emory laughed, “you really think you can do this shit Santiago? Kill a man, with no real cause? I won’t go with you, so it’s kill me, or see what happens.” He stared her down, she made no movement, barely moving as she breathed. He made a slight move with his head, she didn’t budge, he then moved quickly to his right as she screamed, causing him to flinch as he landed, making him land awkward on the floor, she then took the opportunity and fired a shot right between his legs.

“Take another shot and I’ll shoot your dick off!” She was screaming now, Emory had never seen her angry, let alone like this, but he wasn’t alone. As she screamed, she felt like she was listening to a stranger. She held the gun out, pointed it at him, her hands steady, her eyes locked on his. While his eyes flickered with fear, hers were resolute and nearly stone, betraying no emotion, only the resolve she had to end this. Within thirty seconds, Jake and Rosa finally came into the room.

AMY and JAKE

Rosa and Jake both had their weapons drawn, Amy nodded sadly at Jake, then returned her focus to Emory, “Jake, cuff him.” She sounded calm, but Jake knew she had to be battling some serious rage. Jake moved with his cuffs, but as he grabbed Emory’s wrists, Emory’s large leg extended, catching Jake’s knee, he winced in pain and started to fall, he couldn’t see what was happening, but then heard several gun shots. When he turned to see what had happened, Emory was dead on the ground, both Amy and Rosa having discharged their weapons to bring him down.

“Thanks Diaz.” Rosa nodded and Amy turned and walked out of the room, heading into the other bedroom upstairs. Jake followed, limping, when he entered the bedroom, Amy was sitting on the bed staring at the wall.

“Sorry Jake.” The words were quiet, sincere, and sad. She still didn’t look at him, staring only at the wall.

Jake sat next to her, unsure of what he should do, despite the lack of emotions she was currently displaying, she had to be feeling so much after taking down this man who had tormented her.

“Ames, it’s over, you got him.”

She turned to face him, a few tears just starting in the corners of her eyes, “Is it over? I still have a trial with Groves, and I was an idiot.”

Jake shook his head vigorously, “no, you weren’t. I get it. Terry understood, so did McGinley. Ames, they all love you, you’re one of us.”

Amy shrugged slightly, “I don’t know, I just did the lone cop thing.”

Jake sighed, “Ames, if anyone understands that, I do. I think you were wrong, you didn’t cause any of this, every day as cops we bring in bad guys, we chase psychos who will carry grudges, people who want to harm us. With you, it was just other cops who were the psychos, but it’s the same shit, you were doing your job and they took it personally, that’s on them.”

Amy was about to answer when they were both surprised to hear Rosa, “he’s right Santiago. Jake didn’t understand that until he worked with you. This sucked, you had cops after you, you had cops harming your friends and your boyfriend. No one blames you, we think you were wrong, that’s why we followed and had your back, like you would have ours. The asshole is dead.”

Amy closed her eyes, sighing for a few seconds, “why don’t I feel any better? Why do I feel like I wanted him to be more scared, to go what you and Charles went through? Doesn’t that make me as bad as him?”

The three of them jumped when they heard Terry answer before they could, “Hell no Santiago, Terry is proud of you. You could have tortured that bastard, he deserved it, he truly did. But, because you’re a good cop and a good person, you kept it professional and stayed with him, not firing until he attacked, and then doing what we have to do as cops. Terry is proud to be your sergeant.”

A slight smile formed on her face as more tears slid down her cheeks, her eyes then saw him, she had seen him when he came in the room with Emory, when he fell, but she wasn’t herself then, this was the first time she had truly seen him since he had arrived. The man who she left with nothing but a note early that morning wasn’t nursing a hurt ego but instead nervously sat on the edge of the bed not knowing how to proceed with her, which she found adorable. For all the talk of his ego and macho ways, he in many ways was still an insecure kid waiting for his dad to come home and show him he ws loved. She leaned into him, her arms wrapping around him tightly.

“Hey.” He knew it wasn’t eloquent, but it was all he could think of, any words he could think of would have failed him. What words existed that could convey everything he felt? He was relieved, thankful, tired, but more than any of that, he was in awe, of her. In awe that any woman who could calmly take down a psycho with a vendetta against her, not scream, and not make it personal to the very end, she just amazed him. He knew she was hurting so much more than she was showing, but he also knew that it was part of her strength, to not show everyone around her how they had hurt her, but to use it to fuel her to greater things.

An hour after everything had happened, the Nine-Nine were loading into the helicopter, except for Amy and Jake who were driving the car back. Terry took Jake aside alone to talk to him before they left, Jake expected a lecture, or telling him to treat Amy carefully.

“Peralta, you have one hell of a partner. The captain and I think you both deserve a day or two off, stay at one of the resorts, on us. Just tell me which one, and stay two nights, relax, talk, and get ready for the next battle. Groves still won’t go down easy, but he’s tied so tightly to Emory and all he did, he won’t get away with it.”

Terry then embraced Jake, the sergeant’s giant arms wrapping around him, nearly crushing him. “Thanks Terry, but don’t break me.”

Jake knew he had to let her process everything, he couldn’t just talk and talk, he had spoken some on their drive to the resort. Once they checked in, she showered while he got them some stuff to wear. They were on the balcony overlooking the beach, Amy had a cigarette in one hand, Jake’s hand in the other, but she had still not said more than yes, no, or thank you. Jake started to wonder if it was a mistake doing this, maybe she needed the familiarity of her own place to make her feel more at ease, but then he heard her.

“I am sorry.” Her voice was quiet, still sad, not the tone of her normal voice, which he now longed for.

He faced her, her face was sad, less weighed down by the case then it had been. “Why? You did what you thought you had to, this is me, I get that.”

“I have a team.”

“And we came after you, no one is mad, no one is hurt, and if they were, fuck them. No one else has been a target of violence and shit just because they wanted to be treated like a human being at work. It’s ridiculous…sorry, I don’t want to rant. I love you, I understood the second I read that note, I didn’t like it…like at all, but I got it.”

She kissed him, it was their first kiss since the day before, a lot had happened, but in that kiss, it felt as if nothing had happened, Jake was desperate for her to know that she could do nothing to change how felt about her, but words would seem cheap right now. He settled instead for her to rest her head on his chest as they sat on the loveseat on their balcony watching the evening set on a long day. Even if things had gotten crazy and not ended how they might have wanted, at least it ended with them alive, together, still holding the other one up so they could face another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continues to read this. I thought about a lot of different ways the Emory fiasco could end, but in the end, i tried to keep it true to who Amy always is as a cop and as a person. 
> 
> Please keep the comments and encouragement coming, they truly give me the fuel to keep going and writing. I plan on keeping this story going as long as i have good ideas coming to me, so keep letting me know if you like it!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake deal with the aftermath of finally taking down Emory, which might prove to be much easier than Jake meeting Amy's mom.

AMY

She opened her eyes in the darkness, her eyes adjusted quickly, and she could see that Jake was asleep, breathing slow and the occasional snore softly disrupting the quiet of the night. Amy had been asleep, she hadn’t had any dreams or nightmares, but now she found herself awake, her mind alert. The evening had been quiet, Jake speaking only when necessary, or if he wanted to convey his support for her again. She hadn’t wanted to leave their room for dinner, opting instead for room service, which was eaten on the balcony in relative silence, only the sounds of the ocean and the occasional yell or scream of a child from the beach penetrating their solitude.

She had always been one to need to process things, she was logical, she had goals and plans for everything in her life, so when things happened that were out of the ordinary, like being chased by a psycho cop and having to track him down, her mind had to wrap itself around what happened. She didn’t mean to block Jake out with her silence, but she didn’t know what to say, her logical side was fighting to make sense of everything. She should have been fired, Jake and the Nine-Nine should have been angry at her, instead, they poured out their support for her and stood by her, that, while it meant a lot to her, it also confused her as she was used to fighting by herself and having to fight for support.

Amy stood up and walked to the sliding glass door in their resort room and quietly opened the curtains just enough to stare out into the darkness, a few lights from nearby houses and hotels lit up small areas of the darkness, but straight-ahead lay nothingness. A few stars could be seen despite the slightly overcast weather, but her eyes focused on the sheer enormity of darkness. She tried to think why she was still upset, was she simply shocked to be alive? Was she disappointed that Emory didn’t suffer more than he did? Was she upset that Jake wasn’t mad at her? She shook her head as she tried to clear her mind, she should be happy, and she was, overall. 

A mental picture then rose in her mind, the smug face of Captain Groves, the arrogance he must still feel as he had thus far remained relatively unscathed for all the mayhem and destruction he had caused. She could feel her anger begin to control her, that’s what bothered her, despite finding the man who had done so much harm and stopping him, her fight to be treated decently as a female employee wasn’t over. She would still have to endure the ridiculous sexual nature of the questions in court, despite the fact that she was the victim of harassment. 

Closing the curtain, she took a few seconds to let her eyes readjust to the room, she focused on the lump in the bed with only a hand a some curly hair sticking out that was Jake. Seeing him made her sad, which she hated, but she felt guilty for not trusting him more and involving him, despite believing in her reasons for doing what she did. On paper, they should not match up, at all, but here after five weeks as a couple, they had been through more than most couples who have spent years together. One major disagreement and some minor squabbles, but through it all he never stopped being supportive, and not once had he used the stress of their situation as an excuse.

She climbed back into the bed, crawling under the covers, her arms found their targets as her cold body latched onto Jake’s warm sleeping body. Jake groaned slightly, “you ‘kay Ames?” He blinked a few times, slowly, deliberately, trying to focus on what was happening, the exhaustion and stressed had helped him sleep very well thus far through the night.

AMY and JAKE

Amy nuzzled her head against his chest, “I love you.”

Jake smiled in the darkness, her waking him up, her coming to him and hugging him, this meant she was starting to let go of what happened, as much as someone can let go who had experienced what she had.

Jake yawned as he spoke, “I love you too, are you sure you’re okay?”

She nodded against his chest, “now, yes, before, not so much. Are you okay?”

“Me?” He realized he hadn’t thought much about himself, his partner and the person who had become the epicenter of his world had faced impossibly tough challenges, so he had to think about this. “Yeah, it sucked watching you go through this shit, I mean, seriously sucked. I worried…”

Amy nodded, knowing exactly what he meant, “that this was the end, we’d gone through all this, but this was too much?”

Jake blinked several times surprised at how quickly she had exactly interpreted his meaning, “yeah, I know this is only five weeks, as official us, but it would have fucking killed me. I’m a better person because of you, so now, I like actually care about stuff, about relationships now. I generally hate most emotions, they’re sticky and hard to deal with, so to feel like I do, for you, it’s some seriously scary stuff.”

“I know, I’m not different in that aspect from you Jake. I shut people out, so now that I let someone in, for real, not like I normally do, in a relationship but still an arm’s length away, I worried I would push you away too. I thought that with the note and leaving on my own, while I felt those things, I worried it would make you question being with me, or us.”

“Ames, that would be shitty. You’ve been shit on since before the first day I met you. I fell in love with you because despite all the chaos that was flying at you, you were still amazing. Good cop, good person, still smarter and nicer than I could ever hope to be. By a lots Ames, a lots.”

As they talked, her anxiety lessened, and she felt more like herself than she had for some time. Jake started talking about his mom and what she went through, Amy smiled and listened, her eyes soon closing and her breathing falling into the pattern of someone sleeping. Jake smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep as he was listening the Amy’s breathing.

He was trying to be stealthy, but it wasn’t working. He managed to sneak out of their room and order room service without waking her up. Jake then waited outside the room so no one would knock on the door, but now he was failing. He’d dropped the silverware twice, spilled some coffee on the floor, and now he was doing his best to not yell as he stubbed his toe on the sharp edge of the bed frame. 

“How do you follow people without giving yourself away?” He grimaced as he looked at her, she was smiling, her hair slightly messy, but flowing down the side of her face, he loved morning Amy and the way she could jump out of bed looking better than he could ever hope to look. 

“I did okay til I brought this noise inside. Breakfast in bed me lady?”

Amy shook her head, “not the best English accent, but not the worst. Thank you, I’m starving.”

Jake nodded, “yeah, you only kind of picked at your food last night, not that I blame you.”

Amy took the plate Jake handed her, then set it down on the bed in front of her, “it was a lot to process Jake, a lot. I’ve told you this before, but I’m logical, so with Emory no longer a threat, I thought I should be so much happier,” she could tell he was about to jump in and defend her and tell her it was all right to feel anyway she wanted prompting her to hold up her hand to stop him, “it was old me focusing on all that still lay ahead. The trial and all the ugliness it could bring, but I forgot about the most important thing.”

“What?” Jake said as he was chewing on three pieces of bacon.

“You, the person with the mouth full of bacon. He has flaws, to be sure, but he is also the kindest super partner I could hope for. Even as a kid, I thought it was me against the world Jake, my parents never understood my drive. My mom wanted me to get married and have kids, my dad wanted me to not be a cop, despite pushing my brothers into it. The day we met, I’d never felt so alone, so it just took a while for my brain to catch up and remember that despite what still may happen, I have a support.”

Jake just nodded, blushing and trying to swallow the wad of bacon before speaking again, “you know I gots ya back Jack. Sorry, still me. What do you want to do today? We have one more night here, then back to Brooklyn and reality.”

“There is a beach, I wouldn’t mind just walking, relaxing. I was thinking we hit the diner I read about a few minutes from here, breakfast for lunch or early dinner type thing, then I noticed that they have the newest Die Hard to order on their cable, even though it’s been out for a year already.”

Jake’s jaw dropped, “damn that was sexy. While I don’t love the new one as much, still good, still cannon. Timothy Olyphant is excellent. You get me.” He jumped on the bed causing food to fall from Amy’s plate, but instead of rushing to pick it up, she met him, her lips crashing against his harder than either intended, and then both of them smiled.

Amy moved quickly and removed all the food from the bed, and then quickly removed her clothing before getting back on, while Jake fell off the bed trying to remove his jeans. He spooned Amy, reaching over and with his right hand, finding her spot, his fingers softly attending to her. Amy made soft sounds of approval as she began to gently grind against his erection. Jake’s eyes were closed, concentrating on the moment when he felt her hand reach over and move him inside of her. His movements were gentle and precise, soon followed by Amy’s noises of real approval. No mama sentences this time though, just his name being said, not even loudly, but lovingly. Jake felt like it was unfair, because every time Amy achieved her orgasm, he followed right behind, never being able to stop himself.

Later, as they walked along the beach on a cool but sunny day, Jake was laughing at Amy. She was wearing two t-shirts, a sweat shirt, her NYPD jacket from the car, Jake’s new Montauk sweatshirt over that, and a thick beanie, and she was still shivering while he was in jeans and t-shirt and felt fine.

“Shut up, I told you, I’m always cold.”

“And I told you I thought it was cute, kind of crazy, but cute.”

Jake began picking up rocks to skip, he found some flat ones and managed a few decent attempts. One rock had skipped nine times. He felt good about it, he was on his way to pick up more flat rocks when he saw a shivering Amy grasping one rock and carefully approaching the edge of the water and at a precise angle releasing in it, the rock skipping at least fifteen times before he just shook his head at her and smiled.

“Ten bucks says you read about that.”

Amy smiled and nodded, “and watched a you tube video. Why accept mediocrity Jake?”

Jake rolled his eyes at her and ran to her, hugging her. “Well, you are dating me, mediocrity is my middle name, Jacob Mediocrity Peralta.”

Amy elbowed him softly, “you might not be perfect, but you’re nothing even close to mediocre. You go big, you solve big cases, you make big messes.”

Jake nodded again, “okay, okay, cool, cool, I accept that, I own that. That is me.”

Amy laughed and then reached in her pocket as her phone was vibrating, she read the text and frowned.

Jake, who had a hundred different scenarios, all bad, go through his mind, worried it was something really bad. “What is it? Who was it?”

She smiled at him, “it’s only mildly bad, not like everything recently. It was my mom, she wants to meet you. I sent my dad an email explaining what happened and told him I’m okay and didn’t want to talk about it, but he normally tells my mom everything. She wants to bring us dinner tomorrow night. My dad told her we were staying here two nights.”

“Okay, your dad knows we’re here…”

“I had to let them know, if he found out what happened from someone or somewhere else, he would have been hurt and upset.”

“Your dad is terrifying, so your mom must be nice and chill.”

Amy laughed, loudly, “actually, my dad is a by the rules guy, but he has nothing on terrifying when compared to Camila. Nothing is good enough for that woman. My brother Javi, when he got married, his mother-in-law to be owned a huge bakery, they specialized in wedding cakes, yet my mother, for who nothing or no one is good enough, brought a back up cake made by her baker. The wedding almost didn’t happen, it was intense. I couldn’t eat cake for a few years without getting tense and worried. I was fourteen at the time and it was the first time I truly saw how crazy she could get. My dad is competitive, but she makes him look calm.”

“Are you trying to make me throw up?”

Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around him, still shivering somewhat, “no, but I wasn’t going to hide this either. You have to know. It will be scary, but the food will be good, she will leave, and then life will go on.”

Jake nodded, “cool. cool, cool, cool.”

Amy shook her head, “babe, you’ll be fine.”

Jake was in heaven at the diner as his waffle and chicken was served, topped by raspberry syrup as he happily drank his strawberry quick. Amy could only stare with an amused grin, “okay, we need to work on your diet. You are in this relationship for the long haul, right?”

He almost choked on his bite of chicken dripping with syrup and had to washing it down with sugary milk drink that looked like a large glass of stomach medicine, “of course, c’mon Ames. I know, you know, you’re the one.”

Amy smiled, “I know, and you know I feel the same. I need you to act like you want your body to stick around for a while. I’m not talking drastic measures, just less sugar gorging.”

Jake nodded, “I can do that, sorry, I get carried away.”

“I know, and that’s fine, it’s just that some day if we have…” Her eyes went wide with fear at what she had almost uttered, she started to stammer, “sorry, just be healthy.”

Jake said nothing, then finished his strawberry milk, “I believe you were going to say someday if we have, could it be, oh, I don’t know, a family? Some children perhaps? Is Amy Santiago thinking about the future?”

Her face was reddish now, “shut up, I’m sorry.”

Jake reached across the table and took her hand in his, “hey, our relationship has been one crazy leap forward from the beginning. I just thought you might not want lil ones because of your crazy and laminated and posted everywhere life goals.”

She managed a grin as the man who had been described as the most immature cop to ever wear a badge and walk the beat was calmer than she was about speculating on their future. “I’m not saying soon, at all. There are some things I would like to accomplish first, but yeah, down the road in the future, I definitely think about that.”

Jake nodded, “good to know, good to know, I thought I was alone in that.”

“Really?”

Jake started to laugh, “Ames, I’m with the most gorgeous woman I will ever know, who also happens to be the smartest and the kindest. While part of me worries about being like Roger, of course I think about spreading the genes around with you.”

Amy made a face, “spread the genes, less cute.”

“The point is that yeah, I for sures want that, them kids’d be so freaking cute, and smart. Little half Latino Sherlock Holmes.”

Amy grinned slyly, “Have you ever even read Sherlock Holmes, any of the books?”

Jake now made a face and shook his head, “no, of course not, but I saw the movie, and I’ve seen Young Sherlock Holmes a few times on cable as a kid.”

Amy laughed, “okay, that’s more like it.”

The rest of their trip was far more enjoyable than either could have predicted on Saturday that when Amy finally took down Emory, but now as she was two days removed from it and after spending an actually relaxing time Jake, she was happy. She was still worried about what lay ahead with her case, knowing it was far from over, but she was happy. Jake, while terrified of meeting Camila, knew he had never been happier. He had been under the incorrect assumption for many years that he didn’t need anyone, but now that he had met the person he knew he needed, he never wanted to not need her.

As the clock showed four p.m., Jake began to sweat more. He was dressed in a nice shirt, his nicest jeans, his shirt was tucked in and he was wearing his leather adidas, not just run of the mill sneakers. Yet, he couldn’t feel calm, Amy’s parents only knew what Victor had researched and that he was the man their daughter moved in with after knowing him for like two weeks. He would never know what it was like to be a father, but he couldn’t imagine being happy if he were Victor.

“Babe, calm down, you will be fine. Eat the meal, say what you want, the judgment will be the same, trust me.”

“Not helping,” Jake said as he sat down on the couch, “do you think your shame cigarettes would help me.”

Amy shook her head, “no, and especially no because while my dad and all my brothers do the same thing, my mom hates them and can smell that stuff from a mile away, like a blood hound that can also lecture you until you wish you were dead.”

Jake swallowed, “I need water.”

Amy grabbed Jake a glass of water and sat down next to him, “Jake, relax, I don’t care what she thinks. She will see what she wants to, but I know you, I love you, remember?”

Jake could only nod slightly, his fears and anxiety growing. He had been completely surprised by her dad, but now, he knew Camila Santiago was coming, that she was judgmental, and that Amy was her only daughter. The table was set, everything was clean, Jake was getting better at cleaning and Amy was having to doublecheck his work a lot less, he was dressed nice, and Amy looked gorgeous he thought, wearing a dark green dress. His mind started to wonder if he should own more formal clothing, he’d never been in a truly adult relationship before, did he need that to a true adult? His train of thought was interrupted by buzz of Amy’s speaker.

“Amy, you mother.” Amy and Jake quickly went to the front door of the building and helped her bring in four large bags of food. 

“Mom, this is a lot of food for one meal.” Amy tried to smile, but she knew an insult disguised in a loving reason would follow.

“Amy, I know how you eat, I have to make sure you and your roommate have good food. Does your roommate cook?”

Jake swallowed, “yes, Mrs. Santiago, I’m Jake, I do cook. We get busy sometimes, but I try.”

Amy was already getting tired, “Mom, you know he isn’t my roommate, he’s my boyfriend, we live together. You know this.”

Camila put her hand to her chest, “what do I know? You don’t tell me anything.”

Amy sighed and shot Jake a look, “I know dad told you, I’m sorry I didn’t. Things have been very busy.”

Camila’s look softened a little, “I’m sorry, Amy, I know there has been a lot of terrible things going on, I just want you to trust me to tell me these things.”

“I am now mom, I’m glad you’re here.” Amy unpacked the actual meal from the bags, “Mom, Cuban Tamales and Arroz y Pollo? You almost never make Cuban food anymore.”

Camila sat at the table as Jake poured her a glass of wine, “I know, but I figured you might want some family classics, and with you dating, he should know your heritage.”

Jake tense up, fearing questions might be coming, “Mom, other than the food, which we have occasionally, you never worried about us being super Cuban. None of my married brothers married Cubans.”

“Amy, that wasn’t my point, I simply thought your boyfriend might appreciate seeing some of your culture.”

Amy served Jake up large helpings of the tamales and chicken and rice, whispering to him, “eat a lot, say you love it and we may survive this.”

Throughout the meal, Jake complimented the meal and Mrs. Santiago beamed with pride, Amy was nearly slumping in her chair, not sure what her mom was up to, but sure she was up to something. Jake had eaten eleven tamales and three servings of the chicken and rice and felt like he might throw up, but he wanted to please Amy and Mrs. Santiago, so he stuffed himself.

Camila took a sip of wine, “I’m very pleased you enjoyed the meal Jake, I know Amy doesn’t cook. She never wanted to learn.”

Amy sighed, “mom, could we please not do this right now? You were never very patient with me, told me I had no instinct and kept asking me how I’d make a good mommy and wife if I couldn’t prepare good meals, that pushed me away and scared me from wanting to learn.”

Camila turned to Jake, “you see Jake, Amy has always been very career minded, I’m surprised she allowed you into her life.”

Jake was petrified, having no idea what to say, “um…well, I’ve also been career minded, we uh just, we just found each other and bonded, I knew she was someone I wanted to be with, that never happens.”

Amy smiled briefly at him, “mom, I’m dating, be happy. We love each other, which was fast, but other than that, we’re going slow, or normal I should say.”

“But you are living together?”

Jake spit out the drink of water he had just taken, Amy rubbed her forehead with her hand, “yes, mom, we are living together, you knew this. I’m happy, that’s what should matter.”

“Of course, Amy, I just wanted to meet the young man. Your father did his research, he wasn’t impressed, but he said Jake takes good care of you, so I wanted to see for myself.”

Amy groaned, Jake, finally recovered from choking on water coughed once more, “Mrs. Santiago, she takes great care of herself, I’m support staff, only. We work well together, at work and dating. She’s amazing, I might have tried to find a serious relationship much sooner had I known someone like Amy existed.”

Amy smiled and then shook her head, “that’s not what she wants to hear Jake. My mom has always thought I wasn’t as good as my brother David, he’s the superstar, and I’ve never been as domestic as Ronnie, he can cook really well. I’m her disappointment. I think she came to make sure I was still her disappointment.”

“Amy, that’s not true. You’ve never been a disappointment, you and I merely don’t’ see eye to eye, on many things, but I am glad you’ve found someone you love. Your father says despite his shortcomings, he’s a good detective and seems willing to do anything for you.”

“It’s true Mrs. Santiago. My past, it’s um, well checkers.”

“Checkered,” Amy inserted.

“Sorry, nervous, checkered, but I am changing and will change more.”

Camila stood up and poured herself some coffee, “Victor tells me you are an only child, from a broken home.”

Amy rolled her eyes and slammed back a large drink of wine, “my parents are divorced, no siblings. My dad is not great, but my mom and grandma took care of me.”

“Do you want a family someday Jake?”

Amy slammed her hand on the table, “mom, you know I’ not one to yell or fight back with you, I normally just avoided you, but this isn’t okay. We have time to figure things out, without you.”

“Amy, I’m sorry if I’ve offended you, you and Jake seem serious, so I asked.”

“Mrs. Santiago, I will do whatever Amy wants, we are both serious about our jobs and want to do what’s best for us professionally…”

Amy stood up, clearing the plates as she did so, “Jake, don’t say anymore, she doesn’t need to know. Mom, I love you, but I don’t want to do this right now. I’ve been through a lot. Three men came to my home to harm me, I fought off two, Jake came in time for the last. Two of the same men tried to kill Jake, they did burn down his apartment, then three days ago, one of them stabbed our friend and colleague nearly killing him, I shot this man two days ago, killing him.”

Camila said nothing for nearly a minute, during that time Amy and Jake exchanged several glances. He knew Amy was angry at her mom, but also that she upset with herself for lashing out, Amy was strong, but she was a rule follower, this had to be gnawing at her.

Camila cleared her throat, “Your father may have left out some details, to keep from worrying, which I do, but not why you think. I don’t just worry about you not having children Amy, I worry you put too much into your job, more than your brothers. David has led a charmed life, he seems to be okay no matter what, but you are just like your father. He was lucky, but why do you think we moved to New Jersey? To be by his mother? She drove him crazy, we did it because his job worried me and the crime and violence rate there was much lower. So, of course my only daughter is the child who moves back to Brooklyn. I worry about you, I know you are strong, but that doesn’t always matter.”

Amy hugged her mom, “Thanks mom, that’s what I need to hear. I love that you worry, I don’t love that you criticize. I have to live my life, but I love you and want you in it.”

Camila left an hour later, under happier circumstances, as Amy shut the door after she left, she leaned back against it, “see how lucky you are? Your mom is fun!”

Jake explored the food Camila had left them in the fridge, “yeah, but your dad wins hands down, he’s scary, but he’s not vagabond penis trying to screw anything that will accept him.”

“Vagabond penis? Thanks for that, I’m going to have nightmares.”

Jake laughed, “well, at least I met your mom and we’re still alive.”

Amy smiled, “no, at least she’s alive. When she asked about children, that was intense.”

Jake just nodded, glad to have survived the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, many thanks to those still reading and those who comment. I love the input and it keeps me wanting to keep this story going. I would like to keep the story going after the issues with Groves are resolved, but it all depends on my creative juices and if people keep reading / responding. THANKS!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake are back on the case of the dismembered cabbie. Jake starts to have doubts about himself and fears the dangers of his job just as their case becomes interesting and extremely dangerous.

AMY and JAKE

The Nine-Nine was bustling, as usual. The holding cells were full, people yelling, yet Jake looked bored, it wasn’t because it was Wednesday, had just come off of two days off with Amy. The problem was that he was supposed to be filling out a report, his words on what happened when Emory was killed, but he was distracted. Jake stood up, the sixth time in twenty minutes, Amy shook her head. “Jake, just write what happened, we’ve talked about this. You and Rosa came in, I had my gun drawn, he attacked…”

Jake interrupted, “I know what happened, I have no problem with what happened, it’s just so fucking weird to write it down. I was so focused on you, I forgot my ass got kicked and I could have bit it. We have a lot of close calls Ames.”

Amy smiled warmly at him, lowering her voice when she spoke, “Babe, I get it, but we’re here. You survived my mom, she’s even scarier, right?”

Jake nodded and sighed, “fine, I’ll finish this, but we’re only hurrying to get back out on our Ukrainian cab driver, body in pieces, no witnesses, no motive.”

“Finish the report and then you can complain about our case.”

An hour later Amy and Jake were finally ready to leave the precinct when McGinley called them in his office, Terry shut the door as they entered.

“So, fun news kids,” McGinley looked annoyed, “the pain in the ass case you’re working is being asked about, a lot. The city councilman, he’s a nice guy, but now others are asking about it, worried that there could be a serial killer dismembering people out there. I tried to reason with them, there’s no proof, none, to support that, but there it is. I know you’ve had slightly more pressing issues, you know, fighting for your life, but now the mayor is on our asses for this.”

“Sorry sir, we will revisit our leads and see what we can find, but so far there has been nothing.”

“I know detective, I told his honor the mayor that my two best detectives were on it, which didn’t impress him much. Do what you can, if there’s nothing by the end of the week let major crimes deal with it. They don’t want it, but those idiots steal easy cases, so it’s about time they took one they’re supposed to work, lazy bastards.”

Amy and Jake stood up, Jake rubbed Amy’s shoulder, “Cap’n, if it weren’t for Amy, we wouldn’t even know the identity of the guy.”

McGinley stood up nodding, “I know, I told him that. You two are my best, no disrespect to the others. Listen, go look into whatever you have, don’t worry. You’ve solved more cases than the others combined right now, don’t tell Diaz that, she’ll hide my chair again.”

Amy told Jake they should go back to the laundromat owned by the Ukrainian gangsters, who may help them more since they didn’t bust them for making knock off bags. As they pulled up, Jake looked at Amy, “hey, we didn’t even gloat or talk about the fact that McGinley referred to us as his best detectives. I mean, we’ve known this, but to have him finally say it.”

Amy smiled, “hells yeah that was good.” She started dancing in her seat, her arms flailing to her side, her head bobbing, and she was repeating the word yeah over and over.

Jake laughed, “damn that’s dorky.” Amy stopped, looking crest fallen. Jake immediately kissed her, then apologized, “Sorry, I really didn’t mean that as an insult. While it’s dorky, it’s also adorable. Ames, you have to know I love that stuff about you. No woman who wasn’t a dork in some way could love me, so it’s perfect.”

Amy was smiling as she got out of the car, neither one of them was looking forward to coming back, but they had to try something, even if it was the wrong thing. Jake approached the counter, the man smiled, “detectives, you want buy more bags, good deal.”

Jake shook his head, “no, we came back with the picture, we really need to find out anything about this guy. We don’t think you did it, but you have a lot of people with interesting connections here.”

The man nodded, “for detectives not bust me and my workers for bags, anything! Give me pictures and we go back and ask.”

The man unlocked the door to the massive working floor in the back, there were tables with many older women working, all smiling and talking. The man held up the pictures and spoke in rapid Ukrainian. The women passed the pictures around, one woman pointed to one of the pictures and repeated the same thing over and over. 

Jake felt like he was getting a headache, “it sounds like she’s saying denotzik, does that mean anything.” 

Amy smiled, “that’s close, it’s the Ukrainian word for twelve,” she snapped her fingers, “the tattoo.”

The owner walked over and had a rapid fire conversation with the woman, several others nodded and spoke as well. The man nodded and patted her on the back, smiling. “Ulyana, she say that the number is from Ukrainian prison, for prisoners who try to escape.”

Amy turned to Jake, “it’s good information, but it doesn’t help our case.”

A different woman stood up and pointed from the owner to a closet, speaking a lot, then smiling, then yelling, and then smiling again. The man nodded and shrugged, “Yana says a man with same tattoo came in last week and bought fur coat.”

That caught Jake’s attention, “you sell fur coats too.”

Amy nudged him, the man shook his head, “not good quality. The man told me was mink, but turned out to be something else, not good.”

Amy sighed, “well, it’s something. Can we see one of the coats?”

The man nodded, spoke to someone who ran to the closet and came back with a cheap looking fur coat, Amy immediately started to sneeze, her eyes turned red. She grabbed a handkerchief and covered her face, “oh my God, it’s dog fur. I’m allergic to dogs, bad. I can survive if I take pills, but without them, I’m like this.” She sneezed several more times.

Jake turned to the owner, “Does Yana remember what he looked like? If she knows, we could get a sketch of the man, if they’re connected.”

The owner spoke again to Yana, who got very loud, then smiled and seemed very pleased with herself. The owner returned, not looking pleased, “Yana knows man, she is happy because she knows, but I know this man too, I was not here when he came, but he not good. Don’t know last name, first name Bohdan. He sells drugs, and sometimes our stuff. We are bad, only little bad,” he put his fingers together to show a little, “we make cheap things, but give jobs to women who only speak Ukrainian, he sell drugs, to everyone. Kids too. Bad man, good nice detectives be careful.”

Amy smiled at Jake, “is there anything you can tell us about him? Where he lives or hangs out? Where he deals his drugs? Any scars or physical traits we should know about?”

The owner spoke to Yana again, she spoke as she grabbed her arm, causing the owner to snap his fingers. “Yana remind me, Bohdan has bad arm, is skinnier than other arm with no pinky finger.” Amy started writing things down, the owner held up a finger, “I think he sell his stuff by water, Manhattan beach. He is not pleasant man, one time I had to take boxes of stuff to him, he no come here, Artam took box, Manhattan beach, no remember where. Artam is in Ukraine to visit his mother, very sick.”

Amy finished writing everything down, she and Jake then thanked the crowd of Ukrainian women who were all saying goodbye in Ukrainian and waving, the owner was all smiles, “come back anytime nice detectives, go get bad Ukrainian, the good ones stay here.”

Jake shook his head as he got in the passenger seat, “I like that guy, he’s so nice.”

Amy rolled her eyes, “I like him too, but they’re not exactly law abiding,” she glanced back, “though he is employing a lot of older women who seem to be very happy to be working.”

Amy quickly drove them to Manhattan beach, it was a large area, so Jake suggested they use pictures of their victim, Yuri Kravets, first. They approached legitimate venders first, the hot dog venders had never seen him, the popcorn guy thought he looked familiar, and the last one they saw was selling chicken shawarma. Jake took out the picture, already discouraged and doubting it would lead anywhere.

“Sir, have you ever seen that man?” The vender dropped his tongs.

“Yuri, he was a nice man.” The man had a thick middle eastern accent.

Amy looked at Jake then turned back to the vender, “you said was, do you know he’s dead?”

The man looked nervous, “I did nothing, Yuri was a nice man, trying to make an honest living…”

Amy put her hand gently on the man’s arm, “sir, please, you’re not in any trouble. We are trying to solve his murder and bring in the person responsible. It looks like it was terrible way to die, please help us.”

The man looked around nervously, “Bohdan, he sells things here a lot. He can’t know I told you, he is very dangerous.”

Amy put up her hand to calm him, “sir, what’s your name?”

“Samer.”

“Samer, is there somewhere else you can sell for the next few days?”

“I don’t know, this is where I come, it’s okay spot.”

“Samer,” Amy was smiling, “we work at the Ninety-Ninth precinct, there is a plaza nearby, one of the venders moved back home, you could sell there, a lot of foot traffic.”

Samer smiled, “that would be good, I want to help. Look, Bohdam made Yuri sell drugs for him, they knew each other from their country. Bohdam was in prison with Yuri, but Yuri was a good man, he came here to get away from the bad men but then had to meet Bohdam again. Yuri was trying to quit, he was religious and his son from the Ukraine was wanting to visit him, he wanted nothing to do with Bohdam.”

Amy wrote down the address to the plaza and drew a map showing him where to put his cart, and then promised to make sure he wasn’t hassled. She and Jake both bought three shawarmas a piece, then left for the nine-nine.

Amy started searching databases for the first name Bohdam, Jake called his contacts in narcotics to see if anyone knew of him. Jake struck out, but Amy jumped up pumping her fists, “oh yeah, Amy found Bohdam. Bohdam Guleb, age fifty-six the older man that was seen talking to our vic. Everything checks, he as arrested twice for selling stolen goods and once for selling without a permit. He has bad left arm left arm and a tattoo on his right hand, just like our vic.”

McGinley walked out of his office, “Santiago, is that bragging about the case the councilman is on my ass about?”

Amy went red, “yes, sorry sir.”

McGinley pointed and laughed, “Santiago, relax, you work and live with Peralta, he’s made terrible raps about his cases. Boyle made banners congratulating himself, and Rosa even once sent an email announcing hers, that’s bragging for her. Good job, again proving, you’re my best.”

“Excuse me?” Jake was standing up, “I though we were your best.”

“Kid, I love you, but Santiago has the least time as a detective, the best instincts, and the most smarts. Be lucky you work together, you guys are the best. Relax, be happy for your partner, don’t make me tell you my bowling stories about my wife and I. It took therapy to get over how mean she would get yelling at me when I couldn’t get a split.”

“Sorry Cap’n, you’re right.” Jake smiled at Amy folded her arms and shook her head at him. “Way to recover Peralta.”

Jake stood as close to her as possible, “Ames, I’m sorry, just competitive, you know how much I respect your mad skills.”

Amy’s eyes narrowed, “I believe you, but be careful, I am the best detective, just ask the cap’n as you call him.”

“Ouch, that hurts. But point taken. Do we have an address for Mr. Guleb, I like that way that sounds, Guleb, Guleb, Guleb.”

“Jake!” Jake went red, “We have an address, but it’s older, so I don’t know if we’ll find him there, but it’s a lead.”

They were soon in Sheepshead Bay, the building was older, but not bad looking for the area. They went up three flights of stairs, the room was at the far end of the floor. Jake knocked on the door, they heard some footsteps, and then the door opened a crack, the face from the file Amy found was staring out at them, “what do you want?”

“NYPD, we have some questions for you, Bohdam Guleb.” Jake smiled as he said the last name and Amy nudged him to stop. 

“Why?” He was starting to look nervous.

“We are investigating the murder of Yuri Kravets, a fellow Ukrainian and a cab driver.”

“One second.”

“Jake, get away from the door, now, I don’t feel good about this.”

Jake backed away and within seconds bullets came through the door, Jake and Amy both withdrew their weapons, they waited, he shot again, then Jake kicked in the door, another shot was fired barely going Jake’s head, Amy fired a shot at Bohdam who had ducked down as the shot was fired, he rolled on the floor, behind the couch. He pushed the couch with surprising speed and force towards Jake and Amy, Jake lost his balance and fell. Bohdam fired another shot, forcing Amy to duck as Bohdam ran out the door.

“Jake, get up, he’s running.” Amy flew out the door as Jake hobbled up and tried his best to follow. He got a glimpse of them on the stairwell, they were a good floor ahead of him at least. When he reached the ground floor, he ran out the door, he had to look both ways before seeing Amy turn a corner. Jake tried to run faster, as he turned the corner, he saw Amy closing on Bohdam. 

Amy got close enough to lunge at him, knocking him down, Jake was nearing them when he saw Bohdam’s hand, still clutching the gun. Amy saw it and headbutted Bohdam, her head smarting after, but Bohdam dropped the gun as Jake reached him, his gun still drawn causing Bohdam to cooperate finally as Amy cuffed him.

Amy stood him up, and saw her partner and boyfriend’s face, it was filled with anger, she knew immediately that Jake had reached his fill of watching her in danger for the week, he moved like he was going to strike Bodam, Amy couldn’t let that happen. “Jake!”

Jake froze in place, his face immediately changing from anger to shame, “shit, Ames, I’m sorry.”

They took him back to the car and then to the station. Amy told Jake to go to the evidence locker while she took care of things so he could cool off. Jake sat down in a chair next to the shelves and closed his eyes. Doubts filled his mind, doubts about his abilities as he had fallen and screwed up with Amy’s life in danger, doubts about his ability to work with Amy and not lose it when she was in danger.

As he thought of it more, the more tense he became, as his thoughts concentrated on what could have happened to Amy, his emotions began to get the better of him, a few tears falling from his eyes. Amy walked into the evidence locker to see Jake with his face in hands, tears flowing.

She wrapped an arm around him, “babe, it’s okay. I’m okay. Today sucked, but it happens.”

Jake took some deep breaths before trying to talk, “sorry, I really am. I don’t know why that got me…I mean, I’ve seen other shit, I took it fine, I hated it, but I’ve dealt with things.”

“Jake, it happens, that’s why we have partners. When you heard me, you stopped, that’s important. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Jake turned to face her directly, taking her hand to hold, “Ames, I fucked up, I slipped, I could have gotten myself killed or you killed.”

“Jake, I really think you’re making too much of this, we all have these days.”

Jake shook his head vigorously, “no, no, not like this, it could have been really bad.”

Amy released his hand and bolted the evidence locker so no one else could enter, then returned and sat on his lap, “babe, I need you to listen to me. You are a great detective, the only one I honestly want to work with, the others are good, but you are so good at what we do. Today was a crazy perp who shot at us, ninety-nine out of one-hundred days that doesn’t happen, today was bad. Don’t let this one incident make you doubt yourself. I had that day in my life right before I met you, and you didn’t allow me to let it ruin my confidence.”

Jake nodded, then hugged her tightly with both arms as he leaned his head against her, “it’s all so scary Ames, I’m not used to depending on people, but you’ve saved my life multiple times now. We won’t always be together…”

Amy kissed him tenderly, her hands softly running through his hair, “Jake, that’s true. But I will always have your back like you will always have mine, we will be okay. I promise.”

After another minute to regain his calm, they stood up and exited the evidence locker. Amy had Bohdam brought to the interrogation room, he looked fearful, as an attempted murderer should, but Jake thought he looked more nervous than most.

They entered the room, he looked up and started pleading before the door was even shut, “please, don’t’ do this to Bohdam. I’m sorry, I should not have tried to kill police, but you don’t understand. I work for bad people. Worse than me. They killed Yuri, not me. I tried to get him to sell drugs. The men I work for, they wanted him. If they know I am get arrested, they kill me!”

Amy just stared at him, “Mr. Guleb, how do we know you didn’t kill and dismember Mr. Kravets?” Bodham started to cry, “I knew him from prison, I was in for drugs there too, I came here to escape, but money was shit, so I started to sell. Back there I was small time, just enough to live, here, if I don’t make good money, they threaten. They saw me talk to Yuri, they wanted him to sell, but he wouldn’t, he was a good man.”

Amy pointed at him, “you keep saying they, who are they Mr. Guleb, if you don’t tell us who they are, we can’t help you and you will be charged with Mr. Kravets’ murder.”

This brought several more sobs from the man who had shot at them, he gasped for air as he bellowed, then tried to be calm. “Fine, the names of the two in charge are Gervasi and Iev Bratva. They are terrible men, have many men working for them. They ordered that Yuri be killed, they made me watch.”

Amy looked at Jake, she took her pad and wrote down the names of the two men and then wrote for Jake to look them up immediately to verify. Jake nodded, glad to leave for a moment, this story would not be good for his mood.

Bohdam Guleb was crying again as he began to tell the story of how his one time prison inmate and somewhat friend Yuri was killed in front of him. Amy wrote down every detail, at first not wanting to believe him, but the details were hard to ignore.

“They came and got me, I was forced at gunpoint to call Yuri and have him come meet. When Yuri arrive, Gervasi Bratva, who everyone calls the Bear, gave him ultimatum. Yuri had to choose between pushing drugs for them or dying.” Bohdam started crying again as he told her about the actual murder. “Yuri refused to push their drugs, so he was pulled from his taxi, screaming…”

Jake came back in, and placed his findings in front of Amy, Gervasi and Iev Bratva were known to be the heads of a nasty crime family, notorious for dealing drugs, but because of their brutality and lack of witnesses, they had not been charged yet. Jake’s face turned to a frown when he realized he hadn’t missed worst part of the murder.

“The placed a bag over Yuri’s face, choking but not killing him, then they start to cut off body parts. First foot, then other foot, then arms...” Amy didn’t make a face or flinch, Jake had shivered several times and wanted to throw up.

Bohdam was taken from the interrogation room after he told them about the murder, he was still being arrested for resisting arrest and for firing at police officers. Amy and Jake were discussing what to do with the case when a man Jake recognize walked in the precinct.

“Shit, Ames, that’s Don Sellars.” Amy craned her neck to see a tall, thin man with glasses in a wrinkled suit walking towards them.

“You know him?”

“Yeah, he works for the Narcotics division, his suit is always wrinkled, and he has terrible breath, but he’s good.”

Gina directed Sellars to Jake and Amy after making a comment about his breath, he walked up to Jake’s desk. “Detective Peralta, we meet again.”

“Hey Sellars, this is my partner, Amy Santiago. You here to take our case, since it deals with the Bratva brothers? I’d never even heard of them before, but they seem pretty terrible.”

Sellars nodded, “we’ve been after them for a while, working with the DEA, but they’re good. I’ve been advised to keep the two of you on the case. You have a witness who is cooperating with you, who is incarcerated right now, but I have permission for you to offer him his freedom, and witness protection, if he testifies in court.”

Amy felt confused, “you want us to stay on this case?”

Sellars nodded, “you were able to trace their victim to them, nobody does that. We can’t do it when we know the victim knew them. The two of you are obviously good at your jobs and we need to nail these two bastards anyway we can.”

Jake felt excited to be kept on an important case, “cool, what’s the catch though? There’s always a catch.”

Sellars nodded, “the catch here is that the Bratva organization is very violent and very good at keeping things quiet. You have our support and we will give whatever resources we can, but it is a dangerous case. Don’t trust many people. Don’t tell anyone where Guleb is being held, they will go after him. They’ve paid off police officers before, so be careful.”

Jake started to fidget in his chair, “okay, this sounds less cool.”

They were both quiet on the ride home that night, they were both exhausted as they walked in the door. Jake grabbed them each a beer and Amy ordered Chinese food. Amy took a sip from her beer as Jake sat down, “okay, tell me what you’re thinking.”

Jake sighed, then shrugged, “I don’t know. Old me would have been so happy to have this case. But with what we’ve seen, after being shot at because this guy was so terrified to have to testify against these people, it’s kind of scary.”

Amy nodded, “It is, but it’s also a good case and the type of people we love to take off the streets.”

“Ames, the last thing we need in our life is more excitement.”

Amy laughed, “this is coming from the man whose actual goals last year were to be more kick ass and have better cases. McGinley showed me.”

Jake shook his head, “not anymore, my priorities are changing. This feels like a bad case Ames, I know it’s our job, but these guys, they fucking cut up a man while he was alive.”

“Jake, this is our job. There are all kinds of different terrible people, but it’s our job.”

Jake nodded, “okay, I give, it’s our job. Just promise me you’ll be careful and won’t get mad if I’m protective, it’s not because I doubt you, at all. Something about all this just freaks me out, beside the fact I was shot at today.”

Amy nodded, “It was definitely one hell of a Wednesday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please, it helps me know I'm staying on the right track with this story.  
> thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's stress hasn't gone down, Amy is worried about him and her own case, and soon, things will only get worse.

AMY

Her head hurt from being tired, no not just tired, exhausted, yet she still found herself awake at three in the morning. She had to squint to see the clock good enough, as she read the time she sighed loudly, then stopped herself, not wanting to wake Jake. Jake was struggling with their realities lately, being shot at, being targeted, and taking on a ruthless organized crim family known for the brutality with witnesses. He had tossed and turned for an hour at least before she finally fell asleep.

Amy’s mind however was focused less on their current case at the Nine-Nine and more focused on her own ongoing personal saga with her ex-captain, Mel Groves. Emory had been dead for a week and half now, and despite the fact that she didn’t worry about him anymore, the case was still running around her mind, a lot, stressing her out more than she wanted. 

Since last Wednesday, she and Jake had been focused on bringing down the Bratva brothers and their somewhat new yet very brutal crim organization. Narcotics and the DEA had both been pursuing them, but with no luck. It was only when Amy and Jake finally made a connection with the dismembered corpse found in a park by the niece of a city councilman that the organization was seriously in danger of being investigated.

The man she and Jake first suspected, Bohdam Guleb, had acted like a crazed animal when they tried to question him, shooting at them and nearly hitting Jake in the head as he did so. Besides shaking up Jake, a lot, this had led to the discovery that he was part of the Bratva organization and the cabbie, Yuri Kravets, was killed because he wouldn’t cooperate with the Bratva family. 

Amy loved a good case, and this case had it all, intrigue, grizzly murders, criminals who had gotten away with literal murder for years, and it was a high-profile case. The problem was her partner and boyfriend was increasingly breaking down because of it. The Wednesday that they brought in Bohdam was his worst day, but in the nine days since then, Jake hadn’t shown that he was getting over his nerves or reluctance on the case.

Last Friday, Amy had ordered his favorites from a deli Karen, Jake’s mom had told her about. Jake was thrilled, when the meal began, he couldn’t eat fast enough, but then a text from their contact in narcotics, Sellars, caused him to abruptly stop eating.

Amy tried to talk with him, but he was unable to do so without getting emotional, he wasn’t able to vocalize why it still bothered him so much other than he just had a really bad feeling about it which didn’t make sense. Amy wanted to sensitive to this, he was her partner and more, but it was their case and cops who claimed emotional needs to be removed didn’t always get good cases after that, which Jake knew and understood.

Amy took deep a breath as she thought now about their current case. Bohdam was in a secure holding cell known only to herself, Jake, Terry, McGinley, Sellars at Narcotics, and the crew of four selected officers by Terry to man the holding cell and care for Bohdam as he nervously awaited his chance to testify against the Bratva Family and then be granted his freedom.

Jake had been himself, more or less, over the past few days, but she still worried it might be an act for her benefit. He seemed off at times, and this worried her more for him as a person than as her partner. She was about to try to sleep again when she heard coughing from the kitchen. 

Amy sat up quickly, then noticed for the first time that Jake was not in bed next to her. Amy quietly got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen, where a coughing Jake was holding onto one of Amy’s shame cigarettes and unsuccessfully smoking it.

AMY and JAKE

“Jake!” Jake jumped and the frantically wiped away ashes that had fallen on his skin, “What the hell are you thinking?”

Jake coughed more as he tried to speak before his coughing had ended. He sputtered as he tried to catch his breath, when he finally did, he took a deep breath, “sorry. I thought I’d try one of these to see if it calmed me down.”

Amy took the cigarette from his hand and took a drag, “it doesn’t seem like it, sure woke me up though.”

“Sorry, I just needed something, I’m stressing out over this case.”

Amy nodded, “I know, but you still haven’t been able to explain why, not well anyways.”

Jake shrugged, “I don’t why, it just feels wrong, but that could just be me being scared after all the recent shit we’ve seen and dealt with.”

Amy pulled a chair from the table and sat down, “Babe, you have to confide in me, talk to me. We can deal with this, but you and I both know that this kind of thing can unravel on the job and make bad problems worse.”

“I know, I know, if I had concrete reasons, that’d be different, but it’s just my gut or my brain going crazy, so I’m just trying to deal with it and hope it goes away.”

Amy shook her head, “Jake, it doesn’t work like that. You could see someone.”

Jake’s eyes narrowed, “like a shrink? No thank you, no way, no how. Did that as a kid, terrible.”

Amy sighed, then pulled him by the arm so he was sitting on her lap, wrapping her arms around him. “Babe, listen, you have to do something, if this continues to eat away at you like this, then bad things will happen, and they can affect your career. You could be put on desk duty, which you hate.”

“I know, I get it, I do. I think part of it is because it’s been non-stop. Normally, there’s a big case, there might be chaos and threats or whatnot, but this, it’s gone from one threat or near miss to another.”

Amy took a final drag on the cigarette before rubbing out in the ashtray, she blew out the smoke then kissed him gently on the cheek, “tomorrow’s Saturday, we don’t have to anything but check in on Bohdam, so we can sleep in, or go to a diner for some fatty breakfast foods.”

Jake nodded, “the only thing keeping me sane is you. But I also worry Ames, between Groves, the now dead Emory and the newest members of our band of psychos, the Bratva’s, I can’t lose you.”

Amy pressed her forehead to his, “Jake, you won’t lose me. I am careful, you are too, we will do our job and do it well. Come on, bring in the tv and we can watch Alien and Aliens to fall asleep to, then you can sci fi nightmares and not work ones.”

Jake grinned for the first time, “That’s actually very cool, a little mean, but cool. I’m telling you, she’s not a cop per say, but Ellen Ripley is the most kick ass female character, and arguably over all character in all movies.”

Amy stood up and put the cigarettes back, “what about Sarah Conner?”

“Oh, she’s tough, but she has a terminator on her side, well eventually. Ripley has to do what Space Marines can’t, and those guys are crazy awesome. She goes back for Newt and fights the queen alien. I almost never make it to that part.”

Amy laughed, “I thought the first one made you more nervous.”

Jake nodded while laughing, showing his fun and relaxed side for the first time in days, “oh for sures, the first one is so claustrophobic, I know exactly what’s coming, but the nerves Ames, the nerves. The second one is just gross at the end. The queen laying eggs and all, kind of nasty.”

Jake grabbed the tv and carried it in the bedroom, he set it down and hooked it up as Amy crawled under the covers shivering, “hurry up, I’m cold again, I need your excess of body heat in the bed.”

Jake finished with the tv and got under the covers with Amy, who wrapped her arms around him. The movie started, Amy soon fell asleep while still cuddled next to Jake. He turned and watched her for several minutes, thankful for her, not for obvious things, like her looks, intelligence, and kindness, but for the way she was currently holding him up, keeping him from falling down.

An hour into the movie, Jake was barely awake when Amy’s phone range, causing her to jump up, her head hitting Jake’s head, “ouch, shit, Ames, your phone.”

A still groggy Amy reached over for her phone, frowning as she answered, “Detective Santiago. Are you kidding me? How the hell did that happen? No, we’ll be right over. Did you contact Sellars and Sergeant Jeffords? Good, we’ll come too.”

“Ames, what? Bohdam?”

Amy nodded, trying to control her anger, “someone poisoned his food, he’s not dead, but he’s ill. We have no idea who or how, we got lucky because he didn’t eat much of it.”

“Who gave him his food?”

“Hmmm, that would have been Roberts, but Rivas bought it and brought it in.”

“Shit, does this mean we have a mole?”

Amy nodded, “I don’t know what else it could point to. None of us have reason to want him dead, only the Bratva’s, but how did they find out? They could have sabotaged things without Rivas or Roberts, they could have found out from someone else.”

As they entered the secure holding area that was supposed to be secret and classified as was the fact that Bohdam Guleb was there, Amy and Jake saw the tall frames of Terry and Sellars from Narcotics.

“What the hell happened? Who could have found anything out or done this?” Amy shouted as Jake just waved.

Terry shrugged, “we don’t know, yet. My first thought was Rivas or Roberts, but they would have to have been contacted by Bratva, and they’re beat cops, who would know they were doing this? Sellars has a computer guy they work with looking into it.”

“So, we think it was someone from the outside?”

Sellars shook his head, “not exactly. I think it was an NYPD officer with high enough clearance that they could look up a case if they knew the information. Guleb, like all of our arrests, is in the system, but you have to know his name and that he was arrested to find him. The clearance is quite high for that type information, so this could be big. It’s not uncommon to have pay offs, but they seem to be ahead of us.”

Amy and Jake walked to the cell where Bohdam was being tended to by a doctor, the doctor was leaving the cell, and Bohdam was sleeping. “He’ll live. He ingested just enough to make him sick, but anymore could have been fatal.”

The next few hours were spent discussing how and why it happened, shortly after eight, Sellars received the call he was waiting for. He spoke softly at first, but then everyone jumped when he yelled “what the fuck?” He spoke heatedly, then got off the call, visibly angry.

“You will not fucking believe this, you can’t write this kind of shit.”

Amy and Jake looked nervously at each other, Terry started to pace nervously, “c’mon Sellars, what is it?”

Sellars took a deep breath and rubbed his face, still fatigued from being woken up so early, Sellars nodded before speaking, “Fucking Deputy Commissioner O’Leary, it came from his account. Apparently, all the shit he did didn’t merit shutting his access down, but now there’s a warrant out for him sorry ass, finally, but way too fucking late.”

Amy looked to Jake and then to Sellars, “how could he have known about this?”

Sellars winced, then rubbed his eyes, “he was searching for you detective, he searched your cases and used the information to reach out himself to the Bratva’s. It took them so long to get back to me because after they discovered it was O’Leary, then they checked his phone records. Three of them matched the number we got from Bohdam.”

Jake didn’t want to believe this, he also didn’t want to believe what his brain was telling him was the true reason for all of this, “why contact the Bratva’s and give them information for free about Guleb?”

Sellars sighed, “we haven’t brought in O’Leary yet, but my superiors, one of whom is another deputy commissioner, he thinks O’Leary traded the information so they could get rid of Bohdam for their good and then get rid of you for the good O’Leary and Groves.”

“Holy fucking shit, you have to be kidding me! We put our lives on the line and this dickhead gives us up because his buddy got called on being a repugnant piece of human garbage? What the fuck is this? I’m about to go after all leadership in this city and stop this shit! It’s fucking ridiculous and insane!” Jake’s face was red, tears were starting to fall, his fears for Amy’s safety fueling his rage, but his mind also unable to comprehend the lengths these men would go to in order to cover their own idiotic behaviors.

“Jake, Terry loves you and Amy, I’m so sorry this happened. Sellars, what is being done?”

Sellars sat down in chair, “well, they are sending a man from the commissioner’s office, he works in public relations, but he’s the one man the commissioner knew wouldn’t be corrupt, ever. You know him Terry, Raymond Holt.”

Terry nodded, “he’s a good man. Nobody could corrupt him, he doesn’t like flashy things, he’s all about the rules, and he’s been hurt by the good old boy network his entire career. He’s so good at his job, they couldn’t ignore him, but instead of making him captain of a precinct like they should have, they stuck him in public relations as a captain, he does a lot of good, but he’s still wasted.”

“Why does the old guard not like him Terry?” Amy had heard of Holt, but she didn’t remember why.

Terry fidgeted slightly, “well…Holt is black and gay, not exactly a combination for getting promoted and listened to with a bunch of old Irish American Men, Terry’s sorry, but that’s true.”

Sellars laughed and nodded, “it’s true. Not to divulge too much about me, but I’m gay, I’ve never tried to hide it, and I’ve done okay, but Holt, he’s suffered. He doesn’t suffer idiots or tolerate bullshit, which as you have seen is how this department is definitely run sometimes. He’s the best cop I’ve ever met, don’t try to joke with him, not your fun type, but a decent man and like I said, the best cop, hands down.”

Terry stood up and started to pace nervously again, but was also smiling, “Terry’s nervous for you guys, but the fact that Holt is on this means the commissioner is serious about not letting anyone else screw up or do something else stupid. Holt will take away their computer access, he will also probably interrogate them personally, he can be a bit intimidating.”

Amy smiled, “he sounds amazing.”

Terry smiled, “you’ll like him Santiago, Jake, I think you might now. Pre-Amy Jake would have had issues.”

Jake nodded and rubbed his head, a headache starting, “yeah, I get that. He’s about the rules and knows he has to do his exact and perfect best because those cheating bastards were watching him, like Ames has had to do.”

Terry’s smile was huge now, “Ames?”

“Terrance, keep it in your pants! That was a slip!”

Amy squeezed his hand, “Jake, relax, he’s joking and happy for us.”

Jake nodded numbly, “sorry, just under a lot stress Terry.”

Terry’s phone rang, he left to talk away from the others and returned in a more somber mood. “That was Captain Holt, he is taking charge and being smart. Bohdam will come with us to the nine-nine. Only detectives and personnel seen as essential to this case will allowed on that floor. Bohdam will be kept in an interrogation room for which only Holt will have a key. The rest of us will work there for now, until we have a plan that we can all live with. Holt’s words.”

Amy smiled, “he sounds brilliant. No nonsense.”

Terry smiled, “sometimes a little too no nonsense. His favorite foods are flavorless, he loves simple classical music, detests special effects in movies, and considers nicknames a sign of personal insanity, but you’ll never meet a man more dedicated to the truth and doing what’s right.”

Terry turned to Jake, “Peralta, go home with Santiago, grab what you need and be careful. Holt doesn’t think they’ll strike yet, but both of you need to bring a suitcase with a week’s worth of items in case it’s deemed necessary for you to go into hiding.”

Jake felt like he might faint, but he nodded and was soon back at the apartment with Amy. “Babe, please talk to me, you’ve been eerily quiet.”

Jake sat down on the couch, “Ames, you were sold out again, and yet, you remain working and helping others. The NYPD doesn’t deserve you.”

Amy smiled and sat next to him, “maybe not, but the public deserves cops who do there jobs no matter what Jake, it’s what I signed up for.”

“This could all suck.”

Amy nodded, “I agree. Listen, we have a little while, let’s do something to relax you and hold me over in case we are around guard for the next little while.”

The beginnings of a grin formed on Jake’s face, “Amy Santiago, are suggesting we have sex instead of getting ready like we’re supposed to?”

Amy didn’t answer, instead she began kissing him, her hands tugging at his clothing. Jake’s hand tried to do the same for Amy, and after some awkward shifting and maneuvering, Jake was under his girlfriend, his gorgeous and now quite naked girlfriend. He sighed contently as he took her in.

“What?” She smiled, feeling a little embarrassed.

“You, Ames, you’re fucking amazing. You’re gorgeous, but you also know me better than I know myself.”

Jakes arms wrapped around her, her kisses spread all over his chest, but then she looked at a clock and smiled, “okay, I want ours, but we should hurry.”

Jake nodded, “speed’s never a real problem for dudes, just saying.”

Amy straddled Jake, him gasping as he entered her, still amazed at her perfection, how she looked and felt, it was amazing to him that he ever lasted long when having sex with her. Amy’s movements picked up speed, she was taking his entire length, not moving up or down, just grinding hard forward, his fingers just able to reach in and work on her. Amy bit her lip as she moved even faster, then suddenly, each one was talking over the other as they reached their goal together. 

In the car, Jake couldn’t help but smile at her, “way to make me calm with sex. That might be a bad thing to teach me Ames, I’m pretty much an animal.”

Amy shook her head, “no you’re not, and I wanted that too. It might be a while, and it makes me feel better, like things are at least a little normal, you know?”

“Yeah, no complaints. I’m good, for now. Meeting Holt could be terrifying for me.”

As they walked into the detective’s bullpen of the Nine-Nine, two armed guards looked to Holt for approval before letting them in. Jake looked at Holt and would have never guessed he was gay, or a boring type. He was about six foot tall, short hair just beginning to gray and an athletic build. “Detectives Santiago and Peralta, I am sorry this is how we have become acquainted with each other, Captain Raymond Holt.”

Holt shook their hands, Amy already had the feeling she would love this man, just something about the respect he commanded and the way he carried himself. “I am sure Sergeant Jeffords already told you my temporary plan. I think keeping Mr. Guleb here will be preferable. There are cameras everywhere, the entire building is heavily armed, and other than Santiago, no one has ever worked with Groves or O’Leary, therefore decreasing the chances of anyone having allegiances to them.”

“Smort.” Jake said smiling, Holt stared at him.

“Did you say smort detective?” Holt tilted his head and looked Jake up and down.

“Sorry sir, I’m goofy, I’m getting better, but I’m good at my job.”

Holt nodded, “I have read your record, you are what one could classify as goofy detective, but you solve a lot of cases and you and Santiago have done exceptionally well, and that is under stress from corrupt members of our own NYPD.”

“Yeah, we’re aware. It’s been fun, lots of fun.”

Amy gave Jake a look, “sorry sir, he doesn’t mean disrespect, but we have not had pleasant dealings with the brass of the NYPD.”

Holt nodded, “I understand, I do. Their behavior has been deplorable, absolutely deplorable, but this case still needs the two of you. Peralta, I was informed that recently you have had some problems, with the stress related to the job, are you up to task?”

Jake felt uncomfortable now, but he tried to stay serious, “um, yeah. It has been a lot of stress, but I’m here, I’m still giving it my all.”

Holt looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded, “all right, that is what I needed to know. The stress can get to all of us, and I am not unfamiliar with being persecuted by high ranking members of the NYPD, though not physically nor have they tried to kill me.”

Jake nodded, “yeah, we’re special that way.”

Holt eyed them both, “it appears the two of you are a couple? Am I correct in assuming that?”

Amy nodded nervously, “yes sir. We are, it happened while on the job. Jake, sorry, detective Peralta had orders to be rude to me, as did the captain, but Jake never did, and the captain saw the error of his ways.”

Holt nodded and walked around while speaking, “this entire case has been a prime example of why we need more checks and balances in the power structure of the NYPD. I am happy to hear Detective Peralta did not do as instructed. Your trainer and first partner, Peralta, Lieutenant Carlson filled me in on some of it, including his own errors in judgement regarding the two of you. He said you acted admirably, and that you put your own safety below that of Santiago’s.” He waited for Jake to nod before continuing, “and Santiago, I was told by Terry that you took out most of your attackers, and then the men who tried to kill Jake, and finally the ape like Emory who I tried to have removed from duty for years for his behavior.”

“Thank you, sir, but we have just done what we had to in order to protect ourselves. If you don’t mind sir, what do want detective Peralta and I to do while this is happening?”

“For right now, armed guards at your apartment. Sergeant Jeffords told me a tenant just moved out, is that correct?”

“Yes, across the hall, my landlord was going to update it, he had lived there for twenty years.”

Holt nodded, “we will rent it for now, as it is, and keep two to three men there while you are home, but only men your captain and I approve of. If we feel that is too risky or not working out, then unfortunately we will have to put you into witness protection, with Mr. Guleb.”

Jake slumped, “so we might get killed and O’Leary and Groves are still basically free men, that’s fan-fucking-tastic. Sorry sir.”

Holt waved a hand, “you are allowed to be angry, this is ludicrous, and that is not a word I use often. I personally told the commissioner and the mayor that I would personally advise you to sue them for how this has been handled, the fact that these two men have flaunted their disregard for the law and yet still been treated as admirable members of the force should be enough for the commissioner to investigate corruption and make drastic changes, which he may actually do once the pressure is put on him.”

“What do you need from us today sir?” Jake could feel his exhaustion and stress building up, he wasn’t sure if he could do good work, but he also didn’t want to go back to their apartment under armed guard.

“I would like the two of you to stay here for a few hours, then make a list of everything, and I mean everything, that you need or want, the NYPD owes you at least that much, and your supplies will be brought in, no matter how ridiculous.”

Jake nodded, “thank you sir.”

“Peralta, I was told you could be troublesome, but I am impressed, I’ve seen other men go out of their minds in similar situations, and Santiago, your comportment is as high as I was promised. If you will excuse me, I need to call some things in.” Holt walked into McGinley’s office.

Jake turned to Amy, “what did all that mean?”

Amy smiled, “it means he likes us. Finally, a little good news for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone continuing to read, I appreciate it, but please let me know what you think and if you're enjoying it, it motivates me and I could use that right now!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake try to make the best of being sequestered at home while still in danger.

JAKE

He felt violated, though he hated that word, it had sexual overtones, but there wasn’t a better word to describe how he felt about his current situation. It was bad enough that their case involved a family criminal organization that was known for its brutality, but then adding on the fact that because Amy was brave enough to stand up to her captain for sexually harassing her, the captain’s oldest friend, a deputy commissioner, made a deal with the gangsters. He exchanged information about the man who would testify against them for their agreement to kill Amy and maybe Jake.

Amy was still sleeping just fine, she normally did, or at least they usually never had trouble sleeping at the same time. Amy had fallen asleep while they watched Die Hard in the bedroom, but Jake couldn’t sleep. Across the hall were two or three officers who were assigned to watch over and protect Amy and Jake. He didn’t mind the extra precaution, but every part of their lives was being observed, either by their own officers or their enemies, be it the Bratva family or the turn coat NYPD officers.

Quietly getting up and moving into the living room, Jake wondered who was watching them now, what did they think about Amy and Jake being together, not that it mattered to him, but he hated being so exposed to so many unknown people. He mixed himself some chocolate milk and ate some gummy candies he had hidden from Amy and began to wonder if he and Amy would ever have a simple relationship. A relationship where two people liked each other and were free to move on with their relationship and face normal issues, caused by him in their case, not what they were currently doing and facing obstacles all over the place.

“Jake, no gummies.” She hadn’t shouted it, but it still made him jump and partially choke on a sour gummy worm. 

Choking, Jake turned to see a frowning Amy wearing a light nightgown, her glasses on, which he oddly found very sexy despite their obvious dorkiness. “Ames,” he coughed and sputtered, “sorry, this is my stress relief.” He coughed some more before finally feeling like he could speak without the threat of dying, “we’re goldfish Ames, fucking goldfish. Everybody is watching us all the time.”

AMY and JAKE

Amy sighed, kissed his forehead and then reached up in the high cupboard for her shame cigarettes, she quickly lit one, took a long drag, blew out the smoke slowly, then turned to Jake, with her signature sad smile, “I know, I obviously get the notion of bad things relieving stress. I wish I could kick these all together, I can go weeks when things are good, but if there’s stress, real stress, and I can’t resist.”

Jake nodded, “yeah, my nana quit smoking the cancer sticks when she was in her sixties, that was not pleasant. She was normally so nice, but when she was quitting, one time she called Gina’s mom a morally void hussy, which while maybe it was true, was not like her. Gina wasn’t allowed over for a few weeks.”

Amy took another drag, blowing out the smoke as she spoke, “I can’t imagine trying to do it right now, I’d be so mean to you, it would be difficult enough in a normal situation, but with all this stress, we’d be at each other’s throats.”

“I’d be scared, I’m mouthier and less careful with what I say, but you have a mean streak, and when it comes out, it’s scary.”

Amy smiled, “I’m glad you know and even more so that you’re careful.”

“I feel like we can’t do anything, like even going to the bathroom without them knowing. I feel like their eyes or ears are on us, laughing and joking about what we’re doing. Like us when we stakeout criminals.”

Amy nodded, laughing softly, “it’s so true, if you don’t make jokes or make weird bets about what the perps are doing, then the stakeout is even harder to deal with.”

Jake finished his chocolate milk and slammed down the glass like someone would after a shot of something potent, “I had to do a stakeout with Rosa for two days and she duct taped my mouth shut while I slept because I asked her too many personal questions. She got taken off and Hitchcock was put on, no one was else was available. I still have nightmares about things that happened while he was with me. Let’s just say if your mom, sisters in law or any female cousins ever come to the precinct, make sure they’re not followed, by him. A nightmare.”

Amy made a disgusted face, then put out her cigarette, “it’s been three days of this. Holt told us to take tomorrow off, but I don’t know if I feel right about leaving the apartment for personal things when we have a detail watching and protecting us.”

Jake nodded as he popped a handful of gummy bears in his mouth, “yeah, which sucks, I just want the freedom to leave if we want to. You know me, I’m okay chilling with you, but tell me that I can’t leave and it’s all I want to do. Stupid teenage rebellion phase I never got out of.”

Amy shook her head and smiled lovingly, “Jake, that’s human nature, not a problem you face alone, everyone is like that. Well, not me so much, but most people. If you told me not look up anything about your family, I’d think you were hiding something and of course do a detailed research but tell me to be safe and I generally listen, but I’m getting claustrophobic here as well. I love you and this is my place, but I like my freedom too.”

“I don’t know if we’d last in real witness protection or if we have to hide out indoor styles for a long time, three days that have included us going to work and doing our normal thing there and we’re both up in the middle of the night stress eating and shame smoking.”

“I know, although I only woke up because I reached over and didn’t feel you on your side of the bed and got curious, then came out to you gorging on gummy products. When did you even buy those? I was with you when we went shopping and I saw all the stuff our detail brought us.”

Jake smiled nervously, “I may have instructed Charles to hide them in some boxes I knew you wouldn’t look in.”

Amy looked pensive, then her eyes narrowed, “the box of condoms? I thought that was weird, but then Charles wrote a creepy note, so I just thought it was related to that.”

“So, tomorrow, what should we do?” Jake wanted to change the subject so she wouldn’t be mad he was sneaking contraband past her, he actually liked that she cared about his health, if anyone else did it he hated it, but she was sincere and told him she wanted him around for the long haul.

Amy glared at him a for a few seconds, “way to change the subject, we’ll come back to this. As for tomorrow, let’s plan a cop movie marathon. We’ll each choose three movies, they can’t be from our top three lists, and I’ll find some trivia questions about them.”

Jake chuckled to himself, “that sounds good, since we’re sequestered. Big word there, I should get bonus points.”

Amy smiled, sat on his lap, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him more intensely than they had done since their detail had been posted across the hall. As she pulled away a few minutes later, she smiled coyly, “there’s your bonus points for now. More later, but let’s make our list, text it to Charles so he can bring them over early and then try to get some more sleep.”

Jake agreed and after twenty minutes of thinking about it and each one changing their mind on at least one of the initial choices, their lists for the six movie marathon was ready. They handed each other their lists, Amy laughed as saw Jake’s. He had chosen Police Academy and crossed it out, as well as Donnie Brasco, he wrote the words too real next to that crossed out choice. His final three choices were somewhat surprising to Amy. Serpico, a classic tale of a cop not afraid to root out police corruption, Reservoir Dogs, a dark undercover cop tale, and Speed.

“I knew you’d have one that starred either Nicolas Cage or Keanu Reeves.” Amy said as she shook her head, “I’m surprised by Serpico if you thought Donnie Brasco was too real.”

“Yeah, well at least you really root for Serpico, where as Donnie gets too involved in it.”

“Reservoir Dogs? That’s dark, a classic, but dark.”

“Yeah, but there’s some great lines and you see the ironic code of honor among thieves and crooks. A classic study of human nature if you ask me.”

“I agree, just dark, but a good one. What do you think of mine?” Amy had chosen Lone Star, an independently made movie, dealing with a cop’s predecessor’s shady past and the role of racism in police work, the French Connection, a classic narcotics bust with very flawed cops, and L.A. Confidential, another dark movie where the biggest enemy is police corruption and the overly brutal cop and the straight laced cop have to learn to coexist to bring the real bad guys down.

“Lone Star? I think I saw that, I hope I can stay awake.”

Amy hit him, “You’ll enjoy it, it really looks at systemic racism in this Texas Border town, but in reality, it’s not that different from any unit.”

“French Connection, that’s old.”

“Shut up, it’s awesome. I defy you to not love the car chase scene or want to hug and punch Gene Hackman’s character. My dad met the actual cop his character was based on, said he was a real piece of work, but a good cop.”

“L.A. Confidential? You just want to look at Russel Crowe.”

Amy rolled her eyes, “not even true. That move is brutal in the realities it shows, it’s great.”

Jake yawned, “okay, let’s sleep now or I’ll sleep through all of yours tomorrow.”

Amy groaned as he said that, then followed him into the bedroom to try and get some badly needed sleep.

They were both woken up by the sounds of shouting and banging, Amy squinted to see her alarm clock, it was nine, they had slept in, but whatever the commotion was about, it couldn’t be good. Amy drug Jake out of bed, then the shouting stopped, and a normal knocking sound followed on their door. “Who is it?” Amy didn’t like the possibilities of what this could be.

“It’s Charles, sorry, I was wearing my costume for the school presentation I’m giving today as Crime Dog Dougie. That with the huge box I was carrying freaked out officer Larsen.”

Jake groaned, “c’mon Boyle, you know it’s tense around here.”

Amy unbolted the door and Charles came in wearing his strange costume, he handed them a box with the movies they requested as well as several containers of soup. Jake sniffed the soup warily as he never trusted Charles’ choice in foods.

“Don’t worry Jake, it’s just Vietnamese Pho, but the best you’ll find around here. I didn’t even try to sneak my favorite, tendon and intestine,” Jake set the container down making a face, “yours is just plain pork and beef, not tasty weird parts.”

Amy picked up a container and smelled it, “I love pho, not your type though, I’ll pass on tendon.”

“It’s quite flavorful, the texture can be off putting to some, but delicious.”

Jake shook his head, “Boyle, thank you, but your choice in foods is the stuff my nightmares are made of.”

Charles chatted with them for a few more minutes before departing for his school presentation. Jake went to one of the large boxes full of food and treats their security detail had brought over two days earlier and pulled out a bag of cheddar popcorn, Amy poured them coffee and toasted a bagel for herself before sitting down for movie number one, Lone Star.

Jake grumbled and complained a little about the movie, it was slow in parts for him, but he settled in, he especially didn’t mind it once Amy laid down and rested her head in his lap. As the movie ended, Amy sat up, “so, apart from the slow parts, what did you think?”

Jake yawned, “it was okay, not great, but good acting, well written, just slow.”

Amy rolled her eyes at him, “just because the action isn’t shoved down our throats. The script is written so things happen more organically.”

Jake shrugged, “I guess like organic food, it’s just not as good as the normal crap.” He grinned at her as she tossed a pillow at his head.

The second movie was one of Jake’s picks, Reservoir Dogs. Jake found himself flinching during the movie at some of the violence and found it darker now than he had before. Amy was quiet during the movie, leaning on Jake’s side and holding his hand through much of it.

“So, Ames? Still like it? Better than Lone Star?”

“They’re very different movies, but I like Reservoir Dogs, I may not find it as entertaining now as I do horrifying.”

“Me toos, I kept thinking of one of us in that scenario, way to pick ‘em Jakey.”

“Hey, it was my idea to do a cop movie marathon, it’s okay. We’re cops, there’s never escaping the dangers of what we do.”

“Real emotions alert, next movie please detective.”

Amy chose L.A. Confidential, which Jake hadn’t ever really watched. He tried once but ended up putting on Die Hard. They stopped the movie in the middle to warm up the soup that Charles brought them, then as it finished, Jake stood up to stretch.

“Okay, that film’s legit. Poor Kevin Spacey, damn corrupt Captain, feels a little too real though, eh?”

“I guess, different periods and circumstances. I love the way White and Exley join forces and put their differences aside though, that to me is what real police work is like. We’re very different as cops at times, how we do things or deal with things, but the end goal should be the same.”

“Yeah, I liked it, now that I actually watched it. Well, it’s officially half time, do you need food? A nap? A little Jakey love?” He smiled and laughed as he said it. He bent down to put in his next choice when he felt Amy’s arm wrap around his waist and her hand grab him. “Whoah, Ames, I was joking.”

Amy smiled, “I wasn’t, a little half time celebration?”

Jake pointed towards the door with his mouth, “what about our audience?”

Amy turned on the radio, loudly, took Jake by the hand and walked him into their bedroom. Amy assured him no one would hear them or care, Jake was a little distracted by worrying about it at first, then stopped caring when his extremely attractive girlfriend started kissing him.

After their afternoon delight, which Amy hit Jake for calling it, they started the fourth movie, Serpico. Jake caught himself staring at Amy, appreciating what she had done on this day of being sequestered in their apartment. “I love you Ames, so fucking much.”

Amy smiled, “I love you too, so much, the other part is optional, right?”

Jake laughed, “yeah, sorry, it just hits me sometimes.”

“Really?” She settled down on the couch next him, her soft touch, her scent, all reminding him of how he felt for her.

“Well yeah, today should have sucked ass, but you thought of a way to make it good for both of us, which is amazing if you look at us, you know, individual styles.”

Amy kissed him, “Thanks, Babe. I know it sucks, but we don’t have to be miserable.”

“It’s hard to be miserable on a day when I see you naked.”

Amy hit him in the ribs, Jake squealed, “sorry.”

Both he and Amy were somber during Serpico, Jake had watched this classic before, but never appreciated so many aspects of it. A few minutes before it ended, he decided he couldn’t wait any further, “Damn Ames, you’re basically lady Serpico. Taking down corrupt cops and not giving a damn what they do.”

Amy frowned, “I wish I was better at that. Kind of hard when you’re shot at, even harder when those shots are at your private life too.”

“Sorry, this film might have been too reals.”

Amy shook her head, “no, it reminds me why I did what I did. Not just for me, for others, so that we as cops can be what the public needs us to be. A better version of our self, if that makes any sense.”

Jake nodded, “oh yeah, it does. Even old me hated bad cops or racist and sexist cops, but I wasn’t one to make waves by reporting others, and it’s so stupid, one bad cop literally ruins it for the rest of us because everyone reads about it or sees it. Half of the battle we fight as cops is against the bad image we’re responsible for.”

Amy kissed him, “see, you are smart.” Jake blushed and leaned forward to put on the last of Amy’s selections, The French Connection. Jake had never seen it, despite having heard about it, it was older and wasn’t on his cable ever, so he’d never had the opportunity.

As the film unfolded, Jake kept commenting how badass Popeye Doyle was, and also how repulsive he could be at times, but Jake loved it. Amy smiled and reminded him she had told him he would want to both hug and punch Hackman’s character, Doyle. 

“We’re kind of like them though.” Jake said as the film ended and he put his feet up on the coffee table.

Amy squinted, “really? You think we’re like Doyle and Russo?”

Jake could see she was taking it as an insult, “not in a bad way, we’re not violent or racist, but we are both passionate about our work, though in different ways, yet we work well together because we’re both about the justice, bringing down the baddies. C’mon, I could totally see us doing the Santa thing.”

Amy rested her head on his shoulder again, deciding he wasn’t insulting them, or her, “I could see that. It was clever.”

Jake was happy to end the day watching Speed, his favorite of the Keanu Reeves’ movies, except the Matrix, but that wasn’t a cop movie. Jake knew many of the lines by heart, which Amy had to tell him to stop saying out loud because it made it hard for her to get into the movie. Jake was loving that he was getting to watch an all out action movie, and then he saw it. The scene where Harry, Keanu Reeves’ partner played by Jeff Daniels, goes into the booby-trapped house. Jake had watched this movie at least twenty times, a lot for a non Die Hard film, and this scene had never bothered him, at all. Now, he felt his throat go tight, his pulse quickening.

“Turn it off Ames, turn it off, I can’t, I can’t.”

Amy, very confused now, fumbled with the controller as she tried to quickly turn off the t.v. “Jake, what’s wrong?”

Jake started rocking back and forth holding his knees, “this, this movie Ames, I’ve seen it a lot, but…” He closed his eyes and rocked back and forth again.

“Babe, what about it?”

Jake took a deep breath and stopped rocking back and forth, he opened his eyes slowly and tried to keep his emotions in check while he spoke, “this shit Ames, that we’re going through, it’s not the same, but…” he took another deep breath. “Harry was Jack’s best friend, his partner. He realized too late that Harry was going into a trap, it just felt too real. I used to think going up against psychos was cool or not the same, but now. When I saw Harry going to his doom, I pictured you…who I love…the only…you know that, and then I thought of Charles, who despite his Boyle-ness is my best friend, and then of Rosa, who I’ve known since the academy. I’ve never been afraid of loss until now…I’m not strong enough Ames, I’ll lose my shit and go crazy.”

Amy hugged him, her arms wrapping around him as he was still in a tight ball seated on the couch, “Jake, it’s okay to feel like that. I think being aware of what can happen can make us better, as long as it doesn’t make us paranoid or angry. You aren’t the same cop I’ve heard about. The Jake I know wouldn’t drive a forklift on a busy street to stop a criminal. You’re smarter and more careful and it’s made you better.”

He would only nod at first, his emotions had reached a level where he wasn’t sure he could talk without the waterworks. He tried to steady his emotions, but his mind still had the clear image of his friends and partners being Harry as he unknowingly steps into the trap, only be blown to oblivion. Jake thought about the other movies they’d watched that day and then started to laugh. His laugh was normal at first, but the more he thought about it, the harder he laughed.

Amy was startled by his laughter, and then when it turned to an eruption of laughing, she started to worry. “Jake, are you okay?”

Jake nodded, trying to calm himself so he could explain. He held up a finger and started to take in breathes and relax himself. As soon as he could speak without laughing, he explained his outburst. “We just watched classics, that are real and deal with so many of the difficulties we face as cops, and I lose my shit watching Speed! It just struck me as hilarious, I lasted through movies where other cops die, where shitty people kill good people, and Speed reduces me to a crying teen girl, that’s funny, in a sad way I guess.”

Amy smiled, reaching out to hold his hand, “It is ironic, I’ll give you that. We face death Jake, it’s our job, it sucks, it’s scary, but it’s real. We have to handle it however we can handle it, you are just doing it your way.”

Jake leaned back now, realizing how tense he had been, his back aching somewhat from the fetal like position he had been keeping for a while. “What would Rosa say if she saw me like this.”

Amy looked him directly in the eyes, “she would understand. We have been through hell since we met, yet we have coped, mostly because we started a relationship and it allowed us to compartmentalize what we had gone through, but she would get it. She might be tough and mostly emotionless, but she wouldn’t mock a cop who has given so much Jake, she’d get it.”

Jake nodded again, wondering if he would have been so understanding, watching a fellow cop break down like he did, if he could have understood it before meeting Amy and wanting to change parts of who he was. In the end, he decided it didn’t matter, it mattered that now he did get it, he would be supportive of his friends and partners who struggled, this job wasn’t easy, or forgiving at times.

Jake decided he needed a break from his emotions and realized he was hungry, “all right, enough of the touchy feely portion of our show, what do want to do for dinner?”

Amy smiled at him, for his immaturity and his faults, he was stronger than he realized, and so much better than he could ever give himself credit for. “Hmmm, we had Vietnamese for lunch, but it was soup, I could go for some Banh-Mi.”

“I don’t know what that is, I do like those Vietnamese sandwiches though.”

Amy shook her head, “Jake, Banh-Mi is those Vietnamese sandwiches you like.”

“Noice.”

Amy laughed, glad he was laughing, non-hysterically. “Smort.”

Amy ordered enough sandwiches to share with the officers on security detail, and then called them and told them the delivery was pre-paid and on the way. While they were waiting and watching a documentary Amy chose on the Mayans, for which Jake was actually thankful, Amy’s phone rang.

“Detective Santiago. Yes sir. I understand sir, no problem. Yes sir, thank you Captain Holt, we will. Goodbye.”

“What did my favorite robot captain have to say?”

“Don’t say that, you’ll end up saying it to his face and embarrassing me. Captain Holt, my new hero, told us to stay home tomorrow.” Jake’s face sank into a slight frown, “I know it kind of sucks, but he said they’ve had word of some activity from the Bratva’s and he wanted to be sure that conditions were clear and safe, plus we had another day off coming.”

“Cool. I get it. What can we do to make tomorrow not suck but also not be emotionally draining?”

Amy squinted before she said it, as if she might not have been one hundred percent positive that she wanted it, “I was thinking of a complete Die Hard marathon with all the documentaries as well and then finish with the director’s cut of the first film.”

Jake started dancing, “this is my dork dance, Jake is happy.” Amy smiled because after everything that had happened recently, her seeing him happy made her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and encouragement! Your previous comments and encouragement has helped a lot to keep me going and wanting to keep writing. Thank you


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy’s trials continue as life only gets more difficult for her.

JAKE

At least he was out of the apartment for a little while, that’s what he had to keep telling himself as he sat in the precinct and looked through file after file of suspected murders by the Bratva’s and their men. Three murders that were classified unsolved but were known associates or enemies of the Bratva’s suffered similar terrifying ends as his victim Yuri Kravets. Similar wounds where their limbs were cut off, the medical examiner’s reports all concluded the limbs were cut off with a similar serrated blade, a large one, possibly a machete with a serrated blade. 

It wasn’t easy for Jake to read the reports, two days at home with Amy had been what he needed despite being locked up for all intents and purposes. It was two days of not reading about the case, of not being reminded how awful the Bratva’s were, and two days of being with Amy and knowing they could help one another if the need arose.

Every file revealed yet another picture, another reminder of what could happen to Amy, he knew he was threatened as well, but Amy was the main target as this was yet another consequence of her bravery. He had to organize all of the pictures for evidence for their case against the Bratva’s, tying them to all of the murders due to Guleb’s testimony of Yuri’s murder. It was grizzly, depressing work, but it was necessary.

He looked up and scanned the detective’s bullpen, there were far fewer people than normal due to increased security concerns and the fact that Guleb was being kept in an interrogation room for his own safety. Holt was adamant about the security and would destroy, in his own academic sounding way, anyone who failed to follow his measures. Charles had been torn apart a few times for not adhering to them even though he was recovering himself, and even Rosa, who after receiving her harsh verbal reprimand crushed a stapler in the bathroom to deal with her anger.

The clock told him it was only one-thirty, meaning he still had four and a half hours to go, Jake shook his head and slapped himself softly trying to wake himself up a little as fatigue began to set in. He opened the last file for the Bratvas and possible victims, Jake nearly gasped out loud when he saw the pictures in front of him. Two men who had died from explosions, on in his car and the other a package dropped off at his home. The file explained that the public was kept from finding out most of this as the mayor and captains of the precincts involved didn’t want a panic on their hands. The last one had happened a year and a half earlier, the first one was not quite twenty months ago. Jake read more of the files, the agents and officers involved all suspected the two men were too difficult to grab and execute in the normal manner practiced, the serrated machete, so they used explosives. 

Jake set the file down and closed his eyes momentarily, trying to regain his perspective, all of the pictures and accounts of executions were beginning to wear him down. He could feel himself begin to panic. He stood up and walked around, hoping that would help him as he could feel his heart racing.

Amy was in Captain Holt’s office going through pictures of known members of the Bratva organization and their dossiers to look for potential defectors or allies. Holt stepped out of his office and walked over to Jake, who was pacing near his desk.

“Detective Peralta, are you well?” Jake turned to see his robotic captain show actual concern for him.

Jake swallowed, “I’ve been better sir, photo after photo and account after account of how the people who are after Amy and maybe me have taken care of their business isn’t a fun read. I’m kind of freaking out. I’m not usually like this, but lately…”

Holt held up a hand, “no need for an explanation. I am aware of all you and your partner have sacrificed and put up with. Take all time you need. I have to go downstairs and talk to Captain McGinley in his temporary office, but when I return, I’ll wrap up my work with detective Santiago and the two of you can leave for the day.”

Jake nodded, “thank you, sir.”

Jake continued pacing as Holt walked to the elevator, as the elevator doors opened, a delivery man got off, holding a box. He nodded at Holt and approached the detective’s bullpen, where he was stopped by the officers securing the area. 

“Relax guys, I’m bringing over some files from One Police Plaza for Detective Santiago, just sign here and I’m gone.”

Officer Landry signed for the package and walked it to Santiago’s office. The delivery man was about to get on the elevator when Jake thought of something and ran to him, “wait. Why didn’t they use the normal official office mail?”

The man shrugged, but Jake thought he the man was sweating too much for a casual question, “Landry, grab him, I don’t think he’s legit.”

The delivery man started yelling, “what the hell? This is legit! Look..” He pulled out id ID, an employee of a local business to business delivery company. Jake still wasn’t satisfied, “do me a favor and call your office and see when it was dropped off and by who.”

The delivery man shrugged and took out his cell phone, he eyed Jake for a second, then dialed the number. “Annie, it’s Jimmy, I need information on the package I just delivered to the ninety-ninth precinct in Brooklyn. Yeah, that’s right, thanks.” He removed the phone momentarily, “this was dropped off by, paid for, and signed by a Captain Yuri Kravets…”

That was the name of the man’s dismembered body that started the case with the Bratva’s, alarms started going off in his mind, he felt shivers and panic throughout his body, Jake turned towards Holt’s office in horror, “Amy, don’t open that package!”

As Jake finished his sentence, Amy walked out of the office perplexed, “What’s up?”

Jake released a sigh of relief, he smiled and was about to reply when it happened. A loud disorienting sound followed by wailing and destruction. Jake’s ears were ringing, the windows were blown out of Holt’s office, he disorientation was beginning to fade, he ran to the office, Amy was on the ground.

“Ames! Ames!” Jake knew he had never sounded more desperate or afraid in his life. Amy was on the ground covered by some debris, her face was bleeding, alot where something had struck her, he swore to himself, knelt down beside her and felt for a pulse, which was made difficult as his hands were shaking. Through the shaking he finally felt the pulse, his mind only partially at ease, her face was lacerated, and she could be bleeding in other areas as well. Other officers were surrounding him now, someone pulled him back, it was Holt who proceeded to take charge. Jake was numb and unsure what was truly happening.

He was being prodded towards the elevator, he turned his head slowly and realized he was standing next to a gurney with Amy on it. The paramedics had her hooked up to oxygen, Jake was unsure how, but he then found himself in the back of the ambulance with Amy. 

He felt like the sirens were the only thing keeping him anchored to reality, his ears were still ringing, but it was his mind, he couldn’t focus it, this whole situation felt surreal, like it had to be a dream, yet at the same time he knew it wasn’t. He looked up and saw that Holt was with him, resolute and still, yet Jake noticed a year in his eye. In the back of his mind, a robot comment surfaced but was lost in the confusion he still felt.

“Peralta…Peralta?” Jake looked at him again, his mind finally focusing on the present.

“Captain?”

“What have you heard so far, of what the paramedics have said?”

Jake shrugged, “not much, my mind, so foggy.”

Holt nodded somberly, “I think you are coming out of a mild shock, which is understandable. The explosion knocked her unconscious, she was clear of the worst of it, but she may have some internal bleeding.”

Jake just stared, he felt powerless, they had been at their own precinct and were attacked. “How could this fucking happen?”

Holt now stared, he finally exhaled then spoke, “Sergeant Jeffords asked for their security footage, they have cameras going twenty-four seven, the picture was sent to me by Jeffords, it appears to be a man from the files Detective Santiago and I were looking through, Anitoliy Kolisnyk. We have an APB out for him, but we may be out of luck, he resurfaces to do the dirty work and then vanishes. I was informed by the D.A.’s office that former deputy commissioner O’Leary is being charged for several things relating to this and they are denying him bail. Groves is under house arrest and his charges are pending.”

“What does it fucking matter? They got what they wanted, they got to her. Amy was being mistreated and then her life was in danger and these assholes were still free and getting paid to be officers of the law. Where is the justice here? Why isn’t everyone getting torn a new one for looking the other fucking way while a victim was further victimized? It’s complete bullshit! The NYPD, the mayor’s office, they’re all jokes! They protect their own while innocent lives are ruined!”

Jake felt his rage beginning to dissipate slightly, he took a breath after all of his shouting, “sorry, sir. You didn’t deserve that, it was for people I’ll never get to tell it to.”

“Peralta, your rage is understood and understandable. Detective Santiago was mistreated, and it was done through the red tape of the NYPD. That red tape protected vile men, this will be dealt with.”

Jake shrugged, “I don’t care anymore. I just need Amy to be okay, then I’ll see where my head’s at. I mean, can I work for a department I don’t believe in and can’t trust? I put my life on the line and what do they do? Where do washed up policemen go for jobs Captain Holt?”

Captain Holt remained quiet, Jake thought maybe he went too far, but didn’t care, he meant everything he said. He risked his life taking on criminals why apparently being led by criminals. He felt the fatigue start to envelop him, he wasn’t sure he could walk when the ambulance stopped, and Amy was rushed into surgery. Jake was placed in a wheelchair and taken to the waiting room. He stared at the wall, at the blank wall, and then darkness.

He heard his name being yelled, he knew it was, but it seemed so far away, he opened his eyes and saw Charles. Charles walked toward him, not wearing a shirt, Jake blinked several times, “Charles?”

“Jake, are you okay? I had to come in for a treatment, there was some infection, they blamed it on me eating very rare meats while still recovering.”

“Sounds right.” Jake whispered.

“Why are you here? Is it Amy?” Jake realized Charles clutching his side, he leaned uncomfortably to one side as he looked to Jake for a response.

Jake felt so numb, the memories were coming back, “yeah.” He croaked, “there was a package, a bomb, small, in the nine-nine.”

“What, who?”

Jake rubbed his face, he could feel it, he knew he wasn’t dreaming, his conversation with Holt started to come back to him, “someone from the Bratva’s organization.” Jake looked at his friend, still dealing with his health issues, he sat up straighter in the wheelchair, “Charles, I’m so sorry I never came and visited when you got stabbed, and you brought me soup and I didn’t even think about how soon it was….”

Charles waved him off and smiled, “Jake, you’ve had your own stuff. Rosa’s came and saw me, so did sarge, they let me know you and Amy were dealing with a lot. A lot. I get it. Rosa checks in with me, a lot, she might be terrifyingly tough but she’s as good a person as there is.”

While he was glad Charles understood, it didn’t make Jake feel much better, he looked around the room and he was hit with the reality of his reason for being there. “You haven’t seen Holt? He came here with Amy and I…I don’t know what the hell is going on.”

The doors were pushed opened and Terry entered the room, “Jake! Charles, good to see you up, stay away from that nasty food, Boyle.” Terry looked at Jake again and remembered his purpose for being there, “Jake, you were out, they said not to bother you, just to let you rest. Holt is back at the precinct, he’s meeting with the commissioner and giving him hell and asking how he expects to not be sued and lose his job when his officers are committing crimes without repercussion. The commissioner has already issued commendations for you and Amy, he’s covering major ass.”

Jake shook his head, “I don’t care, I don’t care. Amy? Terry, what’s going on with Amy?”

Terry realized he hadn’t told Jake anything real about Amy and immediately looked repentant, “Sorry, Jake. She’s good. There was a little internal bleeding, they stopped it. She is in plastic surgery right now to lessen the scarring and long-term effects of the laceration.”

Jake started to cry, he didn’t care if she would look different, that sucked, but Amy being safe and alive, that’s what he needed to hear. “Has she been conscious at all?”

Terry nodded, “no. It might be tough for her Jake. It just looked like a bad cut to me, I was happy she was alive, but the surgeon who came out to talk to Holt and I said it was deep and therefore scarring and infection could be an issue, so he was going in to do what he could to lessen the effects.”

Jake nodded, he wasn’t sure how Amy would react. She was gorgeous, there was no denying that, at all. She wasn’t vain or preoccupied about her looks, she liked to dress nice, but that was her professionalism and OCD, not vanity. Would she struggle with her scarring? It might act as a constant reminder of what she went through and for the first time Jake realized that the short time they had been together hadn’t given him any clues or ways to prepare for this. Would it put a strain on their relationship? He suddenly felt weighed down by what she would go through when she found out.

The fog that had been surrounding his mind seemed to get worse, the stress of all of this was overwhelming him and he didn’t know what to do. He slumped in the wheelchair when he heard his name, he turned and saw a truly terrifying sight, Victor and Camila Santiago.

“Jake, what’s going on? We don’t know much.” Terry looked at them, realized who they were, looked at Jake, he saw Jake’s confusion and pain, and intervened.

“You must be Mr. and Mrs. Santiago. I’m Sergeant Terry Jeffords, from the nine-nine. Jake has been in shock, he was right there, he tried to prevent it, he realized it was a bomb and she wasn’t directly hit like was planned because he called her out of the office where the package, the bomb was set. Your daughter is good, no serious internal damage…She is in surgery to try and minimize the effects of a severe laceration across her face.”

Victor and Camila were both stoic and simply nodded, then Victor looked at Jake, “Detective, you look like hell.”

Jake nodded, trying to push through the fog. “I’m sorry, I’ve done a shitty job…she keeps…I was supposed to protect…”

Victor placed a firm hand on Jake’s shoulder, “Jake, you are still in shock. You have been here for her when she thought no one would. She is like me, she would keep knocking her head against a brick wall if it was her only option, we Santiago’s don’t stop. She took on this fight thinking she would be alone, and she would have been, but she met you. I don’t pretend to understand everything she sees in you, but she sees something that gives her strength and comfort, and that has gotten her though this and will get her through the problems and issues that she will have to face in the next few days and beyond.”

Jake could only nod, he wanted to say something, but the overwhelming stress and responsibility still seemed to exert an actual physical force on him, Victor looked from him to Terry, “I think he needs a doctor…”

They were interrupted by nurse, “Doctor Browning sent me for Detective Peralta, he was concerned about his condition, he arranged for the detective to be observed in a room where his partner will be placed. We normally wouldn’t do that, but since she pulled him from a burning building and he prevented her from dying from a bomb, the rulebook has been thrown out.”

Victor and Camila looked at each other, Victor nodded, “that sounds like it will help both of them.”

The fogginess only seemed to increase, he could hear people talking about him, he knew he was being moved, but it meant nothing to him, it was background noise. He felt himself lifted onto a bed, he sort of felt his arm pricked as IV’s were administered, and then he succumbed back into the darkness. 

Beeping, the annoying beeping of hospital gadgets and monitors, he recognized them at once as he gradually opened his eyes and tried to focus them. He didn’t remember how he got to the room, but he was now hooked up, he looked to the side as he was about to call for someone, when he saw that lying next to him was Amy. She had small cuts on her arms, across her face, diagonally going down from the left to right side, were bandages. The bandages covered parts of her nose but missing the mouth and eyes. He remembered vaguely being told about her lacerations, but it still seemed surreal to him.

He silently watched her, she was breathing on her own, hooked up to a few more IV’s than he was, but she was alive. His head hurt, he wondered if had fainted or hit it, or if it was just the stress still working its magic on him. A nurse came in and noticed he was awake.

“Mr. Peralta, how are you feeling?”

He blinked several times, “okay, I think. My head hurts.”

The nurse nodded, “you were dehydrated and in shock, we put some liquids and sedatives into you, you were out for four or five hours.”

He lifted his hand, hooked up the IV’s and motioned to Amy, “how is she doing?”

The nurse smiled, “she is good. Her vitals are great, she was awake for a little while and worried about you.”

“Does she know about her scarring and everything?”

“Yes, we explained it to her, her parents were here as well. She was a little groggy and very tired, but we think she understood everything.”

Jake was silent, he would have to wait again. He turned on the tv and found nothing but infomercials and depressing news, so turned it off and was left with his thoughts. He worried how Amy would react, a scar was cool, but would she think so? 

After an hour of being tortured by the relative silence interrupted only by the beeps and machine noises, he heard his name. He turned and Amy was stirring, blinking and coughing a little.

“Hey,” he said it softly, again marveling at his eloquence when things were difficult. “How are you feeling there, champ?”

“Terrible, like a bomb went off. Which it did. Did they tell you about my face?”

“Yeah, scarring, but you’re okay, that’s the good news, right?” She said nothing, staring forward. He could see the worry in her eyes, he may have only known her a short time, but in their intense time together, he knew when she was trying to process. Her brain was looking for logic, she was searching the silver lining or for a goal to work for Jake wondered if she could find any silver lining or a goal in all of this. He would be happy to be alive but angry, he reached over and gently clasped her hand in his. “I’m so sorry, Ames.”

She nodded as best she could with her position on the bed, “yeah, me too. Every day I live my life Jake, every day, no matter my accomplishments, no matter the good I do, I will have to see a memento left to me because I took a stand.”

Jake felt his own emotions starting to be too much to take, “Ames,” he whispered it lovingly and as tender as he could, “you can’t think like that. You’re alive. That’s what’s important.”

“You can live with a woman whose face will be stared at and asked about? Everywhere I go people will suspect I suffered something, they’ll whisper and try to guess. A terrible game to play, but one I’ll witness wherever I go.”

Jake closed his eyes, he didn’t know how to convey to her his feelings, the I love you’s he had told her were the most he had told anyone, how could he communicate the even stronger feelings he had for her? The tears flowed from his eyes, she looked at him, her face tense with anger and confusion.

“Ames, your beauty is made up of a million things. Your face, while perfect, was not why I love you. That fucking bomb could never take your stubborn nature, the way you don’t give up. It could never take away the kindness, the way you make me want to be better, the way that I knew after just a few days with you that I could be happy with you for the rest of my life. I knew it Ames, without a doubt, and it’s me. I’m supposed to have the emotional capacity and maturity of a twelve-year old.”

“You won’t look at me and regret that my looks went so early?”

“Ames, it’s a scar, a scar, maybe a bad one, we don’t know, I only know that nothing could make me not want to be with you. You have to believe me, I know that this sucks so much for you, I truly do, but…”

“Will you still look at me the way you used to? Like I’m perfect?” Her face had the quality of a small child wanting reassurance from a nightmare.

“Always, because you are Ames, to me. You are more than a scar, you are so much fucking more.”

She nodded, then looked towards the door, “my dad said he didn’t think you’d change how you felt about me. He said despite your many faults, being that shallow and disloyal wasn’t one of them.” she turned to him again, her eyes brimming with tears.

Jake sat up as best he could, his head was still not great, he lifted her hand as much as he could with the different tubes she was connected to, then leaned forward and pressed her hand to his cheek, “feel that, scars, little ones, from some acne, not a lot mind you…off topic, but they’re there, I mean, who’s perfect? And every time I feel that scar with my hands, my cheek, it will remind me of how incredible you are. Of how you took a stand, how you never backed down. But most of all, it will remind me of how fucking lucky I am to still have you with me.”

She closed her eyes, a few tears still gently falling, saying nothing as she took several deep breaths. Jake wanted to let her process things, hoping that she wasn’t doubting his sincerity and love. He watched her as she continued to process everything with her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling, the occasional tear still falling. He wanted to respect her process, but he couldn’t stay silent any longer.

“Ames, I hope you know how much I meant what I said. I know all of this is so much to take in, that there will be challenges, but I’m not one of them, well, I am, my maturity and mouth, but not my love for you. I’m not going to lie, if I met someone with a scar, it might take getting used to,” Amy made a sound, tears falling, Jake knew he better get to his point, “but I already know you, I know how much I love you, how much I need you, how lucky I am that you survived. A scar doesn’t change that, like I said, it just reminds me of the amazing shit, you’re still here.”

After another deep breath, she turned and opened her eyes, “will you always feel that way?”

“Ames, yes, of course. After you got hurt, I could barely think, I was in shock. I could barely say anything, nothing felt real, I was in a fog. Serious fog. One thing kept running through my mind, just one thing, and that was how lucky I was to get a month and a half with you. That if you were gone, which would have crushed me, that at least I got to have you in my life. Cheesy shit Ames, but the truth.”

Jake scooted closer to her and put his hand to her cheek without the cut, he gently moved it up and down, then kissed her, “it doesn’t matter if there’s a scar, it’s still you.”

Jake reassured her a few more times, she didn’t smile, but she wasn’t frowning, she seemed to relax and soon she fell asleep. He started to google self esteem and was serious about researching to help her when he heard a light rap on the door and looked up to see Victor.

“Mr. Santiago, she just fell asleep.” Jake said quietly.

“How is she? She was pretty shook-up before, she took it all in, like she does, but I know it won’t be easy.”

Jake nodded, “yeah, she’s worried. She thinks it will be all people focus on, that for the rest of her life they’ll talk about it.”

Victor eyed him, “and you?”

“Me? There was a time when I may have been a dick and cared about something like that, but your daughter, while beautiful sir, is amazing for many reasons. I told her there were a million things that made her beautiful, and I meant it.”

Victor nodded, “there may be hope for you yet Peralta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the support and comments, keep them coming please! They make me want to write more. Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy struggles to accept that life can be the same and Jake struggles to be what she needs.

AMY and JAKE

Screaming, in his foggy state he heard screaming, he slowly opened his eyes and saw her, she was asleep and screaming.

“Ames,” he was trying to say it gently, “Ames,” he said it a little louder, she stirred a little, stopping her screaming. She moved from side to side on her hospital bed, then turned on her side facing him. She blinked several times. “Hey, nightmare?” 

“Was I screaming? In my dream I was screaming.”

Jake scooted as best he could to the edge of his bed, “yeah, but it’s okay. I just worried, sorry.”

The corners of her mouth formed an almost smile, “no, I’m glad you’re worried. I am. We go home tomorrow, or today I guess, it’s already four.” She stared at the clock.

“You’re fine, you’re just processing everything that happened, and it is manifested in your dreams or nightmares because there are unanswered questions that your conscious mind can’t grasp so the unconscious mind is left with the task. That’s one theory anyway, the doctor who wrote it isn’t widely accepted, but I liked it.”

Amy smiled for real this time, “you’ve been reading about this?”

Jake nodded, “of course, I know you Ames, as wise and awesome as you find me,” he grinned slightly, “you always respond to actual research and professionals. I’ve also been reading on self-esteem…” He stopped himself, feeling stupid for having brought that up.

“It’s okay to mention self-esteem, you’re right. I’m glad you’re doing this. I know I’m not alone in this, if you just said your words, which I love, but they can be empty to me, I’m not saying you give me empty words, but you know what I mean, we’re dating, so your words come from a different place. I need this, the academic stuff, I have to know I’m okay, my brain…”

Jake interrupted her smiling, “logical, I know, your dad has told me that as well. It’s how you Santiago’s roll, especially you and Big Vic.”

“I wouldn’t ever call him that, my brother called him Vic once and he still swears he has PTSD from my dad’s yelling afterward.”

“At least your dad cared, my dad wanted me to call him Rog or Roger. What he couldn’t do was not have sex with my teachers, friend’s moms, babysitters, a few dates in high school…”

“Jake,” she looked relaxed and as close to her old self as he had seen in the day and half following the bombing, “do you like my terrifying father?”

Jake shrugged, “I mean, terrifying? Yes. But he’s a good guy, he loves you, that’s easy to see. I know that he may not like me a lot, but he hasn’t tried to press me much either.”

“Press?”

“You know, ask about all my shit or remind me of bad things I’ve done.”

Amy nodded and closed her eyes, “how bad do you think the scarring will be?”

Jake grabbed her hand and squeezed it, “I have no idea. I hope for you that it’s not bad, but ya gots to know, for me, it don’t matter.”

Amy grinned and rolled her eyes, “being cute is no excuse for bad grammar, but I worry about it, Jake. Not for my appearance, but how people treat me. I don’t want to be treated different.”

Jake leaned over to the very edge of his hospital bed, getting his face as close to hers as he could, “You can’t control how stupid people are, but you have always been different and not cared. You’ve told me that a few times, if you didn’t care what they thought about your eagerness and near perfection, don’t care how they look at you. Same shit, and I know, it’s easy for me to say because I’m not the one dealing with it, but who cares what people think, you’re awesome.”

Amy shook her head, “you just love my body because you have access to it, they won’t, so they’ll judge me.”

Jake looked at his monitors and tubes, “okay, I’m fine. I think they’re just monitoring.” He undid everything and took out his IV, a nurse immediately ran in.

“Mr. Peralta!” 

Before the nurse could say anything else, Jake held up his hands in surrender, “sorry Anette, but I’m okay, I can eat and drink on my own and I won’t faint, I promise.”

Anette eyed him suspiciously, then sighed, “okay, but if I get in trouble, I’m coming for you.”

“That’s a fair deal.” The nurse left and Jake leaned over, he gently pressed his cheek to her undamaged cheek, “this is why we don’t care what they say or think, because of this, because I can still hold you, because I can still hold your hand. That’s what matters Ames, Groves and O’Leary will never win because they can’t keep you down. You are injured, but you’re here. If that’s not enough for you, then you need to figure out what it is you want. But nothing has changed, your job will be the same, you will still ace all of your exams for sergeant, lieutenant, and captain, you will advance in rank, and I will never stop loving you.”

“You’ve known me six weeks.”

“Wow, okay, that’s true. The thing is Ames, I know you better than I know anyone else, including the oversharing Charles Boyle. I know so much about you, and even the little things you’re ashamed of make me love you more. So yes, six weeks, that’s true, but irrelevant, see big word there.” Jake kissed her, his hand gently holding the back of her head, his fingers feeling the bandages that wrapped around part of her face.

Amy turned to stop the kiss, she said nothing at first, her eyes met his and she looked at him for nearly ten second before speaking, “you better mean all of this Jacob Peralta, because if you ever left me, I would have to hurt you.” She smiled, it was a flat smile, a smile that was buried in stress and confusion, but it was a smile.

“Ames, if I ever left you or hurt you, you wouldn’t have to hurt me, my mom, your dad, your brothers, Rosa, Captain McGinley, Captain Holt, and Terry would all beat you to it.”

JAKE

Jake stood back and observed his work, the floor was vacuumed, the kitchen was clean, two bouquets of flowers adorned the apartment, one on the kitchen table and one in the bedroom. Everything was put away and clean and it had only taken him twenty-five minutes. He glanced at his watch and hurried out the door to return to the hospital.

Victor and Camila came to visit Amy in the morning and Jake wanted to make things as perfect as possible at their apartment. Jake pulled Victor aside and told him what he wanted to do, Victor smiled and nodded at Jake’s plan.

“It’s not going to be easy for her Jake. While she isn’t vain, she never has been, she holds herself to a high standard and unfortunately, it still doesn’t include the scar she will have.”

“I know, I’m doing everything I think of to let her know she is more than that. This whole damn thing with Groves has shaken her confidence more than she wants to admit. In the back of her head I guarantee she is thinking that if she wasn’t pretty, would Groves had promoted her or given good cases. McGinley started out not liking her because of Groves, but know he thinks she’s the best detective he’s ever worked with, nothing to do with looks, but I’m not going through what she is…”

Victor patted his shoulder briefly and somewhat hard, “Jake, she is strong, and she has you. I hate to admit it, but you are who she needs. You obviously don’t give a damn what most people think, you go with your gut, and you don’t give up. You are more like her than you think. Don’t give up.”

“Never.”

AMY

Her mom was being sickeningly nice to her, which meant she felt sorry for her. Amy appreciated that her mom was toning down her condescension and judgmental nature, but this felt like too much and made her feel anything but normal, like she was dying or suffering a serious physical ailment. 

Her dad was supportive yet still himself. He did tell her that Jake was growing on him, a lot, and that for whatever reason, they were right for each other, especially with all they had gone through. That meant the world to Amy as she had previously thought whoever she brought home to her dad, he would judge and not approve. She smiled briefly while thinking of the irony that her dad approved of Jake, who could be brash, had terrible credit, had been arrested once backstage at a Taylor Swift concert, and wasn’t a by the book type of person.

The nurse came in to change her bandages, the bandage and then the gauze were removed, she could feel the air on her wound. “It’s healing nicely Amy and isn’t oozing any more, which is excellent. The surgeon did a great job.” Amy could only nod. “Would you like to see it in the mirror?”

She knew the nurse meant the question as a kindness to Amy, to show her the progress and healing, but it was a terrifying prospect. Amy took a breath and held it while she thought about. she released the air and nodded, “okay.”

The nurse walked over to the small cabinet and removed a hand held mirror, handing it to Amy. Amy slowly lifted the mirror, knowing what she saw would be difficult for her. As her reflection came into view, the scar was evident, it was reddish still, the doctors told her that would last for a while. She tried to look past the scar, to see herself, Amy, the Amy who existed long before the bomb and consequent scarring, but all she could see was the long diagonal scar across her face. This is what people would see, this is what Jake would see every time he looked at her, this is what a child would see if she ever became a mother. The scarring might go down, but it would be a permanent fixture of her face for the rest of her life.

She managed to fight back the tear so only one or two slowly slid down her cheeks, one fell just right so it touched her scar, causing a sight burning sensation. Amy handed the mirror back to the nurse, “thank you.”

The nurse looked empathetically at her, “Amy, the scarring will go down, you are still beautiful.”

Amy could only nod again, not wanting to talk about for fear crying and becoming overly emotional. The nurse turned and looked like she might say something, but she instead smiled and left the room. Amy’s mother came back in, “Amy, it looks so much better. It really is better than it was.”

“That’s what the nurse said as well. All I see is a huge scar that dominates my face. Why would anyone want to look at me, Jake…”

Camila sat at the edge of Amy’s bed, “Jake has a skill you don’t. He sees you for who you are. You only see the things you aren’t. Your father is the same. I see my daughter who has always been head strong and did what she wanted, no matter how difficult or impossible it seemed. Jake will see the person he loves. I don’t understand how the two of you fell in love so quickly and why it works, but he loves you.”

“Mom, this scar is permanent. It will always be here, why would he want to look at this?” She gestured to her face.

“Amy don’t put your fears on Jake. Allow him to prove to you that he sees who you really are. This is just a scar, part of your story.”

“I know, and it’s a story I’ll never be able to forget because it will stare back at me every time that I see my reflection.”

Camila stopped pressing the issue and instead brushed her daughter’s hair and sang her songs from her childhood as they waited for her to released from the hospital. 

AMY and JAKE

Jake walked into her room to find Victor and Camila sitting in chairs without speaking and Amy reading, she was dressed in her own clothes, some loose-fitting jeans and a sweatshirt. “Hey Ames, they just gave me the okay, are you ready to go?”

Staring straight ahead, Amy said nothing. Victor stood up, “I think she’s feeling a little down right now Jake. If you like, we can come with you to the apartment for a while.”

Amy turned to face her father, tears brimming in her eyes, “just because I’m scarred doesn’t mean I’m incapable dad.”

Victor closed his eyes and sighed, “Amy, I didn’t mean anything negative. You are going through a lot.”

“I know dad, I know every time I see myself, I know because of the bandages, I know because of how everyone is treating me.”

Camila stood up, “Amy, we just want to help.”

Amy stood up and leaned on Jake as she felt a little shaky, “I don’t want help right now, I just want to forget this all happened, but I can’t because my fucking face won’t let me.”

Jake almost lost his grip on her and Camila gasped, her parents were clearly not accustomed to hearing their daughter swear. “Amy, please, don’t be so negative. You have so much to be thankful for.” Victor pleaded with her, Jake felt for her father. He knew this couldn’t be easy on them, her parents, yet they remained calm.

“Let’s go Jake. Mom, Dad, thank you for being here, but I need some time to just recalibrate my life.”

Jake walked her to the car in relative silence, as he helped her into the car and shut the door, Victor was standing by the back of the car. “Jake, if you need anything, call me. This will not be easy. She is angry, not at you, not at us, but that’s where the anger will be directed because we are nearby. Promise me you’ll call if you need anything.”

Jake nodded, “of course, I don’t think I can do this alone. I know she’s angry, I just don’t know what to do to not make her angrier.”

“Be yourself Jake, treat her like you always would. She is convinced that her life will be different, don’t walk on eggshells, do what you always do, with her, before her I’m not so sure.”

Jake laughed and nodded, wiping one tear from his eye, “thank you sir, this helps.”

As they entered the apartment, Amy would only look down at the floor. Before Jake had closed the front door, she entered the bedroom and shut the door. Jake felt real fear, he didn’t want to drive her away, but he knew he couldn’t let her think it was okay to shun people or life. He wished he knew what the right answer was, but finally decided to just try talking to her.

Knocking lightly on the bedroom door, he called her name, “Ames, can we talk?”

“I don’t feel like it.”

“Can I get you anything?”

“Privacy.”

Jake’s phone buzzed, he picked up to see a picture of Rosa with a familiar face, he had to think for a minute and then he realized it was Omar Little, that wasn’t his real name, it was the name of the character’s actor on the wire. Jake stepped out into the hallway and called Rosa.

“Jake? I’m busy man. I was investigating an armed robbery at restaurant in East Flatbush and met Michael Kenneth Williams.”

“Omar Little?”

“Yeah, awesome, right?”

Jake swallowed, “Rosa, I have a huge favor to ask.”

Silence followed, “I’m waiting.”

AMY

She hadn’t heard anything from the living room for at least an hour. She began to wonder if Jake had left, she wouldn’t blame him, she had been awful. The problem was, she didn’t mean to be that way, but she was feeling so much pain and confusion that she didn’t know how to act or what to say. She knew Jake loved her, but how could he not care about her scar? She hated it, it was the first thing people would notice about her, how could she believe him when he said it didn’t matter?

She stared at the ceiling, nothing she did felt like the right thing to do. She didn’t want to see anyone, yet she felt scared and alone. Her thoughts turned to Jake, he had done everything he should, he was kind, he was positive, she didn’t know what she needed, and worse, she didn’t know what she wanted.

She picked up a book from her nightstand, it was a book she had started reading before the bomb had changed things, it was the autobiography of Hope Jahren, a botanist who wrote about her struggles as woman scientist and sexism that exists not only science and academia, but the world in general. Amy had enjoyed what she read before, but as she began to digest what she was reading, the stories of Hope being harassed, her difficulties, she saw the pattern. Hope’s struggles never ended, she was constantly fighting for equality and the chance to prove herself. 

Amy set down the book, he life wasn’t as simple as Dr. Jahren’s life, right? She kept asking herself that question, could it really be that this was just part of the struggle and not the cataclysmic event she felt it was. She got off the bed and slowly opened the bedroom door, she peered in the living room, no Jake. She looked for a note, there wasn’t one. Had he just gone out for food or had he taken all he could and left?

She sat down on the couch and leaned back, she was still tired, but with Jake gone and not wanting to know the truth in case it was bad, she now felt exhausted. She jumped slightly when the door opened, and Jake walked in with two people.

Amy’s worry turned to anger quickly, “Jake, what the hell? I told you, I don’t want people around right now.”

She turned around, “because of your scar?”

She turned back around to face whoever said it, standing between Jake and Rosa was a black man who was shorter than either Rosa and Jake. She then noticed his scar and then realized who he was.

“Michael Kenneth Williams?”

Jake smiled, “I told you that she’d know your name, she’s got serious smarts.”

Michael looked at Jake with a quizzical look, then back to Amy. “I was at a restaurant in my home neighborhood, East Flatbush, it was robbed, then I met Detective Diaz, and then all of a sudden I’m being asked to make a house call.”

Amy felt herself blush, “it’s not necessary.”

Michael tilted his head slightly, “well, that’s not true. You have anger, I know you do.”

Amy stared at him momentarily, then looked at Jake, “Jake, I appreciate it, I do, but I just need time.”

“To feel sorry for yourself?” Rosa said, Jake immediately nudging her in protest to her statement.

Amy shed a tear, trying to fight back the rest she felt ready to pour out, “and why not?”

“Because that won’t help anything detective.” Michael said, but in a kind manner. “I could have died the night I got my scar. I was drunk and picked a fight with the wrong people, I was lucky to only have the scar. I hear you’re lucky too.”

Amy shrugged, “am I?”

Michael pointed to Jake, “this crazy fool drove out to my neighborhood to convince me to come talk to you. He said you’re incredible but doubt yourself now. Is that true?”

Amy stared at Jake, “In a way, it’s more that I doubt that life will be the same.”

“Mine wasn’t.”

“Is that supposed to help me?” She didn’t care if he was famous, she wasn’t in the mood.

“Yeah, because my life got better. I went from being a back up dancer to getting roles that led to the opportunity to portray Omar Little.”

“I’m not an actress.”

“It doesn’t matter. People assume I’m tough when they see my scar, that I’m a survivor, would that be so bad?”

“No, but I don’t want to be treated like I’m special.”

“Then don’t let it happen. You’re in control detective, your life was spared, and you have to make it worth it. I went through a lot of shit after my bar fight. I haven’t always made the right decisions, but I fight everyday to show I’m thankful my life didn’t end that night.”

“Amy, you are incredibly strong. You have faced the NYPD and their backwards practices nearly alone, and despite the shit that’s happened, I think you’re winning. People are seeing how bad it is, more women are coming forward.” Rosa looked at Amy, trying to get her to engage with her.

Amy remained silent again, “Listen, detective Diaz, I told my son I’d pick him up at five, so I have to get going, but Detective Santiago, life is the same as it was before your scar, life is what you want it to be. If you want it to be normal, it will be. If you want it to end your dreams, it can do that too.”

Jake thanked Michael and Rosa and showed them out. Amy was sitting on the couch when he turned around. “Ames, I’m sorry if that was too much, I…”

“You did what you thought would help me, what you always do.” She patted the spot on the couch next to her, Jake sat down and for the first time, she cuddled him, her bandaged side of the face resting on his chest. “Thank you.”

“Ames, I don’t know what to do, I just know I can’t let you push me away. You don’t have to do this alone.”

“I know. Omar Little was right,” Amy smiled the most she had all day, “thank you, I mean it. I was pushing you away because I don’t know how to deal with this. It’s all foreign for me Jake, I’m used to at least being able to expect or know some of what is going to happen.”

Jake kissed the top of her head, “you weren’t expecting to meet me, well boyfriend me, you know what I mean.”

“That’s true, and you have helped me through this. I couldn’t have done it without you, and that’s scary too.”

“I feel ya Ames, it is super scary. I depend on you more than anyone in my life since I was a teenager, and the past few days I just imagine if something worse had happened, like if you hadn’t survived, and then I think what if you were so angry that we didn’t stay together.”

“I want this to work Jake, and I need it to work. My dad trusts you, a lot.”

“He told me to call him if I needed anything and to not give up.”

“I’m glad, but things aren’t going to be automatically easy now. I’ll have ups and downs. I still have doubts Jake, a lot of doubts, but hearing Omar Little tell me that life is what we make it, it was a wake up call. I’ve always believed that. I just need to remember that I’m not alone. I’ve always been determined to prove myself by myself, but now, I can’t forget…”

“That you have someone who has your back, loves you, would do anything for you. Did I hit everything?”

Amy groaned, “Jake, I get it, I know you love me, but you have to understand how hard this is for me and my personality. I’ve never been a take everything casually type person. I never will be, but I have to learn to adapt and know that because something happens that I didn’t expect that it doesn’t mean my life is over or that my plans can’t happen.”

Amy turned on the tv and told Jake to put on the Wire so she could appreciate how bad ass Omar Little and Michael Kenneth Williams are. She fell asleep during the second episode, Jake closed his eyes and felt thankful that they had gotten through another day, he knew he had to take it day by day. Survive the day, that’s what his mom used to tell him when they were both struggling after his dad abandoned them, to take it day by day. Get through the day and soon things would be better, they had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could really use the comments and encouragement!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More aftermath of Amy’s attack.

AMY

In the darkness she felt normal, there was nothing to see, other than the bandages she could feel, she felt normal. Jake had been kind and patient, never pressuring her to do anything she didn’t feel comfortable doing. Amy had started kissing his neck and letting her hands wander around his body on her second evening back from the hospital. He was hesitant at first, not wanting her to think he expected anything. She told him it was what she wanted, so she understood his confusion when he started to kiss her and touch her before she started crying and said she couldn’t do it after she had removed her t-shirt and bra.

Jake didn’t get angry, he didn’t even act frustrated, he simply kissed the top of her head, helped her to put her t-shirt back on and told her he understood. Part of her hated how understanding he was being, as if him doing that was allowing her to wallow too much in her fears and sorrows.

Now, in the darkness, she felt like herself, like the normal Amy Santiago, not the victim of a bombing who would have a permanent scar. She listened to Jake’s breathing, he had been asleep for almost an hour. She gently grazed her hand on his shoulders, he emitted a quiet sound and then returned to his muted snores that she found cute for some reason.

Her mind went back and forth with whether she should wake him up. What if she changed her mind again and he had woken up only to be teased again? If it was her being teased and bothered, she would be angry, but would Jake? Or would he understand as he had tried to understand everything she had done since the bombing? She carefully lifted her t-shirt over her head and the bandages, then shimmied down her bottoms, leaving her completely naked for the first time since the bombing that she could recollect. She showered her body in shifts, so this had to be the first time she had been naked, which was significant because of her self-esteem which had felt incredibly low since the hospital. She had started to feel self-conscious about her entire body, not just her scar.

In the darkness, she could feel the air over her entire body, she still felt nervous for some reason, but she felt more confident than she did earlier on the couch, in the light. She leaned over and nudged Jake who responded by releasing a louder snore, she nudged him again, harder this time.

“Whaa?” He rolled over halfway, his eyes took time to adjust, then he just looked confused as his eyes took in the sight before him in the darkness of their bedroom. “Ames, what the…are you okay?”

She nodded at first, unsure of her words, then spoke, knowing he would need convincing after her reaction earlier. “Yes, I’m fine. I need…I hate feeling like I have Jake. I know not everyone will judge me, but this has been so much to take in and process. But you and I, we’re good, I need this…us…sex.”

Jake sat up, “Ames, you…I just don’t know if you’re ready, earlier…”

“Earlier I freaked out when I saw my body, it just made concentrate on everything that has changed, but now, in the dark, I feel better. One step at a time Jake, every step will bring me closer to where I was before. I’m different, I won’t be the same, but at some point, I’ll be the new normal me again, and this will help me to do that.”

“Okay…so let me review things here. My girlfriend is naked naked, wants to have sex, and says it will help her recovery?”

“I didn’t say it like that, but yes, that is an accurate summation of the current situation as it stands.”

Jake gently wrapped an arm around her back, “if this is really what you want, of course, but if it’s too much…”

“Well, then I’ll cry again and leave you more confused.”

Jake shook his head, “I’m glad you can joke about it, but it destroys me to see you hurting like that. You know me Ames, I’ll do whatever you’re down with, I just don’t want to rush it or do things or in this case, it, before you’re ready.”

“I’m ready now Jake, so fucking ready.”

As soon as he heard her words, he began kissing her passionately, as he had been afraid to earlier, but her dropping an F bomb was always a sure sign that she was either serious, annoyed, or horny, he just hoped he had bet on the right reason. Amy’s hands moved lower as Jake moaned in surprise and approval, his hands cupped her cheeks, like he had always done before.

She felt nervous as he placed his fingers on part oh her bandages and scar, it didn’t hurt, but it made her aware of the scar again. “I love you so fucking much, you have to know that it would take a lot more than a scar to undo that. I have been accused of being shallow in my day, but you are the reason I’m a better person, how I feel about you could never change. Never, okay?”

His lips met hers again, tears fell from her eyes, the man who had been referred to as the most juvenile cop in New York could make her feel better about things and more confident about herself and about their relationship than she had previously. Amy shifted herself so she was on top of him, she started to grind on him, then stopped.

“Ames, if you’re not ready…”

She shook her head vigorously, “it’s not that Jake. I’m going to do something I’m supposed to do, more often, but was afraid to.” She removed her hands from Jake’s hips and lifted them up and slowly began to remove her bandages. Jake felt his own tears forming and cascading down as watched her. He knew how difficult this was for her and the massive amount of trust she had for him in this moment.

As the final layer of gauze was carefully lifted off, in the partial darkness of their bedroom, he could see the scar, but not well. Amy moved her arm, Jake heard the click and then the bed-side lamp illuminated her face. Amy’s eyes were brimming with tears as she smiled slightly at him, “You made me feel brave, so here it is. Can you live with this?” Her face was a combination of fear, sadness, and pride.

Jake looked at her, the scars were reddish, they were not as wide he thought they would be, but under them he saw her. He saw the same woman who had surprised him since the first moment he met her. The woman many regarded as boring and predictable, but who had amazed and astounded him since they met. “Fuck yeah I can, and I will. I’ve never lied to you Ames, not once, and I won’t start now. This is the truth.”

Amy adjusted herself as she pressed down and Jake entered her, Jake forced himself to not take his eyes away other than the briefest of blinks the entire time. Amy’s eyes focused on his as they moved together, she had to feel his love, she had to know that nothing could change that, not even the scar. As her eyes continually met with his, she felt beautiful again, like she always did with him. Though she considered herself pretty, beautiful wasn’t something she often felt, either because of people being turned off by her ambitious nature, her quest for perfection, or her love of knowledge and rules, she often felt more awkward than beautiful, but that changed with Jake.

AMY and JAKE

His eyes popped open suddenly, he couldn’t remember the dream, but it left his heart pounding, he looked over to Amy’s side of the bed to find it empty. Normally that wouldn’t have alarmed him, but although the memory was hazy, he suspected his dream or nightmare as it were was about her leaving him. Dressed only in his boxers, he hurried into the living room to find it empty. He wasn’t panicking yet, but then as he scanned the kitchen and living room, his thought to himself about the realities, she hadn’t left the apartment since she had returned home. 

Without thinking about his lack of apparel, Jake rushed out of the apartment, he was down the stairs and by the mailboxes when he saw her. She was holding two bags of groceries and smiling at him, and she wasn’t wearing her bandages. The doctors told her the bandages were optional for her, up to her discretion, as long she as allowed time during the day or night for her wounds to breathe and heal. 

“Ames, holy shit, I thought…”

“That I bailed on you?” She smiled, but that wasn’t the remarkable part, she also looked relaxed and confident, “that would explain why you ran out of the apartment with your penis almost hanging out of your boxers.”

Jake looked down in horror and hoped he hadn’t inadvertently flashed someone, he’d made arrests for that before. “I was just so worried…Where’d you go? Oh, and first, you look amazing.” He kissed her quickly then grabbed the bags to cover the front of his boxers.

“I woke up and realized I wanted you to make me something good, but we hadn’t gone shopping recently, so I let the officers across the hall know, Jenkins was on the street and came with me. I got what you need to make me a quiche.”

Jake felt overwhelmed with happiness in the moment, to see her acting herself and going out, part of him wondered if she would ever be close to this anytime soon. “Your wish is my command, anything for the woman who woke me up for…” Amy elbowed him sharply before he could finish.

“I’m in a good mood but still private Jake.”

“Good call.” Jake croaked out in pain.

Later, as he cleared the plates from breakfast, he finally felt brave enough to ask what had been on his mind. “Okay, so maybe I’m an idiot for asking, but…”

Amy interrupted him grinning, “why I woke up so different?”

Jake stammered a little, “well, um, well yeah.”

Amy sighed, setting her coffee down, “It started before our little night time session, I was feeling more confident, but then I realized something.”

Jake sat down and took a sip of his coffee, “okay, gotta tell me, don’t leave me hanging.”

She could feel herself blushing slightly, “For the first time I realized I wasn’t on my own. I know we’re a team, and I love you, but in my mind, all of my fights and battles were still mine to deal with, that only I alone should take them on. But then, in the middle of the night, instead of just going for it like most men would, you stopped and reminded me of how much you love me and that the scar couldn’t change that.”

Jake nodded smiling, “I did something right? Nice.”

“You do a lot of things right. I haven’t been easy to deal with.”

Jake put up a hand, “no, no way. Don’t go there, what you went through Ames, it just showed me, yet again, how strong you are and why I’m so fucking lucky.”

“I want to go into the nine-nine today, I need to do it.” Jake looked up from his coffee, Amy was serious, she looked confident, a look she had been sorely lacking lately, even before the bombing.

“I support whatever you want.” 

“Tell that to the look on you face.” Amy’s mouth had a slight grin in the corners.

“Sorry, I do support you, but of course I’ll worry.”

Amy nodded, “I get that, but this is not just what I want, it’s what I need. I have to get past these fears Jake. In the past my fears were all about not being good enough, I was terrified, so I studied, I knew all the rules, regulations, and laws. This isn’t different, I have to prove to myself that I can do this, and I can’t accomplish that in the protectiveness of the apartment and you.”

Jake said nothing at first, he knew she was right, on the surface. His worries were how any negative or what she perceived to negative responses might affect her. He didn’t doubt her strength, but what she had gone through and was continuing to go through would be difficult for anyone, herself included. “Okay, you tell me when and we’ll do it.”

“I’m also done hiding under the bandages.”

“I’m okay with that, they hide too much of your face. You’re not Darkman.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them.

“Who’s Darkman?”

“It’s a movie, Liam Neeson, he was scientist who was burned terribly and left for dead, he wore bandages over his face to conceal his burns. I shouldn’t have…”

“No, you were joking, and your point was that I’m not bad. It’s a scar, it could have been much worse. I agree.”

Jake eyed her suspiciously, “are you sure? I feel like it was jerky and I said it.”

“I have googled bombing victims, you should see the pictures and read the stories. limbs lost, blindness, for someone who suffered facial lacerations, I’m extremely lucky. I have to acknowledge that, or I’ll never get past this.”

Jake stood up and moved to her, hugging her as she sat at the table, “I hope others get how fucking strong you are, you outdo me every day.”

Amy smiled, “I want that in writing.”

“For sures, Ames, for sures. So, when do you want to do this thing?”

“Today. I want to go shopping, I haven’t done that for a while, get something new, I read that can help with the confidence issues as well.”

“Sure thing, my treat.”

Amy smiled and shook her head, “really? I know about your finances.”

Jake faked an indignant look, “whoa, way to wound a man. But seriously, since we’ve been dating, I have spent nothing on movies, shoes, or the terrifying miscellaneous category.”

Four hours and three stores later, Jake carried four large bags of clothing to the car. Amy looked relaxed and content, he would have spent a lot more than he did to make that happen, but as it was, Amy had simple tastes and didn’t like wasting money, he knew he had to learn that from her.

Dressed in her new pants and blouse, Jake drove them to the Nine-Nine. “Are you really ready for this? These guys can be a lot to take?”

Amy nodded, “I am ready,” she turned and smiled at him, “and you forget, these people have had my back more than I could have hoped for Jake. I love you and you have been amazing, but everyone there has supportive and kind.”

“Yeah, I gotsta give them credit, even Scully and Hitchcock, the hunchback twins.”

As the elevator doors opened, Jake looked at Amy, she looked a little nervous, but not as much as he thought he would be in the same situation. Charles of course was the first to notice them, he hugged Jake and talked to them casually. Rosa came out of the breakroom, “Hey dummies. Amy, good to see you. You look great, no bullshit.”

Amy nodded somewhat shyly, appreciating Rosa and her ways, “thanks Rosa. I feel good, much better about things.”

Terry, Holt, and McGinley came out of the mostly repaired captain’s office, “Santiago,” Terry spoke first, “Terry is so glad to see you. You look…sorry, I shouldn’t say anything.”

Amy laughed, “Sarge, it’s okay, you’re saying it to help me, not get with me. If you mean it, then thank you.”

“Of course, I do. Terry thinks you look great.”

Holt looked at Terry and shook his head, “Despite Jeffords’ many grammar issues, I agree, you look healthy and happy. That is good news.”

“Thank you sir.” Amy felt a little too much on display at the moment.

McGinley smiled, “Santiago, your scar is healing nicely. I have seen many scars in my day, yours should be displayed as a badge of honor.”

Amy was confused, “a badge of honor captain?”

McGinley nodded, “of course. You got that by taking on stupidity, sexism, corruption, and the old boy system. No medal they could ever give you could be a higher honor. They are so scared of you because you are an honest cop, a good person, and the most terrifying foe they have faced. You haven’t taken their bullshit and as you have fought this battle, a lot of good people have noticed and started to complain and fight their own battles.”

Amy felt some tears forming, she hadn’t expected that from McGinley. She knew he thought highly of her now, but this meant a lot to her. She knew people would tell her to be proud, but to have it called a badge of honor and that it meant she was a terrifying foe, it put things in perspective for her. She didn’t feel sorry for herself, instead she felt emboldened. “Thank you, sir.”

Jake watched as the rest of the officers allowed in the bullpen these days came up to her and wished her well and complimented her. The more she smiled and reflected her happiness, the more beautiful he thought she looked. He had never doubted his feelings for her, but he knew it would be difficult for her to believe it, this was a big step for her.

After twenty or so minutes, Holt came up to Jake, who had just rejoined Amy. “I need to speak to the two of you in the briefing room with Sergeant Jeffords and Captain McGinley.”

Amy and Jake nodded and traded curious looks. They stepped into the briefing room and sat down at the front, Holt was standing up, looking his normal blank faced self. “I hesitated whether I wanted to do this, but it could come out in the news, so I wanted to prepare you. The captain, the sergeant, and I, went back and forth on it, but in the end, I think it is the right thing to do.”

Amy looked nervously at Jake, not knowing what the captain could have to say.

“Detective Santiago, ex-deputy commissioner O’Leary gave an interview in which he denies any involvement and claims you did the bombing yourself. He callously refers to you as Scarface in the interview. I know this is difficult to hear, but I thought hearing it from us and in this setting was preferable to finding out on your own.”

Jake’s anger was ready undo him as he sat in the chair next to Amy, it took every ounce of self-control he had to not fly out of the nine-nine and hunt O’Leary down. He glanced at Amy who was trying to process the hatred stoically, “Captain Holt, this is bullshit! How can this man who is easily tied to these bastards be saying this? His bail was supposed to be denied!”

Holt nodded, not reacting negatively at all to Jake’s rage, “I was told that, but he apparently knew the judge. I have been told the case against him is strong and that a conviction will happen.”

Terry pounded his fist down on the table, the table making a strange noise under the strain of his strength, “Terry hates that guy. He is still getting away with everything.”

McGinley stood up, “I disagree Sarge, he lost his job. Public opinion of him is very low. I was against telling you guys, for the record, but I’m glad Holt told you. You need to know what is being said, but know this, he is not well liked, at all. The reporter who interviewed him in the piece stated that he thought the ex-deputy commissioner was arrogant and needlessly cruel. That is not a good bit of PR for him regardless of whatever the hell he thought he was doing.”

Amy and Jake stayed a little while longer discussing the recent issues with the two captains and Terry. As the got in the car, Jake was agitated, he couldn’t contain his anger. Amy sighed as they pulled out of the Nine-Nine, “Jake, let it go.”

Jake nodded, “I know I should, but I’m failing you.”

Amy turned to face him, a frown spread across her face, “failing me? How in the hell do you think you’re failing me?”

“This shit keeps happening, I’m powerless to help you.”

Amy shook her head slowly and deliberately, “Jake, that is not true, at all. No one can protect me from these things, what you do is far more important, you support me through all of it. You stand by me, you get angry at them, but most importantly, you reassure me that I’m okay. What I heard today, that was awful, I’m not pretending it wasn’t, but because of what you told me last night, I don’t care. Who cares what a bitter former public servant says? I don’t. I care what my partner thinks, I care what the person I want to spend the rest of my…”

“Ames?” Jake looked over at her to make sure she was okay.

“Sorry, I just said more than I wanted to. Don’t freak out.”

Jake exhaled loudly, “Ames, I love you. I’m in. I’ve told you this. A little talk about what I hope will happen down the road won’t scare me. I want to spend my life with you. You have a strength everyone else wishes they had. Old me would have left the car running to hear say the rest of your life, but this Jake has seen the worst humanity has to offer, and it’s all been directed at you, yet you are kind, loving, and forgiving. I know you’re not sold on kids, but holy shit, we’d have awesome kids. My style, your brains, damn, that kid would be set up nicely for life.”

Amy smiled and shook her head, “okay, slow down. You’re right, I’m not sold on kids, but the thought of raising a child with you, not terrible. So much has changed for me, how I view the world, even how I view my own career. First things first though, let’s get through this trial, then we can discuss the future us and our progeny.”

“I’m just going to assume that word means children.”

Getting out of the car, Jake heard Amy mutter something, “Ames, everything okay?”

“My parents are here.” Jake looked up and saw a very concerned looking Victor and Camila approach the car.

“Amy, are you okay? Why did you leave?” Victor didn’t look angry, just concerned for his daughter.

“Dad, I’m fine. I’m also a grown up, so I will leave my apartment.”

“Amy, you know your father didn’t mean it like that. We were simply worried. Hello Jake.”

“Victor, Camila, she’s doing great. I could stand to do so well. She wanted to go to the Nine-Nine.”

Victor looked surprised, “you wanted to go to your precinct, why?”

Amy rolled her eyes, “Because I have to prove to myself that I can do this, that I can go on. It was fine, and I heard some terrible things that were said about me by the man who ordered the bombing.”

Victor looked angry now, “why in the hell…”

Amy interrupted, “because my level headed second captain, Captain Holt, knew that me hearing the news from him would be better than finding out on my own, and it was. I took it as the desperate attempt it was, and I got to see how much the three men in charge of me at this time actually care about me. Each was angry in a very different way. I worried I was losing faith in people, in the leadership at the NYPD, but a few bad cops and people don’t represent the whole.”

“I wanted to fly out of their and unleash on O’Leary, but yet again, Amy is teaching me to be a better person, which I should hate, but don’t.”

Victor put an arm around Jake, “that’s how the women do it Jake, the good ones. My temper is much more in check now than we Camila and I met. What did you say to him Amy?”

Amy blushed, “I told him he couldn’t protect me, that no one could, but that supporting me was the most important, and he does. It’s why I love him.”

Victor smiled, his arm still around Jake, “if I had met you in different circumstances with what I know about your past, I would have wanted to harm you, but you have proven yourself.”

Amy beamed as her dad spoke, Jake felt uncomfortable being praised by an adult male, his own father issues made this difficult since his father had never truly praised him in his life. “I brought food for a few days from your favorite restaurants Amy, let’s take this inside, and I did it to be nice, not as a comment on you.”

Amy smiled and hugged her mom, “I know, thank you. This hasn’t been easy on anyone, again, support, I need support, and this helps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like this and want me to keep it going!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One chapter may close but another one is about to open.

“Ames! Does this green tie go with my shirt and pants?” Jake walked through the apartment wearing his boxers, socks, and holding one of his five ties, all gifts from Charles.

Amy came out in dress pants, a maroon blouse, and heels, while putting in her earrings, “Babe, I told you they went together just fine. Why are you freaking out? Shouldn’t I be the one freaking out?”

Jake mimed laughing, “ha ha, but no, you shouldn’t. You’re smart and eloquent, where as I am nervous and sweaty.”

Amy reached out with both hands and held his arms, “Jake, you will do fine. Today is both sets of lawyers meeting with a mediator to see if both sides will accept a plea bargain. My lawyers will only accept it if the jail time is double digits for each, and they plead guilty to all charges.”

Jake shook his head again, “This shit sucks, they deserve so much worse.”

Amy held up her hand, “I know, I do, and I agree, but today is just about sparing us the trial if they will agree to ten years jail time with no chance for parole of getting off early. Eisen doesn’t think they will take it, but it would spare us a lengthy trial.”

Jake nodded, “I would like that, but what are the chances?”

“I just told you, Eisen doesn’t think they’ll take it, but he wants to try. Driscoll will also show them who they plan to call as witnesses, and all the proof they have tying O’Leary in particular to the last crime.” Amy’s face betrayed some pain and fear as the last crime was a bomb sent to her, which had scarred her face.

Jake finished getting dressed, having not seen Amy starting display some of the nervousness she felt, when he came out dressed, she was hovering over the sink smoking. “Ames, you know the doctors said this isn’t good for your healing process.”

Amy gave him a glare that he thought could have stopped a bus, “I don’t care, I need this. I’m facing these men for the first time since all of this began. Do you know what it’s like Jake?”

Jake could only shake his head, he felt stupid, like he should have known she would feel fear and anger at this moment, but she had been doing so well and they were back in a rhythm, ten days since the bombing. “Sorry, I feel like an idiot, I should have known…”

Amy’s look softened, “you’re not in trouble Jake, you can’t predict how I’m going to react. I was doing great, my own words reminded me what I’m facing today. You’ve been great, honestly. It’s because of you that I’m functioning this well. Without you, I hate to think how I’d be right now. This is something that has to be done, but I hate it Jake. To face these men and see their smug faces and to see them probably deny all that they’ve done, it makes me want to scream, throw up, hide, and smoke. So, I chose the least damaging one of them for the moment.”

“Good call, sorry for commenting.”

Amy leaned back and moaned, “nooo, don’t be sorry. I need you to call me on this as well. There are days when you doing the right thing will be met by me being illogical, but don’t stop Jake, you can’t stop. Right now, you’re the only thing keeping me from insanity. I need you to be yourself, wacky and kind.”

The drive to court house had been silent, Jake didn’t even dare play the radio, he could see Amy lightly mouthing her practiced responses, even for the worst possible outcomes. Jake had never felt true heartbreak, maybe with Jenny Gildenhorn when he was thirteen, but that would have been the closest, but he knew that if these men got away with all they had done that he would be heartbroken because it would destroy Amy. It would negate all of her sacrifices and bravery. There mediation today might just end with a court date, but he worried it could unnerve her and send her into a tailspin if she thought her chances in court weren’t as good as promised.

As they entered the court house, they were immediately ushered into a room with Eisen and Driscoll and some legal aids and other lawyers from the district attorney’s office. Amy felt like she was in the middle of a hurricane as last-minute instructions were given, scenarios were gone over, and strategy was discussed. Normally she enjoyed such preparations, but today it only awakened her deepest fears about all she had done, that it would end up bringing her nothing. No, not nothing, it had caused her pain and suffering, but it had also pushed her and Jake together. She felt conflicted about everything as so many people had stepped up and been great and only a few had gone the other direction, but those few had caused her emotional trauma, not to mention the scar she would forever bare on her face.

The judge, or mediator as he was referred to in this case, entered the quarters, he was a large black man with a deep voice. He looked to be in his late sixties and looked to be very serious, never smiling. He was followed by the legal team representing Groves and O’Leary, and finally Groves and O’Leary. Both men had been fired, but they still carried a confidence with them. Jake couldn’t look at them, he knew he might lose it and want to unleash all the anger he had built up since the events had begun.

Amy and Jake both watched as the lawyers discussed the plea bargain presented by Eisen. Eisen presented some the evidence they had to show the defense team only some of what would be presented against their clients in court. The defense lawyers were about to speak when an agitated Groves called them back. He and O’Leary spoke in hushed but angry voiced to the lawyers, pointing and gesturing accompanied the angry whispers.

The lead defense lawyer approached the mediator, Amy couldn’t see his face to read his lips, but the mediator’s face betrayed an anger. Amy was unsure what was happening when the mediator or judge stood up, “ladies and gentlemen, a moment please. Normally I simply listen and observe, but the behaviors even still on display have pushed me to action. Mr. Groves and Mr. O’Leary, you have been stripped of your official titles, not because of this bitch as you still despicably refer to her, yes, I could hear you, but because you abused your stations. If this case goes to trial, and if I were the judge, I would give the maximum sentences, for all crimes, combined. You have a chance for ten years, which is nothing for the ugly behaviors which you have demonstrated and attempted to get away with. You will not be given any further time to consider things, nor will bail be allowed. I have reviewed how this case has been dealt with thus far and am filing injunctions against the judge who allowed bail despite the cold hard facts. Gentlemen, you will be in jail, you get to decide for how long. Make your choice and make it now and if I hear one more foul word uttered against an honorable police officer, then I will hold you in contempt and act accordingly.”

Amy wanted to cry, but she was too numb. This was the moment, this moment decided whether she had to go through a trial where her personal life would be discussed and vilified. She hated that these two men wouldn’t get all they deserved, but ten years in prison for two ex-cops was a lot and would not be pleasant for them. She turned her gaze to the opposite side of the room, the defense lawyers were practically shouting at Groves and O’Leary, Amy was sure that these two men would still not relent and admit guilt, fighting until the end and hoping the same privilege and deceit which had protected them thus far would continue to do so.

The lead attorney approached the judge again, this time she could not read anything, whether the judge and lawyer were hiding it well or because her nerves prevented her from doing so. The judge nodded, wrote some things down and stood up. Amy closed her eyes, she feared the trial was coming, her heart started racing. She felt Jake’s hand grab hers, and then she heard the judge’s deep booming voice again.

“Mr. Groves and Mr. O’Leary, please stand.” Amy and Jake both watched as the two men who had been the cause but in the background of so much suffering and so many problems, they looked like scared children now, unsure of how to act now that they were stripped of the power they abused. The judge continued, “The State of New York hereby accepts and recognizes the plea bargain. You have pleaded guilty to all charges and for doing so will each receive ten years in a state maximum security prison with no chance of parole or early release for good behavior. Each of you will complete the entire sentence or the plea bargain is void and this case will go to trial.” The judge looked at Amy and her team, “that is all, you may celebrate now,” he turned to Groves and O’Leary, Groves was crying as O’Leary sat down in shock, state troopers entered the room, “Mr. Groves and Mr. O’Leary, you will now be turned over to the state and processed.”

Amy heard nothing in that moment, instead she saw the man who had tried to use his position to force her into a sexual relationship reduced to a hysterical state. The man who had maligned her and sent his own men to do her harm was now powerless and headed to prison. The hoots and hollers of those around her could not penetrate as she stared down this man who now had the gall to look at her, his eyes filled with tears and fear while Amy finally felt confident in what she had done, despite the twists and turns that had accompanied the entire process. She continued to stare down her tormentor until he looked away.

“Ames.” It was whispered, she turned to see a nervous looking Jake. “Hey, how’s it going?”

Only slightly nodding at first, she took a deep breath, “I don’t know yet. I’m happy it’s over, but I still have to live out my life and deal with the consequences of what they did.”

Jake, his head hanging slightly, couldn’t make eye contact, “I know, this has opened my eyes, we think justice is served when convictions happen, but for the victims and their families, true justice is never really served. They have to live out every day knowing what happened and live through the pain.”

“Yeah.” She took his hand and squeezed it and quietly thanked the lawyers and Driscoll. Jake remained behind, unsure of what to do or say.

“Give her a little space right now Jake.” He turned to face a pensive looking Driscoll, “It hits many victims of abuse of power, especially the women in cases like Amy’s, that this was one battle, just one. The war continues and has to be fought every day, it can be a daunting thought.”

Jake nodded, looking at Amy as she exited the room, “I don’t even know what to say to her, I know she’s happy, but it’s been a lot. Two months of non-stop harassment and battling for her life and career.”

Jake felt Driscoll’s hand on his shoulder as she tried to comfort him, “give her a little time Jake, she’ll be back to as close to normal as someone can be who has gone through this. She must also feel conflicted because while she wishes this never happened, she met you, and you are the opposite of these men, just let her process things.”

Jake thanked her and exited the room to find Amy and return home where he would try and let her process and have space, but instead of finding Amy, he ran into several officers from the Nine-Nine and Amy’s parents.

“Jake! We heard! Great news.” Victor embraced Jake, Jake looked around and could not see Amy.

“Thanks Victor. Did you see Amy?”

Victor nodded, “she went into the bathroom, I think she is feeling overwhelmed.”

Jake sighed, “Yeah, she needs time, I just don’t want her going too negative.”

Jake was then accosted from behind as Charles hugged him aggressively, “Congrats Jakey! Now you two can…”

Jake covered Charles’ mouth with his hand, “shut it Boyle, I do not need her hearing that right now. This is a happy yet confusing time for her.”

“I agree.” Holt had silently sidled next to Jake. “Her tormentors have received their punishment, but she will continue to feel the burden of her choices.”

“Yeah, I keep hearing that, I just need to find her and get her home so she can process things there, away from eyes and questions.”

Holt nodded and he and Terry instructed everyone to move out and give Amy space when Jake felt himself get hit on his arm.

“Hey dummy, be good to Amy.” Rosa smiled, somewhat.

“Of course, I always try.” Jake was feeling overwhelmed himself from all the comments and advice.

The Nine-Nine people dispersed and a few minutes later Amy re-entered the lobby. Jake walked up to her, feeling stressed and the responsibility of getting her home and letting her process things. “Hey, ready to go?”

Amy nodded, “that sounds good. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just worry, I get it. This is happy and heavy, all at once.”

Amy shook her head, “Yes and no. I can’t let them still be in my head, that’s what I’ve decided. I wanted these men to be held responsible, they were. It was a victory, I outlasted them, they’re going to jail. I can’t be bitter, that’s not who I want to be Jake, that would bring me down and affect our relationship, I won, that’s what I have to focus on right now.”

“I don’t know what to say Ames, I’m just trying to be supportive. I’m so happy for you, but I’m also kind of nervous. This shit has gone on the whole time we’ve been us, so now…”

Amy took both of his hands in hers, “we will be fine Jake. We did well in the stress, we can find happiness in normalcy as well.”

“Cool, cool, cool, cool.” Jake followed her, still holding one hand, as they walked to the car. 

As they entered the car and put on their seatbelts, Jake still looked nervous and tense, Amy reached over caressed the back of his head, “okay, what’s really eating at you?”

He could only look down, what he was about to say he had to without looking at her eyes, if he looked at her, he’d lose his nerve and say whatever she wanted him to. “I don’t know if I want to be a cop anymore. Look at all the bad ones we’ve dealt with. The NYPD wasn’t exactly an honorable public institution.”

Amy smiled at him, “that’s your problem? Okay, that I can deal with. I thought you were worried about us.”

Jake looked up and stared at her, “No, not with us, not even a little. Really? You’re fine with this?”

Amy rolled her eyes at him, “Jake, you think you want to quit, I get that. I think you should wait a while, not all cops are perfect, that is true. But what you and I have done is forced some bad ones out and given hope to more good ones. That’s huge, but you have to do what you need to. I love you, not your job, not that we work together, though that is a good thing, for me.”

Jake nodded, “For me too. Aren’t you angry at how it happened? I get that you’re trying not to be bitter…”

Amy kissed him, then looked very serious, no smile, just all business. “I could be angry, Jake, it would be so easy, but I’m choosing to see the good. You supported me despite being told not to. Captain McGinley saw his mistake and has been incredible, he has already sent me letters of recommendation I can use, they’re incredible. Rosa, Terry, and Charles have risked their safety and jobs for me. This situation forces us to choose Jake, to see the obvious problems, or to focus on the fact that a lot of good people are fighting it. I have to choose to see the good, I want to be a captain, not to just say I am a captain, but to lead by example and show that a woman can be an effective leader and to show that good cops get promoted, not just sleezy or grossly ambitious ones. My goals remain the same because I want to show the good things the NYPD can offer and do. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, it does. If you are going to be a captain, then I guess I should stick around, because that would be awesome to see.”

“I would like that, but I can’t force you. You have been involved in everything I have, you have been attacked, almost killed, you just lack the outward reminder I do.” She smiled as she said it, but he sensed some sadness in the comment.

“I do want it. I will always be nervous for you, I don’t want to lose you…not trying to be cheesy here, just know I support you, always. I can do this, especially if you’re with me.”

She kissed him again, the frowned slightly, “You are a great cop Jake, the NYPD would be worse off without you, our job is like the last two months. Things can seem like they are awful and there isn’t any hope, but then there are silver linings and good things that spring up from them. I met you in the worst and hardest time of my life. While I would never want to relive the bad, I can’t say I wish it had never happened, because I wouldn’t give up meeting you.”

The rest of the day was spent trying to relax and forget the negative parts of the past two months. They ordered Thai food, watched the first three Police Academy movies, and only talked about things not related to Groves, O’Leary, or the bad parts of the NYPD. Amy again laid out for him her plan, she said it was still in motion, but she now believed she could be persuaded to change things if the need arose. Jake talked about his plans and that now that he was not seen as a joke, he could be rewarded with the challenging cases and continue to enjoy his job, now that they weren’t being threatened by their own.

Jake was taking the last movie out of the dvd player when there was a knock on their door, Jake shot Amy an annoyed look and hurried to the door, peering through the peep hole, “it’s Captain Holt,” Jake whispered. Amy immediately stood up and straightened out her clothing, then reached for her bra on the back of the couch and put it on before giving Jake the okay to open it. “Captain Holt, this is a surprise.”

Holt nodded, “I apologize for that Peralta, I myself detest surprises, but this visit is of both a personal and professional nature.”

“No problem sir, come in, take a seat, put up your feet and relax.” Jake gestured towards the couch and recliner.

“Do not be preposterous, I could never relax having my feet up disrespecting someone else’s furniture.”

Jake glanced at Amy who looked starstruck, like she always did around her new hero. Holt sat in the recliner while Amy sat very stiffly next to Jake who realized she probably wouldn’t want to cuddle up to him while speaking with Holt.

“What brings you to our humble home, sir?” Jake glanced at Amy as she said what he considered fancy talking.

“I have an opportunity, professionally, and I am here to talk to you about joining me, but it is not without risks and sacrifice.”

Jake felt his mouth go dry, they just finished a two-month period of risk and sacrifice, what could this even be about? Amy only saw the opportunity to work with a man she looked up to and knew had fought many personal battles against the NYPD.

“An ex-colleague and soon to be ex-deputy commissioner, Madeline Wunch, has sought to derail my career for years. She is why I am a captain in community outreach, and why I was assigned to your case, one she thought would further hurt my career. But because of you and your heroics and statements she said about you, she was about to be demoted, but instead opted for getting a new job in Albany as a deputy commissioner. Because she is gone, I have been given a chance to prove myself in actual police work. I am being tasked with forming a small unit designed to take on one drug organization at a time. I wrote a proposal of such actions years ago and with the recent increase in drug activity and related crimes, particularly here in Brooklyn, it has prompted immediate action.”

Jake felt nauseated, taking on drug lords and gangs that dealt in drugs was not an easy task, or an enviable task. “You want the two of us sir? This could be like crazy dangerous.”

Amy softly elbowed him, “Jake, don’t be rude.”

Holt put up his hands, “Detective Peralta, despite his grammatical ignorance, is correct. It is extremely dangerous. The team I would like to have would include the two of you, detective Diaz, Don Sellars from narcotics, as well as two detectives to be chosen soon who are well versed in the most current technology, and myself. We will operate out of the Nine-Nine as Captain McGinley has been more than cooperative and willing to share his detectives if they choose to work with me. Sergeant Jeffords and Detective Boyle will still work full time at the Nine-Nine but are available when additional people are needed.”

Amy looked at Jake, “okay, what are you thinking? You know I want to do this, but that isn’t fair of me. You have supported me through all of this, no matter how bad it got, so I want to know all that you think. Pretend Captain Holt wasn’t here.”

“Peralta, I encourage you to be truthful, a partial commitment would not help us here.”

Jake felt dizzy, “I don’t know, Ames, we just got done...but then on the other hand, all work is dangerous, and this would be really cool work. Sir, in your opinion, how visible will the unit be?”

“Ideally, not visible at all, but that is not always realistic. These organizations are good at what they do, they sniff things out and know who and what they are up against. The danger is real, I cannot say it is more than the daily dangers of being a detective in Brooklyn, but our targets our violent and unafraid of breaking laws.”

Jake’s eyes were wide, “okay, I could have used some sugar coating, but I get it. Ames, I am nervous, but after what we’ve done, I mean…”

“Maybe I should have talked to you about this in private, I’m sorry.”

Jake shook his head, “no, it’s fine. I just thought we’d have some down time now, but life is life and we live in New York. I’m nervous, hella nervous.”

Amy glanced at Holt, then decided she didn’t care and placed her hands gently against Jake’s face, “Jake, if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. You’ve gone above and beyond so much, I can’t ask more of you, it’s not fair.”

Jake took Amy’s hands into his own and squeezed them, “okay, screw it, since when is life fair? It means working with a great crew and doing interesting and necessary work. I mean, we’re basically the wire.”

Holt nodded, “To a degree, although I hope with far less dirty cops and betrayal.”

“Ah, c’mon Captain, let me dream for a minute.”

Amy kissed him, “are you sure?”

Jake nodded, “hells yeah, let’s do this, I mean, we met the guy that played Omar Little, might as well.”

“That’s a terrible reason, but I think we can do a lot of good work here.” Amy looked at him probingly.

Jake threw up his arms in surrender, “hey, I give, I said let’s do it, I meant it. This can only help you, professionally.”

Amy shook her head, “that doesn’t matter, and it’s not true.”

Holt held up a finger, “while it should not be a consideration in risking one’s life, the truth is detective, if we do well, you could be on the fast track to promotions. I have talked you up to many people.”

Amy closed her eyes, “cool, cool, cool, cool.”

Holt looked at her with a look of concern, “Peralta, is Santiago all right?”

Jake nodded, “oh yeah, she just knows the pressure is on, but she’s fine and will kick this job’s ass.”

“Detective Santiago, is that a correct summation of your feelings and desires?”

Jake rolled his eyes, but Amy smiled and calmed herself, “yes sir, Jake is correct. I am nervous, but in a good way.” She looked at Jake to give him one last chance to not join the captain, but he nodded and smiled, “we accept sir. Thank you for this honor.”

Holt stood up, “no detectives, the honor is mine. Your work has been excellent, and it was done under extreme conditions and yet you still came out on top. Captain McGinley thought you would join up, he wanted you to know he supports your decisions and will do whatever he can to aid his favorite detective and her boyfriend.”

Jake frowned, “kay….that felt kind of unnecessary. I mean, yes, happy for Amy, but favorite detective and her boyfriend.”

“Jake.”

“Sorry, Ames. Captain, thank you. When do we start?”

“Captain McGinley and I think you have earned a week off to prepare for the transition. Take the time and relax as much as possible and prepare for an intense first week. Our first assignment and target is the Bratva organization. They are new therefore this will be a good opportunity to prove our information gathering skills as well as coming up with original plans to bring them down.”

Jake looked at Amy who was taking in all that Holt said and looked thrilled with the opportunity to work with him. Jake sighed, the job might be dangerous, but he couldn’t complain being able to work with her every day and have her to talk about their cases and his own fears about things, it would difficult, but he couldn’t ever think of anything other than being a cop that he would be good at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me if you are still enjoying this.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend before Amy and Jake start their new jobs with Holt.

The burning building, Amy’s bomb, those had been terrible, but they were surprised, and he didn’t have time to fret about them and let them consume him, not like this. Jake started pacing around the apartment, wearing a plaid shirt and not pants, only his boxers, but still with socks on. He was turning on the balls of his feet to head back across the apartment for at least the fiftieth time in only a few minutes when Amy came out, wrapped in a towel, just out of the shower.

“Jake, quit worrying, you’ll be fine.” She picked up her phone from the table, “all of them will be there, every single one.” She turned and saw the panic in Jake’s face, “you’ll be fine, I promise.”

“That’s a lot of people Ames.” He could feel his mouth getting dryer, his palms sweating.

Amy sighed and walked over to him, reaching up and gently caressing his cheek, “You’ve met my parents, this is just my brothers and their families. Javi might be an ass, David will be perfect, and my mom will dote over him, I’ll be more annoyed than you will be, trust me.”

“Aren’t they huge?”

Amy sighed and laughed gently, “David is my height, Javi and Marc are taller than me, but skinny. The other four are bigger, but the least annoying, and their wives keep them in check for the most part.”

Jake could only nod, then absentmindedly rubbed his face, he watched as Amy returned to the bedroom, “Are they going to hate me? I mean some gringo coming in and sweeping their sister off her feet.” He somewhat shouted this, after a short silence, Amy came out in her bra and underwear, holding her dress.

“Swept me off my feet?” She had her serious look on her face.

Jake quickly motioned no with his hands, “not like that, I know, we fell in love, I’m just trying to think what their thoughts will be like.”

Amy rolled her eyes at him, “I never care what those seven dwarves are thinking. I never did, it’s why I survived in my house and as an academic and nerdy girl my entire life.”

“That’s you though, I’m more fragile Ames, I come from a broken home.”

“Give me a break Jake, your mom and nana did a great job caring for you, just because your dad wasn’t around, sounds like that may have been for the better anyway.”

“That’s hurtful Ames, way to downplay my pain and suffering.”

Amy slipped on her dress, “Jake, my parents like you. You have supported me in difficult times, that got you in good with them. My brothers are all cops, and none of them have seen the action that we have, none of them. I’ll stay right with you and I have good retorts for any comment they could possibly make. David is vain, Javi won’t commit to his girlfriend, Marc might be gay, but I think he’s scared to come out to the family, Dani has only worked desk duty for two years, something went wrong on a drug bust, Eddie cheated on his wife and she threatened to kill him, Pete drinks too much but thinks no one notices, and Geri is terrified of making his wife, Lisa mad, because she’s super pretty and her family has money so he’s terrified that one day she’ll leave him, which is ridiculous because he’s a good husband and father.”

“I should have that on notecards, I really should.” He started looking for notecards.

Amy grabbed his arm, “Don’t be ridiculous, I will be with you the entire time, I promise.” 

Jake eyed her, “I know you’ll try, but things happen, I just hope I’m ready and on my game.”

The car ride to her parent’s house was light, Amy made sure to find songs Jake would have to sing along to and talk about. He screamed so loud when Come by Me by Aha came on that she swerved the car a little and several cars honked, one rolled down the window screaming and flipping them off. When they arrived, Jake felt nervous, but he was also happy and more relaxed than he thought he should.

“Thanks.”

Amy shrugged, “for what?”

“For choosing music to keep me loose and chatty while you were also driving.”

She smiled and kissed him, “You’ll be fine.” Amy straightened out her dress, took a deep breath and reached to open the door, “get ready to ignore a lot of stupid comments.”

Amy opened the door and as she and Jake walked in the house, a little girl ran up to her, “Aunt Amy!”

Amy smiled and knelt down to hug her niece, “hi Allie! How are you?”

Allie stopped short of her aunt and pointed to Jake, “this is your boyfriend, his name is Jake and my dad and uncles can’t say stupid things to him or Grandpa will hurt them.”

Jake laughed as Amy pulled her niece to her and tickled her, Amy let her go and stood up, “that Mr. Peralta, means that my dad likes you.”

The next ten minutes were a blur of handshaking, glances between the brothers, some of the wives hugging them and staring at the brothers as warnings, and Victor, Amy’s dad standing behind the boys with his arms folded. When the crowd of family members dispersed, and Camila hugged Jake, Victor slapped him on the back, “Jake, welcome to the family.” Victor immediately received a look from Amy, “I wasn’t inferring anything, just welcoming him.”

Jake felt bad for Victor, “Ames, it’s okay, he was being friendly.”

Camila pointed towards him, “don’t push them, just because we like Jake doesn’t mean they’ll get married or that they’re in a rush for anything.”

“Mom!” Amy’s hands covered her face.

“What, I was simply reprimanding your father and reminding him not to project his desires on you.”

“That’s great, but if you could all not plan my future, I’d appreciate it.”

Jake touched her arm, “Ames, it’s okay, it’s nice to know I’m liked.”

Amy frowned at him and whispered, “we haven’t even talked about it yet. I’m glad it doesn’t freak you out, but they have boundary issues sometimes.”

As the family sat down at two large tables, the nieces and nephews were at one table with the single uncles, and Jake and Amy were at the table with the married brothers, their wives, and Amy’s parents. The conversation was friendly, and he got to see Amy take down her brothers when they teased her, and then Javi started talking loudly from the other table.

“Hey, sis, you’re eating a lot tonight and you’re glowing, are you pregnant?”

Jake and several of Amy’s brothers and their wives all immediately started coughing as they nearly choked on food or drinks. “Javier, I warned you.” Victor was now standing at the head of the table.

“Dad, relax. It was a harmless joke.” Jake could tell Javier was nervous, scared of his dad.

Amy turned around to face him, “let’s see if it’s as harmless when I tell Raquel, your girlfriend of four years, that you, her boyfriend who won’t purpose but tells her he’s all in, chose to come to a family dinner without her.”

“Amy, no way, that’s not cool. You can’t do that.”

Amy offered an innocent, fake smile, “oh, I thought personal remarks and putting our noses where they don’t belong was what you wanted, since you did exactly that.”

Javi made a begging motion with his hands, “please, I’m sorry, don’t say anything to Raquel. She’d be hurt, but I…”

Amy smiled a cold, cruel smile, “but you didn’t want family comments about when and if you were getting married and having kids?”

Javi sighed, “point taken. I’ll shut the hell up. You’ve never been fun to tease like a little sister should be. Good luck Jake, she used to keep binders of situations we might cause or things we might say and responses to them.”

Amy smiled and nodded, obviously proud of shutting him down and her preparedness. Jake nodded at Javi, “it’s one of the things I love about her. I’ve never been a planner, but she is, and she dominates it and kicks ass at everything.” Jake saw Amy motion her head towards the kid’s table, “sorry kids, don’t say ass, or be one, like me.” He could definitely feel himself blushing and tried to act nonchalant by taking another bite.

The entire family laughed, Victor pointed at him, “see Jake, you’re just what Amy needed. She needed someone who appreciated her, not someone just like her who would think that’s how everyone is.”

Camila nodded, “I wish my boys, even David, were more like you in some ways Jake. You have supported Amy through terrible times and made her smile and laugh. You didn’t make things worse for her or use the stress an excuse.”

Amy rolled her eyes, “yes, yes, Jake’s a saint.” She looked at his surprised look, “I do love Jake, he has been awesome, through some tough times, but what I love most is that he doesn’t want credit for those things, he does them because he thinks that’s how men should act, that’s what I love most about it.”

Jake could feel some angry smoldering from the brothers while the wives elbowed them, and Victor threw a wadded up napkin at Javi’s head. “Sorry Amy’s brothers, not trying to diss you guys, just had a wake up call the day I met your sister. It was good timing for me.”

“It’s okay, Jake,” Geri, sitting at the foot of the table spoke, “I’m glad she has someone to support her. Is it really true that besides the bomb, and you look great little sister,” Amy smiled, “is it really true that you were left in a burning building and she saved you?”

Jake put his arm around Amy’s shoulders, “all true. Big time. She kept her head and saved me and the cop who tried to stop his friends from being idiots. It was impressive.”

Amy elbowed him softly, “well, Jake realized the package I received was a bomb and got me out of the office just before it went off.” Her hands felt her scar, “I probably wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t realized.”

David coughed from the other table, “showoffs.”

Victor stood up again, “David, just be happy for someone else. Just because your mother has always babied you and favors you doesn’t mean you get to put down others for their accomplishments, which by the way son, your sister saving someone and him saving her isn’t showing off.”

“Dad…”

“David, enough, your father is right.” Jake could see the shock on David and Amy’s faces as Camila shut him down.

After dinner, Amy told her parents they had to get back, she wanted to prepare for her new assignment as part of Holt’s team. She and Jake were about to leave when Victor called her name in the entry way, “Amy, before you go, your mother wanted me to apologize to the two of you for my comments, and those of your two brothers, who will not soon forget this day.”

Amy looked at Jake and sighed, “thanks dad, it’s okay. I know you meant well.”

Jake grinned, “I’m okay, honestly. I love you Ames, I don’t plan on leaving…”

Amy grimaced and whispered, “not the point, Jake, not the point.”

As they got in the car, Amy quickly started it and pulled out of the driveway, “That was crazy.”

Jake moved his head from side to side several times, “Javi and David were jerks, as advertised, but your parents were fine. Is it that bad to think we might get married?”

Amy pulled the car over on the side of the residential street and closed her eyes for a few seconds, “no, it’s not bad, at all, but you don’t know my family. I just can’t let them get too involved. I’m sorry if it seemed like I was repulsed by the idea.”

“I wouldn’t have said repulsed, that seems extra harsh…”

Amy quickly kissed him, “Jake, it’s scary for me, a person with plans and all that, but yes, that is something I think about, no I’m not repulsed by it, at all. Are you ready to get married right now or something?”

“No, of course not, well not right now, I just know there won’t be anyone else, so I worry…”

“Don’t be paranoid, if I didn’t truly love you and plan on a future with you, I wouldn’t have invited you to move in with me after only a few weeks.”

“It’s just hard to accept that girl like you would want me.”

Amy rolled her eyes, “get over it, accept it. My parents love you, so that’s a miracle.”

The rest of the evening was spent with Jake playing videogames and Amy looking at some case files on their new assignment sent over by Holt. Jake felt better about everything until he was laying awake in bed.

“Ames, hey Ames.” Jake whispered in the dark, it was Saturday night and in two days they started their new assignment as members of Captain Holt’s anti-drug task force. “You asleep?”

Amy sighed and rolled over, frowning slightly, “trying to. What’s going on Jake?”

Jake, who had been propping himself up with one arm to look at her, pushed back on the mattress and laid back onto his pillows. “I guess I’m more nervous than I thought about Monday.”

“Are you going to be worse tomorrow night?”

Jake rubbed his temples absentmindedly, “maybe, I don’t know. I just know that right now, I can’t stop thinking about things.”

Amy reached over a hand in the darkness and caressed his nearest cheek, “define things.”

Jake became somewhat restless, moving from side to side slightly, obviously not like the question, “you know…possibilities, bad ones. The what ifs, those always fuck with me.”

Amy sat up and reached for the light, giving it one click as an intrusive ray of light erased the darkness and made Jake cover his eyes. “Babe, are you going to be okay with this, our new job? If you’re not, we need to let Holt know, now.”

Jake sat up and shrugged, “I think I will, just a lot on my mind. We’ve talked about this stuff, a lot. Before you, I never worried, I mean it was stupid how little I worried. Now is different, I’m trying to not let it fuck with my mind and confidence, but we’ve both been through a lot.”

Amy’s hand reached up to her face as her hand felt along her scar, she had been on the receiving end of a bomb, Jake had been left to die in a burning building, and there were other close calls as well. “I know, but it’s our job, and as a part of Holt’s team, he will make decisions and see that we are safe and don’t make unnecessarily dangerous decisions.”

Jake nodded, “and you’re not pregnant?”

Amy elbowed him and moaned while rolling her eyes. “Jake don’t let my idiot brother get in your head. He was messing with me, like you do with Charles or everybody at the Nine-Nine.” 

“And you don’t want kids?”

“Jaaake. Why now? I do want kids, eventually, but we’ve only been going out a few months, and while I know you are it for me, I’m not one hundred percent sure about when a child is part of my plans. Any other deep and personal midnight confessional questions?” She laid back on her pillows, exhausted and frustrated that her brother’s comment had gotten into Jake’s head. “Why are you so worried about it right now?”

“I don’t know, well, okay, I just think that with our luck, I could see an unwanted, no scratch that, unplanned pregnancy. I just worry, that’s all.”

“Ugh, Jake. It’s so late, but if that happened, we’d make it work. Can we please get some sleep now?” She turned off the lamp and closed her eyes.

“Okay, sorry. But would it be so bad, us having a kid?”

Amy took a deep breath and sat up again and turned on the light, again. “It has nothing to do with you, you’re the only one I’ve been with where thinking about the eventuality of kids doesn’t make me scream, but you know me Jake. I like things planned, I like timelines, kids mess with that. I think if it happened, you getting me pregnant, I would be terrified at first, but with time and planning, like I do, I’d be okay. I love you and know that at some point, we will want a family, so, it has nothing to do with you, okay?” She kissed him and the turned off the light a third time hoping for actual sleep.

Jake reached over and turned on his light, “I don’t know if I want kids though, I mean, we have our careers and all.”

Amy sat up, “really?”

Jake looked at his girlfriend, the person he knew he wanted to be with, as her eyes probed him with the sadness he hated to see, he spilled his true reason. “Ames, you know me and my dad issues.”

Amy kissed him, “first, I love you, so much. Second, you are nothing like your dad, at all. Third, go to sleep, we have time to figure things out.”

“I just can’t do to a child what my dad did to me.”

Amy groaned, “apparently tonight is not a sleeping night.” She sat up, turning the light on, yet again. “Jake, I have told you several times, you are nothing like Roger.”

Jake stared forward, “I know that, but I could still fuck up the kid in new and equally horrible ways.”

“Really? You think you would be that bad.”

Jake shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe it’s fear of the unknown, I don’t know.”

Amy rested her head against his chest, leaning her weight against him, “I do know. You’ll be great. You handle the unknown a lot better than you think you do. Look at us, you thought you’d be a jerk because you were told to, but then instead you were supportive and amazing, and now we live together, have talked about marriage in a round about way and are having a conversation about kids in the middle of the night.”

Jake kissed the top of her head slowly, taking in her scent, taking time to appreciate the moment. Very few people in his life had ever truly encouraged him, so the fact that the next best detective and the very best person he knew was the one encouraging him, did help him feel somewhat better.

“Okay, I’ll chill now. You can sleep like a diva now.”

Amy kissed him and quickly moved to her side of the bed, turning of the light and feeling the exhaustion wash over her. “This diva had better get sleep or her boyfriend will see what a true diva is like.” Jake smiled and adjusted his pillow, now feeling the desire to sleep for the first time that night.

The next morning, both Amy and Jake were rudely awakened by Jake’s phone, at full volume, belting out Mona Lisa by Slick Rick, which Amy hated to begin with, but at six thirty in the morning on a Sunday, she was livid. “Jake, if you don’t change that ringtone, I will throw away your phone, and maybe you.”

“Sorry Ames, I keep thinking I have it on silent or vibrate.” He blindly felt around, finally finding his phone. “Hello?” Jake sat up, looking annoyed and alarmed, “What? Dad, why are in jail? You did? Why? No, I can’t just get you out. No, the law doesn’t work that way. No fucking way, no. No, don’t bother my mom with this. No, she isn’t your wife, you left us, or don’t you remember abandoning us and not having anything to do with me for a long ass time. No, I don’t owe you a damn thing Roger. I wasn’t the one who thought drinking and driving was smart. If your job will get pissed, then it was a really bad idea. No. I’m not paying your bail. Do you know how much child support you gave mom to help us? None. Ever! I’m not helping you out when you help no one, not even yourself. Oh, I’m immature, I’m immature? You hit on my girlfriend while I was asleep in the hospital, chew on that while you rot in a holding cell you dumb bastard!” He slammed down the phone and put his head in his hands. 

Amy, wide awake from the loud and intense conversation, sat up, “soooo, Roger got a DUI?”

Jake lifted his head from his hands just long enough to nod briefly, “oh yeah. Then he tried to get out of it by flirting with the arresting officer, who didn’t like it of course. He’s in Manhattan.”

Amy bit her lip before speaking, “do you think we should go there and sort it out?”

Jake dropped his hands and stared at her for a few seconds before shaking his head, “no. I know it sounds terrible, but I’ve done it three times before for him. Once for peeing off a bridge into traffic, once for staggering in the middle of the street and trying to start a fight with the cop, and once for refusing to pay cabbie for what he called a bad driving job home because there were bumps while he was trying to have sex in the back, that one was a nightmare. My entire life he has never helped me, not once. I have helped him with shit since I was a teenager. I had to drive him home from bars in his car before I had a license. It was one of the few times my mom actually yelled at him.”

Amy slid her arm behind him and leaned her head on his shoulder, “sorry, I shouldn’t suggest anything, I don’t know the entire situation.”

“Wrong. You absolutely should, I just explained to you why I didn’t want to. Don’t ever not be awesome Ames, I’m not some macho dumb-dumb, I can handle suggestions, especially from you.”

“Sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, he should be sorry, but he never will be or say it. If it hadn’t been for him hitting on you in the hospital, I probably would have been excited to see him, even though he was just using me. That’s what my relationship with him has always been like.”

Amy’s face had the traces of a smile, she was trying to hide it, but Jake noticed. “Why are you smiling weirdo?”

Amy hit him softly, “because you are already a parent. You’ve had to take care of your dad your entire life. While he is a nightmare, you’ve been an incredible son.”

Jake shook his head, “I don’t know, I don’t feel like I have.”

Amy leaned forward and reached over, gently grasping his chin in her hand, “you have. You took so long to realize what a jerk he is because you saw his potential and wanted him to be the father you always wanted. That’s part of being a parent Jake, seeing the good in kids even if they can’t. My parents have to do it to Javi all the time.”

“Wow, I have kind of raised my dad. I tried really hard too. The good thing is that if we have chillinz, with a z, they’ll be part you, that takes some of the pressure off.”

“My nieces and nephews are all good kids, Lindsey is super sexual, but still nice, I just predict a teen pregnancy if she doesn’t calm down.”

“Wow, that’s a harsh aunt judgement, which one was she?”

“The one sitting next to David in the halter top.”

“That wasn’t his girlfriend? She looked like she was in her twenties.”

“Nope. She’s fourteen, fourteen Jake.”

“And you want to fight battles like that, having a kid?”

Amy rolled over rested her elbows on his chest and stomach, “I do if it’s with you. I think we’d be good. It’s another challenge in life, we’ve proven we’re pretty good at those.”

“My mom would freak out if she heard us talking, I think I had her convinced I’d never have kids.”

“I don’t think my mom thinks I’ll have kids, she basically said as much when she came to dinner last month.”

“You really shut them down and had them scared today. Well done.”

Amy smiled, “I know it seems mean, but if I don’t teach them how to act, they’ll get too involved and gossip about me.”

“I just leave my mom out of the loop, but she never wanted to know what was happening before. It depressed her to see who I was dating.”

Amy tried to suppress a smile, “how could you date these women?”

Jake sighed, “I don’t know. Not caring, and if I dated terrible people, then it didn’t matter if we broke up. Historically, me getting close to people not always good.”

Amy laid back down, “it’s a good thing you met me when you did.”

“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interest seems to be waning, please let me know if it’s worth it to keep it going.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake start work for the new unit and new adventures begin. 
> 
> Shout out to Issy and Books Are Medicine for your comments and support. If anyone is still enjoying this, please let me know.

“Dude, why are you still in your boxers?” Amy came out of the bedroom dressed and ready to go.

“My pants are in the dryer, I kind of spilled orange soda on them.”

Amy took a deep breath, “you told me you wouldn’t eat cereal with orange soda anymore, and you also said you didn’t have any soda in the house.”

Jake swallowed, “I didn’t lie, about the soda in the house, it was in the trunk of my car.” He saw the look on her face and quickly interjected, “so technically, I didn’t lie, no soda in the house, yet I can tell from the look on your face that it is just as bad.”

Amy closed her eyes, “Babe, I can’t fight this, c’mon man, I’m not trying to be a mom, I just want you to be healthier.”

“Sorry, the new job has been stressful.” Jake grabbed his pants from the dryer, “a little wet, but not bad.”

“How has it been more stressful than just being a normal detective?” It was Wednesday, their third day of working in Holt’s new task force to focus on individual drug cartels or organizations working in Brooklyn. The first day had been instructions, Holt’s mission for the task force, and introductions to the unit and the new members, detectives Sloan and Newsome. 

“These guys that we’re after, the Bratvas, they sent the bomb, to you Ames, it’s kind of freaky. I’m doing okay, but I feel more stressed just because everything we do is going to piss those guys off, and that could be dangerous.”

Amy sat down and pulled Jake’s arm, so he was sitting next to her, “I know, but we’ll be smart. If we follow the protocols set up by Captain Holt, we’ll be safe. The other things happened because of dirty cops.”

“You’re right, and honestly, I’m just kind of nervous. Holt did say something about a stake out happening, that could be tense. If it’s one of us and not the other, then we won’t see each other for a while, and if it’s both of us, it’s another test of how we’ll respond, as a couple, under pressure.”

Amy looked nervous, Jake knew the look, while they had only been a couple for close to two months, they had spent nearly every hour of those days together, and he had learned many of her tells. This nervous look meant she knew something.

“Okay Ames, what do you know and how could you not tell me?” He didn’t look mad, he looked more amused as he knew she hadn’t told him to not make him nervous.

“Holt told me who is involved in the stakeout and how, he told me it was up to me when I told you. With you already being nervous…”

“Ames, it’s okay, just tell me now.”

“The Bratvas are suspected to work out of a factory in East Flatbush that make legitimate products, some sort of gears for bicycles, I think. There is a large abandoned factory next door, you and I will spend up to one week in a large storage pod. Don’t give me that look, this one is equipped with a thermostat, microwave, bed, fridge, food of course, and designed so air enters but not the elements. There are twenty cameras for us to monitor all angles. We are tasked with watching at night, the day time has been observed, and nothing has been seen. They feel they were too obvious in their efforts to observe them at night, so the officers involved never witnessed anything.”

“Okay, a storage pod?”

“It will have the name of an actual company that moves equipment and goods for large companies. Other pods will be placed and moved through the week, ours has a number that will be switched when they come to replace the other pods.”

Jake closed his eyes and tried to imagine what the conditions would be like, what it would feel like to be trapped in a windowless pod for a week. His mind focused on some ugly scenarios, but with the thought of being there with Amy, it didn’t seem as terrifying or daunting. “Okay, I can do that. Holt really wanted the two of us?”

Amy smirked, “well, he actually wanted you and Rosa, but I pointed out that while Rosa is amazing, she is short with co-workers and you and I have experience working through stressful situations and personal space isn’t an issue with us.”

Jake nodded, “cool, cool, cool, cool. I mean, it sounds pretty safe. Can we exit those metal coffins if there’s an emergency? I mean, remember in Apollo 13, those astronauts that died because the door wouldn’t open?”

“I’m surprised you watched a somewhat factual movie.” She smiled at him, knowing that him making a movie reference was a good sign and showed his nerves were improving.

“Hey, it had Tom Hanks and Bill Paxton. Game over man, Aliens, nailed it.”

Amy laughed, relieved to see him on board and joking about it. “The most difficult part will be noise. We will have to be careful. During the day, there will be crews cleaning out the building to make the pod and action around the factory seem legit and not out of the ordinary. We don’t want to spook them. Holt even has a worker going over and apologizing to the Bratva’s factory manager for the noise and will tell them they only work during the day. When the noise is going on, we can debrief Holt on the phone.”

“How quiet do we have to be at night, has anyone tested it, noise wise?”

Amy nodded, “yes, this unit has been used by a precinct in Long Island. You can’t hear normal speaking unless you press your ear against it but yelling and laughing can be heard to those close by. We just have to be careful. The daytime workers provide noise so that we can use the shower, but you can’t do Jake showers, there is limited water available for that.”

Jake nodded, “okay, what’s the toilet situation like.”

Amy frowned slightly, “that’s the worst part, and it’s not bad. It’s a self-contained compostable toilet. It’s literally in a small closet in a corner.”

Jake made a face, “okay, that might be weird, and gross, but it is what it is I guess. For a stakeout on super violent drug lords, not bad.”

“Holt also knows your love of movies and music, so he made sure they put in a big screen t.v. with blue tooth headphones for down time. He spoke to me in private about this yesterday, explained what the set up was and asked for my opinion, telling me he thought you and Rosa would be good, he didn’t want to include me because he thought that because of the bomb it might be too much.”

Jake’s face now showed the concern he felt, “are you sure you’re okay with this? That it’s not too much? It probably would be for me.”

Amy shook her head, “no, I feel good about it, I really do. They won’t know anyone is in the surveillance pod, and even if they suspected it, they wouldn’t know who, and the hit on me was because of O’Leary, who’s now in prison.”

“Okay, I believe you. I just worry.”

“I know, but part of why I know I can do it is that you’ve been my stress relief, you’ve helped me through all of this, and it’s been a lot.”

“Cool, cool, cool, cool. Now for the terrifying question, when do we start this confinement in a steel box?”

Amy tried to smile but realized how her not telling him might have been a mistake, “tomorrow first thing, as long as you’re on board.”

Jake’s face couldn’t mask the surprise and slightly hurt feelings that she hadn’t told him sooner, he swallowed hard. “Okay, that shouldn’t make a difference. I’m cool, so cool, super cool, no probs, no probs.”

“I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner.” Amy gently massaged one of his shoulders.

Jake shook his head slowly, “honestly, I gets it Ames. You worry about me, I worry about you, it makes sense. I just have to wrap my head around it.”

“It was stupid of me not to Jake, we could have been packing and preparing, although food is taken care of, including orange soda, your stress drink.”

Jake grinned, “noice, thanks Ames.”

She sighed, “I should have told you but no use dwelling on that now. Today at work will be nothing but training on the surveillance unit. We will be instructed in how to operate, change out, and fix the cameras and equipment.”

“You’ll love that, all the tech stuff. I like some of it, but if they talk for more than five minutes, they just sound like the teacher from the old Charlie Brown commercials. Bwah bwah bwah bwaaah.”

Amy laughed and just shook her head, “okay, you’re sure you’re not mad, and okay with all of this? I know it’s a lot.”

“I’m good, I swear. Plus, doing it in a metal box, pretty hot.” 

Amy rolled her eyes, but also smiled enough that Jake felt a little turned on in the moment, “yes, that’s fine, we can, however, me being me, there will be rules.”

“Nothing sexier than rules dictating love and sex.”

Amy hit him softly, “there have to be rules when it’s sex during a stakeout, which is part of our jobs, then there have to be Jake. First, only during the day when we are supposed to rest or sleep, second, we have to try to be as quiet as possible, and third and possibly most importantly, you cannot talk about it to anyone.” Jake started to nod and looked like he was about to speak before Amy interrupted him, “I mean anyone Jake, not Charles, not Rosa, not Terry. No one. Our personal lives have to remain personal, this is our job and you know I try to be as professional as possible.”

“I’m on board with all of those. I promise to behave and not embarrass you.”

Amy tilted her head and took his hand in hers, “it’s not about being embarrassed, that doesn’t bother me. This is my profession Jake. I just went through hell because a man thought it was okay to use his position to guilt or trick me into having sex with him. As a woman, I have to be ten times as careful as you about the vibe I give off, or all the creepers start surrounding likes sharks on chum. You love Jaws and some of the terrible shark movies, so you know what that’s like.”

Jake agreed silently, he hadn’t thought of all he had seen her go through. His thoughts had been about being alone with his girlfriend on stakeout and the possibilities, not the obvious issues he should have thought about and how they affected her. “Sorry Ames, I should have thought about that after all I’ve seen you deal with. And for the record, the other shark movies are awesome because they are terrible. Jaws 3, the shark is at an aquarium attacking people, so stupid, yet so awesome.”

Thirty minutes later they entered the precinct, Holt immediately ushered them into his office. “Detective Santiago, has Detective Peralta been filled in with the details of the surveillance opportunity yet?”

Amy nodded, “yes sir, he has.”

Holt placed a finger on his chin, “And you, detective Peralta, are you on board with the plan? You are okay with the difficulties involved in this particular circumstance?”

Jake glanced nervously at Amy and then at Holt again, “I am. It’s not one hundred percent ideal, but I know it will help the case and is the best possible way we have right now.”

Holt paused before speaking again, “and you are all right working with your girlfriend in such close proximities for so long?”

“Well yeah, that’s the easiest part.”

Holt nodded, “I see. Well I hope the two of you can make it work. Your off hours are yours to use as you see fit, you are not officially on duty in those hours and…well, I think you understand what I am desperately trying not to say.”

Jake grinned and Amy nodded, “yes sir. Thank you?”

Holt wiped his brow with his handkerchief, “I did not intend to make this awkward, I just know that for couples, you have a closeness and also a way to relieve stress…dear God I’m not making this any better.”

Amy closed her eyes as Jake tried his best to not laugh and simply look as serious as possible, “sir, we understand, thank you. There are challenges involved, but as we talked about, we have experience in dealing with stress, in fact, it’s all we know so far in our relationship.”

“That cannot be an ideal way to start, but you have made it work and I trust you can make it work for this purpose.” Amy and Jake both nodded as Holt continued, “I have also decided we need a team ready to provide cover or back up at any given time. I requested a team of three officers be three blocks away in a secure location. They will work twelve hour shifts and be ready at moment’s need. They can also extract the two of you if needed. Detective Diaz will lead one team and I will lead the other. The cameras you have do not transmit to anywhere else. There is too much danger of interference or of a seasoned team of criminals such as the Bratva organization being able to track or detect such signals, so what you record is all we will have. You are to alert of us of when you see any movements during the night. Once we establish a pattern, we can make some arrests. We hope to get to a midlevel man in their organization and put the pressure on him to cooperate. I have documents showing that any of them can be extradited to the Ukraine where they would receive the death penalty for their involvement with such a notorious outfit. It is fake of course, but it should prove most effective.”

“Wow, you’re going all out on this Captain, balls to wall.” Jake immediately stopped and could feel Amy’s glaring eyes on him.

Holt offered a brief smile, “a rather crude sentiment Peralta, but effective nonetheless in its meaning. Yes, I must give it all I can to show how effective smaller teams with one purpose can be. We shed the weight of ineffective officers and lose much of the red tape that can bog down the actual important work we do as officers of the law, I hope the top brass will take notice.”

“Sorry sir,” Amy spoke somewhat curtly, she was still mad at Jake, “he’s a work in progress for some of his speech patterns and choices.”

Holt waved a dismissive hand, “think nothing of it, detective, he is honest and unabashed in his verbal communication. While I could never do such a thing, I admire his frankness and passion for the work. Why just yesterday, Kevin, my husband, said like a boss after stating how he weeded our backyard. We both had a hearty chuckle about that.”

“I’ll bet,” Jake said trying his best to not erupt with laughter.

After the meeting with Captain Holt, the rest of the day was spent in technical and safety training. Jake put forth a good effort to pay attention, but by the end of the different trainings, the instructor still sounded like a Charlie Brown adult to him. Amy could tell when he was mentally checking out and tried to hurry the instructor as she already knew the information and knew Jake wouldn’t get anything else from it.

An hour before their shift was to end, Amy and Jake were driven in unmarked police van to a warehouse where the pod was being stored. Jake knew it would be small, but upon seeing the storage pod, he already felt claustrophobic. The pod was twenty feet long, eight feet wide, and eight and half feet high. Some of Jake’s nervousness went away when he and Amy were shown the interior. The walls were lined with wood, he could see the a/c and heating units. There was a small closet on each side as you entered the pod, one was the shower, the other was the bathroom. The bed was a top of the line sofa bed combination, Jake was pleasantly surprised when he laid on it, it was nicer than his old mattress was, before it was destroyed in the fire. There was a regular sized fridge, a small sink, and mid-sized microwave. As promised, on one wall was a tv, Jake was handed a bag of thumb drives. 

Dan Sellars, who was showing them around the pod explained that Holt had instructed him in Jake’s movie preferences. He was impressed to hear that it included all of the Die Hards and many other films he enjoyed as well. On the far end of the pod was a bank of screens and desks with keyboards, Sellars then pointed out the small black boxes just below the ceiling on the walls through out the pod. Those were the cameras, there was a large box containing spare cameras and parts for repairs.

Jake shook his head as he exited the storage pod, “damn, the thing really looks like just a regular shitty storage pod.”

“Captain Holt’s design. He suggested it to me in a meeting a few years back. He never got the credit he deserved, but that should change now.” 

“Those cabinets you saw just above head level contain your food and clothing. You have to know that Boyle was in charge of some of the purchases, so when you see the large box of condoms and edible gels, those were from him.”

Jake and Amy both had disgusted looks on their faces, “sorry Sellars, Boyle is obsessed with us.” Jake had to make a mental note to get on Charles for this, it always did way more damage than good with Amy.

As they returned to the Nine-Nine, Holt held a briefing with all the members of his new unit to explain the specifics of the operation and everyone’s personal responsibilities. Both Amy and Jake felt good about the operation as Holt had everything well planned, including contingency plans and emergency procedures. The briefing didn’t last long, and everyone wished them well, as they were about leave, Holt held them back for a second. “Pack up tonight, be ready to go at seven thirty. I will personally pick you up and drop you off a hotel, a nice one. You will be picked up from there, from a back entrance that will be explained to you in materials found in your hotel room at eight o’clock tomorrow morning. From there you will be taken to the warehouse from earlier today and settle into your surveillance pod which be picked up and placed by our target at nine o’clock, at the same time that three other pods are placed. They will be loaded throughout the day. Your pod will be picked up and moved each day. You will be advised when it will happen. Sellars will run that operation from the warehouse. Any questions?”

Amy and Jake looked at each other, Jake shook his head, “No sir. Detective Peralta and I are somewhat apprehensive, but we understand the plan and we have confidence in our support team and know that there plans and people in place if something goes wrong.”

“Wisely said detective Santiago. I worry when detectives are not at least somewhat anxious. This job is not without its dangers. We must be careful and be realistic with ourselves, it helps us to be the appropriate amount of cautious. I will see you tonight and give my last minute instructions and pep talk at that time.”

After a quick dinner at Jake’s favorite taco truck, they returned home to pack. Amy pulled a fully packed small suitcase. She replaced a few items and zipped it shut. “Done.”

“Yeah, because you knew about it and packed yesterday.”

“I did not. This is my emergency suitcase. I switched out my conservative undergarments for something more appropriate for our situation, but I can switch them back.”

Jake shook his head, “no, don’t do that. I’ll shut up. Again, you’re always a step ahead of me.”

Jake took an armful of genes and t-shirts from the dresser. Before living with Amy, he hadn’t kept things orderly in dressers, but he was doing his best to not make her regret inviting him to live with her. He counted quickly, seven t-shirts, four pairs of jeans, five pairs of boxers, three pairs of socks, and three pairs of sneakers. That would have to do he thought, the rest of his clothes were dirty, and Amy told him he couldn’t bring more than three pairs of sneakers.

Captain Holt and Terry arrived five minutes early, but both were ready, Terry drove the van as Holt talked to them. “My last minute in person instructions to you both are to first, trust each other. Second, do not hesitate to call for assistance if you feel that your target is on to you. Third, do not put this job or assignment above each other. Mistakes in one’s job are not preferred, but are easier to fix than a relationship that you value.”

Terry stopped the van at the hotel drop-off, Captain Holt helped them with their bags and gave them their room key as they were already checked in. Amy opened the door to the room, “wow, Jake, this room is really nice, especially considering the NYPD is paying for it.”

Jake looked around the spacious and elegant room, “yeah, it’s nice, but it could have been a motel six, I just need a bed and you.”

Amy rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand, “yes, we can have sex.”

Jake laughed and shook his head, “not that, all though I wouldn’t say no, have you seen you? But I just meant I just want to rest and hang out with you. We don’t know what kind of stress and shit this assignment will bring, so a night before the stress to just chill, very noice. Toit.”

Amy set her suitcase by the bed and sat down, “this bed is much nicer than a motel six bed, so I’ll take this one, but I agree, it’s nice to have a night away from the stress before we go into the unknown.”

Jake looked over at her and felt a wave of gratitude, even in the best of circumstances, any normal cop knew that the possibility of a week-long stakeout, especially a high-stakes one in a steel box observing cold blooded killers, was a time bomb waiting to go off. Jake instead felt fortunate to be with someone he knew he would do his best to keep happy and knew they would do the same. He had done long stakeouts with Rosa and later with Hitchcock, and each one had been disastrous. The natural stress of the situation and being in such close-proximity to someone else had natural and unpleasant consequences.

Jake laid back on the bed, “this mattress is amazingly soft, but the one in the pod is still way better than the lumpy thing I had in my old apartment.”

Amy laid on top him, her arms and hands on the sides on his head, her fingers slowly feeling and twirling the curls in his hair. “I know this situation might get tense, but you have to remember, I really do love you. So much, Jake, it’s scary at times.”

Jake was about to respond when Amy’s lips came crashing down on his, he felt the passion as her hands began tugging at his shirt. As Jake’s shirt came off, he looked up to see an already topless Amy, her bronzed skin, dark eyes, and the smile he knew he could never get tired of.

After several minutes of kissing and their hands moving and grabbing everywhere, Amy lifted up her hips and slid off her remaining clothing. Jake clumsily removed his jeans and boxers and before they hit the floor, Amy pulled him, so he was on top of her. Before kissing any part of her gorgeous body that now lay underneath him, he just took in her eyes, again reminding himself how lucky he was. His kisses started on her neck and jaw line, gently working slowly downward. As he reached her breasts, he softly kissed every inch of available real estate before using his tongue on her hardened nipples. Amy released a soft sound of approval as he did, her body starting to move in uncontrolled motions as she enjoyed more and more what he was doing. In his mind, Jake had grand plans of what he wanted to do to bring her pleasure, but her hands grabbing his erection and guiding him to her entrance changed that.

Amy winced in way he found incredibly sexy as he entered her, but before he could begin to move, her hips began thrust upward. He felt lazy and like he should do something more, but by look on her face, she was doing just fine being in control. He movements began to come with more force, each movement making a hard-slapping sound combined with their own grunts of strain and pleasure. Jake tried to remain as still as possible as he felt himself reaching his limit. He tried to think of anything to do with Hitchcock and Scully to stop the inevitable, but it was no use. He tried to warn her but instead he could only grunt as he released.

Amy grinned up at him, her forehead beaded with sweat, her body glistening, but her movements didn’t slow down at all. Jake tried to apply more pressure to make up for the fact that he had finished his part, but before he could worry very much, Amy closed her eyes intensely, her movements becoming somewhat erratic, “Jake, shit. I love you!”

As she stopped, Jake removed himself and lay next to her, admiring the woman he had met at one of the worst times in her life, yet she was still amazing. “Do you ever worry what we’ll be like when life isn’t stressful?”

She smiled at him, “it’s funny, I’ve wondered the same thing, but the more I thought about, I realized it was stupid.”

“Stupid? Okay, first, harsh. Why stupid?”

“Jake, we’re cops in the NYPD, detectives, we deal with other cops and criminals, if life feels easy, we’re doing something wrong.”

Jake nodded, “noice. Toit. Smort.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Issy and Books Are Medicine for your comments and support. If anyone is still enjoying this, please let me know.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake’s first day in the pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks those who have let me know they’re enjoying this work, for the rest of you if you’re enjoying it let me know, I’ve already written more chapters than I had originally planned, so it’s nice to know people are liking it as I decide how far to go. Thanks again!

Amy’s phone alarm started to go off at six thirty, causing her to immediately sit up. Jake moaned softly, she thought he might be trying so say something, but it was unintelligible whatever it was. She stood up and hurriedly moved to the bathroom as the room was brisk because Jake liked a cold room so he could use a lot of blankets while he slept. After a quick shower, she exited the bathroom to find Jake asleep on the floor.

“Jake!” 

Jake, startled, moved a little, finally raising his head to look at her. “What’s up Ames?”

She could only shake her head at first, “why are you asleep on the floor?”

“Hmmm, good question. I think I tried to get up and join you in the shower, but my genital’s plans were thwarted by my sleepy brain.”

“Eeew and I’m kind of glad you didn’t interrupt my shower, I was trying to be quick so we can order and enjoy breakfast.”

Jake slowly sat up on the floor, “I like that idea. What’s the shower in the pod going to be like? I know it’s small, but like what’s the pressure like?”

“I’m not sure, but that’s why I showered now, I wanted to get at least one good shower for the week in case the one there isn’t great.”

“Muy smort Santiago.”

“You want to hear something terrifying?”

Amy fidgeted, Jake could tell she was somewhat uncomfortable talking about it, “I texted Sellars about supplies, I should need feminine products this week and forgot to bring any.” Jake nodded, trying his best not make her feel awkward, they were in an adult relationship. “He told me Charles bought seven different types of tampons, four different pads and left notes explaining the pros and cons of each.”

Jake made a face, “okay, that goes in his top ten creepiest things, at least. I’m sure I’ve seen him do creepier, but that one is currently creeping me out so I can’t think of others.”

“I know, I think it may have scared my uterus into not needing anything, super creepy. I like Charles, but why so creepy?”

Jake shrugged, “I don’t know. His dad is the same way, I think his mom may have been pretty cold, so his dad tried to make up for it, plus, all of the Boyles, he has like a thousand cousins, are all over sharers and don’t understand boundaries.”

Fifteen minutes later, breakfast was delivered to the room, they ate without speaking, their nervousness about the looming stakeout and the dangers and potential problems they could face as a couple in extreme isolation weighed heavily on both their minds. Holt was a minute early and waiting for them when they exited the rear employees exit of the hotel with their things. 

Sellars was waiting for them at the warehouse, a few words of encouragement were given, and then they entered the steel box that would be there home for next five to eight days. They heard the lock on the door click loudly as the LED lights flickered on throughout the unit. They each quickly set to securing the items they had brought with them, and within a few minutes, they first heard and then felt the truck lifting and placing their unit and then driving off to their destination. The trip was very quick, and nothing shifted or wobbled, which made them appreciate the measure that had been taken to make it safe. They felt and heard the loud thud as the unit was placed in its first spot.

Amy undid the latch on the desk drawer and took out the manual Captain Holt had put together for the mission. Amy read the first page quickly. “Okay, our first task is to check all the cameras to see that the move and placement didn’t disrupt or damage anything.”

Jake turned on the bank of monitors and twenty images sprung to life, in full color and good definition. From the cameras, they could see the workers arriving to do the work at the old factory serving as their cover for the pod being there and also workers entering the factory they were to observe. Amy opened a small panel aboce to the bed , “I just have to set the alarm, and the bed vibrates slightly, and the lights will flicker until we turn them off. We can’t have sound obviously.”

“What’s our official shift time?” 

“From ten p.m. until six a.m., but we are also to spot monitor during the day. For the first two days he would like us to look at the recordings from the front facing cameras, we can do it all at once, on fast forward, just to make sure we are correct in assuming they don’t operate during the day in their illegal operations.”

Jake sat on the sofa bed, “It seems like this could have been a one-man job, not that I would want to do that, but I’m kind of surprised.”

Amy nodded, “Holt and I talked about that, but his thought was, and I agree, but that with two officers instead of just one, the boredom and nervousness won’t be as much of an issue. Two officers can present more problems, but he seemed very pleased that you and I were willing to do this, especially with our history of dealing with…”

“Impossibly stupid shit,” Jake interrupted.”

Amy smirked, “not his words, but yes.”

The next few hours were spent re-testing the equipment and looking at their schedules and reviewing the protocols for their assignment. Amy was at the desk testing the range and capability of the cameras that covered the most likely areas for deals and activity to occur when she heard Jake shout. She quickly stood up and walked the short distance to the small bathroom, “Jake,” she whispered as forcefully as she could without it being loud, “we’re on a stakeout in a storage pod.”

“Sorry.” Jake whisper shouted back to her, “this fucking toilet isn’t flushing right. This could be bad.”

Amy’s lips immediately curled into a disgusted look, “I’m going back to the desk.”

“No…” Jake exited the bathroom or small closet with a combustible toilet and washed his hands.

Amy covered her nose and mouth with her hand ash she got a whiff of the smell from the bathroom, “Jake, my God.”

“I know, this is bad, this is bad.” He moved quickly through the pod opening and scanning the various cupboards.

“What are you looking for?” Amy whispered through her fingers as she unsuccessfully tried to not smell what was permeating through the pod.

“A plunger.”

Amy nearly gagged and then managed to speak again, “it’s a combustible toilet, I don’t think a plunger will work, and even if it did, there isn’t one.”

“Well that’s fan-fucking-tastic. I’m so sorry for this.”

Amy pulled up her t-shirt to cover the scent, “me too, well I’m sorry it happened. What could you have possibly eaten that would be this bad?”

Jake sheepishly grinned, “Well…I woke up at two and wanted nachos, so I ordered room service.”

Amy groaned as quietly as possible, “what the hell, you ordered nachos, at night, right before being sequestered in a steel box without real plumbing?”

Jake nodded, “I didn’t say it was a good idea, I just said it’s what I did.”

Amy walked to the desk and opened up one of the binders Captain Holt had created, “bingo, I love that man. He has a tab labeled toilet issues, I’m surprised I don’t remember seeing it.”

“I’m just glad it exists. What does it say?” He started pacing quietly in his socks through the pod.

“Give me a second…here it is. Okay, open the cupboard to the bottom right of the bathroom, in the back there is a large plastic blue bottle.”

Jake quickly unlatched and opened the cupboard, “okay, okay, okay…there it is.”

“All right, pour about one fifth of the bottle in the toilet and shut the door.”

Jake struggled to uncap the bottle as his hands were sweaty, “got it, got it.” He walked to the offending toilet and poured out a thick bluish gel. “Okay, that’s about one fifth of this stuff, it already smells better.” He screwed the cap back on the bottle and exited the bathroom shutting the door.

“Open the little wooden panel directly above the door.”

Jake reached up and slid open the panel, “done and done.”

“Press the yellow button.”

Jake reached up again pressed the button, immediately they heard a small fan in the bathroom. “There’s a fan? That would have been nice to know.”

“He wrote here that it is for emergencies only. They are unsure about the sound and vibrations it can cause, but he also wrote that during working hours there isn’t as big of a risk or danger.”

Jake sat down on the bed, “okay, now what?”

Amy sighed softly, “we wait and hope it works and that your bad eating habits don’t punish us for an entire week.” She tried to smile, but Jake could see she was tense. 

Jake laid down and closed his eyes, beating himself up mentally for his stupidity and immaturity. He had been trying to change, and he had, but he hated to let Amy down. This wasn’t deliberate, and she had not seemed angry, just disappointed, which was worse for him. He worried that the more she was reminded of how immature he could be, the more likely it would be that she would realize how much better she was than him.

Jake nearly jumped when he felt Amy’s hand on his arm a short time later, “hey, are you okay?” Her voice was quiet, but he could hear the genuine concern.

“Yeah, I just feel stupid.”

Amy sighed and lips formed a small smile, “it happens.”

“I know, it’s just…” He stopped himself, he didn’t want to seem whiny or insecure.

“What Jake?” Amy had a suspicious look on her face, like she knew where his mind was going.

“Nothing.”

Amy shook her head and caressed his arm with her hand, “I know that’s a lie. Tell me the truth Jake. What is going on in your head right now?”

Jake sighed heavily but quietly, “fine. You probably already know since you are so smart, but when I do this kind of thing is just reminds me how much better than me you are and makes me worry.”

“Jake,” Amy’s voice had a pleading quality to it, “I am not better than you. We are different. Why does it make you worry?”

Jake rolled his eyes and released a quiet groaning sound, “because you are so much fucking better than me. You don’t have debt, you don’t fuck up all the time, you eat healthy, you aren’t a slob, and you’re not immature and trapped in an adult body with a kid’s brain.”

“Jake, that’s not true. Well, not entirely true. The point is, I have my issues as well. Neither one of us is perfect, but this, this is just you being you. It wasn’t great, but it happens. I sneak cigarettes, I cause issues with my sneaky behaviors, it’s human nature.”

“Your habits didn’t cause a toxic reaction and require a special section from the manual to literally clean up your shit.”

Amy laughed very briefly and softly, “It’s fine Jake, I was disgusted, but it happens.”

“Yeah, yeah, shit happens, I saw Forrest Gump and read bumper stickers, but still…”

Amy kissed him, her soft kiss and the tender way she now held him in her arms immediately put him at ease and he could begin to fell his stress and tension ease away. As she pulled back, her hands lifted to his cheeks, “I love you, you have to trust that. We will have disagreements, this week might be rough at times, but you have to trust and know that I love you.”

Jake nodded faintly, “okay, got it.”

Amy’s eyes narrowed, “I hope so, because it’s true.”

Jake’s head was in Amy’s lap, as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, he turned and lovingly kissed her stomach. Amy closed her eyes and softly hummed her approval. His hands lifted the bottom of her shirt so he could kiss her skin, he then tugged softly at her leggings, which she quickly and efficiently removed. She scooted back and had a grin on her face, “okay, just lay down and figure out what I want.”

Jake laid down and was about to ask what but looked over at Amy who had removed the rest of her clothing and made a sudden movement and before he could comment, his girlfriend and partner was straddling his face. Jake, of course, was instantly aroused, but Jake being Jake, he felt the sudden urge to sing “Sit on My Face and Tell Me That You Love Me” from Monty Python, but he thought better of it.

As he began to use his tongue, he felt Amy begin to bear down a bit more and then grind down on his tongue and face. He struggled a little to breathe, but he couldn’t complain about the situation as Amy placed her hands on the walls and moved back and forth with more speed and purpose. After a few more minutes Jake’s face was covered with the result of his efforts and her movements, he was amazed at how quiet she had been about it. As she moved off him, she quickly kissed him, stood up and tossed him a wet wipe.

“Damn Santiago, that was…”

Amy shook her head, “yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, it was hot. I agree.” She kissed his now clean lips, his hands were about to remove his shirt when they heard a faint buzzing sound, Amy frowned for a split second, the snapped her fingers and grabbed her phone from under clothing. “It’s Holt,” she whispered. “Hello? Thank you, sir, no, it’s fine, the phone was set to vibrate. We have found everything. Thank you. Understood. Okay, thank you.” She pressed her phone to end the call, set it down and immediately dressed, very quickly, much to the dismay of her very aroused boyfriend and partner.

“Um, I guess we’re done here?”

Amy gave him a sympathetic look, “sorry Babe, Captain Holt received word that the Bratvas flew into New York today from Florida and they have other people with them. He asked us to immediately actively monitor the situation and send him information.”

Jake sighed, “okay, I’m happy regardless. Again, that was hot.”

Amy rolled her eyes, “men are easily impressed.”

Jake shrugged and nodded somewhat, “not untrue.”

As they sat at the desk at the end of the pod, closest to the Bratva’s factory, they began the tedious chore of watching the screens for suspicious behavior or characters. They talked occasionally, though the quiet voice required began to wear on Jake quickly, choosing then to be silent instead unless Amy asked him something.

Thirty minutes turned to an hour, then to two hours as they yawned and blinked to fight the tedium. Jake went to the fridge and grabbed an energy drink, “Ames, you want an energy drink?”

“Gross, no. Those things are terrible for you. There is a green tea drink, in the door, could you hand me that please?”

Jake grabbed her the drink and handed it to her, she thanked him, and they sank back into the tedious chore. After nearly an hour since Jake had his drink, and two bathroom breaks later, a large limousine pulled in front of the factory.

“Holy shit, these guys are ballsy, don’t they know the NYPD is after them?”

Amy frowned, “they’re very brazen, but so far, they’ve gotten away with nearly everything.” Amy typed on the keyboard and zoomed in one of the cameras on the license plate, writing down the number. “Got the license plate number, take stills of the men who got out and I’ll text them to Holt.”

“Gotcha.” Jake typed and went through the footage that had just been taken. “These guys just look like thugs.” He focused the video to capture a still of the largest of the men who had exited the limousine with the Bratvas. “Ames, look at this guy, he looks familiar to me, but my brain can’t remember why, yet.”

Amy glanced at the screen, “he does look familiar. Let me think, not a local gangster or kingpin. Hmmm, the nose, that’s what does it, I’ve seen that nose before.”

Jake closed his eyes, trying to think of the files they had gone through, but something told him it wasn’t from this case, his mind then began to search backward as thought of older cases. A few minutes had passed when Jake snapped is fingers and nearly shouted, “got it!”

Amy shushed him quietly, “That’s great, but if you give us away, it won’t matter.”

Jake offered a sheepish look, “sorry,” he whispered. “I remember a case from like two years ago. We thought these guys were Russians, but couldn’t find anything about them to help us, then Charles hears them and realizes they’re Georgian, but not the state, turns out there’s a country named that too.”

“Yes, I know that, how did you not know that?”

Jake felt himself blush as she quickly made him feel like an idiot when he was trying to impress her, “not important, but that guy is Georgian, a major supplier. I can’t remember his real name, but the low life’s he dealt with all referred to him as Nic the Nose, though I heard he killed a guy for calling him that to his face.”

Amy quickly texted Holt, a reply coming back just seconds after. “Holt tells us good work and he will start a background check into him. Nice job remembering him, I was a beat cop when he was here last, I had to shadow him for thirty minutes in plain clothes before switching with someone else, but I can’t recall his actual name either. Groves just called him Nic the Nose.”

“His real name is long and lacking vowels or ways to pronounce it.”

Amy laughed softly, “that would make it difficult to remember. I remember being told he was extremely dangerous. If he’s here, something big must be happening, and sooner rather than later I would think.”

“Good timing for us, and for Holt. I hope we can help him, he’s a good guy.”

Amy nodded, smiling. “He’s incredible, I’ve researched him, you know me. He’s done so much and gotten so little credit. He has fought battles his entire career, and his husband, Kevin, is a professor at Columbia.”

Jake smiled, “that fits. You need a fancy degree to talk to that guy.”

“Just because he doesn’t speak like you.”

Jake made a serious face and projected a fake deep voice, “Why just today Kevin said bitch while pruning his begonias, I thought he was hallucinating on a street drug.”

Amy laughed and softly hit him, “be nice, that man is my hero.”

They spent the next hour continuing to send stills of the men they observed, Jake was sending the last one when Amy grabbed her stomach.

“You okay Ames?”

She nodded while wincing in discomfort, “I’m okay, it’s bad cramps. I normally don’t get them like this, not very often anyway. I thought my you know what would have started by now.”

Jake shook his head, “if you’re going to talk about it to me, you might as well just say period. You know I raised by my mom and nana, I’ve heard it all. My mom was intent on me understanding what women endured, it scarred me for a long time, but now, it was helpful.”

Amy shook her head, “that must have been terrifying as a teenager.”

“Um, try ten years old, and yes it was. Then my dad let me watch Carrie on one of the first visits I did when he contacted me again, I think I was eleven, so between those two things, girls just terrified me for a while.”

“Javi was giving me a hard time about using the bathroom once when I was twelve or thirteen and my mom gave him a lengthy explanation, she even showed him tampons and pads, he didn’t annoy me or even talk to me for a few weeks after that.”

“Good job Camila, scare them into behaving.”

“That’s the only way Javi understands most things, not the most intelligent of the Santiago’s”

“That would be you.”

Amy frowned, “in reality, yes. If you go by IQ tests, grades and accomplishments, but ask my mom..”

Jake interrupted, “David, I forgot. He’s the golden boy.” Jake looked at his phone, “we still have five hours until our official shift begins, but I’m not tired, wanna watch a movie?”

“Okay, but no Die Hards, not yet. Save those for when you really need some comfort or something to ease your frustrations.”

Jake looked pensive, “hmmmm, I got it. The Departed.”

Amy groaned slightly, “okay, though watching depressing movies about cops can backfire as you already know.”

Jake shrugged, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve seen it once, I’m good and I know where it is.”

Amy agreed and Jake quickly had it started, they adjusted the sofa bed so it was a sofa again, Amy cuddling on his side, Jake took a deep breath and felt good about things. He was on assignment with his girlfriend in a fully equipped mini apartment. It was difficult for Amy to cuddle him for very long as they each had to wear Bluetooth headphones, so they didn’t give away what they were doing. Jake began to nod off in the middle of the movie, when woke up, the lights were dimmed considerably, and Amy was seated at the desk viewing the monitors.

“Shit, Ames, what time is it?” He rubbed his eyes yawning.

“Good evening sleepy head. It’s seven, I was going to wake you when our actual shift started.”

“Sorry, must have been more tired than I realized.”

“Don’t worry, we all need rest. I had to eat something, I was feeling faint. I get that way sometimes when I’m sick or really nervous. I hope it’s the nerves, this pod would not be a fun place to be sick in.”

Jake prepared himself some food and soon their shift officially started. Every hour, one of them would take a ten minute break and walk around a little or at least not stare at the monitors. The evening felt long and tedious as hour after hour brought nothing new, no cars, no people. They had been sure they would see Nic the Nose again, but no activity could be seen or detected.

As their shift officially ended, Amy’s phone buzzed, “hello? Yes sir. Understood. We’ll be ready. No, nothing, the wind barely blew. Thank you, sir.”

“The pod will be moved in two hours and the numbers switched out. Captain Holt was disappointed, as we were, that Nic the Nose didn’t make another appearance. He told to communicate that he is pleased with our efforts and to continue them.”

“That guy would make the worst motivational speaker ever.”

“He’s sincere, which I learned sadly is not how many officers and leaders actually operate within the NYPD.”

“Fair point.”

Jake yawned, “man, I’m tired, and I slept. You must be exhausted.”

Amy nodded, “I am, I just want to do a good job, so I’ve ignored my body and brain yesterday afternoon and night, but now, I’m ready.”

Jake returned the sofa bed to its bed state as Amy grabbed the pillows and blankets from a cupboard. Amy then opened a small compartment above the bed and turned at knob, “okay, I set the alarm. No noise, but the bed will supposedly vibrate, and the lights will flicker, a lot I hope.”

Jake had to think unsexy thoughts as Amy came to bed wearing only t-shirt and underwear. “That underwear is not conservative, it might make it hard to sleep.”

Amy grinned, “sorry, you never did get to participate much earlier, did you?”

Jake held up a hand, “um, wrong. I had a great time, maybe not as great as you, but I’ll last until later. Let’s get some rest. We’ve earned it, most boring night ever.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day of the stakeout in the pod.

Amy felt the bed shaking and vibrating first and then realized the lights were flickering on and off, her head felt heavy, the pod was extremely dark, and they had both been sleeping deeply. She stood up slowly, stretching and wishing she had more than an eight by twenty room to stretch her legs in. She pressed the button to turn off the bed and lights, the lights stopped flickering and immediately went to a dimmer setting, they automatically increased gradually in brightness to allow pod inhabitants to acclimate to the light.

Amy now stood over the bed shaking her head, Jake was still asleep, curled up tightly in a ball. Amy shook him softly at first, not wanting a lot of noise. Nothing happened, so she shook him harder this time, he responded a little by moving his head, but he was still not waking up. Amy walked the two steps to the sink and filled up the smallest glass one third full and then dumped it on Jake’s face.

Jake’s eyes opened, he then opened his mouth, but Amy, who had anticipated this, quickly covered his mouth her hand. “Shhh, sorry, you wouldn’t wake up. I had to.”

Jake blinked several times, then nodded. Amy removed her hand and Jake stretched his arms as he slowly sat up. “Sorry, deep sleeper, especially in this metal cave.”

“You’re fine, I just didn’t want to risk you yelling. That’s what you normally do when I have to wake you up with water.”

“I’m already feeling a lot like a sardine, but not disgusting. You know, canned…”

Amy interrupted, “yes, of course I get it. I’m beginning to feel very claustrophobic as well, hopefully it will pass and we’ll become more acclimated to our pod.”

Jake stood up, “I hope so too, but not counting on it. This will be tough, it’s never easy, stakeouts, even though cops always think it will be. I didn’t think I’d mind, but as soon as they locked us in, I started to remember every little detail about my stakeout with Rosa. By the fourth hour on that stakeout, I knew how many steps it was to everything and started to drive Rosa crazy. We’re doing better than that, so that’s good.”

“What do you want for dinner? We can warm up a large lasagna, or there are individual frozen meals, and there’s chicken.”

“I can make some chicken on the little stove top. Living with you has spoiled me, I’ve been cooking and eating better. A year ago, a microwave lasagna would’ve been a big improvement from most meals.”

Amy shook her head, “Terrible, but not surprising based on what you’ve told me. Terry told me that he once saw you eat a hotdog, with a twinkie for a bun, and spray cheese on top.”

“Hello people, that was from UHF.” Jake stared at Amy as she seemed unimpressed.

“UHF? The local antennae channels?”

Jake shook his head, “no, well yes, but I’m talking about the Weird Al movie…UHF.”

Amy smiled and kissed him, “sorry, not as much of a pop culture genius as you.”

“That movie was awesome, my mom banned it because I was driving her crazy with it. She didn’t like it as much as Die Hard.”

“Well who does?”

Jake frowned then smiled, “I know you’re being sarcastic, but it’s also true.”

Later, after they cleaned after up the chicken he had made, Jake sighed loudly, annoyed by the fact the were about to stare at twenty monitors for eight hours. “Ugh, Ames, I’m glad you’re here with me, cause this shit is straight up BO-RING.”

“Jake,” Amy whispered, “we have to speak quietly. I know this can be boring, but we’ve already gotten some good information.”

Amy sat at her spot at the desk, her binders, water bottles, and note pad all ready. Jake chuckled as he sat down, the only thing at is desk being a two liter of orange soda. “Do you really think anything will go down so early?”

“Probably not, but it makes sense, just in case. We’re lucky Captain Holt decided not to split us up on surveillance and have on sleeping while the other worked.”

“That’s true, that would have sucked. Hey, look at screen seven.”

“A cop car. Let me zoom in and see if can make out the precinct number. That’s the ninety seventh, this is not their precinct. We may have struck gold her, I wish it didn’t involve dirty cops, but we shouldn’t be that surprised.”

“I’m always surprised though when I find out about dirty ass cops. I mean, I’ve met a lot who didn’t follow every rule, but in a me sort of way, not like taking bribes or being on a payroll of a criminal.” Jake shook his head as he said it.

“Jake, look, one of the Bratvas. Get me a shot of the cop’s face while I search up names from the Nine Seven.”

Jake used the computer to command the camera and get screen shots, as he closed up on it, he let out a large gasp.

“What is it Jake?”

“Shit, I know that cop. He went to the academy with Diaz and I. His name is Sean Rossi. That sucks, I thought he was a good cop, he was always a nice guy. Super straight laced at the academy, kind of like you…shit.”

“Well, he just took a wad of cash. I’m calling Holt.” Amy picked up her phone and called his number, “sorry to bother you sir but Detective Peralta and I just witnessed an officer from the Nine-Seven, Officer Sean Rossi, take cash from one of the Bratva’s. We have proof, video, stills, and we haven’t tried the audio yet. I know. Yes sir, it is. Thank you, sir, sorry to ruin the evening for you. Thank you, sir. Goodbye.”

“So, what did Robot Captain have to say?” Jake smirked as Amy shot him a reproachful look.

“He’s leaving the social gathering he was at to meet Terry and McGinley and pick up Rossi from his precinct.”

“I still can’t believe Sean was on the take. He was the first from my Academy group to become a detective and now a sergeant. Second youngest in NYPD history.”

Amy’s eyes got big, “really, I should find out how he did it.” She looked at Jake who was shaking his head, “okay, I probably shouldn’t, especially since he isn’t honest and all that, but he may have done that legitimately.”

“I think he and Rosa smooshed booties once.”

Amy opened her mouth and made a disgusted face, “smooshed booties?”

“Hey, way less offensive than other ways I could have said it, but the point is Rosa totally had sex with that dirty bastard.”

“It makes sense though, Rossi’s a sergeant, he would know which cops are doing what. He could advise the Bratva’s that they were being observed so they could move their business or just cancel it.”

“He’s most likely not the only one on their payroll. y’know, cops wise and all that.”

“You’re probably right, sadly. It’s not as bad as it was when my dad worked for the NYPD, but it’s still bad.”

“Did your dad know a lot of dirty cops?”

Amy nodded, “a lot actually, it’s why he moved to Jersey.”

“Seriously?”

Amy looked at him frowning, “going against his fellow officers also meant crossing the mob or drug lords and it didn’t always mean the real criminals got what they deserved. The last straw was when he found out his partner was on the take and had planted evidence. His captain wasn’t a great guy, so he saw no sense in ratting anyone out since nothing would happen. He regrets that, but he ended up doing well in Jersey and working at the state level for detectives.”

“Cool, man, your family and bad cops. Who did his partner work for, or take the green from?”

“A Dominican drug lord, pretty ruthless guy, responsible for a lot of deaths and crime.”

“Oh shit, look at the monitors, more people. Tonight’s our lucky night.” Jake rubbed his hands nervously on his jeans.

Amy looked at the screen and did a close up and still of the man. “I don’t know this guy, not in our files. Can you get the license plate number?”

“Copy that, I’m looking it up now. It belongs to a Roger Johansen of Long Island, but was reported stolen yesterday. But look at the picture, the guy has a scar on his chin and only one eye, that’s straight out of the movies.”

“Yeah, scars will always identify people, I guess I shouldn’t try a life of crime.”

Jake immediately felt stupid for his comment, but it was an identifying characteristic of their suspect. “Ames, your scar was received through dedicated service and you are still hot, or rather beautiful, more respectful, boom, I’m a feminist.”

Amy looked at her computer screen, “well, your hunch was right, chin scar and one eye brought up two people, our guy is Mitch Duffy of Queens. Quite a rap sheet, four arrests, did some time, all for possession and distribution. Must have a good lawyer, only did six months. Suspected ties with a lot of nasty gangs, must be their hook up. I just emailed Captain Holt. Well, tonight has more than made up for last night.”

Jake nodded, “yep, I only hope they can get something from these guys.”

An hour later, both Jake and Amy looked pale and weak, “Jake, that chicken, I don’t think it’s agreeing with me, and based on what I see, you’re not doing great either.”

Jake was about to answer, but instead ran to the bathroom and threw up, louder than he wanted to. Amy, feeling nauseated, grabbed the emergency manual to review what she had seen, she smiled when she saw the tab on sickness. She opened a program on the computer and clicked on the icon, suddenly, two vents outside in the construction zone made noise and came to life. 

Jake returned to the desk with a cup of mouthwash that he used and spit into an empty cup. “What’s the noise outside.”

“Vents that we control to cover the noise of sickness, Holt is a freaking genius.”

“I’ll say…” but he was interrupted by a wide-eyed Amy who ran to the bathroom and made noise, albeit less noise than Jake as she vomited, several times. She returned a little later, looking even paler and copying Jake’s mouthwash regimen.

“Sorry Ames,” Jake burped after saying it, “it had to have been that chicken. I cooked it all the way through, I thought.”

Amy waved him off, “it’s fine,” she whispered weakly, “it may have just been bad chicken, it tasted fine and seemed like it was cooked thoroughly.”

The next two hours saw no action or movement and were painfully slow and just painful for both Jake and Amy who alternated running to the bathroom for various symptoms from eating the bad chicken. Shortly after two thirty, Amy’s phone buzzed, “hello sir? I am ill sir, not just sounding it. We think the chicken was bad, both of us. We’ve managed to maintain eyes on the screens at all time. No, no, nothing for the past two hours. Really? Already? That’s great, thank you. Yes sir, we will. Goodbye.”

“He loves us and our work, right?” A weakened Jake said as he slumped in his chair staring at motionless screens.

“He told us to keep up the good work, but the best part is that officer Rossi already spilled the beans. He has names and locations of the point men. He’s terrified of getting killed though. He’s requesting to be locked up in solitary in a minimum security prison, for his cooperation and the names given. Holt said he’d try to get it for him, he’d still be in prison but without fear of being cut up into pieces as he put it.”

“Damn, and people bet that I’d be the one from our class locked up, but not for bribes, for fucking up a crime scene or pissing off commanding officers.”

“Holt said they used Diaz to talk with him and get information, he cried and apologized to her, apparently they were still kind of close.”

Jake sighed, “that sucks, she’s not the most trusting, so this must really piss her off.”

“Holt did say she punched the door and left a hole, the break room door, not one of the metal ones, I don’t think Terry could even do that.”

“Any word on Duffy of Queens?”

Amy shook her head, “not much anyway. He’s being brought in, but they’re waiting until tomorrow, they don’t want to rouse suspicion, they told Rossi it was through a routine investigation of finances and phone logs as they suspected a mole. He bought it and immediately gave himself up.”

“I didn’t think about this shit coming back to us, yeah, too many arrests of the slime that comes here and we’d be suspected, really quick.”

Amy put a hand to her head, “I need to drink some more water, my head is killing me.” Jake stood up and fetched her some water and ibuprofen, Amy thanked him and took it. The next few hours were quiet, no suspects, and very little conversation as each them felt sick and weak. As their shift ended, Jake transformed the sofa into a large bed again and helped a weak Amy to lay down. Jake took a shower to try and feel at least a little better. When he returned, Amy was burning up, she was undressed to her bra and underwear, her arms wrapped around herself and rocking slowly back and forth.

“Jake, I’m sorry. I’m sick. Where’s Boyle with the food?”

Jake stood up and looked at the binder, finding quickly what he needed. He opened a cupboard and found some Pedialite. He helped Amy to sit up and got her to drink quite a bit. Her fever finally subsided a little later. She was laying down and smiling, “I’m so glad you’re here. That’s why I told Holt I’d probably say no.”

Jake felt really confused but suspected she might be hallucinating somewhat. “Say no to what?”

She closed her eyes, “to taking the sergeant’s exam and transferring to the five six in Queens and being on the fast track. He knows the captain. I wanted to…” She fell asleep mid confession.

Jake knew he needed rest, but he suddenly felt wide awake. His mind was on nothing except Amy and the fact that she could be leaving him or didn’t tell him she might be leaving. He felt angry and confused, and a little unsure if it was all real, but it felt genuine, not made up or hallucinated. He eventually fell asleep.

The next time he opened his eyes, Amy was sitting up. “Hey there, thanks for taking care of me, I feel a lot better.”

Jake nodded, “I think you lost too many fluids, you needed more.”

“What’s wrong?” She seemed genuinely perplexed by his frown.

“Ames, did you get a job offer in Queens?”

Amy lost all color in her face, “how did you find out?”

Jake shook his head and laughed faintly and sadly, “you told me when you were out of it.”

She couldn’t look him in the eyes, “I didn’t want to say anything until I had more time to think about it. I didn’t want to upset you.”

“Too late for that, how could you keep it a secret? I thought we were a team.”

She lifted her head, “I didn’t mean to hurt you, honestly, I just needed time. I don’t want to take the job?”

“Because I’m freaking out?”

“No, because this is where I want to be. The work is better and more important here.”

“And me?”

Amy lowered her head in frustration, “I love you and we would still be together, as a couple. I didn’t want to let our relationship determine my professional path.”

“That’s convenient.” He stood up slowly and sat in his desk chair.

“Jake…” She turned over to face him, tears in her eyes, “I had already decided not to take it, but things have been great, and I didn’t want this mess them up.”

“I can understand that, but this is two things in the past week you haven’t told me. I know I’m immature and kind of an asshole sometimes, but you have to trust me not to fuck up sometimes.”

“Jake, this is honestly more about me. I was so unsure about both things, you’ve always come through and been great. The job offer, and opportunity to be on the fast track was appealing, but in the end, I want to show my merits as a detective and enjoy the work while I can. I love you, you have to know that, but I cannot allow you or anyone else to determine what I do. At some point I’ll have to leave our partnership to be sergeant.”

Jake was about to respond, but they felt the pod being moved for its daily swap out of signs and numbers. A worker, employed by the NYPD was assigned to check for marks or identifying features on the outside of the pod every day. As the pod was placed in its new spot, Jake looked at Amy, who had her eyes closed, and then suddenly got up and bolted for the bathroom again. He could hear the vomiting and gagging, he didn’t want to be mad at her, but he felt like he wasn’t being given the chance to be supportive. What bothered him most of all though was the nagging suspicion that he might have freaked out and told her not to take it, therefore possibly pushing her to take it had he found out about it earlier.

Amy returned and collapsed on the bed, she rolled over and looked at Jake, “how are you not still throwing up?”

Jake shrugged, “no idea. Honestly, I’m feeling better. Maybe it’s all the crap I’ve eaten over the years, my stomach was more prepared for poisoning than yours was.”

“Maybe.” She closed her eyes again, “are you still mad?”

Jake stood up and sat next to her on the bed, he leaned over, putting his head next to hers, “no. Honestly, I’m mad at myself because I think I would have been an ass about it, but I do want the chance to prove myself and hopefully not be an ass.”

Amy smiled, “with our luck, you’ll have a lot of opportunities to prove yourself.”

Jake smiled back, “yeah, not terrifying or ominous at all. I totally just used ominous correctly.”

“Yeah you did. If I didn’t feel like I was dying right now, I’d probably be turned on.”

“It’s the thought that counts, just store it for later.”

“Is there anymore of the Pedialite? I could use some more of that, or at least try to replenish some of what I’ve forcefully rejected.”

“Sure thang.” Jake stood up and went to the same cupboard from earlier, “oh man. Here’s the supply of Boyle’s doing. Condoms, edible body lotions, fertility boosters, something labeled nature’s Viagra, and pregnancy tests. Wow, beyond his normal terrifying and into serial stalker and killer territory. I think we might actually need restraining orders now.”

“Stop it, I’m already nauseated, that’s so not helping, and for the record, I would not take that nature’s Viagra if I were you, some of that stuff is actually quite dangerous.”

“C’mon, do I need it?”

“Really, you have to ask? I was joking, but no, you don’t need it. Do I need to add a baby or a you’re so big to the end of my sentences and assurances?”

Jake frowned, “point taken, but hurtful. You are not totally out of the woods yet with me, so be careful.”

“Ugh, being sick and in trouble, I don’t think my weakened brain can handle both.” Amy pulled a fourth blanket on top of her. Jake felt her head, “you are feeling better, not burning up like last night. I think it’s because you have nothing in you.”

Amy sighed, “I feel miserable, but I’m glad you’re here, you know that, right?”

Jake sat down on the bed again, “of course I do. It’s just…well let’s face it, I know you’re going to leave me…” Amy started to protest, but Jake smiled and lifted a hand to stop her, “I meant professionally. I know you have a super bright future, and I’m seriously happy for you, I just wanted this to last a while longer, which is selfish, but still how I feel.”

Amy closed her eyes again, “my head is throbbing, but I’m glad you still want to work with me, I want to work with you. We just have to be ready, it could be in the next year or few years, but other opportunities will come along. Holt thinks the NYPD needs sergeants, lieutenants, and captains, like me.”

Jake reached over and held her hand, squeezing it, “I agree. I do. I’ll be okay, this, finding out, it was also good. I have to wrap my head around the fact that you will move on sooner than later.”

“Not from you though, I don’t want to move on from you. I’m happy, in ways I didn’t think I could be.”

Jake laid down next to her, “that’s good. Seems like I have to be reminded of that a lot.”

Amy smiled, her eyes still closed, “well, life hasn’t exactly been easy or normal for us, so that’s okay.”

Jake looked over at the monitors which had never been turned off, “hey, there’s weird action going on. The limo is back, and in the day time, again.” Jake got up quickly and started to zoom in. Because we were moved again, it’s a different angle, we can get the side of the building better, we may have missed things. It’s the same limo, and wait for it…there’s Nic the Nose, again.”

Amy spoke with her eyes still closed and still sitting down, “Holt looked him up, his real name is Nikolai Dyommochka. He is not Georgian by birth, but is part of the organized crime there. He is a big find. He flew into the country via Newark under the name of Aslan Janiev. Which is clever because Aslan Usoyan and Rovshan Janiev were both infamous post Soviet gangsters and drug traffickers.”

“Wow, what a classy criminal.”

Amy sat up as much as she could without feeling even worse, “what is he doing?”

“Hmmm, kind of hard to make it out, but it looks like he’s yelling at someone. If they found out about Rossi or if Duffy was arrested, that could be related to it. These guys have connections everywhere.”

“Do you remember what the file Holt sent us in the email said about him?”

Jake laughed, “I didn’t even remember his name, so no.”

“Is he holding a lit cigar?”

Jake zoomed in and moved the camera slightly, “wait a sec, let’s see…bingo, why yes he is.”

Amy sighed, trying to not over do it as she shifted and make her nausea worse, “that means something’s wrong. He’s famously been trying to quit smoking for years, he only has a cigar or cigarette when agitated and it can often mean someone will die.”

“Damn, this shit’s better than television. He’s getting back in the limo, with people. I’ve recorded this since I spotted it.” Jake typed at the keyboard, “there, just sent it to Holt. Thankfully our phones have reception in this thing and the hotspots work well.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s only one in the afternoon, you still have a lot of time to sleep, which you need to do. Do you want any juice or soup?”

Amy frowned, “no, not right now. Hopefully when I wake up, I’ll feel stronger and can handle it, I need it, for strength. I’m tired of feeling so frail and weak.”

“Buck up little camper, Jake’s here to take care of you.”

Amy turned over on her side, “well, this little camper is glad you’re here, but is also super tired.”

Within a minute, Jake could hear her breathing change as a sign that she was asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day and night in the pod, but the drama is inside the pod this time.

AMY and JAKE

His eyes were open, but he didn’t know why. He was surrounded by darkness except for the faint outline of lights coming from the small bathroom in the corner of the surveillance pod. Then he heard the sound of his partner and girlfriend throwing up, yet again. Jake fumbled for his phone, it was seven thirty, almost time to wake up and prepare for their scheduled night shift of surveillance. 

Jake slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom door, “Ames, are you okay?”

“Do I have to answer stupid questions when I’m throwing up?”

“Sorry, good point. Can I do anything for you? There, that’s a better and more helpful question.”

“Not unless you want to switch stomachs, mine is terrible. Still nauseated, it’s not fair Jake, not fair.”

Jake turned on the lights, which started out dimly, and walked to fridge for a cold soda. He felt bad for Amy, he hadn’t thrown up in twenty hours, and she was still going strong. Flipping on the monitors, he was relieved to see empty parking lots and no movement anywhere. 

After the night before where they had discovered a dirty cop and the resurgence of a serious gangster, Jake’s sleep had been filled with bad dreams about their targets, the Bratva drug organization, discovering they were in the pod and getting rid of them in various ways, all of them bad. Jake took a big drink and started to feel better about things as he saw nothing in the monitors.

Amy came out of the bathroom, “I feel disgusting. If it’s okay with you, I’m going to take a shower.”

“Sure thing, you can’t possibly smell good after all that.” He smiled, hoping to get her to smile.

“I’m too tired and sick to hit you for that, be glad.” She grabbed some clothes and a towel, then grabbed some things from one of the cupboards, and headed for the shower, which was the closet across from the bathroom. 

Jake kept watch over the monitors, still glad that things were quiet for the time being. He felt like time was standing still as he looked at his watch, Amy had been in the bathroom for thirty minutes. The shower was very quiet, for obvious reasons as they were on a stakeout in what was supposed to be an empty storage pod. Another ten minutes went by and he started to wonder whether he should check on her, but then the door opened, and she came out, dressed in leggings and an NYPD t-shirt.

Jake kept a watch on the monitors, “hey Ames, feeling any better?”

“No.” She sat down on the bed and put on her slippers, “I’m still feeling terrible. It’s…”

Jake turned around when she didn’t finish her sentence, “Ames, going to finish that sentence?”

Amy shook her head as if she was bringing herself out of a stupor. “No, sorry. I’m not doing well, but I’ll adjust.”

Jake kept looking at her, not sure she was actually okay or ready to work, but they needed to watch the monitors at the moment. “Okay, let’s watch nothing happen for seven more hours.”

Amy grinned, “sounds fun. Did Holt ever email us about Duffy?”

Jake nodded, “yeah, he was picked up this afternoon, selling in Queens. They don’t think anyone can suspect him of being spotted here. He hasn’t given up anything yet, but Officer Rossi knows of him and his word can help them apply pressure to him.”

“Wow, a lot is happening from just one productive hour of surveillance.” She leaned back and rubbed her head.

“Ames, lay down if you’re not feeling that terrible, I got this.”

Amy shook her head, “no, they wanted two sets of eyes on this.”

“Do want something to drink or some ibuprofen?”

She bit her lip and looked pensive, “no, I don’t think so.”

Jake shrugged, “well, I don’t’ know what else to do…actually, when my mom had migraines, a cold washcloth on the head, and over the eyes helped sometimes.” He stood up, Amy reached out and tried to grab him.

“No, don’t worry.”

Jake looked at her, she looked pale and tire despite sleeping a lot the past day, “I’ll get one, if it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work, but it’s worth a shot.”

“Okay, fine, it can’t hurt.”

Jake leaned down and kissed her forehead and headed into the shower room or closet and opened the cupboard by the shower and took out a washcloth. On the floor was a wrapper of some sort, he reached down and picked it up, opened the small covered waste paper basket and as he was dropping in the wrapper, he saw it, one of the pregnancy tests Charles had left with his group of terrifying gifts.

For a second it felt like he couldn’t breathe, he finally shook it off and remembered why he had entered the shower. He ran the water, getting it as cold as he could. He held the washcloth under it, then rang it out partially. Before he left the shower closet, he picked up the pregnancy test, he didn’t know what the sign was for positive, but he was pretty sure the plus sign had to mean positive.

After taking several deep breathes, he left the shower. He walked the ten steps to the desk where Amy was now seated watching the monitors. Jake held out his hand with the washcloth, “here,” he swallowed a few times, “sorry, place this on your forehead, it should help, maybe.”

“Thanks, babe.” She placed it over her eyes and forehead, Jake shook his head and closed his eyes momentarily and scanned the monitors, relieved nothing was happening. “Is anything happening out there?”

Jake swallowed yet again, trying to put it out of his mind for now, wanting to process it more before talking to her about it, “no, nothing but the wind and New York rats. I wish we could get rid of them.” He felt better as he was moving along the conversation, trying to sound like himself.

Amy smiled, the washcloth still over her eyes, “It’s crazy, but it would take either an act of God or low-grade nuclear weapon to get rid of them. They’ll survive longer than humans will.”

Jake exhaled, feeling a little more relaxed, “That is straight up ball shriveling terrifying.”

Amy nodded under the washcloth, “I know, and I won’t even start on cockroaches.”

Jake shivered slightly, his girlfriend’s possible pregnancy out of his mind for at least a second, “not as bad as the rats, but still gross. On my very first stakeout, I was working with Terry. My alarm went off, and you know me and getting up, but I was doing my best to be helpful and do my job. Anyway, I was stretching my arms and trying to wake up, wishing I could sleep some more. So, I stretched behind me, with my hand by the headboard at this shitty hotel and on this somewhat terrifying bed. So, my arm is behind my head and I think I feel my hairbrush.”

Amy turned her head towards him, but her eyes still covered, “your hairbrush?” She removed the washcloth.

Jake smiled, “well I’m lying there, then I look over at the sink and I see my hairbrush next to my contacts case. I feel really confused, then I bring my hand up slowly, and on my hand was the biggest fucking cockroach I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Gross, no way.”

Jake nodded laughing, “I’m serious. On my fingers was as cockroach this wide and long,” he motioned to his fists and with two fingers showed the cockroach was close to the width of his fist. “I got up jumping and yelling, Terry got really mad and was looking scary until he saw the damn monster cockroach and then he did the same thing.”

Amy laughed, “and you still prefer cockroaches to rats?”

“Hell yeah, cockroaches are bugs, they’re kind of gross and all that, but rats? I watched some documentary with my dad about the black plague and I’ve hated rats ever since then. Disgusting.”

“I agree, but didn’t you have mice in your desk at work? So, I’ve been told anyway.”

Jake sighed, “people have big mouths, yes, but mice, not rats, I think, maybe I should have been sketched out by that noise.”

JAKE

Several hours passed by, Amy slept off and on, occasionally helping out at the monitors, but Jake tried to act nonchalant and just be supportive. He still didn’t want to jump to conclusions partially because this way he could still deny what his brain suspected and partially because he was afraid of how he’d react if he found out the truth after all of his claims to Amy that he was ready to handle real news in and adult fashion.

He was staring at the monitors watching nothing happen when he found himself whistling Cat’s in the Cradle. Despite his efforts to not think of it, he was thinking of it now and it was making him nervous. He had never really thought about kids, at all, until Amy came into his life, then it didn’t seem impossible, terrifying yes, but impossible, no.

Jake glanced at his phone, it was five, only an hour to go for their mandatory surveillance shift, he sighed as he glanced back to the bed and saw Amy shifting uncomfortably in her sleep. His mind played out different scenarios with what could happen, in none of them did he view himself as being a good father. He worked long hours, he loved his work for the most part. His work was dangerous, Amy’s work was the same and she had been through hell, how was a baby going to be brought up in this environment?

As he glanced at the monitors again, where nothing was happening, he thought of what he had Amy do a few times in their time together, a pros and cons list. He took out a piece of paper from the desk and grabbed Amy’s favorite pen, she wouldn’t have let him use it if she was awake, but it was the best pen. He started writing, making his columns. The cons were easy, their job was dangerous, babies were expensive, he was immature, he didn’t know anything about kids, his dad was terrible, he had unresolved daddy issues, their job required a lot of time away from home. 

Jake tapped the pen as he thought of the pros, writing the only one that came to mind, the baby’s DNA would be one half of Amy’s, then he thought of another, Amy would be a great mom. As he stared at the paper, nothing else came to him. His phone vibrated signaling the end of their shift. He didn’t feel like moving, so he continued to stare at the paper, after several minutes, he began drifting off.

AMY – earlier in the day

Her head was still throbbing as she woke up just minutes before her shift, nothing was helping, but she wasn’t sure if it was being sick or stress related. She got up to throw up, then came out to tell Jake she wanted to take a shower. Before she had gone into the shower, a thought had occurred to her, a terrifying thought. She had not felt great before the chicken related food poisoning, but afterward, she had felt even worse and Jake had bounced back. She wasn’t super late for her period, just a few days, but the two things together may not have been coincidental, so she quickly grabbed one of the pregnancy tests Charles had included in his cupboard of terrors without being obvious about it or drawing attention to herself.

Before showering, she did the test and laid it on the small sink in the shower closet. Her shower was much longer than normal as she let the water pour over, trying to think of a sliver lining for all that might happen. She could only picture Jake being disappointed, crest fallen, and terrified. With what they had gone through, she couldn’t blame him, but if she was pregnant, then he would have to wrap his head around it quickly, freaking out and running away weren’t options for her, so why should he get to.

After ten minutes in the shower, she knew she should exit, they didn’t have a lot of water and they would need it for the rest of the week. She exited the shower, drying herself off, she wiped the steam away from the mirror, she looked at herself, then she looked down and saw the pregnancy test, the large plus staring at her told her all she needed to know.

She braced herself, her arms against the sink, bearing her weight as she cried. She wasn’t crying because she was angry or sad, but because she worried about Jake. Not quite three months was not a lot of time for one couple to endure what they had, and now a pregnancy. She shook her head as she doubted whether they could weather this storm, it just felt like too much after everything else. Looking down at the pregnancy test again, she decided the best thing to do right now was to wait until she was sure, no sense in freaking out Jake while they were both sequestered in a steel box. She opened the lid on the small waste paper basket or trash can and placed the test inside, normally, Amy would have noticed the plastic wrapper from the test on the floor by her foot, but she was distracted by everything on her mind and left it for Jake to find.

After her shower, Jake asked how she was doing a few times, then kept things light, she was glad for that, but her mind kept screaming at her to tell him, but she couldn’t disrupt the stakeout like that, and she wasn’t one hundred percent sure how she felt about things, so telling him and seeing his reaction might be more disastrous than it would have been otherwise. Jake was nothing but kind and retrieved a cool damp washcloth to try and help her headache, then they had a light conversation about rats and cockroaches. 

If she was still doubtful that she was pregnant, all of her doubts vanished as her body felt exhausted and she knew why, without a doubt. Jake let her sleep while he watched the monitors despite her own protests and worries. Waking up hours later, she looked at her phone, their shift was officially done, she sat up and saw Jake asleep in his desk chair, his feet up on the desk, his head slumped forward. She stood up and walked over to him and saw a piece of paper in front of him.

She wanted to scream when she saw it, a list of pros and cons of having a baby. She wanted to know how in the hell he could have known, but it didn’t matter, he knew. Her next question was how long he could have known, and then she remembered him going to the shower for a washcloth, that had to have been when. She smiled as she thought of how good he had been after that, if he truly had known, he was supportive and kind despite his own reservations and doubts dealing with children and becoming a father.

AMY and JAKE

He woke up and felt his shoulder being shaken, he looked up and saw Amy smiling sheepishly at him.

“Hey.”

Jake blinked several times, then his eyes found his paper, shit, he thought, she knows he knows. “Hey.”

“Sooo…” She didn’t know how to proceed, for all they had gone through together, this was different, this was permanent, this was both of them, despite whatever happened in the future, this would tie them together for the rest of their lives. That part didn’t bother her, she loved him, but he was a guy, and one who had only recently started to try and be an adult. It was a lot to ask of him.

Jake swallowed, “yeah, sooo…”

Amy took a deep breath, “you don’t have many pros on that list.”

Jake closed his eyes, this was not how he wanted to let her know he had found out, but there was nothing he could do to change it. “It’s a fluid list, it can change as things progress…I…um…fuck it. How are you doing with all of this?”

Amy shrugged, then shook her head, “honestly, I don’t know. After our big conversation about kids and family, I know I wasn’t pregnant then, but I took a test that night to make sure. I thought we’d have time, you know, have kids on our own terms, but no such luck.”

Jake could only nod, “yeah.”

Amy leaned over him, wrapping her arms around him as he sat in the desk chair, “okay, now for the scary question, how are YOU doing with all of this?”

Jake swallowed again, “terrified. Terrified, but then my brain reminds me I kept telling you I could handle bad news and discuss things like an adult, so I can’t go to my toolbox of behaviors and flip out.”

Amy chuckled slightly, “wow, you watch two Dr. Phil episodes with your mom, and you have all sorts of fancy new terms.”

“Hey, I’m a legit therapist now. But seriously, I’m freaked, but I love you, and I had a part in this, a great part, the easiest part. So, being mad at you does me no good. I could be mad at myself, but I mean, sex with you is non-negotiable, so nothing to be mad about.”

Amy sighed, “this goes way beyond sex though. This is our future Detective. Everything will change, can you handle that?”

Jake remained silent for a moment as he considered everything, “Truthfully, I have my doubts, but more about me as a dad. Can I handle change? Well, it was never a strength, but I have changed a lot in the past few months.”

Amy kissed his neck, “I know you have, do you have more in you? This is not an easy change, having a kid.”

“Ames, I will have fuck ups, for sure, but I will support you and try to learn as I go. While I was staring at the monitors and as I wrote my stupid pros and cons list…”

“Hey, don’t disparage the list, I liked it, it shows you were trying to be logical, even if you are hard on yourself.”

“Not the point but thank you. Anyway, I kept thinking about my dad. He sucked, he still sucks, a lot. But the thing about Roger is he never tried. He never tried to not be a male floozy or to try and be a good dad, so I figure I have that going for me.”

Amy stood up and turned Jake in his chair, so he was facing her, “hey, that’s the biggest thing. No parent really knows what they’re doing starting out. My parents had binders and books and my brother still ate dirt, escaped outside, cried a lot. Parenting is something you figure out as you go, every kid is different, every parent is different.”

Jake sighed as he looked in the eyes of the woman who would be the mother of his child, or their child. “It’s still terrifying, but I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Amy smiled, “to be fair, you couldn’t go anywhere even if you wanted to.”

“True Ames, but you know, right?”

Amy sat on his lap, kissing him gently, “know what?”

“That I love you, that I’ll love this kid, whatever it is. I’m way out of my league here, but I’m here.”

She kissed him again, then stood up, “you must be exhausted, you haven’t gotten a lot of sleep today, or last night, or whenever. Time gets very confusing in this box.”

“Yeah,” Jake yawned as if on cue, “I am tired. Are you okay though, I mean, you are pregnant. Shit, I’ve been so worried about what we think about it, how do you feel, physically?”

“Well, I didn’t know I was pregnant when it started, but I felt sort of crappy, and then the food poisoning knocked me out, then I started to think about the symptoms, and hat I should have started my period. So, then I did the test and I almost fainted in the shower.”

Nodding, Jake agreed, “for sures, it’s shocking stuff. What about all your plans? You know, your professional goals.”

Amy bit her lip, steadying her emotions, “well, here’s the thing. Four months ago, I would have said nothing could come before my career. Then I was sexually harassed, then physically threatened while meeting and shacking up with this guy. Things changed, you became important, we became important, and now this unexpected kid, he or she will be important, my career can still happen, and it will happen, but we will have to make sacrifices at times. We’ll have to work together.”

“True dat, but some good news for a change, my moms is retired and I’m pretty sure she’d give us free or mostly free babysitting. I’d probably want to give her some scrilla, her retirement isn’t much.”

Amy shook her head slowly, “I can’t believe we’re having this conversation. We will have a baby, us.”

“Super trippy. It’s like Family Man, the Holiday Nic Cage movie where he suddenly is transported to having a family, only he knows he doesn’t have a family. It’s sort of like that.”

“Hate to break it to you Peralta, but this is really happening.” She rested her head on his shoulder.

“I know that, but the same amount of tripped out is what I’m saying.”

They sat in silence, Amy on his lap as Jake sat in the desk chair, his hands absentmindedly rubbing up and down her sides. “I’m warning you now, my parents will ultimately be happy, but at first they will probably say some mildly offensive things and act angry. Apparently, that’s how they process the big moments in my life.”

Jake nodded and smiled, “Karen will be happy, mainly because you’ll be the mother, not one of the freaks I dated before you.”

Amy stood up and took Jake by his hand and gently pulled him to the bed, “get some sleep, we can talk about it more, a lot more, later. You seem good with it though, is that how you really feel?”

Jake laid down and closed his eyes, “sorta, I mean, I am happy, honest, it’s just shocking news.”

Amy yawned, “yeah, that’s how I feel. Of course, I feel like I got hit by a bus between food poisoning and pregnancy.”

Jake fell asleep quickly and Amy soon after, when Jake opened his eyes again, Amy was sitting in front of the monitors. “Shit, Ames, why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Relax, it’s not our shift, I slept four hours and then I was wide awake, I’ve slept a lot.”

“Yeah, but you need it, I’m just lazy.”

“Anything actually happening?” Jake stood up and walked to his chair and sat next to Amy.

“There was a delivery truck, it could be legitimate, but it’s later than the others have been. I sent Holt the license plate number, he’s going to have an officer pull it over when it leaves and look for anything suspicious. The cover will be that a similar truck carrying weapons was reported in the area.”

“Smort. I wonder if they suspect us. Things have been extra quiet since the night of two arrests, maybe three. Any word on Nic the Nose?”

Amy nodded, “it’s in the email from Holt. They picked him up at the airport, which isn’t strange, he is flying with a falsified passport and is wanted in several countries.”

“All true, I just worry these guys will realize three people who have been to the factory right across from us have been arrested.”

Amy shrugged, “Holt communicated that they would take caution in all arrests to make sure they appear unconnected. None of them were arrested near here. Rossi was arrested at the station, they only know he was arrested for corruption, and everyone is being told it was through an investigation into his financials and telephone calls. Duffy was arrested in Queens, and Nic the Nose was arrested at the airport, all far apart from each other, different officers involved each time.”

“I know Holt’s been careful, but these guys are good. They don’t make a lot of mistakes, if they do, they’ve cleaned them up, I just don’t want that to be us.”

Amy frowned, “speaking of which, look at that.” She pointed to one of the monitors, “Iev Bratva, he’s the younger of the two. Not much is known about either, they stay out of the news and reports.”

Bratva walked casually across the street towards the pod, as he reached the edge of the property, he knelt down to tie his shoe. He stood up and walked straight to the pod. “Ames, this can’t be good.”

Amy nodded, a look of worry on her face. “Agreed.”

NOTE FROM the author, please comment and encourage if you’re still interested in this. Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

“Okay, why the hell would Iev Bratva himself, one of the bosses of their entire organization be snooping around unless he knew about us or suspected us.” Jake was nervously bouncing in his desk chair as he watched a notorious criminal known for his brutality observe with curiosity the very pod he and Amy were using as a cover for surveillance.

Amy placed a finger over her lips to quiet Jake, picked up her phone and texted Captain Holt. Her phone almost immediately lit up with a response. She tapped Jake on the shoulder and showed him Holt’s response.

HOLT: Do nothing, do not make a noise. Workers should be coming to your location as we speak. If they are on to you, we will extract the pod today, but let’s be sure.

Jake nodded as he read the message, Amy then quickly texted back and set her phone down. They both watched with a mixture of horror and anticipation as Iev Bratva walked around the pod. Amy felt sure that he was on to them, then Bratva walked over to the pod next to them and did the same thing. Jake gave a thumbs up sign, thinking that the drug boss might suspect all of them because of the arrests to people that had visited their factory used for illegal dealings. Jake had a pad of paper and was writing “nothing to worry about” when Bratva came back to their pod, took a knife out of his pocket and scratched something on the steel exterior of the pod.

Amy texted Captain Holt immediately, her phone lit up, Amy showed Jake the new message.

HOLT: I will put on a construction uniform and be there to inspect and advise on the situation.

With in a minute of Bratva’s departure, at least ten workers came to their location. Holt must had advised the leader, because they workers immediately used something to smooth the exteriors of each pod. Amy’s phone lit up as she nodded and showed Jake.

HOLT: You will be moved a few times today to give the impression that they are loading many things. Today, you will hear a lot of noise as they load actual debris and haul it away. If either of your or myself feel that it is not safe, you will be extracted immediately, but for now, let’s see if we can throw him off the trail, even if he suspects something.

Jake shrugged, not sure how to feel. The pod would be identical again to the others, numbers and signs would be replaced, the pod would be moved, there should be no possible way for Iev Bratva to be sure which pod it was, but that didn’t make Jake feel any better. He and Amy remained glued to monitors as the workers surrounded the various pods on their location, they could hear the noise from outside as the pods were buffed and cleaned, then moved around.

Neither one of them moved from their desk chair as they felt the pod moved once, then again, an hour later, and then a third time just thirty minutes after the second time. In the time of day when they should have been resting, they instead watched the monitors to see some sign of what might happen, of what their targets might be up to. Not a single word had been spoken for some time as the fear and worry had set in.

Around noon, Jake picked up his pad of paper and wrote on it, then slid it to Amy.

Jake: What ya think? Leave? Stay?

Amy sighed and quickly and neatly wrote her response.

Amy: Stay for now. They might suspect that there is surveillance happening, but they can’t possibly know the scope of it, or which pod is being used.

Jake shrugged as he responded. Jake: I hope yer right, we have a lot on the line.

Amy reached over and squeezed his hand as she also absentmindedly looked down to her stomach, which wouldn’t show physical proof she was pregnant for some time, but she knew a baby was there, that they would be parent. She smiled again and then quickly wrote something.

Amy: We will be fine, if we feel we are in danger, then we’ll let Holt know.

Jake nodded as they each remained glued to the bank of monitors which now could hold clues to the fate of their mission or signs of danger to their lives. Workers would occasionally leave the factory across the street, but none looked towards their pod or showed the least bit of interest in their location. 

Tensions were high in the pod as each of them were tapping nervously, either with feet or fingers as they waited for the fate of their mission to unfold in front of their eyes. Amy glanced at her phone again, it was now almost three thirty in the afternoon, they hadn’t gotten any sleep and she didn’t think they’d be able to if they tried in their current state.

Ninety minutes later, the bell was sounding at the factory to signal the end of the shift, the legitimate workers exited quickly, the area soon void of all workers. Jake glanced at Amy and realized she hadn’t eaten much all day, he stood up and walked to fridge, taking a frozen meal out of the freezer and warming it up for her. As the meal warmed up, he stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders. Amy felt a wave of comfort as Jake gently rubbed her shoulders, she reached up with one hand to hold his hand, grateful that he was able to overcome his fears and be a present partner, both for their work and concerning their personal lives and the baby on the way.

Amy suddenly pointed towards the monitor, Iev Bratva was out again, standing in front of his factory, staring at the pods. He looked both ways, then crossed the street. There were still some workers at the location where the pod was placed, but Iev didn’t seem to care. He walked around the pods nonchalantly, as if he belonged there. Amy texted Holt and soon there were some workers trying their best to keep eyes on him while pretending to be otherwise engaged.

One worker yelled at him to be careful, that they were finishing loading up for the day. Bratva nodded and walked up to the pod that Jake and Amy had been using for several days. He slapped his hands against it and nodded, he told the worker he was just looking, then smiled and returned across the street to his own property.

Jake and Amy both felt violated and fearful, Amy’s phone lit up, she sighed as she read it and handed it to Jake.

HOLT: Calling off the mission, it is too dangerous. Further intelligence is not worth your safety or lives. Expect to be extracted soon, we are having trouble locating the truck, it went to a different site. I am hoping to have the truck to you in an hour and a half to two hours. Thank you for your work and patience.

Amy sighed, “well, at least it wasn’t for nothing. We got some good information, especially linking NYPD officers to them.”

“Yeah, it was a crazy few days, that’s for sure.” He stood up and walked to the bed, laid down and started rubbing his temples. “C’mon over Ames, you need rest. You’re resting for two now.”

“I’m going to get sick of that really quickly, but you aren’t wrong, so I’ll oblige you this time.” She stood up slowly, the exhaustion evident on her face and in her posture as she walked to the bed and laid down next to Jake. “So, how do you feel about everything? The stakeout and your personal life?” She smiled briefly, then caressed his arm with her closest hand.

“How am I? I mean, I just spent four days, or close to five, it’s very confusing, but anyway, I just spent a bunch of days with you. Again, we survived. We had one sort of fight, then we found out you are pregnant, all while still doing awesome work and putting our lives on the line for the good of the people of New York.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t answer how you actually feel.” 

Jake sighed, “I feel good. I’m nervous about things, but that’s normal, or so you told me. I’m happy we’re almost done with this assignment though, things could get bad if we had to stay here too long.”

“I agree, it’s disappointing that we couldn’t have gotten more, but these guys are good. They are alert and spot things others would not.”

“It’s weird, but they have a logic to how they are run. They don’t leave loose ends, they shut things down quickly if they suspect something, they’re smarter than most drug organizations. Just too bad they’re even more brutal and murdery.”

“It’s scary how terrible some of these newer cartels and organizations are. The last thing we need is more murders and drug dealers in Brooklyn. Some of the crime we can alleviate, but the drug related violence is difficult because you need to take them down from the top to make a difference.”

“True dat.” Jake scooted closer to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, “I’m just glad we’re out of here. Maybe all the stress is good for us, I focus on the important things, not my insecurities. Just worried about how all this stuff affects you, you know, the one with a bun in the oven.”

Amy elbowed him softly, “Careful there, these first few jokes may be free, but keep it up and they’ll cost you.”

“Shutting up. This is nice, maybe we can get a few days off after this to relax and just chill, I mean, we’ve chilled in here, but with the ominous threat of retaliatory violence hanging ever overhead.”

Amy pushed him so he was on his back and climbed quickly on top, her mouth then crashing down, her lips and tongue moving furiously as Jake had pressed the right buttons in his display of smart words as he called them. Jake responded in kind, his hands rubbing and probing at her sides, moving down, but then stopping suddenly.

“Ames, you haven’t been feeling good…”

She stopped him form continuing by pressing her finger softly to his lips, “I feel fine now, and I’m turned on, I fail to see the problem here.”

Jake gave her a goofy grin, “really, I use a few big words and you get turned on?”

Amy shrugged, “well, it does it, I can’t explain it, plus, I just feel even closer to you and also like our love has somehow even gotten deeper. There’s a baby on the way and you haven’t freaked out, instead you’ve been supportive, which you should be, but it’s just that. You continue to push through difficulties and find ways to support me and be there for me despite your many insecurities and fears, I happen to find that sexy.”

“Well, prepare to be horny a lot then.”

Jake pulled his shirt and managed to get it off as Amy shook her head and grinned before removing her own. When his lips moved to her breast, he kissed very tenderly at first, kissing all the real estate on her left breast, then after covering it in its entirety, he kissed her nipple several times, each time with a little more pressure before taking it in his mouth and gently sucking on it. He flipped them over quickly, so she was on her back and he on top, her aroused reaction to this gave him the courage and permission to go further as he sucked harder, eliciting a high pitched grunt from her, he then began to use his tongue to circle around the nipple, seductively licking the nipple itself after every few circles around it, he could feel it becoming larger and harder.

Amy giggled, undoing Jake’s concentration, she saw the look of confusion on his face, “Babe, sooo good, but the other breast is getting jealous, and I laughed because it’s so crazy, I’m pregnant, with your baby.”

Jake gave her his best goofy grin, “I know, somehow, it makes this even sexier, hotter, whatever.” Jake then switched off his hands, his right hand moving to cup and caress her left butt cheek and his mouth lavishing attention and kisses on her right breast. He started with slow kisses again, then used the same method to work up to her nipples, again drawing moans from this woman, who was going to be the mother of his child, and someday…His thought could only focus for that second on the fact that he wanted her to be his wife, he, Jake Peralta the man-child knew it was time to act, soon anyway.

As his tongue stimulated her right nipple and he could feel slight trembles in her body, he moved his hand back to her soaked underwear, the wetness was nearly pushing his erection to levels it could not handle. As his fingers first gently caressed, Amy withdrew a hand and pushed them down until they were halfway down her legs and out his way, giving him pure skin to skin contact with all of her. His thumb found his target as he slowly circled, feeling her moistness, he slipped a finger in, bringing the first of many curse words to come.

“Mmm, Jake, so good, so fucking good.”

Amy rarely swore, so swearing in the current context pushed him to his limits, he had to re-focus quickly, his hand and tongue remained busy, working together and in harmony, he slipped one more finger in, and soon his felt her beginning to contract around his fingers, her swearing and shouting becoming louder.

“Yes, fuck, babe, yes, shit, Jake!” She was unable to say anything else as she groaned loudly, his fingers feeling nearly crushed as squeezed her legs together in reaction to the pleasure coursing through her body.

He kissed her again, their lips crashed together, their mouths groping for feeling, discovering, taking in the pleasure of the moment. He then kissed down her jaw to her neck, trailing down to her collar bone, to her breasts, but only briefly, then down her stomach, then to her light curls that surrounded her already moist slit, Jake groaned pleasurably as took in the sight before softly pressing his tongue to her clit and licking upward, then licking the length of it, pressing his tongue in slightly as he did so. Amy’s body tensed and shuddered as he used his to tongue arouse her.

As he moved his tongue back to her center, he started his slow circles, one finger entered her, pushing in so quickly and easily he soon entered a second one. She moved her hips into the movement of his fingers, she swallowed several times, almost writhing, “fuck, Jake, that tongue, that fucking tongue, it does things to me, fuck.”

Jake kept up his pace and patterns despite her comments almost distracting him, he was taking in everything, her scent as he lapped at her most intimate area, the taste his tongue was lapping in, the feel of her arousal as fingers continued to pump, now driving her to buck and shudder again, he felt her tighten around his fingers and she swore so loudly, for their volume in the pod, that he nearly stopped before she finally pushed his head away as her eyes squinted closed, “stop, babe, stop, so fucking sensitive right now. Fuck.” 

Jake moved up and propped himself over her as she reached out lips and then with her tongue slowly and intensely cleaned her own juices off his lips, they then kissed, slower, more passionately, Amy retreated for a second, then pulled him over so they were both on their sides. Then once more as she straddled him while he was now on his back. She easily maneuvered so he entered easily and quickly, his eyes felt like they would get so big they’d pop out of his head as he thought he might die of the pleasure.

Amy leaned forward and steadied herself by placing her hands on his chest, moving herself faster and faster forward and backward, Jake wondered how long he could last now due to Amy’s grunts as she moved, the sight of her flush face and chest, the bouncing of her chest, the way her hair almost flowed behind her as she moved on him, he felt himself forcing his own hips higher and soon erratically as she was grinding down harder, neither one heard the other yell or groan as each was wrapped up in their own release and forcing themselves to be as quiet as possible.

Still breathing hard when he started to speak, he had to speak slowly, “damn,” he took a deep breath, “if anyone had told me that sex with my pregnant w…girlfriend was this hot, I wouldn’t have believed them. It’s all about you, I love you. You’re what I want, fuck my career, I mean, I love my job, but you, you’re what I want.”

Amy smiled, kissing him again, “I feel the same, I just keep thinking about how the old me and the old you would have taken this. Old me would freak out that it wasn’t planned and not with a husband which I had also planned.”

“Yeah, old me would have died of a heart attack by now or I would have said enough stupid things that you would have ended it for sure.”

Amy released a contented sigh, reached for her phone and glanced quickly at the time, “we better get dressed and be ready.”

The both got up slowly, retrieving clothing from the small radius around the bed where they had tossed it, they were both nearly dressed when they heard the beeping of a truck. Jake hurried to the monitors, “hey, this isn’t the same truck, text Holt.”

Amy’s thumbs flew as she quickly sent the message, she gasped when she read the reply. “Jake, this isn’t ours. Holt’s leaving the secure backup sight right now, I hope they get here in time.”

“We’re sure this isn’t someone good…”

“No,” she interrupted, “Captain Holt said they were still having trouble finding someone.” 

Both braced themselves as they felt pod being lifted up, Jake returned to the bed and sat next to Amy, holding her tightly. The pod reverberated again as it was set down.

“That was metal, I think we’re on a truck Jake, we could be in big trouble here. The sounds of metal, I think the pod’s being fastened to the truck.” Sirens were now audible in the distance. “I hope they can see us.”

Jake’s phone vibrated, “Terry, talk to me, what the hell is happening. Not cool. That’s good at least. Okay, good to know. Yeah, thanks, good luck to you too man.” 

“Is that his siren we hear?”

“No, it’s Holt and a small team, Diaz and Boyle, I think. Terry is in a helicopter, they know where we are and he warned me if something crashes on top, it’ll be him.”

“This has to be the Bratva’s then, shit.”

Jake grimaced, “okay, we’re screwed. First, our pod is in the truck of super sketchy gangsters, second, you said shit, that means it’s really bad.”

“We can’t lose hope, Holt nearing with cars,” the truck started to move forward, “Terry is on his way in helicopter.” The sound of sirens drowned out the other sounds, “they’re here, I think I hear two cars.”

Jake listened carefully, “Yeah, I think I hear two too. Damn, too nervous to laugh.”

“Doesn’t feel like we’re moving too fast right now, so we’re still on the side streets.” They were both tossed back a little as they could both feel the truck take a corner quickly, the breaks making a loud sound and the tires screeching as the truck was trying to accelerate quickly after the turn. 

Amy looked at her phone and realized the lights were blinking, “sir? Yes, we’re okay. Glad to hear it. We’re both fine. Understood.” She took a deep breath and stood up, steadying herself with a hand on the bed as she walked, “Holt reminded me we have weapons in her.”

Jake stood up, “hell yes, I saw them earlier.” Jake walked awkwardly from the movement of the truck to the desk and opened up the large drawer on Amy’s side, he removed the two pistols. “I don’t see any ammo, so one pistol a piece, it buys us time and gets us out of a tight jam, but if they have good numbers and multiple guns, we may be better off playing the waiting game.”

“I don’t know. These guys have a reputation for brutality, every chance we have to take anyone out we should take it. Fight to the last man and bullet.”

Jake returned to Amy, handing her a pistol. “This is not how I imagined the pregnancy playing out when I found out. Even the worst scenarios were better than this shit.”

“Well, it’s us, we should have expected it.” She smiled sadly, “we can only fight if they come in and hope they don’t dump this off a cliff or dump it in the water.”

“Damn, Ames, didn’t think of that. Shit, this thing needs James’ Bond like escape pods.”

“Or the ones from Star Wars.”

Jake stopped and smiled, “that’s one of the sexiest things you’ve ever said.”

From above them they could suddenly hear the approaching helicopter begin to drown out all other sounds. They sat together again, each holding their pistol carefully but ready for sudden action. A few minutes passed when they could hear a large thud above them.

“I hope that’s Terry,” Jake said as his words were soon cut short by gunshots. The truck moved erratically now, they were tossed about for a few wild turns and moves, trying to steady themselves with the edge of the bed. 

The next sound they heard they both knew were gunshots ricocheting off the side of their pod, they had no idea who was shooting or how things were actually going. The next noise was an explosion of some sort, followed by the screeching of the breaks of the truck as they came to a rough stop. Jake was knocked off the bed while Amy managed to prevent her own fall. Each of them readied their guns, not knowing who would come through the doors, if someone did.

“Jake, I love you. No matter what happens, know that.”

“Ames, we’ll make it, we have to.”

She looked at him, a look of worry on her face, Jake knew that the sudden lack of sirens was not good. Jake pulled her to him, “I love you, you hide, take cover. A baby can make it without the dad, I did, but not the mom, it needs you.”

Amy shook her head, her eyes filling with tears, “we stand together, just like everything else we’ve faced since we met.”

Then they both heard the sound they had been dreading, the door was being opened, they aimed their pistols for the door when they heard a voice. “Terry knows, Terry knows. You already shot my damn leg.” The voice then shouted through the small opening in the doorway, “Guys, don’t shoot, they’re pushing Terry through to give you information, don’t shoot.” Terry suddenly entered the room, seeming to have been pushed through as the door immediately shut as the metallic structure of the pod reverberated with movement and a deep boom.

“Terry, what the hell happened?” Jake saw Terry’s leg, bleeding, his leg seemed to have been grazed, not shot through, which was much better, if they could get out of their current predicament.

“Terry got on the damn thing, I shot the guard in the truck with the driver, but out of nowhere another car came and they got a shot off, I almost fell off the damn thing.”

Amy squeezed Jake’s hand, “what was the explosion, is everyone all right?”

Terry nodded, “I don’t think anyone was hurt, but the crazy bastards had a damn bazooka, a bazooka! They took out an over pass as they exited it, putting permanent distance between us and the Calvary.”

Jake looked at Amy, who smiled slightly, “we have our phones, they can track us. There are also tracking devices in several places in here.”

Jake nodded, “if we’re still alive when they get here.”

“Jake’s right, they’re giving us twenty minutes to decide what we want to do. The main guy, one of the brothers, he said we’re dying, but how will be decided by how much we share with them with what you saw and communicated during the stakeout.

“Perfect.” Jake said as he sat down again.

“Terry doesn’t plan on dying, I haven’t told anyone but Captain Holt, but Sharon’s pregnant, with twin girls.” Amy and Jake exchanged sad glances, “don’t everyone congratulate me at once.” Terry then shifted his glance from one to the other a few times before an ironic smile appeared on the edges of his mouth, “oh hell, Amy’s pregnant too.”

Jake nodded sadly, “yeah. We have to get out of this Terry.”

“I know Jake, I know.”

“I’m working on it,” Amy said as she closed her eyes and tried to visualize what they might face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you like this, let me know!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing saga of Amy and Jake in a pod.

“Ames, Ames, Ames, anything? I’ve got nothing and Terry was shot….” Jake was pacing back and forth the length of the small pod which had been his and Amy’s surveillance hideout for their stakeout. Jake’s brain couldn’t focus on anything, he kept thinking about his pregnant girlfriend who he knew he wanted to marry and how unfair life could be. All of them were told they would be killed, but how terrible it would be depended on the information they were willing to give up to the Bratva’s.

Amy glared at him, “no, still thinking, trying to save us from being killed.” She turned to face Terry who was applying pressure to his bullet wound, “speaking of which Terrance, if we survive and you tell anyone that I’m pregnant, I will kill you.”

“Terry wouldn’t dare, I understand secrecy, I’ve only told Holt and now you guys about Sharon being pregnant.”

Jake was turning around by them to walk to the other end again, “too bad we can’t explode that nasty toilet, that would buy us a lot of time.”

Amy shook her head in disgust, then quickly pointed to Jake, “wait, we could actually do that, or something close to it.”

Jake turned at the other end of the pod to return to her, “okay Macgyver, what do we need to make our exit explosive aka the shit bomb.”

Amy pointed to cupboard below the small kitchen sink, “in that cupboard, being pregnant, I should probably avoid that stuff as much as possible, but get the drain cleaner and rust remover for the outside of the pod. I read an article on how impossible it was to prevent a lot of attacks with explosive because of all the household items that can make them. The government’s always watching manure, when this stuff you can buy everywhere can be just as devastating, though much less stable.”

“Ummm, not to be a dick, but we don’t have a lot of time professor.” Jake backed up, knowing she’d try to hit him.

Amy picked up the pencil on the counter and threw it at him, “just go to the cupboard.”

Jake knelt down at the cupboard and pulled out both ingredients. “How strong is this stuff, should we be worried.”

“We could make it really strong, but we don’t want to kill ourselves. I have a plan, I’ll make a fuse to set this off, tell you how to mix the ingredients, and Terry will take off the fridge door.”

“Why does Terry have to ruin a good fridge? Terry loves fridges.”

Amy shook her head, “listen, we set the explosives in the composting toilet, set it to explode, we set ourselves up in the shower, with the fridge door as a barricade and something to slow down bullets, should they be fired our direction.”

Terry immediately walked to the fridge and ripped off the door, Amy made wick from paper towels, and Jake carefully mixed the ingredients in an empty glass bottle. “Okay, I’m already shaking, maybe Terry should do this.” Jake took a deep breath before mixing to the two powerful ingredients.

“Terry removed the fridge door, you couldn’t have done that.”

“Fine, just shut it Mr. Clean, here it goes.” Jake was still slightly shaking as he poured the last ingredient. “Okay, done.” 

Amy handed Jake the quickly made fuse, “get the wick so it’s halfway down, then carefully place it in the toilet, then, also carefully, unwind the rest of the wick to the shower room door, then light it. Terry, before he does that, get fridge door in there, it’s wider than the actual door, so it should serve us well as both a barricade and added protection against bullets.”

“For the record, Terry hopes bullets aren’t part of the equation.” As he spoke, he moved the refrigerator he door he ripped off the hinges into the bathroom. “This thing is stainless steel, might slow down the bullets, but they’ll still hurt.”

Jake started humming music as walked into the bathroom nervously, “Jake, are you okay with all this? What are you humming?” Amy felt nervous herself, but Jake was taking some of the risks right now.

Jake nodded, “I’m good, super nervous of course, and I’m humming the them from the A-Team, doing this reminds me of those dudes.”

Amy groaned as she smiled, “is there anything that doesn’t remind you of movies or t.v.?”

“No, it’s why my life is awesome.”

Terry started humming with Jake, “this does feel like the A-Team, which makes me BA Baracas, which Terry loves.”

Amy rolled her eyes, “well, at least we all have a sense of humor right now, that can be a good thing.”

Jake set the homemade explosives in the toilet as instructed, unrolled the long fuse Amy made, removed the lighter from his pocket and nervously entered the shower room. As Jake entered, the door was closed, Terry was standing in shower as Amy shoved the refrigerator door into place, then placed two pieces of wood to brace it into place as she wedged them between the fridge door and the floor.

“Where’d we get wood?” 

“I had Terry take the desk apart, don’t make him mad, he ripped them apart way too easily.”

“Terry couldn’t do that to a human, I don’t like blood.” Terry spoke from the shower.

Amy pulled Jake into the incredibly crowded small shower and closed the thin plastic and glass door.

“How long until we know if this worked and if we’re alive?” Jake knew jokes were the only way he could deal with this situation without coming undone.

“I don’t know, this has all been pulled out of my butt, as you like to say.”

Jake just nodded, then was about to retort when they heard a deafening explosion, as they still heard the ringing in their ears from the explosion, they could feel pod moving in an erratic manner.

“The truck felt it! That’s good!” Amy shouted. The three of them were then knocked somewhat off their feet as they felt the pod tipping in various directions, but being cramped in the small shower sort of wedged them into place so they weren’t thrown around at all.

“Is this good?!” Jake shouted as he feared for what had to come next and soon.

“I think so! It means the explosion affected the driver and the truck, they should have to stop!” 

They soon felt sure signs that the truck was stopping, then they began to hear what Jake at first thought was just more ringing in his ears. “Sirens!” Terry shouted, “The Calvary has arrived!”

The next sound was the door being opened, they could hear shouting in Ukrainian, Jake closed his eyes, Terry winced, and Amy kept her eyes focused as best she could through the blurry glass and plastic of the shower door to the barricade and makeshift shield she had rigged together.

Before they could react again or think of anything, gunshots rang out through the pod and then some on the outside of the pod. A lot more shouting in Ukrainian came from the inside of the pod, then another deafening explosion as all three felt themselves moving yet didn’t know or understand how. Then Jake was enveloped in darkenss.

Jake heard his name being called, he opened his eyes and was face to face with Boyle, “Ch-Charles?”

“Captain, Jake’s conscious, he seems good, no outward injuries or cuts.”

“Charles, what the fuck happened?” Jake looked up and saw Rosa and Holt peer down at him with concerned looks on their faces.

“That goddamn bazooka I told you about.” Jake didn’t see him, but he heard Terry.

“Terry, are you okay? Amy, where’s Amy?” Jake felt panicked now.

The silence that followed didn’t help him to feel any better, then Holt’s normally steady voice broke the silence, though somewhat strained and uneven, for him. “Detective Santiago was airlifted to the hospital, she had several cuts and contusions, and possible internal bleeding and damage.”

Jake closed his eyes, “nooo, nooo, she can’t, she’s…she’s…,” he couldn’t force himself to say pregnant for fear of losing the baby or Amy.

“Pregnant.” Holt said it softly, “Sergeant Jeffords told the medics that. Another helicopter is headed here to take you and Terry in to make sure there isn’t any unseen damage.”

“Amy was against the shower door, I should have realized…that should have been me.”

Jake then felt Holt’s hand on his shoulder as he opened his eyes and saw a look of sadness in the normally even and unemotional eyes of the man he referred to as robot captain. “you all acted quickly and admirably for the situation. The explosion detective Santiago planned, and you set off blew a hole in the side of the pod, a piece of the metal hit the driver in the head, he managed at first, then blood loss became a factor and he crashed. The explosion alerted the officers nearby and everyone converged and caught the Bratvas in their car accompanying you. We have the brothers arrested and being held on multiple charges.”

“I don’t care. I don’t’ fucking care. What about Amy? She’s pregnant, she shouldn’t have to do this shit!”

Jake heard Rosa’s voice, though it was rough and emotional, very unlike how he had ever heard her, “Jake, nobody knew, you didn’t know until you were in the pod. She will be fine, I promise, the baby will be good.”

Jake felt his anger and fear take over, forcing him to respond to a woman he feared in a way he never would have normally, “how do you know that Diaz?! You don’t! I could lose everything!”

A medic that Jake hadn’t seen nodded at Holt, who nodded back, Jake then felt a needle go into his arm, and soon, darkness.

AMY

She felt pain, it wasn’t terrible, but she felt some pain. She opened her eyes slowly to see a doctor standing over her.

“Detective Santiago, good to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

“Hurt…I hurt.”

The doctor nodded, “well, that’s to be expected. You had a bazooka fired at you. From what I understand, you rigged something that saved your life, and the lives of two other officers. It should have been much worse.”

Amy coughed a little as she saw she was hooked up to several IV’s and monitors, “how are,” she sputtered a little, “how are the others? Jake?”

The doctor pulled a chair over and sat down, the doctor was an older man with whitish hair, “detective Peralta is fine, angry and likes to yell, but it’s because he’s worried about you. We had to sedate him again, Sergeant Jeffords is fine, both had minor injuries.”

Amy closed her eyes, ready to ask the question she was terrified to ask or find out the truth about, “and the baby?”

“The child is fine, no direct damage to your stomach or the fetus, you were very fortunate. We ran several tests and an ultrasound, everything looks fine.”

She sighed heavily, relief filling her mind, “and me?”

The doctor smiled, “the others all told me you’d be least concerned about yourself, but you received three staples, twenty stitches, we removed a lot of small glass bits, your liver was roughed up a little, but surgery took care of that quickly. Right now, things look good, we will increase pain killers, and don’t worry, the baby will be fine. Now, you are obviously still healing and exhausted, get some rest. I’m not allowing visitors for a few hours, you need to rest, you do have a bun in the oven as your husband kept yelling until we sedated him for a third time.”

Amy shook her head sleepily, “not my husband, boyfriend.”

“Hmmm, he kept screaming that he just wanted to know how his wife and child were doing.”

Amy grinned until sleep overtook her again.

JAKE

His eyes popped openly suddenly, his first thought the same as his last thought before the sedatives forced him to sleep, “Amy?”

“She is fine, so is the baby.” Holt was seated next to him, calmly reading a newspaper.

“Was I yelling a lot before?” Jake had faint memories of what happened, but it seemed surreal and like it might have been a dream.

Holt shook his head, “no, you screamed, and screamed, then threw things and demanded that Perry Mason sue everyone who had wronged you.” Holt looked at Jake with his normal nearly dead eyes.

Jake blinked a few times, “oh, sorry. I think…”

“I know you were in shock. You have nothing for which to apologize. Your behavior is understood. Twice now I have had to tell you this after Amy was attacked. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have placed the two of you in that situation.”

Jake looked at his captain, “it’s our career. This got messed up real quick, but until then, it was going well. Man, I feel hungover.”

The captain’s lips made the slight outline of a grin, “you were sedated once at the pod ad three times at the hospital. Apparently, your adrenaline was in charge of you.”

Jake nodded, “when can I see Amy?”

Holt glanced at his watch, “a few hours. The doctor talked to her, she was in pain, but both she and the fetal child are doing fine, proven by several tests.”

“Can I get up and go somewhere?”

“Peralta, you were injured, your girlfriend is injured, I know you have bouts of severe immaturity, but part of maturing is knowing you need to rest.”

Jake nodded, “normally true, but I need to buy something, and I need to do it now.”

Holt made an exasperated noise and face, “what? A fidget spinner? Some sort of terrible sweet treat? Another copy of Die Hard? Some assorted doo-dad”

“All of those sound amazing, but no. I need to buy a ring and ask Amy to marry me, now.”

Holt was temporarily at a loss of words, “oh. Oh, are you sure you need to do that now?”

Jake sat up, glad he wasn’t hooked up to any IVs, “one hundred percent sure. I could have lost her, a couple of times, I have to let her know that she is who and what I want in life, that she is all that matters. I know it’s fast, I know I’m immature, but I also know how much I love her, so, I don’t know what else to say, there it is.”

Holt looked at him discerningly for a moment, “very well. Put your clothes on and let’s go. We can start with the pawn shop next to the hospital. I am accompanying you, to keep an eye on you and to assure that you are not taken advantage of.”

Jake quickly got dressed and he and the left Jake’s room, “Are you sure Amy will be out for a while?”

“Quite sure, the doctor assured me she needed rest and was not to be disturbed.”

Captain Holt had to persuade two doctors and a nurse to let them allow Jake to leave without another checkup, Jake was thankful, he could only think of how he could have lost Amy and that marrying her was all he wanted.

He and Captain Holt walked a few blocks past the hospital to a small pawn shop. “A pawn shop Captain, are you sure?”

Captain Holt nodded, “I find that while they can feel unsavory and work with less than desirable people, they at least can bicker on prices and offer more than a traditional jewelry store in terms of value. Also, walking in wearing my uniform makes them nervous and has led to them giving up stolen merchandise and the person who stole it.”

“Okay, I just want to find something nice, don’t have a lot of money, but she deserves the best.”

Holt pushed open the door and held it open for Jake who was looking around the shop when he heard a familiar voice. “Detective? How nice to see you again. How is Mrs. Detective?”

Jake turned to see the owner of the dry cleaner and shop that made knock off goods. “You work here too?”

The man gestured to the entire store, “My shop. This is where I sell much of what we make. Is good way to sell. My nephew normally works here, but he is sick today, or so he says. You can’t trust young people.”

“Well, maybe you can help me than, I need an engagement ring?”

“For Mrs. Detective?”

Jake nodded, “I hope she’ll be Mrs. Detective.”

The man looked at him carefully, “I heard nice detectives had dealings with Bratvas. They are the devil, they make other bad men look like me. Is true?”

Jake sighed, “yeah, we dealt with them. Mrs. Detective is in the hospital, their men shot at us, with a bazooka.”

The man made several large gestures with his hand muttering in Ukrainian. “And the Bratvas themselves?”

Holt took over, “they are in custody awaiting trial. You know of them?”

The man nodded with wide eyes, “yes, of course. They come from the Ukraine and even there are known for terrors. No one I know from Ukraine hasn’t heard of them or does not know someone hurt by them. For me, my cousin back home was killed by their people. Very bad.”

Jake was only half paying attention to the conversation as he looked at the rings, one caught his eye immediately, it seemed elegant, yet simple, not gawdy or overly flashy. “This ring right here, I’m sure it’s way out of my range, but I gotta know.”

The man nodded as he approached to take it out of the thick glass case. “Good eye, it’s a Cartier. I think the value is around nine thousand.”

Jake shook his head, “nope. I like it though.”

The captain intervened, “nine thousand for a pawn shop ring?”

The man held up a hand, “The detective didn’t let me finish. Our price is six thousand, but today we have a special for men who took down the Bratvas.”

Jake shook his head, “I couldn’t, especially with the captain here.”

Holt looked at the ring, “talk to me, how much?”

“For you fine gentlemen, a thousand. It’s a steal, but honestly, still more than my nephew paid. The man who sold it was very drunk, very depressed. Never sell jewelry to pawn shop, we feast on sadness.”

Holt took out is wallet, “Peralta, are you sure you want this ring?”

“Yes sir, but I’ll pay for it.”

Holt shook his head, “no, you won’t.” He handed the man his credit card, “here you go, it needs to be sized.” He took a piece of paper from his wallet, “this is detective Santiago’s finger size, from our files.”

Jake looked at the captain in amazement, “how the hell…”

“I assumed you would not think of it, so I looked it up. It was in our files, they are very comprehensive.”

“Okay, creepy, but helpful. I can’t let you pay.”

“Peralta, you and Santiago have sacrificed everything for your jobs and have done everything I have asked and more. This is just a small token of my appreciation for all you have done. I texted Kevin, my husband, and he insisted. He is thankful for anyone who works with me without prejudice and the willingness you and Santiago have shown to make this endeavor a success which of course reflects on my career, I must insist.”

Jake hugged the captain as he stood there stiffly, unsure of how to act. “Thanks, Cap’n Holt, you da best.”

AMY and JAKE

Her head hurt, but she realized as she slowly opened her eyes that at least she couldn’t feel every little cut like the last time she woke up in her hospital room. She still hadn’t seen Jake, as her eyes opened all the way, it took a few seconds to focus them in the bright light flooding in from the open blinds. She slowly scanned the room and there in the corner of her room stood Jake, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet nervously as he stared out the window.

It took her a few seconds to get the words out of her mouth as it felt very dry, “Jake,” she managed to say it almost at normal volume, “what are you doing?”

Turning around quickly and bounding to her bedside, Jake looked nervous, but smiled at her as he sat in the chair next to her hospital bed. “Hey there…”

A sadness overtook his face, he hated that this wasn’t the first time he had been at her bedside when she came to. “Jake don’t look that way, I’m okay. The baby is okay.”

“I know, I know, just…scary, that’s all.” He lowered his head, trying to hide the fear in his face.

Amy tried to reach hi with her hand, but he was just out of reach as she was hooked up to IV’s and monitors, “I know, it was scary, but I’m okay, the baby is as well, and we’re good, still here, still together.” She continued to look at him, but he fumbled with his hands as he kept messing with something in one of his jacket pockets. “Jake, look at me, don’t look so nervous…” She stopped talking when she saw the object that he pulled from his jacket was ring box. “Jake, what are you doing. You don’t have to…”

He finally looked at her, this time confident and small grin forming on his face, “I know I don’t have to, but I know I want to. I also know I would have regretted not marrying you or proposing to you had anything happened to you. I didn’t always believe in marriage Ames, my dad, you know the story. But you, with you, I want to make it official, to show how much I love you, and to stop guys from sniffing around and trying anything.”

“Jake, we can talk about it later.”

Jake shook he head, “no, there is no later. I know this now Ames, I know how much I love you and how twice I thought I could lose you. The baby is coincidental in all this, honestly. This is one hundred percent about me knowing and not wanting to wait. I can’t.”

He could only smile now, after the shock wore off, Amy’s smile formed slowly, ending in a giant smile across her face.

“Amy Santiago, will you marry me and be with me, forever styles.”

A few tears formed in the corners of her eyes, “Jake Peralta, I will marry you, and I will be with you, forever styles.”

Jake scooted closer and kissed her carefully. “Sorry to spring this on you like this, oh the ring.” He opened the ring as he heard Amy gasp upon seeing the silver ring with a good-sized diamond.

“How the hell…”

“Turns out the dry cleaner guy also owns a pawn shop, and he loves us, so does Holt, he paid for it, he insisted, I honestly fought him on it.”

Amy could only smile as she slid it over her finger, it fit perfectly. “You’re sure…”

“Ames, I’ve never been surer of a damn thing in my whole life. Serious.”

“Amy!” Amy and Jake looked up to see Amy’s parents enter the room, Victor was holding a large bouquet of flowers.

“I hear congratulations are in order.” Victor was smiling and looked proud.

Amy stared at Jake with a venomous look, “you told my parents I was pregnant.”

“What?” Victor and Camila shouted in unison.

Jake shook his head, “no…I just asked your dad for permission, or rather let him know my intentions.”

Her hand quickly covered her eyes, “Is this why you want to get married?” Victor looked agitated.

Jake stood up, “no, no, no. Not at all. I just knew, with all we’ve been through, that I couldn’t wait any longer. That’s the truth.”

“So, when was someone going to tell the grandfather about the baby?”

Amy sighed, “not for a while. I just found out, like two days ago.”

“Okay…” Victor eyed Jake carefully, “and Jake, I thought you were watching her more carefully.”

Amy was surprised her dad would say that, but she was even more surprised when she saw the tears in Jake’s eyes. 

“I hate myself for what keeps happening, but the thing is, we are both cops, and Amy, she is the smartest person I know. Her idea saved us, the bazooka was a bit of a surprise, for us, for Terry not so much. I can’t stop her from being herself sir, she is the best cop and the best person I know, how do you stop that. I wish I could keep things from happening to her, but to keep her safe? She would have to answer that.”

Amy beamed at him, her own tears returning. She mouthed thank you to him, then turned to her parents, “what happened was unfortunate, but the Bratvas are behind bars and since both my hospital stays are because of them, I think staying safe will be much easier.”

“Amy, you won’t stay at home with the baby?” Her mother seemed concerned.

Jake spoke before Amy had a chance. “Mrs. Santiago, this baby will be well cared for. My mom will watch the baby during our shifts, though I still have to tell her Amy’s pregnant and that we’re engaged, but the point is, this baby will be well cared for. I never wanted to get married or have a family, then I met your daughter, and everything changed. It’s all her.”

Victor slapped Jake on the shoulders, “well said Jake, welcome to the family.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On to the next assignment.

Life was good, Jake nodded to himself as he thought of his, he and Amy had survived some close calls, the bad guys were arrested, and he was engaged to the best person he had ever met, not to mention the fact she was also pregnant. He couldn’t help but smile as he played the Legend of Zelda on his classic Gameboy. While Amy slept in the afternoon of her second day in the hospital, Jake had snuck down to the pawnshop owned by the nice Ukrainian man who liked cops, especially those who didn’t bust him for making and selling knockoffs and found and bought the Gameboy and a slew of games, all for fifty bucks. 

Amy wasn’t thrilled the first time she woke up to loud beeps and explosions, or the second time, but after that, Jake got the hint and used headphones or turned the volume off. He was currently stuck in the game and couldn’t remember how to get past the level from when he was younger and played it all the time. He was very into the game and figuring out how to get unstuck when he realized Amy had been calling his name.

“Jake!” She didn’t shout it loud, her voice was still weak from the sedatives and the fact that she was healing from the many cuts and bruises.

“Sorry, Ames. What’s up?” He set the Gameboy down, knowing he should give her his full attention and not continue with his videogame.

Amy shook her head and grinned slightly, the corners of her mouth showing the hint of a smile. “Okay, finally seeing distracted kid Jake. I called your name like five times and asked a couple of questions.”

Jake felt himself turning red, “yeah….sorry about that. It’s a nice distraction while I’m letting you rest.”

Amy rolled her eyes, “yes, thank you so much. I asked you about moving.”

Jake made a face that reflected his confusion, “why would we move? The apartment is great, a good price, good location.”

Amy groaned softly, “Jake, we have a baby on the way. Babies need rooms and their stuff takes up space, a lot of space.”

Jake felt idiotic for not having considered this, at all. “Okay…so this is the first example of how little I know, about everything, but especially about kids.”

Amy smiled and shook her head, “it’s okay that you didn’t think of it, but now we need to. I may have a solution for us…” She broke off eye contact at that point, so he knew it couldn’t be good.

“You broke off eye contact, never a good sign. Who do we have to live with?”

Amy laughed softly, “no, it’s not that. My parents own and rent out four or five properties in Brooklyn, it’s why my dad comes into town so often. One of them, actually the one I like the most, was recently vacated and renovated, and my dad offered to sell it to us for a more than fair price.”

“How is that a bad thing?”

“Location.” She looked away again.

“How bad, East Flatbush?” Jake didn’t care too much about neighborhoods, but they were about to have a baby, so he thought maybe he thought that maybe he should start caring about it.

“No, it’s a good neighborhood, it’s in the Clinton Hill area.”

“That’s a great area…” then it hit him, like a ton of bricks, “Charles!”

“You got it. One block from his old place, now his ex-wife’s place, where he currently lives in the basement.”

Jake whistled lowly, “that’s close to his nightmare of an ex-wife and Charles. We’d never see her, but him…”

“The thing is, we’d never find a better opportunity. They’re selling to us for the price they bought it for, twelve years ago.”

“Wow…how’d Camila and Victor get so flush with cash?”

“My dad is like me, he reads and reads, he knew prices were going to go sky high sooner than later and bought up some cheap places and put my brothers and myself to work, cleaning up and renovating.”

“Damn, that’s smart. My dad just uses me and sponges off his unsuspecting bimbos.”

“Jake, focus.”

“Sorry. We just have to triple lock the door and let him know we need space.”

“Do we tell him?”

Jake shook his head vehemently, “oh hell no, he’ll sniff me out in a day or two, I promise. How big is this place?”

Amy smiled, “it’s pretty sweet, a three bedroom with a small office. Nice old brick building, roof garden access.”

“Damn, the Jefferson’s are moving up?” Jake saw the perplexed look on her face, “George and Weezy Jefferson. From the Jefferson’s classic seventies and eighties sitcom.” He then began to sing the theme song before Amy cut him off.

“As impressed as ever by your encyclopedia like knowledge of television and movies, are you okay with all this? Moving, to a new area, and getting a new place?”

Jake shrugged, “I don’t know why I’d have a problem, I lived at my nana’s old place, it burned down, I moved in with you. This will be cool because I can have a say in the décor.”

Amy’s face reflected the fear she suddenly felt, “well…we don’t have to decorate a lot, it was just renovated.”

“I feel like I’m being shut down here, not cool, but I have a proposal.”

Amy eyed him carefully, “okay, but tread carefully.”

“You can have a say over the entire apartment, except for the office. Let me make the office my own Die Hard themed room and shrine.”

Amy looked at him intently for a few moments, then softened considerably, “okay, that’s fair and probably the best I could hope for. I do get final say over everything in the room to insure there is nothing to scar a child, which we will soon have.” She pointed to her stomach, “remember, we had sex, you got me pregnant.”

“Hey, if anything it’s your fault.”

Amy’s eyes narrowed, “and just how did you come to that conclusion?”

Jake grinned broadly, “because you’re the hot one in this relationship, all the blame is on you. You draw me in, me, I’m goofy looking and my behaviors should have certainly warned you and scared you off.”

Amy smiled and reached out to squeeze his hand, “fine, we’re both to blame.”

“I still say you, but fine, for the sake of world peace, we’re both to blame.”

Amy sighed contentedly as she thought about how quickly things had happened, but how everything still seemed to just fall into place. “My mom is already asking what we want to name this fetus that doesn’t even have body parts yet.”

“Wow, that is fast. BTW’s, I called my moms last night and told her, luckily I was out buying my Gameboy, because Karen flat out screamed, I almost dropped my phone.”

“I’m glad she’s excited, but what about it Jake? You know, name ideas, that aren’t from Die Hard or Keanu Reeves’ movies.”

“Hmmm, not off the top of my head, but I like the name Fetus or Steve the Fetus, it has a nice ring to it.”

“Okay, rule number one, come to the table with names that won’t bring our child scorn and beatings or force it into therapy by the age of ten or you won’t be invited to the table and I’ll do the naming, by myself.”

“Fine, but I still think you’re depriving yourself of a rich bevy of possibilities. That’s right fiancé, I just said bevy, and I used it correctly.”

“It doesn’t turn me on as much when I’m on sedatives, pain killers, and have staples and stitches, but good effort, I’ll try and keep it in the vault for a later date.”

Jake bowed, “that’s all I ask my lady.”

“Okay, that sounds weird, especially for you, the king of slang and informality.”

“Yeah, I feel that. Holt told me that in one day I said dude seventy-five times and he thought it was his duty as my captain to inform me of that and he suggested a good speech therapist.”

Amy laughed, “I still love that man, and maybe he’s not wrong.”

Jake held up a hand, “wait, wait, wait. I speak like me, I joke, I keep things light, it’s my way, it doesn’t mean I’m less intelligent, than normal people, not you and captain Brainmond Holt.”

Amy laid back, feeling tired again, “I triple dog dare you to call the Captain that to his face.”

“As stated in the movie, A Christmas Story, you just skipped over normal protocol, but sadly, those types of challenges and dares have never worked on me. I do things for laughs and applause, not shock value or the thrill of living dangerously, I always used my eating habits for that.”

Amy groaned softly again, “that reminds me, we do need to make some changes. For you, less sugar and soda, for me, no smoking.”

“Wow, I think I could go vegan easier than you quitting smoking lickity split just like that.”

“It could get intense, but I have to, for the baby. It’s not good for it.” She frowned, the thought of quitting the one bad habit or vice she had allowed herself for years was daunting.

“While I don’t think I need to change my diet that much, I will, only because your task will suck. We can be miserable together, just like marriage.”

“Jake don’t joke like that. We’re not your parents, we’re not even my parents. We’ll make it work, we’ve been pretty good at compromise, change, adapting, and staying level headed under duress.”

“Ah yes, duress. I haven’t been under her for some time now.”

Amy tossed the book she had been reading at him. “Your mom warned me how hard it is to have serious conversations with you sometimes but come on man. I wonder how Holt’s day at One Police Plaza is going?”

“He caught his target with tons of proof, it should be going well.”

Amy bit her lip as she thought, “I hope so, there was a lot of destruction of property, of all types. He said he’s coming in later to talk to us about our next assignment.”

Jake groaned softly, “man, I hope it’s nothing crazy, but we’re after drug lords, so it will be.”

Amy sat up and reached for him, just reaching his hand, and pulled gently at him to bring him closer to her. “Babe, we’ll be fine. This was a rare occurrence.”

“Was it? Was it? I seem to remember a different explosion…”

“Jake, we will not always be in harms way the way we were on this assignment. The important thing is that we are okay. Terry was doing his normal job and got shot, it’s part of our job, no matter where we are.”

“Okay, but only because I’m not good at anything else.”

The rest of the morning and early afternoon were peaceful, just the two of them and the occasional nurse of doctor. Two doctors came in just before three to check on Amy and informed her and Jake that she would spend two more nights in the hospital to make sure everything was fine with her and the baby before releasing her. 

Jake and Amy were watching a documentary on police corruption in the early nineties when Captain Holt arrived. Jake turned off the t.v. and pulled up a chair for Captain Holt.

“I apologize for having to discuss work while you are still in the hospital, but with the success of our last endeavor, the top brass was beyond impressed and had something particular in mind.”

Jake swallowed, “Okay, afraid to ask, but what?”

“Sorry, sir, Jake is a little gun shy, maybe that’s a bad phrase, but a little nervous after how our last few cases have turned out.” Amy squeezed Jake’s hand and mouthed sorry to him.

“I assure you both, your safety is of paramount importance to me, you are understandably anxious, but our next case will not have you in the same predicament.”

“Okay,” Jake managed to say, “what is our next predicament?”

“There is a drug operation related to the M-18 gang from El Salvador. While we will use surveillance, we will have other ways of infiltrating and gathering information.”

“M-18,” Jake squeaked this time from his chair as he looked truly nervous, “that’s fantastic, they’re not known for murder or violence. Such nice guys.”

Amy smacked him, “Jake, we knew we were after drug dealers and cartels, they typically aren’t nice people.” She gave Jake a warning look and turned to face Holt, “what is the plan sir? I take it the brass had some idea what they wanted to do.”

“They asked me what my opinion was, and I gave it to them. I did however base my decision on a conversation I had with both Diaz and Santiago prior to your surveillance mission. In that conversation, Santiago and Diaz each said that undercover work with these groups, while dangerous, ultimately bears the most fruit.”

Jake shot Amy a perplexed look, “best results Jake.” Jake nodded and listened again to Captain Holt, worried where the assignment could take them.

“We have an ideal unit for infiltrating the M-18. Diaz’s mother is from El Salvador, she knows much of the slang, understands the situation better than we do, and she is a fountain of knowledge on the history of the group. She will go undercover. She will be introduced to our targets next week. There was an abandoned bodega in the area dominated by the M-18. The NYPD purchased it, through an untraceable transaction, and two older officers with roots in El Salvador will pose as the owners. I know both officers as I served with them, as did Jeffords. I will not tell you their real names as then you have nothing to hide, but their aliases are Luis Ortega and Noemi De la Cruz Ortega. Diaz will pose as their niece, Sara. Her cover story is that she is just out of prison, a federal prison, for her part in a heist gone bad in California. She has moved, with her Aunt and Uncle, to escape her former associates and be closer to other family.”

Jake felt nervous for Diaz, “Rosa’s all good with this? I mean, she’s the toughest cop I know, but this is intense, sir.”

Holt considered Jake for a second, then nodded, “It is very intense, but she and I discussed safety protocol and pros and cons of this assignment at length. The biggest issue we had was that of a handler, the couple posing as her Aunt and Uncle are cops, and an actual couple, but they cannot have contact with anyone in the force. They will live in the apartment above the bodega. Jeffords and Boyle will pose as security firm workers and install cameras that send us feed of all the footage their actual cameras do.”

Jake eyed Holt as he spoke, he had an inkling of where Holt was headed. “You want Amy to be the handler, that’s why you’ve gone into detail of the safety measures and plan first. Am I right?”

Holt seemed moderately astounded by Jake’s assumption, “you are correct Peralta. I had hoped to be able to extend the offer to her myself after explaining how it will be done, but since that did not happen, let me ask, Detective Santiago, are you up to being Diaz’s handler, we do have an excellent cover for you.”

Jake sighed and mumbled, “heard that before.”

Amy swatted Jake, “sir, may I know the specifics first? As you intended.” She frowned at Jake, but then felt bad for him as she knew he worried about her, and the baby.

Holt nodded, “indeed, that is what I had intended. Your cover is simple, you will be yourself, Amy Santiago, but you will be an ex NYPD officer and now parole officer. The files at the NYPD will reflect this in case there is a mole, or someone has access. You will oversee three other female parolees, each of them actual parolees, just released from federal prison. There will be no danger as the three of them are all white collar criminals. One was an investment banker in Manhattan who skimmed off the top and did three years. One was a tax evader, for years and years, and the last one laundered money for several high end prostitution rings throughout the northeast. You will have their files and be instructed in exactly what to tell them and how to assist them. Your supervisor will be Arnold Levinson, an actual parole officer and a good friend, who has been instructed and informed of our operation.”

Jake looked at Amy, he knew she would take it, it was a chance to help the squad, help keep Rosa safe, and to show the brass that she could handle difficult assignments. Amy grinned nervously at Jake, “would anything about my personal life have to change to protect my cover?”

Holt shook his head, “no. The MS-18 gang we are targeting is not within the nine-nine, and Diaz has never met anyone associated with them. He mother protected her from that side of her heritage and Diaz will be nearly unrecognizable. Her teeth will be altered slightly, metal caps on two teeth. Her hair will be dyed, and cut, and the best fake tattoos will be used to sell her past and help her be accepted.”

Amy nodded, then looked at Jake, “okay, Jake, you have final say. We have put our lives on the line a lot recently and it would be unfair of me to do this without you fully on board.”

Jake felt somewhat numb, “okay, okay, okay, okay.” He took a deep breath, “okay, I am good with this. I’m nervous, but only because so much has gone not as we expected recently, but I want Amy to help Rosa, and her part seems pretty safe. Parole officers are part of life, and not meeting with one can get you back in prison, so it makes sense. What is my assignment during all of this?”

“I am glad you asked,” Holt looked at Jake, and then at Amy, “Detective Peralta, you will run the surveillance unit and be in charge of making on the spot calls. I will work from a small office at the nine-nine, contacting all of you when necessary, but keeping a distance. I believe that I have underestimated the possibility and likelihood moles and informants in the past, but I will not make the same mistake again.”

“Leading, okay…who am I leading?”

“Boyle, Scully, and Hitchcock.”

Jake couldn’t help his reaction, “Scully and Hitchcock? C’mon Captain.”

Holt didn’t seem phased by Jake’s doubt, “I know they don’t have a great reputation, but they excel at the one area you hate, paperwork. They will do all paperwork and they are also there to put people off the scent. Two older officers who have nothing intimidating about them working in an office away from the precinct will not draw attention.”

“Okay, I guess that makes sense. Where are we going to do our work?”

“I am to understand that you are moving, into an area that while a very nice area, is not a long drive or distance to the M-18’s area.”

“You want me to work with Scully, Hitchcock, and Boyle from our new place? Which I just found out about today…” He looked to a nervous looking Amy, meaning she knew about some of this but was nervous to tell him.

“Absolutely not, I would not do that to a new home or young couple. There is a vacant office two buildings down, you and the others will work there. The name on the lease and on your business cards will read Secure Biz Wiz. I thought of a name you might actually use. You will pose as a security firm, explaining the high tech equipment. Here is the layout of the office, you will have your own office, so you can escape some of the madness of working with the other three.” Holt handed him a printout of floorplan. Jake did like the idea of his own office. “ The four of you will be on the records as having quit the NYPD, again, I am taking no chances this time. Thanks to the misfortunes Santiago and you have gone through, the Commissioner and his top people didn’t fight me at all on any of my requests, in fact they offered more money and made suggestions I hadn’t thought of. Never think either of you have suffered in vain, everyone is aware now of problems that were ignored before.”

Holt wrapped up his business with them, wished Amy a speedy recovery, congratulated them on Amy’s pregnancy and their engagement again and left. Jake stared down at the floor deep in though about the many things in their immediate future.

“Are you mad?” Amy said as he realized how deep in thought he had been.

“About what?”

Amy sighed, “that Holt knew we were moving before you did, which I didn’t intend.”

Jake grinned at her, knowing her eagerness to please Holt, “yeah, I did mean to ask, how did that even happen?”

“He stopped by last night when you were out, which he wanted. He asked the nurses to inform him if you left.”

“That’s one sneaky robot. I’m not mad, I mean, all of this makes sense. It puts us in an easy position to do our jobs without interference.”

“How do you feel about being a parole officer.”

Amy frowned slightly, “you know I don’t love that, but it gives me a chance to prove myself and help Rosa.”

Jake nodded, “yeah, that part I guessed already. I mean, other than the extra work you have to do, it’s a great assignment. Plus, it gets you in the area and provides a second set of eyes on what she sees, he outdid himself setting this up.”

“The M-18 is a huge target. They bring in a lot of drugs and taking down some of that would curb some of the violence as well.”

“There is one super sucky part of all of this though.”

Amy nodded sadly, “yeah, I know. We won’t be working together right now. That does suck, but I will visit your office, a lot. I mean, our cover is that we’re still together, nothing in our personal life changes.”

“Noice, that does make life better. A private office and my wife can visit as much as she wants.”

Amy laughed slightly, “you were calling me your wife before you even proposed, so I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you’re doing it before we’re married.”

Jake went red, “shit, I don’t even realize I’m doing it.”

“I don’t mind, I like it in fact. I mean, I said yes to marrying you.”

“We haven’t talked about when we should get married.”

Amy took a deep breath, nervous about his reaction, “you can say no, but I think it should be soon. I don’t want pictures of super pregnant me, and I don’t want all my family. I was thinking in a few weeks, at my parent’s house. My parents, your parents, our Captains, Terry, Rosa, Charles, my best friend Kylie. Am I forgetting anyone?”

“You’re okay with a small wedding?”

“I am. I used to think I wanted a big wedding, elegant and all that, but now, I just know I need the right person, and you Jake Peralta, are the right person.”

“Toit. I am super on board. I kind of wanted a big wedding, you know, celebrate the fact that we’re awesome, but your idea sounds way better. I’m not scared either, you seemed nervous letting me know all this.”

“I just keep waiting for old you to make an appearance and be terrified by all of the commitment involved.”

Jake laughed, “that’s a valid concern, I’ve had it uh myself, but no, I’m good. Anytime I do something I know my dad wouldn’t do, it helps me know I’m on the right the path, so this, this is good.”

Amy smiled, “toit.”

“The toitest.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new job begins and things are happening.

JAKE

He was groaning as he hauled another heavy box up the stairs to the new apartment, their apartment, that they owned together. Jake shook his head nearly every time he entered the new place as he never thought he’d own anything but a car. He had known Amy for nearly four months and now he was about to be married, had a child on the way, and owned an apartment with Amy.

It had been three weeks since the end of the Bratva brothers adventure that included being shot at with a bazooka, but things had been very quiet and nearly normal since then. Amy was working undercover as a parole officer, which she liked, just not as much as being detective, and Jake was now two weeks into running the surveillance team in an office just a few buildings down from where they were moving into.

Once he had gotten Charles to not freak out everyday about Jake and Amy’s baby on the way and the fact that they were about to get married, things were running smoothly. Jake enjoyed being able to make decisions for the team and even more the fact that they were able to get a lot of information and evidence against the M-18 gang and their drug related activities.

The only hard part for Jake was watching Rosa be undercover as one of them. Jake knew she was tough, that was never an issue, but tough didn’t stop bullets or knives, as Jake and Amy both learned from their own experiences over the past few months. 

Jake set the heavy box labeled books down in the guest room and library, Amy had a lot of books and Jake, while not being a big reader himself, loved that his soon to be wife was dorky. He took a breather as he sat on the box and looked at the room. Amy had spent a lot of time working in the new apartment, since her parole officer job only required a few hours a day, and not even every day. She spent some time at Jake’s office, but even that didn’t require a lot of time or effort, though Holt kept assuring them that what they were doing was important to the operation and that their time commitment could increase soon.

Jake smiled as he saw the posters and pictures Amy had put up in the guest room and library. There were some classic paintings, but also a lot of pictures of the two of them. There was one of them in the hospital after Amy had survived the bomb in the package. He was surprised she chose to display that one, but he thought she put it up because the look on Jake’s face in the picture was one of pure concern and devotion as he lay in hospital bed next to her. One frame was on the wall with no picture, just the word baby written on the glass for a soon to come picture when their baby was born.

Jake glanced at his phone, it was eleven in the morning, he had a few hours before he had to meet Amy at the doctor’s office. The apartment was mostly decorated and livable, Jake was bringing over the last of the boxes and Amy would finish setting things up tomorrow. His phone also had several messages from Charles who was running the office today as Jake was out. Charles was a good number two and kept Jake up to date, while also making a lot of jokes about Hitchcock and Scully. They were great at paperwork and surveillance, but they were still the things nightmares were made of.

Charles’ last text informed Jake that Hitchcock had brought in his creeper kit that included night goggles, to the office as he had been spying on one of his ex-wives that night to prove she moonlighted as a prostitute so he wouldn’t have to pay alimony. As if that wasn’t bad enough, he had printed out pictures of her while working her night job. Charles told Jake to be glad he didn’t see them, Charles didn’t think he’d be able to sleep for weeks.

Jake walked out to the living room, his mom had insisted on buying them a new couch, which she and Amy had picked out. It was comfortable, but it was a little too fancy looking for Jake’s tastes, but Amy assured him he could still sit on it in his boxers and carefully eat while watching television. The living room was already full of pictures of both of them, together and separate. He had never felt a part of a true family other than his mom, so seeing Amy display them together had a strong impact on him and reminded him how lucky he was.

Today was Thursday and he was taking today and Friday off to go to Amy’s appointment with her and to get ready for the wedding, which was Saturday at Amy’s parent’s house. Jake was amazed at how much Amy was like her parents when it came to planning and organization. The two Santiago’s had planned everything quickly and efficiently, and he and Amy had to do very little, which was great since they were also moving and starting new jobs, or rather doing new jobs for their undercover part of the surveillance assignment.

“He’s late, of course.” Jake muttered to himself as he looked at the time again. Roger, Jake’s dad wanted to talk with Jake, Jake tried to get out of it, but in the end, Amy and Karen both told Jake it was important he at least meet with him as he was Jake’s father. Jake begrudgingly agreed, but didn’t know what to expect, which was usually a bad thing when it came to his dad.

Fifteen minutes later, as Jake was finishing a sandwich, he heard a knock on the door. Jake took a deep breath and answered the door.

“Hey Roger, come in, it’s a little messy still, moving in and all that.”

Roger was dressed in his work clothes, but he did that a lot regardless of whether he was working or not. “Thanks for seeing me Jake, I know I’m not your favorite person.”

Jake sighed, “no, I guess you’re not, but I don’t hate you, I just think you’re kind of an ass who needs to grow up.”

Roger sat down, “Hey, I guess that’s fair kiddo. I did hit on Amy, which was stupid, and I apologize.”

Jake sat down and looked at his dad, dress in his captain’s uniform and wearing his nineteen-seventies glasses and haircut. “What do you need Roger?”

“Well, I know you’re getting married, and you know I can’t be there.”

Jake nodded, “yeah, I heard. Not surprised either.”

“Jake, you don’t want me there. I was never there for you and I’m not exactly the fatherly or husbandly type. I wanted to give you a wedding gift and some advice.”

“Advice?” Jake laughed and tried not let his years of disappointment turn into hatred right before his father’s eyes.

“I know, ironic coming from me. First, here.” Roger handed Jake two sets of keys. “I want you have my car, it’s parked out front.”

“What kind of car?” Jake didn’t know if he should be happy or not.

“Well, it’s a classic, like yours, but newer and in good condition. I never drove it much, I had it to impress the ladies. It’s a 2009 all wheel drive Dodge Challenger. Red and black, two door, with a spoiler and decked out.”

Jake laughed, “you know I’m having a kid, right? Amy’s pregnant, we’ll have a family.”

Roger nodded, “yeah, I do, but it does have a brand-new top of the line car seat in the back for when you use this car for the kid. I won’t be a great grandpa, but I’ll try to be there sometimes. It’s not my thing Jake, I get uncomfortable…”

Jake held up a hand, “it’s fine dad, thanks for the car. It’s legal and all that?”

Roger grinned, “c’mon kid, I know I’ve fucked up a lot, but I’m not going to gift a hot or illegal car to a cop. I got a good deal, I smuggled Canadian cheeses to a deli in Virginia so they didn’t have to pay the pricy taxes and all that. It wasn’t super illegal, but enough that the owner thanked me with the car, which I wanted to keep to impress ladies, but I don’t drive much, and doubted I could keep it nice. It runs great, looks great.”

“Thanks dad, I appreciate it.” 

Roger stood up and put out his hand to shake Jake’s, “well, congrats on everything kiddo. I’m happy for you even if I’m not a good dad or husband.”

Jake shrugged and then asked the question he’d been dying to ask, “what’s your advice? You said you had advice, which I’m interested to hear.”

Roger grinned broadly, “kiddo, the advice is sound. Don’t do anything I did, and you’ll be happy. I made a lot of people unhappy in my life, a lot. I wish I could change things, but it doesn’t work that way.”

With that Roger was gone and a stunned Jake stood in his living room holding keys to a car he hadn’t seen. Roger left papers on the couch, Jake picked them up, it was the title to the car, in Jake’s name. Jake walked over to the window overlooking the street and saw the red and black Challenger parked. It was a nice looking car, he knew it had to drive better than his mistreated and always breaking down Mustang.

He took a picture of the car from the new apartment and texted Amy, she wanted to get rid of his old Mustang and told him he didn’t have to get a family car, just a reliable one.

JAKE: roger gave me a car-this one

AMY: Wow, that was very nice. It’s new, so it should be reliable. Consumer Reports doesn’t love Dodge, but it looks very nice.

JAKE: He even included a car seat. his advice was don’t be like him.

AMY: At least he’s trying, and its solid advice you were already following.

He couldn’t help but smile, he was glad she thought he was already not being like Roger, that was an important goal for him. He still had a little time before he had to leave for Amy’s appointment, he was a little nervous, he knew she was pregnant, but this, an appointment with her doctor, an ultrasound, it would make it seem super real. He was happy, but he had experienced a lot of changes in a short amount of time.

AMY

Free time wasn’t something Amy was used to having a lot of, she had always planned classes, trainings, or other educational endeavors in her free time to help her achieve her many goals, so the fact that she was basically just working part time was difficult at times. The work wasn’t bad, helping the three actual parolees was of great interest to her, and of course helping Rosa stay safe and exchanging information was important to everyone involved. She had to force herself to change her mind-set and accept the fact that getting their new apartment fully set up and doing things to prepare for the baby were also important.

As she drove to her appointment from Manhattan and visiting a parolee, her mind was focused on all that still had to be done at their new place. Jake’s office still needed some of the décor he wanted. She didn’t understand it or necessarily want it, but it was important that Jake have a place that was his own and done in his taste, no matter how bad. They had argued a little over whether a large poster of Hans Gruber plummeting to his inevitable death was a smart call with a child who would see it often. In the end she had relented and allowed it, with the promise from Jake that no blood or violence would be shown or glorified.

The location was great, they were close to a good market, closer to work, and Jake could walk to his current office. Charles had only stopped by uninvited once, which Jake cured by telling him they would never give him updates or pictures of the fetus if he did so again. Everything was falling into place and going as smoothly as she could hope for while working and preparing for the baby.

The wedding wasn’t stressing her out, as long as she didn’t think about too often. Her mom and dad were doing great, but her mom still had to take non-subtle jabs at Amy. Since she was engaged to Jake and pregnant, the jabs were mostly about her cooking skills instead of her being an old maid like the old days. Amy didn’t mind, she did many things well and Jake was a good cook, but the amount of comments from her mom wore her down at times and made her consider eloping in Vegas to avoid seeing her mom so often during the preparations.

She loved the wedding dress she had chosen, and they had money for it since Holt had bought the wedding ring and her parents were paying for the wedding. It made life easy for them and allowed them to focus on the other many important things going on in their lives.

She didn’t know why, but she had the strong feeling that the baby would be a girl. She hoped so, because it would make the naming process a lot easier. It would instantly take away at least a hundred movie related names Jake had already written down. Amy wasn’t super girly, but she would love to have a girl to teach to conquer the world that could be stacked against her, and the more she thought about it, the more she believed Jake would be the type of dad to spoil and constantly play with any child, but especially a little girl. She knew Jake had many doubts about being a dad, especially since her pregnancy had started and it became a reality.

She was about six weeks along in the pregnancy, she tended to get what was referred to as morning sickness at very random times, but so far it hadn’t interfered with work. Normally, the first appointment wasn’t until eight or nine weeks, but with the stress and injuries Amy had incurred, the doctors didn’t want to take any chances. The doctor wouldn’t be able to determine the sex of the baby for at least four months, so she and Jake instead made bets and started to buy things that would work for either a boy or a girl. Amy had to put her foot down and let Jake know that no Die Hard decorations would be allowed in the baby’s room, he had pouted for a few hours, then told her he agreed and moved past it.

As Amy approached the off ramp for Brooklyn, she thought about Rosa. She had visited her yesterday, posing as Amy Santiago, parole officer, for the second time in two weeks. They had met in the apartment where Rosa was staying with the older couple posing as her aunt and uncle. Amy felt bad for Rosa because despite Rosa’s tough exterior, Amy could see that Rosa was still somewhat nervous. Rosa had felt fully accepted by the gang and in particular el Chapin, one of the leaders who was so named because he was half Guatemalan and in Central America, a Chapin was someone from Guatemala. 

Rosa was unsure how to proceed with el Chapin because he wanted a romantic relationship, something she did not want, but it would allow her more access to the gang and its daily operations. Amy told her repeatedly that she did not have to do that, it was not expected of her, at all. Rosa still felt unsure as she wanted to do good work without having to sleep with a criminal. Rosa had several fake tattoos that had to be touched up, the artist came in posing as a friend of the family. Amy thought Rosa looked every bit the part, she even changed her persona to be less serious and a little ditzy. Rosa did not want them thinking she was completely fearless or an awesome fighter as that could lead to suspicions of her being a cop.

Amy pulled into the parking garage by her doctor’s office, she didn’t know why she felt nervous, but she did. She wondered if it was because nearly nothing had gone according to plan since before she had met Jake, which made her laugh because even though nothing had gone according to plan, she had never been happier in her personal life, and even professionally. It was hard on her type A personality, but she couldn’t deny how happy she was.

AMY and JAKE

Amy smiled as Jake ran in the doctor’s office a full minute before the appointment time, she had told him to be early, but she knew he got distracted and she also knew how nervous he was, despite the fact that he didn’t like to talk about it with her. She assured him time after time how good of a father she knew he would be, but he would get red and change the subject.

“Made it. A minute early.” He smiled at her, then kissed her, before wiping away the sweat on his forehead. “Sorry, I’ve been working hard. All the boxes are in, we are done moving. Just that room to unpack.”

Amy motioned for him to sit down, “that’s incredible. This move has been very smooth, especially thanks to you.”

“How was your Martha Stewart parolee?”

Amy gave him a slightly reproachful look, “don’t say that. She made a mistake, but she’s a nice person. It’s really difficult for people like her because they made a lot of money before prison, and now, nothing great is available so the temptation to break the law to get back the life they had is very real.”

“That’s why being just below average in everything is how I roll.”

Amy shook her head and laughed, “yeah right, together, we do pretty well. And just below average? How? You are intelligent, you are a great detective, and…” she glanced around, then whispered, “nothing we’ve done s-e-x wise has been average.”

“Keep it clean Santiago,” Jake whispered and laughed, “this is a family place. These babies will judge you, hardcore.”

“How are Hitchcock and Scully behaving for Charles?” Jake told her about the texts from Charles.

“So, how prepared for the wedding are we? Your parents are doing the heavy lifting there, it seems way too easy.”

Amy rolled her eyes, “only because you don’t have to listen your own mother put you down all the time. That’s a big price to pay Jake. If I had to do this over, I’d spend the money, big time.”

“C’mon Ames, she can’t be that bad.”

“Oh really? She’s been worse than the night you met her.”

Jake put up his hands in mock surrender, “I give, that is bad. Wait until you see my new wheels, I can’t believe Roger gave it to me.”

Amy’s eyes narrowed, “it’s not stolen, is it?”

Jake shook his head, “no, but it was payment for smuggling cheese when he flew from Canada so this deli in Virginia didn’t have to pay taxes.”

Amy nodded, “that can be a big savings.”

“How do you know about cheese taxes and imports?”

Amy smiled, “I just do, I read about it of course.”

Jake was about to respond when Amy was called back. The nurse got Amy’s vitals and the doctor came in almost immediately after. She was a middle-aged black woman, Dr. Wilkins. The Dr. examined Amy, made very little small talk, then did the ultra sound.

“Okay, I’m hearing what I need to and seeing what I need to. Not a lot to see or hear yet, but it all looks good.”

“That’s it?” Jake blurted out before Amy could stop him.

Dr. Wilkins smiled, “sorry Mr. Peralta, for right now you want a healthy little blob with a heartbeat, and that’s what you have. Soon we’ll see fingers and toes, and then later, the sex of the baby will be obvious. It’s not a process for the impatient, yet it also goes by quickly.”

Amy and Jake thanked the doctor wand both made their way back home. Amy was in the middle of setting up the bed frame in the guest room while Jake ran over to the office to get Scully and Hitchcock to stop fighting over who had more medical conditions, when her phone went off telling her she had a text. She set the pieces of the frame down and glanced at her phone.

DIAZ: Officer Santiago, know you’re busy, but have a question about a job.

Amy swore, “dammit,” it was the code that something was wrong. She knew the protocol and called the bodega or small store being run by two older cops pretending to be Rosa’s aunt and uncle. She left the prewritten message on their voicemail for them so they could use a pay phone a few blocks over to call her.

“Hey, this is officer Santiago. I need to know what job you are asking about first, there is a set list preapproved. Thanks.”

Amy continued to set up the bed as she waited for the call, she felt nervous, it could be anything, but it could be something small as well. Finally, her phone rang again. 

“Officer Santiago. How can I help you?”

“I’m at a pay phone four blocks over, by the movie theater. A gang member just got out of prison, I’ve met him before.”

“That can’t be good. Did he place you?”

“No, but I can’t look that different. I didn’t arrest him, I helped Terry with him when he brought him in.”

“What’s the name? Maybe we can bust him for breaking parole and get him out of your hair.” Amy picked up a pad of paper and her favorite pen.

“Carlos Busto, everyone calls him Llaves, he’s good at stealing cars, doesn’t need a key, he is the key.”

“Okay, I’ll get on this. Do you think you need to get out now?”

There was a slight pause, “no, he doesn’t recognize me yet, even if he is curious, he has no proof. If we could get him out of here, it’d be better.”

Jake was about to leave his office when Amy walked in, “Ames? Everything okay?”

Amy pointed to his office, they entered and closed the door. “Rosa may have been made, but she’s not sure. Holt is on his way over.” No sooner had Amy told Jake that when they heard a knock on the door, Jake opened it and Holt entered. Amy told Holt everything, he remained statuesque while considering the problem.

He made some texts and said nothing while he waited, after reading the third text, he communicated with them again. “Busto is being picked up right now, a large part of his parole is that he not communicate with his ex-gang members. Terry did the arrest with Office King. Terry told Busto he was responding to a theft at a pawn shop when he saw him and started talking to him. Jeffords thinks that Busto was too far gone on whatever he was taking to make the connection, but good work by everyone to prevent something terrible from happening.” Holt looked at Amy again, “how was your appointment Santiago? I hope everything is in order.”

“Yes sir, it’s going very well. The heartbeat was good, everything is as it should be?”

Holt nodded, “good to hear. Both of you are still sure you want me to officiate at your wedding tomorrow?”

Jake grinned, he knew Amy wanted it badly, “yes sir,” Amy answered, “it’s an honor for us.”

“Very well, it is an honor for me as well. Kevin will be my plus one, I hope that is okay.”

Jake nodded, “hell yeah, been wanting to meet that guy, he sounds amazing.”

Holt frowned slightly, “be warned, he is not as whimsical nor as free a spirit as I am. He can be quite harsh at times.”

Jake shot Amy a look, “really?”

Amy took over, “that is fine sir, we look forward to meeting your husband. My friend took a class from him at Columbia, she only had good things to say.”

Holt nodded, “he is a consummate professional, I would expect nothing less. Well, thank you Santiago for handling this well and professionally. I shall see you both at your wedding.”

After Holt left, Amy poked Jake gently, “are you still good with him marrying us?”

Jake smiled, “hell yes, it’s every boy’s dream to be married by a robot. I can check it off my bucket list.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day is here.

“Jake, wake up! We’re going to be late to our own wedding!” Standing over the motionless body of her fiancé and soon to be husband, Amy was near the point that she might hit him. She had poured water on him, she had yelled, she shook the bed, but nothing. A thought occurred to her and a smirk formed on her lips as she hurried to the kitchen down the hall at her parents’ house and returned with a small jar. She dipped her finger in and then rubbed the whitish paste on the outside of Jake’s nostrils.

Amy was in the bathroom washing her hands when she heard the screaming.

“Ames, what did you do to me?”

Amy left the bathroom and stared icily at Jake, “it’s horseradish. You wouldn’t budge and we are already running late.”

Jake ran past her to the bathroom and ran the cold water as he tried to immerse his eyes in the water.

“I rubbed my nose and then my eyes and I my junk by the way…also on fire. I hope you’re happy.”

Amy sighed, “no, I’m not happy. This is our wedding day and you can’t get out of bed.”

Jake’s hard look softened, “yeah, sorry. I couldn’t sleep last night so I took four Dramamine, some Benadryl and a little whisky.”

Amy frowned, “you’re lucky you’re waking up at all.”

“I just knew I needed sleep.”

Amy, already showered, started to take off her pajamas and put on her wedding dress. “Are you nervous…cause it’s a little last minute.”

Jake grinned as he saw her begin to put on her wedding dress. “Ames, holy shit. You’re gorgeous…no, I’m not nervous, but my mind was going a million hours a mile last night, thinking about trying to be a good dad and husband, and I started sweating, so I just wanted to sleep. It did work.”

Amy shook her head, “you’re lucky it’s not still working.” She placed her hand softly on his cheek, “my sweet immature and somewhat irresponsible soon to be husband.”

Jake swallowed, “are you nervous?” He instantly regretted asking the question for fear of how she might respond.

“A little, of course. I’m pregnant and putting on a tight dress and our family and friends are here, and I’m worried about being a good mom. It’s a lot all at once, but nervous isn’t regret.”

“So, we’re in the same boat, that’s good.” Jake looked at his phone, “shit, it is late, I better shower. I can’t believe your childhood room had a private bathroom.”

Amy grinned, “my dad put it in because my brothers kept bugging me and being gross in the shared bathroom. They’re still jealous and my dad to this day won’t let them use my bathroom.”

Jake pulled her to him gently and kissed her, “you look so fucking gorgeous Ames.”

As Jake told her his truest thoughts, he noticed her hand softly trace over the scar on her face. “Thanks.”

He was about to say something, but then he thought better of it, he had told her at least a thousand times how beautiful she would always be to him. Instead he plied soft kisses over the length of her scar, then squeezed her hand and looked her in the eyes, “Nobody is luckier than me, you are the smartest, prettiest, and nicest person I’ve ever met and for some reason, you chose me.”

Amy kissed him, passionately yet quickly as she was still Amy Santiago and knew the time restraints they faced before the wedding, she then sighed, “I think I’m pretty lucky too.”

Jake smiled and quickly yanked off his clothes and entered the shower, which was still cold. He shouted and swore. Amy heard a knock on the door, she opened it a crack and saw her mom. Amy said “shit” under her breath, so she knew she said it, but her mom didn’t.

“Mom, what’s up?” She still hadn’t opened the door more than a small crack.

“Amy…” Her mom seemed somewhat apprehensive or nervous. “May I come in and speak to you for a minute?”

Amy glanced back towards the bathroom, “Okay,” she didn’t really want to talk to her mom, she was in a good place and one on one talks with her mom rarely left her feeling good about herself. “Sure, but Jake’s in the shower and will be out very soon.”

Camila nodded, “This will be quick, I promise.” Amy nodded and pulled the door open and sat carefully on the bed in her dress. Camila sat next to her, placing her hands nervously on her lap, folding them and then fidgeting as she searched for the words to say, which surprised Amy as he mom never hesitated when speaking to Amy, often saying the last thing Amy thought she needed to hear. “Amy, first, you look beautiful.”

She was taken aback a little by the comment, “thanks, mom.”

“You are about to become a mother and a wife…” Amy closed her eyes, bracing herself for either a slighting comment that her mom would dress up as advice or for one her mother’s awkward sex talks, which she had heard three times in her life. “I know I have made you feel small, a lot. My mother did the same thing to me, which was why I avoided her calls and visits for years after I married your father. I realize now, it wasn’t her intent to be that way, it’s just that we as mothers want our family to be happy and sometimes we forget that everyone is different. You will be a wonderful mother and you are already a perfect match for Jake.”

Amy had to process the words before cracking a small smile, “thanks…”

“The two of you have something I still don’t’ see with your brothers and their wives. You are true partners, don’t’ change that. Your father and I had to learn that, it took some and a lot of fights. I just need you to know that I love you, I may not show it the way you want sometimes, but I do, and I am proud of you.”

Amy frowned slightly, “mom, I love you, and now my mascara’s going to run.” 

A few tears fell downs Amy’s cheek as Camila took a small package of Kleenex from her purse and gently dabbed Amy’s cheeks and eyes. “There, no damage has been done.” Camila stood up and kissed Amy’s forehead, “you are a beautiful bride daughter.”

Camila left the room as Amy shook her head in disbelief from the conversation she had just had with her mother. Jake came out of the bathroom wrapped in a hand towel. “Was your mom in here?” He noticed Amy was trying not cry, “oh shit, are you having regrets?”

Amy shook her head and laughed as she carefully dabbed at her eyes with a kleenex, “no dummy. The opposite. My mom basically said we are better as a couple than any of my brothers and better than she and my dad were when they got married.”

“Wow, that’s like highest compliments from anyone, but for your mom…” Jake whistled.

“I know, part of me suspected at first she was doing it just to make me cry and ruin my makeup…”

“Ames…”

“I know, she was sincere. I’m just not used to it from her, but I appreciated it.”

“Obviously, you’re still tearing up a bit. Gotta say, just relieved it’s not cold feet and the realization you’re getting stuck with me.”

Amy grinned as she dabbed her eyes again, “you know that’s not going to happen.”

Jake pulled his tuxedo from the closet and removed the plastic, “I know, I know…It’s just that…”

“Jake, first my mom, now you. Listen, I love you. You have been the one good thing since I met you. We have had very few issues, and right now in my life, this is the one thing that I’m sure of. I don’t know how good of a mom I’ll really be, I don’t know if my goals will happen like I’ve wanted or if I even want them to remain the same, but I know being with you is what I want.”

Jake dabbed his eyes with the pair of socks he had just picked up, “dammit Ames, good thing I’m not wearing makeup.”

Another knock on the door made them each roll their eyes, Jake pulled up his tuxedo pants and rushed to the door, opening it just a crack, “yeah, who is it?”

“Jakey, it’s your mother.” Karen then peeked in through the crack somewhat startling Jake.

“What’s up Karen? We’re still getting dressed.”

“You’re both in there? Isn’t that bad luck? You know, seeing the bride and all that.”

Jake laughed, “yeah, we’re sorta past all the bad luck stuff. It all happens no matter what, so embrace the chaos moms, embrace the chaos.”

“I just wanted to let you know how proud of you I am.”

“Thanks moms.”

“Also, Victor is concerned because there is what he called a Chola here for the wedding. She looks like a gang member, but she says she works with you both.”

Jake looked back at Ames, “hey, I think Rosa’s here. She’s freaking out the old fogies with her undercover attire and persona.”

“Ahh, I’m glad she came. I hoped she would, but she wasn’t sure about her situation. Do you mind if I go talk to her quickly? I don’t know how long she’ll be able to stay.”

“Hey, it’s our wedding. Do what you want, we aint strict, cas as in casual all the way.”

Amy stood up, kissed Jake and left to find Rosa. One or two of her brothers made comments as she walked through the hallway, then she saw her dad. Victor smiled as he saw her, “Amy, you look perfect.”

She smiled at him, “thanks dad, but I’m looking Rosa, the one dressed like a chola, she’s undercover.”

Victor nodded as everything now made sense, “okay, that explains it, she’s sitting in the dining room looking angry.”

Amy smiled, “that’s just her normal look. She’s intense.”

Amy entered the dining room and Rosa’s back was to her, in her hands, Rosa was fidgeting nervously with a lighter. “Careful with that thing, with all the lacquer my dad has put on this table over the years, it would light up really quick.”

“Santiago,” Rosa turned to see her, “damn, you look great.”

“Thanks Rosa. How are things? I wasn’t sure how long you’d stick around after the wedding…”

“Yeah, good call I’ll have to leave quick. I actually did want to talk to you.”

Amy sat down carefully, “what’s going on? Is everything okay?”

Rosa nodded, “yeah, for now. I mean, no one is suspicious. The way we handled Llaves, that was smooth. My new friends and colleagues don’t like Terry, at all. We shouldn’t have him come in there for a while.”

Amy nodded, “okay, that’s good to know. We should mix it up a lot anyways, we don’t want them thinking there’s a specific set of eyes on them. What’s the problem?”

Rosa sighed, “okay, here it is.” What followed was an extremely long and awkward pause, but Amy knew to give Rosa her time. Rosa was not a sharing person, and if this was personal, she hed to push past her instincts to keep everything inside. Amy started to wonder if Rosa would ever share when she at last began to speak again.

“Look, I hate to say it, but I think I’m falling in love, in the worst place possible with the worst person possible.”

Amy tried to stifle a gasp at her surprise, but it was still somewhat audible, “you’re falling in love with el Chapin? Sort of a Stockholm syndrome type thing?”

Rosa groaned slightly, “no, I hate sharing personal stuff, but this is also our case…”

Amy put a hand on Rosa’s arm, “you don’t have to tell me. If it doesn’t immediately affect our case…and this is still your personal life, it’s up to you.”

Rosa shook her head, “no, it’s our case. I’d be pissed if someone I was monitoring and in charge of hid something like this.” Rosa closed her eyes quickly and took a deep breath, “okay, here it is. It’s not el Chapin, like I already said. It’s one of the gang and I’m supposed to be in love with el Chapin, so it makes it difficult, especially since they’re related.”

Amy tilted her head as she though about things, “really…” she hadn’t meant to speak out loud, but now that she had, she might as well continue. “He doesn’t have any brothers, only his sister, and his two cousins in the gang are both girls…” It suddenly dawned on her, “you’re in love with his sister, Rosario.”

Rosa put her head into her folded arms on the table, “yes,” she said, though her voice was quite muffled.”

“Okay,” Amy said to try and buy her time to collect her thoughts. “I didn’t know…I mean, you’ve dated guys in the past, sorry.”

Rosa lifted her head again, “no, it’s not your fault. I’m very closed mouth and it hasn’t ever been an issue where others would find out before. I’m bi. I liked the guys I dated, well most of them. I’ve been with a few women, but never had a long term relationship or really wanted one. But yeah, there it is, I’m bi.”

Amy smiled, “well, I kind of figured, you know, when you said…well never mind. Do you need out of there?”

Rosa shook her head, “no, I’m still doing good work and getting great info, I just needed to talk about it with someone. It’s hard. My family would not approve, Holt is great but too much like me, and Jake would just want to know how hot Rosario is.”

Amy smiled, “that’s very accurate. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, just listening and not judging or asking too many questions has been helpful. I don’t think Rosario has any idea, she just thinks I’m flaky, which is what they’re all supposed to think.”

“Is she dangerous? I’ve met plenty of dangerous female gang members in my time.”

Rosa shook her head as she grinned slightly, “no, she’s not like the others. She knows who and what her brother is, but she doesn’t stop them or object either. She might be more involved than I think she is, but so far, I have no proof.”

Amy could only nod as she tried to think how to proceed, she didn’t want to treat this any different than any other case or friend. “I take it she’s pretty and intelligent? That seems like it’d be your type.”

“Yeah, completely gorgeous, super smart, and I know she’s bi, she talks about it a lot. I didn’t realize I was falling for her until a few days ago. I was manning a look out post as they brought in a shipment when she walked by. I got so distracted, she was smiling and chatting me up. When el Chapin came by and yelled at her for distracting me, I realized I had it bad. I mean bad. She’s not like them, yet she doesn’t stop them or try to leave the situation either.” Rosa put her head in her arms on the table again.

“Wow, I’m sorry Rosa. That sucks. You don’t seem like the type that falls easy either.”

Rosa lifted her head and smirked, “I knew I was right to tell you. I don’t fall easy, that’s why this is freaky for me. First, she’s the sister of the gang leader and king pin, second, I don’t know if I’m ready for everyone to know I’m bi. I hate talking about my personal life and being bi invites way more questions than if I was just gay. A lot of questions, especially from guys who think it’s sexy and that they all of a sudden have a chance with me.”

“That makes sense. Guys are pigs that way. Even Jake. He found out a nurse at the doctor’s office is bi, and he started asking me questions. She’s not even attractive, which sounds mean…”

Rosa smiled, “you’re fine. Not everyone is hot. That’s factual, not cruelty, and all guys are idiots when they find out a girl is bi, like because we like both males and females, so somehow we’ve lowered our standards and find everyone attractive. It’s not an attractive quality in guys.”

Amy looked at her colleague and the person she considered more and more to be a friend, “so, what’s she like?”

Rosa sighed, “well, she is hot. She’s more than that, she’s just…well hot will have to do. She’s not like to the rest of the gang members or even their family members. She works, she even went to college, which is really rare for a gang member, especially this gang. She’s half Guatemalan and half Salvadoranean like her brother, but she embraces both countries. She talks about human rights violations in both countries, she knows things and thinks about things the others don’t.”

Amy smiled, “it’s hard when you find intelligence and kindness where you don’t’ expect it.”

Rosa gave her a half surprised look, “yeah, you get it?”

Amy laughed gently, “Jake and I don’t make sense to a lot of people, but he should have been a nightmare to me. He was told to be, but instead he was funny, he was kind, and I saw his intelligence. It made it hard to not be attracted to him even though I didn’t want to be.”

“Yeah, it sucks. I try to fight it and not find her attractive, but I am attracted to her. End of story.”

Amy winced as she broached the touchy part of the conversation, “if you and she did…would the others still accept you? I know they’re okay with Rosario…”

Rosa nodded, “you’re right. They would freak on me, they accept her because she’s the sister of el Chapin and he accepts her, but for someone else, I don’t know. It would piss him off because he thinks I’m into him but shy.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say to help you. There are no easy decisions here. I support you whatever you do, undercover is not simple, we are people with feelings, and they are people, not just good or bad guys. We’re complex beings and so are the people we observe.”

“Yeah. It sucks, but I know I can’t do anything. I just needed to talk about it, I couldn’t stand not at least being able to talk about it. Thanks Santiago, you’re pretty cool”

Amy knew she had a huge grin on her face, that was the ultimate compliment for Rosa, “Thanks Diaz, anytime.”

Amy headed back her bedroom as Jake was leaving it, “Ames? Why the smiles?”

Amy shook her head, “nothing, just a good conversation with Rosa. She’s doing well, it’s hard, but it’s nice that she confides in me and likes me.”

“Of course, she does.”

Amy glanced at the large clock in the hallway, the Santiago’s were painfully punctual people, “have you seen Captain Holt yet?”

Jake shook his head, “no, I’ve been struggling to get this tuxedo on. They are not my thing, I just got used to ties, this is way beyond me. Your dad did knock and ask if he could help.”

Amy smiled, “good, I’m glad.” 

“Detectives.” Amy turned around to see Captain Holt, dressed in a tuxedo, a shorter and thinner man standing next to him in a tuxedo. “This is my husband, Kevin Cozner.”

Amy watched Jake for a smile, joke, or pop culture reference, but he just nodded and put out his hand, “thanks for letting the Captain do this for us, it means a lot. Amy and I are big fans of his.”

Kevin was just as unemotional in his demeanor as the Captain was, “it is our pleasure. I must admit, I am generally suspicious of Raymond’s police colleagues, for all the discrimination he has endured, but from what I have heard about the two of you, you are quite different. He’s honored, as if you couldn’t tell how excited he is.”

Jake looked from Kevin to Holt as if it were a joke, “really? I can’t ever tell.”

Holt tilted his head perplexed, “really, Peralta? I thought I was being quite obvious.”

Amy tried to suppress a laugh, “well, is everyone else here?”

Captain Holt nodded, “I believe so, I met your father and he said everyone he was expecting was here. I saw Diaz, still in her undercover persona, which is wise.”

“I’m just glad she came here sir, she’s important to us and since I am her probation officer, it’s not completely out of the ordinary.”

Holt nodded, “no, I suppose not. Time to turn off my Captain brain anyway, this is your wedding.” 

At that exact moment, they heard the music cuing them all, “that’s my dad, he’s punctual to a fault.”

Holt shook his head, “punctuality is never a problem, I appreciate it, I’ve been an emotional mess this morning, as you’ve already witnessed.”

“Is he being serious?” Jake whispered in Amy’s ear, she elbowed him softly.

‘Your father is walking you down the aisle Santiago, and Peralta, I met your mother, is your father here?”

Jake sighed, “No, and it’s a long story, but I have everyone here that I need.”

Holt nodded, “very well then, let’s get to the formalities. My favorite part.”

The next few minutes were a whirlwind of instructions and movement as Amy and Jake were both put into place to begin the ceremony. Jake stood at the front with Captain Holt, Victor was all smiles as he walked Amy down the aisle, followed by Amy’s nephew with the ring. 

Jake felt like he would get a headache from the smile on his face, as he watched Amy approach him, resplendent in her wedding dress, he knew this moment couldn’t be topped. For a person who was sure they would be a lone wolf personally and professionally their entire lives, to have this person fill the void in both areas of his life was remarkable, and the fact that she loved him and was now about to join herself to him and he to her for the rest of their lives was beyond anything he could have ever hoped for. 

Jake’s thoughts were interrupted as Holt began the ceremony. “Everyone, friends, and family of Amy and Jake, we have gathered here this morning to celebrate the love between these two fine people and officers of the law. On first impression, these two detectives are quite different. Amy is cerebral, professional in all she does, while Jake is impulsive and sometimes childish, yet each on their own is one of the best detectives in the entire NYPD, and together, they have shown the NYPD and criminals alike how foolish it is to take them on. Together, as a team, they fit like pieces of a puzzle and help each other to be better. Now, each of them has written their own vows. First Jake and then Amy.”

Jake coughed nervously, “Ames, it hasn’t even been five months, but I’ll never forget that day. I questioned myself and a lot of things, and then I met you. I couldn’t believe anyone could be that attractive, that nice, and that tough all at once, yet you were then and continue to be. I knew I was falling in love with you within one day, one, and my life hasn’t been the same since. We have seen a lot of crazy stuff, but it doesn’t matter as long as I end up with you at the end of the day. Life can give me its worst, and as long as you’re with me, I’ll make it and be happy.”

Amy wiped a tear from her eye, took a deep breath and started. “Jake, if anyone had told me five months ago I would meet someone, get pregnant, get engaged, and have my life threatened several times in a small period of time, I would have thought they were crazy and been terrified if it happened, but it did happen, and it has been the happiest time of my entire life. I always thought completing my goals was important, the journey, but now I know that who I take that journey with is just as important, because I couldn’t have made this journey the past five months without you, and I can’t imagine taking the rest of my journey through life without you.”

Captain Holt nodded, “very well, Amy Santiago, do you take Jake Peralta to be your husband?”

Amy smiled, “I do.”

“Jake Peralta, do you take Amy Santiago to be your wife?”

Jake smiled and almost couldn’t speak, “I do”

“By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now declare you husband and wife.”

The small group of people assembled clapped and cheered, Amy looked over and saw Rosa give a thumbs up and then a wave goodbye. Amy waved and then got up in the moment, it was her wedding after all.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon

Amy was falling asleep as she leaned against the window in the car, they had left Amy’s parents much later than they intended but were now on the road to the Berkshires. Jake wished they could have afforded a better honeymoon, but between getting a new house and Amy being pregnant, nothing else was practical and she kept assuring him it was fine. They had been on the road for nearly two hours and had close to that remaining thanks to the heavy traffic when they left the city.

Jake couldn’t help from looking over at Amy and feeling guilty, he thought she deserved so much better, but true to her nature, she didn’t complain, in fact she told him it was perfect. As he glanced over at her for what must have been the fifteenth time in a last minute, Amy sighed sleepily. “Jake, knock it off. I know you’re feeling guilty, but don’t. You keep looking at me like I’m all of a sudden going to be sad, it won’t happen. Just tired and pregnant. I only have four conditions right now, always pregnant, always tired, and generally hungry and I have to pee most of the time. That’s it, those are all. Anything else is imagined by you.”

“I know Ames, but the Berkshires, in October? I just feel lame.”

Amy sat up as best she could, “would you please stop. I’m fine, my only problem will be with the whiny driver.”

Jake smiled, “okay, okay, I’ll stop. The whiny driver does have question for his hot passenger though.”

Amy grinned, though still sounding and looking sleepy, “and what is that?”

“Do you need to pee? Gas station coming up, we still have gas, but we could fill up now if you need a stop.”

Amy frowned, “sadly, yes. I’m actually surprised I’ve made it this long. It’s a record for the past week.”

“Alrighty then, we are five minutes away from Peach Lake.”

Amy picked up her phone and looked at hit, “oh my God! Did you know Charles was doing this?” Amy shouted, Jake swerved the car slightly.

“Did what?”

“He is tracking out progress on our honeymoon on what he is calling the Jake and Amy love tracker on his damn facebook account. That’s a serious invasion of privacy.”

Jake sighed, “shit, I didn’t know that. I caught him with my phone at the wedding, he somehow got it out of my pocket without me knowing. I took it from him, and he was smiling, I just thought he did the guy thing and took a picture of his junk or something.”

“Eeew, why would guys do that? When women leave their phones lying around their female friends, nobody takes a crotch shot or a picture of their boobs.”

Jake just smiled for a good thirty seconds until he realized Amy was frowning at him, “sorry, just the thought of….yeah, you already knew that, that’s why you’re frowning. Yeah, guys, what a disgusting bunch of jerks. But a crotch shot from Charles would be better than the entire world knowing right where we are at every second. I mean, Zuckerberg and Gates already know that, they are the matrix after all, but now everybody knows where we are.”

Jake pulled the car into the gas station, he pulled up to the front of the mini mart and let Amy out then drove to an empty pump.

The card reader at the gas pump was annoying him, he finally got it to accept his debit card, as he placed the pump in his car, he noticed the man at the next pump over looking at him. Jake nodded, the man looked away. Jake’s mind then began to nag at him, he knew that man, he couldn’t place him or remember how he knew him, but he had definitely seen before. Jake glanced at his car, it was almost done filling up, when he looked over at the next pump, the man was gone.

Jake jumped when he felt Amy’s hand on his back, “Ames! Shit, sorry. I’m jumpy. There was this guy at the next pump over that looked really familiar, then he was gone like lickity split.”

Amy frowned, “Jake, are you okay?”

“Yes, I can’t help but be paranoid after everything we’ve been through together, but I swear I did know that man, I just can’t remember how yet.”

Amy tried to smile at him, “well let’s get on the road and then we know we won’t see him again.”

Jake felt paranoid and on high alert after the gas station, he drove much faster and would suddenly change lanes or act like he was going to get on off-ramp. Amy just shook her head each time and said nothing, she understood where he was coming from, the past five months had been full of things that seemed like coincidence but ended up being attacks.

Ninety minutes later, they pulled up to their cabin. Amy had the key and went to open the door and checked it out while Jake brought in the luggage. Jake was still breathing heavy from lifting the bags and trying to run in when he heard Amy calling him.

“What’s up Ames?” Jake wiped the perspiration from his forehead as he walked into the small bedroom, taking a second to see his wife, sans apparel on the bed.

“Ames, that was quick!”

She laughed, “it is our honeymoon.”

Jake took another deep breath, “you sure you good with this, I mean…”

Amy cut him off, “Jake, while I always appreciate your concern for me, if you don’t get on the bed and join me, you may lose your invitation.”

Jake nearly fell over as he tried to yank off his t-shirt and one motion, hitting his hand on the small desk next to the bed, then stepping backward and stumbling on the small waste paper basket. “I know this is sexy, but if I’m not careful we may spend our honeymoon in the er.”

As he finally managed to get his clothes removed, he laid on the bed next to Amy, he was about to kiss her, her mouth receptive and waiting, when he stopped and started to smile.

“Hey, what’s the hold up. The invitation thing is still true.”

Jake laughed, “it just hit me, Ames, we’re married. I mean us, you and me, we’re married.”

Amy rolled her eyes, “Great, I knew I was the smart one, but come one Peralta. You’re holding up our honeymoon sex to state the obvious.”

“Calm down horny pants, it’s just kind of cool. Not only am I married, but to the nicest, most…”

Amy interrupted again, “yeah, yeah, I heard this stuff at the wedding, I loved it then, but now, c’mon sailor, let’s go.”

“Sailor? Should I get some sort of nautical themed tattoo?”

“Jake!”

Jake smiled again and then pressed his mouth softly to hers, their hands instantly and softly moving up and down on the other. Their kisses soon moved from gentle to almost desperate as Amy took Jake’s length in her hand and stroked it, starting slowly and then consistently quickening the pace.

“Ames!” Jake said muffled through a kiss. “Too good, too good.”

Amy gently pushed Jake away from her and stood up, then bent over the large, tall bed. “Are you going to join me?”

Jake licked his lips and stood up, he then approached her from behind, his hands first cupping her breasts, then one moving downward until he heard he sounds of approval. He kept up what was working for a few minutes before hearing her again. “Come in now, I will not take long.”

Jake closed his eyes, he was already very aroused and feared he would go fast, but he feared that every time with her as each time he couldn’t believe they were together and now they were married. Jake moved probingly, finding her entrance then carefully pushing inside her, feeling her body respond as he did so. He moved in and out of her slowly, deliberately, while his hands had not changed their current routine. After several minutes, he felt her shake slightly against his body, “fuck, Jake, best yet.”

Amy said other words, but Jake had stopped listening as her swearing was always his undoing, soon, she moaned louder and then his hips bucked as finished. Amy sat down, pulling him towards as he fell on the bed.

“So…” an out of breath Jake reflected out loud, “this married life, not bad so far.”

Amy responded with laughter and soft kisses against his jaw line, “no,” she laughed softly again, “not so bad, so far.”

Jake took another deep breath, “aren’t you worried though?”

Amy rested her head against his chest, “about what?”

“Me, married me, being married to me. It’s real now.”

Amy lifted herself up slightly so she could face him better, “Babe, it’s been real since before the first time we slept together, or don’t you remember being threatened and harassed. It’s been real, that’s why I’ve never really worried about you, it’s been real since the beginning, you’ve shown yourself many times, the real you, not the you that did crazy things in the past to sabotage his own happiness.”

“Oh, that’s good then.”

Early the next morning before the sunrise, Amy and Jake were awakened by screaming, Amy was sitting up and retrieving her gun from her bag.

“Ames,” Jake said sleepily, “you brought your gun? On our honeymoon?”

Amy shrugged, a sad smile beginning, “with everything we’ve been through, I didn’t want to take chances.”

Jake nodded, “yeah, I brought mine as well. I was never like this, ever, until the past few months. Several attempts on your life have that affect I guess.”

Amy stood up and put on her NYPD jacket, “I brought this in case we needed to show a little authority, again, not what I normally do.”

Amy left the small cabin first, with Jake lagging behind her trying to walk while putting on his shoes. The screaming had not let up and was obviously coming from the cabin next to theirs, only ten feet between the cabins, though several trees in between to give the feeling of seclusion.

Amy knocked on the door loudly, “ma’am, are you okay?”

After a few moments, the door was opened, a disheveled looking woman appearing to be in her late fifties or early sixties, short with graying hair stood crying.

“Are you the police?”

Amy shook her head, “My husband and I are NYPD, but heard you from the cabin next door. What happened?”

The woman cried again, then took a deep breath trying to force out her words without crying further, “my husband, he and I are celebrating our anniversary, he got up to get me a drink, and then didn’t come back. I came out to see what was going on and found him over there…”

As the woman began to cry hysterically again, Jake stayed with the woman, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder as she enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, Amy walked over to the small kitchen and saw the husband, dead on the floor with his throat slit. Blood was everywhere, Amy crouched down as best she could to examine the body without disturbing it or the crime scene. She took several pictures on her phone.

The woman released Jake, “I am so sorry.”

“You’re fine, did you call 9-1-1?” 

The woman nodded as she began to cry again, in the distance, they could hear the siren as it approached. Jake opened the door as an older police car pulled up. An overweight black man in his forties or fifties exited the vehicle.

“NYPD at my crime scene?” He half smiled as he gestured towards Amy’s jacket.

“I’m sorry, we were next door and heard the screaming.”

The man raised his hand, “no problem, I’m Detective Harmon, Moses Harmon, but everybody calls me Mo.”

Jake shook his hand, “I hate to say this, but it’s a murder, nasty looking, my wife has photos.”

“Sorry, force of habit, Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta, we’re both detectives for the ninety ninth precinct in Brooklyn, NYPD.”

The man smiled, “I don’t suppose you’d mind lending a hand. I’ve seen two murders in seven years on the job. One was a local drunk who killed his wife, the other was a lot more difficult. Tourists, like yourselves. As you might imagine, we don’t get a lot of grizzly crime in Granby, Connecticut, well, North Granby. All the towns and incorporated areas together and we’re still shy of thirty thousand people.”

Jake glanced at Amy, “are you sure you don’t mind? We don’t want to step on any toes. We came because of the screaming.”

“Not at all, if you wouldn’t mind, if you look at the crime scene and look for any evidence, weapon etcetera, I’m afraid I’m the CSI in this town. If you’d do that, I’ll take a statement from the wife.”

“Sure,” Amy interjected before Jake could say anything.

Detective Harmon walked over to the still crying woman, Jake and Amy both stood over the crime scene. “There’s no weapon here, it could be discarded in the woods or river.”

Jake stood with his head tilted, his eyes focused on the small red mark on the floor. “Ames, look, a partial boot print. I seriously doubt the wife was wearing them. You know me and shoes, it’s a Timberland, for sure.”

Amy pointed to the area surrounding the small partial tread mark, “look, whoever did it tried to clean it up and probably cleaned the boots.”

Jake picked up the lid to the small gray plastic garbage can, “jackpot detective wife, a bunch of bleach wipes.” Amy moved to stand next to him and removed a pencil from her jacket and carefully shifted the wipes.

“Double jackpot, a bloody thumb print. Well, a partial print, but it’s something.”

“I’ll say.” Jake and Amy turned around to see a smiling Detective Harmon. “I have serious doubts she could have done it.”

Jake nodded, “I agree. Only once has a hysterical person at the crime scene been the murderer, and that lady was a full-on sociopath.”

“I hate to ask this, with you two on your honeymoon I’m guessing, from the rings and smiles.” Amy and Jake traded proud and slightly embarrassed glances. “If you could come in and just give anything resembling help? I just don’t work enough with violent crime. Bar fights yes, four or five every year, some domestic disputes and violence, but all obvious and almost all with witnesses. We have sixteen officers, myself and the captain, but murders, we just don’t deal enough with them for me to feel like I could pass on this chance to work with two experts.”

Amy shook her head, “I don’t know if I’d call myself an expert.”

“I kind of recognized you when I saw you, then the names. I was in New York City last month, I read a small article about your harassment case. I showed it to my captain, and he put all of his officers through training, we have three female officers, all of who came forward after and thanked him, admitting they had all experienced different degrees of harassment during their careers and training, not all to the degree you did, but none of it makes for a good environment.”

Jake nodded, “I like your captain, any openings for detectives?”

Detective Harmon laughed, “sorry, no, although if you told my captain you wanted my job, he’d be a fool not to give it to you.”

Jake shook his head, “no, I like my job, normally.”

At the local police station, Amy and Jake were amazed at some of the resources the small department had and also some things they took for granted that the local force did not have. Detective Harmon searched the Connecticut fingerprint database, which didn’t bring up anything on the partial print. Amy logged into her account, put in the fingerprint and using the NYPD resources, which included a national search, the print yielded quick results.

“Mitchell Pounds, Long Island, New York.” Amy whistled lowly as she looked at his record, “a huge list of priors. Assault, assault, breaking and entering, assault.”

Detective Harmon and Jake approached the computer screen, “unsurprisingly, I’ve never seen the guy. Crime is hard to deal with here sometimes because so many tourists come through and one of the biggest cities in the world is close by, people can come in, commit a crime and disappear.”

Jake stared at the picture as a realization hit him, “I saw that bastard today, no wait, it’s tomorrow, I saw him yesterday, at the gas station, in New York, outside of Peach Lake. He looked familiar…” Jake closed his eyes and tried to remember where he had seen this man before, “Ames, check known aliases.”

Amy scrolled down, “Mitch Ingram, Mitch Isaacs, David Stamp. Wow, that’s a lot for a small time, well I guess murder isn’t so small time.”

“David Stamp, the breaking and entering, where was that?”

Amy clicked on the screen, “nice job Babe, you and Charles made the initial arrest, and then the twenty-first precinct took him from you both.”

“Check his financials Ames, if possible. See what cards he’s used recently.”

“Okay, give me a minute and let me see what I can do.”

Harmon shook his head, “you guys can do that?”

Jake looked at him, realizing how nice their resources were, “yeah, especially since his financials were part of past cases. Knowing my wife, she has already requested assistance from our captain and explained the situation.”

Amy nodded and smiled, “Holt already gave me permission and clearance. Nothing under his name or his aliases, let me do a check for stolen credit cards used…bingo. The credit card for Ms. Alison Haynes of the Bronx was reported stolen and used at the gas station where you saw him Jake. It was reported after that, and then it was rejected when he or someone else tried to use it at the Pit Stop Station near here.

“That’s right by several hotels, I’ll have several officers take his picture and canvas the area. The victim’s wife is in my office, would the two of you like to talk to her? I can get this started, but we don’t have motive yet. We have a body, a fingerprint, but why kill this guy?”

Jake looked at Amy who nodded and smiled, “we’d be honored to, you really don’t mind us helping? Jake and I are not used to this, not in New York anyway.”

Harmon shrugged, “Like I already said, crime here is rare, and the chance to learn and see cops who investigate the grizzly stuff, it’s good for me.”

Amy and Jake walked into the detective’s small office and found Mrs. Atkins still crying softly as she waited. “Mrs. Atkins,” Amy sat next her, pointing Jake to the chair behind detective Harmon’s desk, “we were asked by Detective Harmon to speak with you while he starts the search for the man who murdered your husband.”

The mention of her husband brought out several more cries and wails from Mrs. Atkins, Jake tried to look positive, “Ma’am, we know how your, where, and even by who, for your husband’s murder, the question is why. Did your husband know this man?” Jake handed her the photograph, “Mitchell Pounds.”

Tears streamed down Mrs. Atkins’ face again, “no, not that I know of. My husband is…was,” she gasped loudly, then seemed to calm down considerably, “he was a public defender. He didn’t make a lot, we did okay, but he liked to at least getting the best conditions for his clients, even if they were guilty. I know cops don’t love defense attorneys, but he was a decent man who tried to do good.”

Amy placed her hand on Mrs. Atkins’ shoulder, “I understand. I’m sure he was a very good man. Where was your husband’s office?”

“In Flushing, we live…I live not far away.”

Jake stayed in the office with Mrs. Atkins as Amy excused herself, as she left the office, she took out her phone and called Charles.

“Amy? Honeymoon problems?”

“Charles, no, be good or Jake will cut you off. I need a favor. I need you to look up Mitchell Pounds, he has three or four aliases, and see if you can find out who his defense attorney was.”

“Okay, give me a minute, let me set the phone down.” Amy waited patiently for close to three minutes, “Amy, it says here for all of his trials, his defender was a woman by the name of Sally Brent.”

Amy felt very confused, “okay, that’s disappointing. Charles, ask around and see if anyone knows of a public defender, Lionel Atkins.”

“I know that guy, he’s a decent public defender, nice guy, wasn’t slimy like the high priced defense attorneys. He gets a lot of tough clients, but he tries to do his best without being a slime ball.”

“He’s dead, he was in the cabin right next to ours and was murdered.”

“Gotcha, and you suspect Pounds?”

“Yes, his fingerprint was found.”

“Jake and I arrested him, Pounds, but we didn’t get to keep the case. I met Pounds again when I arrested his girlfriend for assault and battery, she was trying to steal a purse, cracked an old lady’s head open.”

“Charles, what’s the girlfriend’s name?”

“Let me think…it was weird, bible like…Delilah Moore, I’ll see who defended her.” A minute passed by, “Atkins defended her, she got two years, just got released a month ago, but was a no show with her parole officer this week, so a warrant is out for her arrest.”

Amy pumped her fist, “Thanks a lot Charles, I have to go. Thanks again!”

Amy motioned for Jake to leave the office, “thanks, it’s heavy in there. I feel bad, but then the crying starts to get to me, I’m a few minutes from watching lifetime television and wearing a bathrobe.”

“I’m going to search the financials of Pounds’ girlfriend, Charles arrested her and met Pounds again.”

“Nice, that’s a lucky break. I kind of like the small town life Ames, not worrying the upper level jerks are going to screw you over.”

“I know it’s nice right now, but you heard Harmon talk about the lack of cases and crime, while less crime is very nice, it would be boring for us as detectives.”

Jake nodded and went back in with Mrs. Atkins while Amy informed detective Harmon on what she had discovered. She was feeling very good about things as she checked for activity on any of Delilah Moore’s credit or debit cards. Amy was beyond happy when she saw the hit on Moore’s credit card for the Granby Motel.

Jake wanted to be a part of the arrest and raid on the hotel to bring in the pair, but Amy refused to budge, Harmon agreed, stating he didn’t think the state would appreciate him allowing officers from another state to put themselves in danger.

“Ames, I think we’d be a big help.”

Amy smiled, “I think we’ve been a big help, I think we’d be pressing our luck involving ourselves in a raid for a pair that has murdered.”

Harmon slapped Jake on the back, “sorry Jake, Amy’s right. I wish I didn’t have to go, I love my job, but I love my family more.”

“I get that, you’re right. Be careful Mo.”

“Always am, my dad used to tell me if I wasn’t being careful, then I was being stupid, and stupid wasn’t tolerated at my home.”

The chief of police, Chief Wendell came in and talked to Mo before he left with the other officers, the chief stayed behind, he was an older man, of probably sixty or more years, tall, but with a belly and graying red hair.

“Detectives, we can listen in. I like to lead the troops, but I’m not going to be chief for much longer, my time has come and gone. I retire this year. I’m pushing for Mo, but he thinks he’d be either too bored or too annoyed, but he’s a natural leader and a great man.”

Amy sipped on a coffee while Jake ate three donuts from the local diner while they listened. They heard the officers approach the hotel, then surround it, Mo, Detective Harmon, gave the command and the door was busted down, shots were fired. They could hear through the yelling that Delilah was down and had missed the officers, but Mitchell had climbed out a back window and was running on foot in an abandoned lot behind the motel.

Harmon’s voice came on radio, telling everyone he was in pursuit and had gotten lucky, he guessed where Mitchell would run, to the south into a residential area. Mo informed them he had lost sight of the suspect when a gunshot was heard, and then no response.

It took an hour to verify that Mo had been shot and then died on his way to the hospital. Another officer had cornered Mitchell Pounds, now out of ammo, and fired his weapon as the man charged him. The chief was ashen at first, then he cleared his throat several times, “I have to tell Angela what happened and explain why her two girls will have to be without their dad.”

Amy shed a few tears, Jake was in a state of shock. Thirty minutes earlier he had been convinced that small town life was perfect for him, less danger, but now this. The chief left to go to the Harmon’s house, Jake stood up slowly.

“Jake, are you okay?”

Jake shook his head, “no, far from it. This sucks. Mo was the nicest guy, he didn’t have an ego, didn’t act like God, this is a good department. Some idiot offs his girlfriend’s lawyer and then a good cop has to die.”

“There’s risks everywhere Jake. I’m sorry I wanted to help in this so much, kind of a crappy honeymoon.”

Jake hugged her, “no, I wanted to. It sucks ass about Mo, but this, it reminded me there are good cops and people around. The chief, Mo, nice guys, they didn’t know us, but they welcomed us in and treated us better than the NYPD has. I didn’t need to see a good man die, but I needed to be reminded that there are good and bad people everywhere.”

After a nap and a quiet lunch, Amy and Jake were snuggling in the cool afternoon on their back porch, both each quiet and reflective. Amy’s phone rang, “Amy Santiago…Thank you Chief Wendell…I doubt it, but thank you…Yes, I’ll tell him…Thank you…you too sir…Goodbye.”

Jake smiled sadly, “Chief Wendell’s a good dude.”

Amy nodded, she looked a little shocked, “he offered us jobs Jake.”

Jake laughed, “you’d be detective and I’d be an officer…”

Amy interrupted, “no, you’d be detective and I’d be chief. He’s researched us and is positive his town could never find any two people more prepared for any difficulties his town could face.”

“Wait…what? Us? I mean…”


End file.
